


Espresso Marmalade [[Spanish Translate]]

by Chocvmint



Category: Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, BDSM Scene, Canes, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humans act Human, Humiliation, Impact Play, Internal Conflict, Knife play ig, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, More than just the street hooker fic you're probably taking it for, No 'pre-scene' discussions, Not just about bdsm porn, Not the BDSM Bible, Personal Growth, Plot, Punishment, Shibari, This writer does not know shit about shit, Wax Play, bastinado, degrading, dom!jimin, dom!yoongi, homophic slur, not a bdsm how-to, paddles, possessive love, professor!yoongi, sub!jeongguk, sub!taehyung, taegi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 87,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocvmint/pseuds/Chocvmint
Summary: Jungkook estaba más ansioso por entrar en el club, dando largas zancadas hacia las puertas negras de acero. Fue idea del menor el traer a Taehyung a Void. La primera casa fetichista de Seúl, un salón BDSM exclusivo que estaba legalmente permitido y con licencia.O donde Tae es un virgen sumiso que atrae la mirada del dom más popular de Void.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 14





	1. VOID

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Espresso Marmalade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059120) by [moodring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodring/pseuds/moodring). 



> **N/A: Estoy aquí para decir que no se nada acerca de nada, pero espero que disfruten esta historia de todos modos.**
> 
> NOTA: Esto **no es una representación precisa** del BDSM. Por favor, edúquense por su cuenta si están interesados más allá de la ficción, así pueden practicarlo de forma segura.
> 
>   
>  **Ya había expresado anteriormente que no lo sé /todo/ acerca del BDSM a pesar de mi investigación para algunas escenas. El estilo de vida BDSM en sí es difícil para mí ser detallista mientras intento hacer lo que quiero con esta historia, así que lo he ajustado a mis necesidades y comodidades como escritora de fan fictions. Ya les he dicho que no es una representación acertada del BDSM y para darle, hagan una investigación si están buscando ser más experimentados con la práctica.**
> 
>   
>  **Sin embargo, ya les había avisado que hay cosas que no son suficientemente buenas para algunas personas y recibí muchas críticas. Algunas útiles, muchas de ellas no tanto. Una persona me dijo que los lectores que practican BDSM pueden tener problemas con la forma en la que describo a Yoongi ya que no sigue necesariamente la estructura del BDSM o su estilo de vida. Como escritora, todos tenemos nuestro propio estilo de las cosas. Dicen que escribo lo que es aceptado en una relación vainilla, pero no para el BDSM. Tal vez es cierto. Les pido que no se tomen esta obra seriamente. Para aquellos que intentan cambiar mi escritura o mi perspectiva de esta historia me piden que los trate como niños, incapaces de separar el concepto de ficción y realidad. Me niego a hacer eso. Si les gusta mi representación de Yoongi, bien. Si lo consiguen atractivo, está bien. Si creen que es un buen dom, que así sea, así es como traté de escribirlo, ¿cierto?**
> 
>   
>  **La experiencia real vendrá si eligen comprometerse con el BDSM por su cuenta. No espero que alguien aquí persiga seriamente esta práctica BASADA en esta historia, pero si lo hacen, por favor sean cuidadosos y sepan que hay mucho que aprender. Es todo lo que quería decir. De todas maneras, disfrútenlo.**
> 
> [–Moodring](https://twitter.com/okayoonji)
> 
> **N/T:** Esta es una historia que personalmente me atrapó mucho desde el momento en que lo leí, le pedí a la autora que me diera el permiso de traducir esta historia para que pueda llegar a más personas y puedan disfrutarla de la misma forma que lo hicimos muchos. 
> 
>   
>  Muchas gracias a Moody por permitirme realizar esta traducción y agradecida con la amabilidad que tienes en tu corazón, espero poder darle la mejor interpretación posible a la historia y haré las aclaraciones pertinentes cuando sea el momento. 
> 
>   
>  **TODO** lo que la autora haya publicado, ya sean notas o sus propias aclaraciones serán transcritas, si hay algo que yo quiera aclarar irá con una aclaración **N/T** (Nota de la traductora) con anticipación. Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> [–Chocvmint](https://twitter.com/chocvmint)
> 
> Un tráiler precioso para EM hecho por aware. Pueden encontrarla en [YT](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxQ09YiaYggVFVbul92Flug) o [TW](https://twitter.com/mishimus) :)

* * *

__

* * *

__

_Entrada Inspiracional: Correr sólo te lleva hacia donde puedes ver._

Taehyung se estaba congelando para cuando iba a mitad del estacionamiento, Se cubrió su boca con una bufanda tejida morada, sacrificando sus pobres dedos para sostener la tela en su lugar. Jungkook estaba más ansioso por entrar en el club, dando largas zancadas hacia las puertas negras de acero. Fue idea del menor el traer a Taehyung a _Void_. La primera casa fetichista de Seúl, un salón BDSM exclusivo que estaba legalmente permitido y con licencia.

“Parece una maldita fábrica,” Dijo Taehyung, esperando que su amigo captara la aprehensión en su voz y bromear última vez. “Podremos salir de aquí una vez entremos, ¿verdad?”

Jungkook nunca lo había visto tan acobardado antes, riendo, “¿A qué le tienes miedo?”

‘ _Perder el control_ ’ Taehyung quería decir, pero las palabras no pasarían de sus labios. En cambio, movió la cabeza, decepción en su peor expresión, era inútil cuando se tratase de mentir. 

“A lo desconocido,” dijo finalmente, tratando de no bufar a su propia respuesta. Jungkook había insistido en traerlo, hablando una y otra vez de su ‘Amo’*, para lo que Taehyung sólo había escuchado la mitad porque _, ¿Qué carajo?_ Luego más tarde, se encontró a sí mismo en una discusión seria acerca de la auto-exploración con Jungkook, su adorable pequeño dongsaeng, recalcando la importancia de esta. 

La verdad es que Taehyung no tenía idea de qué disfrutaba, aún era virgen a sus veintidós años. Siempre le habían dicho que debía poner la escuela primero y él tomaba cada palabra de lo que su abuela decía como sagrada. Estaba a un año de recibir su licenciatura en Historia del Arte, determinado a no rendirse ante cualquier forma de tentación. 

No fiestas, no bebida y, por último, no sexo. Un recto hijo de puta, como Hoseok le había etiquetado tan afectuosamente, no es como si Taehyung estuviese orgulloso de ese apodo. Taehyung se rebelaba en pequeñas formas, cortándose el cabello y tiñéndolo en tonos naranja sangre. Incluso llenó sus orejas con piercings y últimamente estaba interesado en hacerse un tatuaje, uno pequeño para comenzar. 

“Al menos entremos y calentémonos. Si aún te sientes incómodo para el momento en el que te descongeles, nos iremos ¿Está bien?” Jungkook preguntó, apartándose del camino cuando una pareja empujó las puertas para salir. Tomó la manilla antes de que se cerrara. “Vamos Tae, ya llegaste hasta aquí.”

Y lo hizo, _desafortunadamente._

Todo lo que tomó fue una mirada a los ojos marrones de Jungkook y fue juego, apuesta y victoria. Así fue como fue persuadido para tomar parte en primer lugar. “Bien”, se quejó, entrando al club seguido por Jungkook justo detrás de él. 

Había una mujer en el recibidor, alta y hermosa y parecía ser todo negocios. Sus afiladas uñas de manicura aceptando identificaciones, mientras marcaba potenciales clientes y entregaba formularios. “Jungkook-ssi,” sonrió, labios pegajosos con un labial rojo intenso. Los miró a ambos. “¿Durante la semana? Que sorpresa tan placentera. Tu amo estará encantado de verte, pero me temo que está preparándose para una escena en este momento.”

Taehyung miró cómo su amigo se desplomó ante eso y tuvo que preguntarse qué tan profundo en el agujero de conejo Jungkook había caído. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado viniendo a Void? Pensó en todas las noches donde se enfrascó en estudiar, apenas registrando las palabras que salían de la boca de Jungkook. Cada vez que el chico dejaba la habitación, parecía que venía enseguida, pasaban horas como si fuesen segundos. 

“Esta noche no se trata de mi de todas formas,” dijo Jungkook, mirando a Taehyung. “Él es mi amigo. Es su primera–“

“Primera vez,” ella completó, tomando otra larga mirada apreciativa sobre Taehyung. “Habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso, créeme.”

No importaba cuántas veces recibiera cumplidos, Taehyung nunca se acostumbraría. “Gracias.”

“Así que, ¿Sólo una visita al salón principal entonces?” Ella preguntó, colocando un mechón de su corto cabello negro detrás de su oreja. “Él aún necesitaría firmar la renuncia y mostrarme alguna identificación.” 

_¿La renuncia?_ Taehyung estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco enfermo. Fue con mucho miedo que entregó su identificación, muy ansioso para absorber apropiadamente lo que estaba escrito en el formulario, saltando palabras como, _participación voluntaria en actividades peligrosas y tener que asumir responsabilidad por riesgos de accidentes personales o muerte_. Obviamente Jungkook aún estaba vivo y sano, pero _Jesucristo_...

Siguiendo más allá del acuerdo y la sección de liberación de responsabilidad, las reglas de la casa de fetiche pusieron a Taehyung optimista de alguna forma. Todos los juegos eran consensuados. Las sustancias ilegales no eran permitidas en las premisas. No cámaras o dispositivos de grabación. Se sintió aliviado por el hecho del libre albedrío era protegido, así como su identidad era escondida a salvo. 

“No es como si lo hicieras,” dijo Jungkook, mirando por el hombro del mayor. “…pero el alcohol tampoco está permitido aquí. Me pareció extraño que no estuviese en el formulario. Un tipo fue echado la otra noche por traer una botella de Whiskey.”

Taehyung se rió, pero no era para nada gracioso. Nada acerca de toda esta situación era divertida para él. Sin embargo, con el apoyo de Jungkook se encontró escribiendo su nombre y regresando el formulario, negándose a ver a la recepcionista a los ojos, no importa qué tan adorable sea. Ella le regresó su identificación, diciéndole que se quedase con la pluma y dándole otra hoja de papel.

“Así puedes tener una mejor idea de por qué estás aquí, Taehyung-ssi,” dijo ella, su nombre tan fluido desde su lengua. “Puedes marcar cosas en el camino. Tal vez termines siendo un rope bunny* como tu amigo aquí.”

Taehyung le dio una mirada, arqueando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

“¿Tú eres un qué?” Jungkook se sonrojó desde las orejas hasta su cuello.

“Me, uhm, gusta que me aten.”

“¿Estás hablando en serio?” Fue una pregunta retórica. Por supuesto que Jungkook estaba hablando en serio. Eso explicaría las ligeras marcas con las que suele regresar. 

“Vas a tener que ser un poco más abierto de mente, hyung,” era la forma simple de Jungkook de decir ‘ _No me juzgues, mierda’_. Taehyung lo siguió cuando comenzó a caminar por un pasillo amplio, paredes negras y libres de cualquier obra de arte y pisos con alfombras persas rojas que fueron tejidas a mano – esa mierda era tan innecesariamente intrincada para este tipo de sitio. Jungkook suspiró, “quiero que te tomes esto en serio. Hay algo para todos, incluso para ti.”

Taehyung lo dudó. Había estado toda su vida sin tener sexo, luchando contra sus urgencias, comportándose con la mejor de sus habilidades. Si él iba a tener algún tipo de relación, empezaría siendo vainilla e iría a paso de caracol. Nunca se había sentido inspirado a tener a alguien o a pertenecer a alguien. Ocasionalmente tenía esta ola de envidia hacia las parejas, fantaseaba acerca de cómo sería que alguien lo cuidase, pero nada lo inspiraba lo suficiente para salir y hacer que pasara.

El salón principal era un salón amplio y espacioso. La música lo suficientemente alta para notarla, pero lo suficiente– los clientes e invitados hablaban en un tono tranquilo mientras eran espectadores. Él recordó una de las muchas reglas que decían que ser ruidoso durante una escena no era tolerado o algún monitor del calabozo les pediría que se retirasen. ¿Esa debía ser la versión de un bravucón en la comunidad BDSM? Taehyung no sabía un carajo, tampoco era algo que él estaba particularmente tentado a aprender. 

No habían mencionado un código de vestimenta, pero todos estaban vestidos para combinar con los muebles en lo que parecía ser todo cuero negro. Era fácil de reconocer a quién estaba atendiendo por primera vez, Taehyung apegándose a su bufanda morada y jeans blanco-decolorados y rotos.

Jungkook se paró en frente de un escenario, donde una escena con dos hombres estaba siendo presentada. Así como si le hubiesen entregado una hoja de examen, Taehyung comenzó a revisar las cosas que él estaría dispuesto o no a intentar. 

Él había apenas marcado _anal fisting_ * cuando escuchó la voz de Jungkook atrapada en su garganta claramente afectada por lo que estaba pasando en frente de él, “es él. Es mi amo.”

“Si, nunca me voy a acostumbrar a escucharte decir eso y lo siento, pero por cómo se ve esto, es el amo de otra persona esta noche”, Taehyung le susurró, mientras detallaba al profesional de escena con mirada crítica. Cabello plateado que estaba estilizado pulcramente, vestimenta apagada y bien fabricada, como si él mismo fuese costoso. El hombre era más bajo de lo que esperaba, labios brillantes y gruesos con ojos marrones oscuros y largos, como de un muñeco. Taehyung hubiese sido engañado, si no fuera por la confianza que el hombre exudaba, asegurando centímetros y centímetros de soga roja alrededor de la silueta de su sumiso. _O lo que sea que él sea…_

Había una pizarra encima de una silla de madera antigua, enseñando el nombre del Amo como ‘Jimin’, un experto en Shibari tipo D.

“Seokjin ha sido muy amable para ofrecerse de voluntario para la escena de esta noche,” dijo Jimin, hablándole a la audiencia en un tono de voz que está tan suave y ligera como él parecía ser. Recordó una noche donde Jungkook fue bíblico acerca del tema, asegurando que su amo lo más cercano a un ángel. Visualmente, Taehyung podía ver qué era una comparación justa. "Le pido a la audiencia que se mantenga en silencio, a menos que yo les pida por su participación explícitamente. Ningún tipo de contacto es permitido…"

Alguien detrás de Taehyung estaba hablando. No pudo evitar escucharle. "Es extraño que no tenga un nombre de escena. ¿Él trabaja aquí?" 

"Seokjin comenzó la semana pasada, fue listado como un tipo-D que se especializa en el age play*," alguien más respondió. "Él será popular en la comunidad CG/L*. Será un Súper Daddy, pero escuché que no tiene muchos clientes aún." 

Y Taehyung fue una causa perdida después de eso, mientras lentamente se alejaba de allí. "Hey, uhm. Voy a buscar algo para beber. ¿Quieres algo?" Un segundo pasó y Jungkook ni siquiera lo notó, boca entreabierta mientras seguía mirando huecos en la espalda de Jimin. Taehyung trató de nuevo, "¿Guk?" 

Jungkook aclaró su garganta, distraído. "N-no, gracias hyung. Apresúrate o te lo vas a perder." 

En cada esquina del salón, había una escena en proceso, no muy fácil de ignorar o evitar – así que ¿Qué había para perderse, realmente? Sinceramente, Taehyung quería irse antes de presenciar el chasquido de un látigo. Encontró consuelo en el bar, donde un suministro interminable de bebidas energéticas y revitalizantes le miraban fijamente – mierdas con vitaminas. _Fantástico_.

"¿Tienes algo efervescente?" Preguntó Taehyung, sacando su billetera para pagar.

"Tenemos soda, limonadas, Seltzer…" dijo el bartender, secando un vaso con un paño hasta que quedara inmaculado y brillante. 

El alivio de Taehyung duró poco cuando una pareja se le unió en el mostrador, un hombre y una mujer, pero la mujer no tenía permitido pararse de su posición arrodillada en el piso. Había un collar grueso alrededor de su cuello con la palabra "SLUT" escrita en diamantes de imitación. Él los imaginó a ambos entrando en una joyería para pedirlo hecho a medida, porque sólo lo mejor es para su zorra. 

Así fue como Dorothy probablemente se sentía cuando terminó en Oz, a excepción de que Oz era sano y Void era sólo jodidamente perturbador. 

"Pediré la limonada de cereza", Dijo Taehyung, complacido con que había podido sacar las palabras. La pareja aún no se había ido y no habían tenido ningún atento de ordenar. El momento en el que el hombre tomó aliento, Taehyung estaba levantándose de su silla, dejando el dinero. Él no quería conversar ni tener la oportunidad de ser propuesta. Él era demasiado asustadizo, intentando soportarlo por Jungkook. 

Las vacaciones de invierno ya casi terminaban y él iba a poder decirle a Hoseok el lunes que hizo una locura. Se tomó su bebida y se fue, pero no en dirección de Jungkook. Le daría a su amigo un tiempo para hundirse en sus propios celos antes de tomarlo y regresarlo a los dormitorios. Él pensó que Jungkook estaba en una relación verdadera, pero era obvio para él que su suposición era falsa. 

Un escenario cobró vida desde la periferia de la vista de Taehyung. Un chico, no mayor que él mismo caminó por el piso de antigua madera oscura. Tenía que preguntarse si el escenario estaba hecho para verse envejecido, dado a las lujosas condiciones del resto del lugar. Había un collar de cuero alrededor del cuello del chico, la prueba de que era un sumiso. Su cabello era negro, suaves mechones caían hacía sus ojos. Lentamente se quitó la bata que iba usando y la dobló pulcramente.

Una mujer, el doble de hermosa que la recepcionista estaba sosteniendo la pizarra. Se detuvo en su escritura para mirar al sumiso, "¿Cuál es tu nombre de escena, pet*?"

Completamente desnudo para entonces, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda con sus piernas erguidas en formación que le recordó a Taehyung a los militares. El chico respondió, "Woozi…"

Ella escribió su respuesta y colocó la pizarra enmarcada en la silla, revelando el nombre del profesional de escena 'Sugar', quien probablemente era cualquier cosa, menos dulce. Una de esas cosas irónicas. Él estaba marcado como Sadista Tipo-D. Debajo de eso, estaba la lista de todas sus especialidades: juegos de impacto, juegos de respiración, juegos con agujas y edge play*. Bueno, eso sonaba como un Sadista si Taehyung hubiese escuchado de uno, cosa que no había hecho hasta ahora. Al final de la pizarra, ¿Había algo como el delineado de un dedo medio? _Elegante._

Luego de cinco minutos de espera, Taehyung comenzó a morder su pajilla. Estaba listo para regresar y buscar a Jungkook, cuando otro hombre entró al escenario. Había algo temerario en él, dedos pálidos peinando el cabello decolorado. Estaba vestido con un par de jeans ajustados rasgados negros y una franela simple oscura. Había tatuajes con figuras negras esparcidas por ambos brazos, ninguna que Taehyung pudo reconocer propiamente. 

La mujer que arregló la pizarra, una asistente de escena, como Taehyung acaba de leer, habló con voz clara y lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegara a la audiencia. "El profesional de escena ha llegado."

Taehyung estaba muy consciente, mirando cómo Sugar se desechaba un paquete vacío de guantes a dónde sea – en algún lado, lejos de su maldito camino, antes de abrir uno nuevo. Sacó un par de guantes médicos negros, dándole una mirada al sumiso, "Quítate el collar."

El sonido de la voz del rubio era bajo y áspero como grava, casi como si sirviese como una inflexión propia. Taehyung odiaba lo mucho que le gustaba – odiaba que podía prácticamente saborear el satoori de Daegu en cada sílaba cuidadosamente. 

Cuando no hubo movimiento del otro hombre, Sugar pausó para mirarlo, un poco más detenidamente "Tú no me perteneces y si lo hicieras, no tuvieses un culo dónde sentarte por hacer esta mierda. Tu Amo o Ama debe estar ' _oh_ ' tan orgullosa de su pequeña cagada."

Una movida de la muñeca del profesional, un gesto tan rápido que Taehyung a pensé lo pudo ver, permitiendo a Woozi hablar. "Mi ama no está aquí esta tarde y usted necesitaba un voluntario…", había un ligero temblor en la voz del hombre, sus hombros encorvados debajo del peso de la atención directa de Sugar. "Es solo que respeto su trabajo m-mucho, señor. Quería complacerlo."

"Te lo digo ahora, esclavo," dijo Sugar, inclinando su cabeza mirando con aburrimiento en sus fríos y felinos ojos en los del sumiso – haciendo una nueva, casi como si estuviese lleno de lástima por la próxima oración que iba a salir de sus rosados y gatunos labios. "Las cosas que tu ama estaría dispuesta a perdonar, yo no lo hago."

"Eso lo sé, señor."

Había una tensión visible en los brazos de Sugar, venas resaltando prominentemente contra su casi traslúcida piel, dónde un gran temperamento residía en la superficie. Taehyung pensó que el rubio iba a responder, pero se sorprendió cuando se rió suavemente. Era un sonido misteriosamente atractivo para alguien tan jodidamente desquiciado. "Dices que me respetas, aun así, yo no te respeto lo suficiente para humillarte."

Taehyung descubrió que sus piernas eran completamente inútiles, mientras estaba en desacuerdo consigo mismo por estar tan mórbidamente atraído, astado por escalofríos de emoción bajando por su columna. Casi se sentía víctima en el lugar del sumiso, viéndose a sí mismo allí arriba, en vez de Woozi. Estuvo aliviado de que no dijo nada en respuesta, aterrado de a dónde los podría haber llevado. ¿Estaba aterrado o extasiado? Los dos sustantivos comenzaban a mezclarse.

"En algunas prácticas tener más de un amo o ama es una traición," dijo Sugar, paciencia colgando de un hilo, la calma en su voz siendo apenas una fachada– una que Taehyung era lo suficientemente perceptivo para mirar a través. "Así que, por última vez, quítate el maldito collar, o lo haré por ti."

El sumiso palideció, no teniendo las agallas para desobedecer a Sugar dos veces, lentamente movió el cuero entre el broche de metal y lo quitó. El rubio lo llamó con dos dedos, "Tráelo aquí y luego quiero que te pares con tu espalda hacia la audiencia."

Era como si el pelinegro le haya entregado su mundo entero y ahora está siendo forzado a alejarse de él, abandonándolo. Sugar enredó sus largos dedos alrededor del collar, lengua lentamente lamiendo su labio inferior, antes de llamar a su asistente de escena. 

Taehyung hubiese querido saber lo que Sugar le estaba preguntando a la chica, ella solo tuvo que asentir una vez a lo que sea que él le dijo antes de irse a hacer cualquier tarea retorcida que él le haya pedido.

Sus ojos oscuros miraban fijamente el cuero en su mano, el pulgar recorriendo el material casi como una reverencia. "Un collar significa lealtad." Era obvio para Taehyung ver en lo que creía el profesional de escena, lo que era preciado para él. ¿Él no esperaba una devoción sin compromiso? El puchero natural en los labios de Sugar de hizo más notorio, "Estaría más que feliz de mostrarle a esta perra traicionera lo que pasa cuando se es callejero*."

La asistente regresó un momento después, sosteniendo una cantidad de collares de cuero gruesos y pesados. Algunos tenían cerraduras en ellos, otros con las mismas palabras degradantes impresas como el de la mujer del bar. Era excesivo y, además, un poco ridículo. Si Taehyung se dejara colocar un collar – espera, _no_. Agitó su cabeza como si así se iba a deshacer de los pensamientos maliciosos. Sugar se tomó su tiempo recolectando el montón de accesorios, usando los collares en sus muñecas como si fuesen pulseras brazaletes.

"Dijiste que querías ser bueno para mí, que querías complacerme," Sugar le recordó, acercándose al joven más bajo con pisadas lentas e intimidantes. Woozi asintió ansioso en respuesta, incapaz de hablar, a menos que se lo permitieran. "Muéstrame qué tan bien portado puedes ser y yo reconsideraré tu lección."

Fue una guía cuidadosa – una habilidosa persuasión cómo Sugar le hablaba al chico por cada paso. Cada palabra que salía de su boca tenía un propósito, insultando o halagando, las dos iban de la mano para llevar a Woozi a la posición correcta. El resultado final, fue sus manos hacia arriba, brazos levantados por encima de sus hombros, como si fuese a levantar pesas. Sugar procedió entonces a colocar los collares en un orden de _'uno para esta mano, uno para esa mano'_.

Para ese momento Taehyung estaba seguro para entonces, que no había manera segura de diferenciar entre jugar contra Sugar o contra el diablo. Se sentía como si las probabilidades estuvieran en contra de quien sea que se ofreciera como voluntario, como si estuviesen engañándose ciegamente ellos mismos. 

"Si puedes mantener ésta pose por tres minutos completos sin dejar caer un solo collar, no te castigarte tan severamente como pretendía hacerlo originalmente…" dijo Sugar mientras se inclinaba quedando cerca. La expresión en el rostro de Woozi estaba escondida de la audiencia, pero Taehyung sabía que probablemente era asfixiante, la presencia del dominante era tan letal como las arenas movedizas. "Incluso te dejaré venir a mi mano, pero si fallas, serás castigado de la que yo considere sea la correcta. ¿Entiendes la tarea?"

Otro gesto leve de los dedos del rubio parecía haber abierto la boca de Woozi, necesitando consentimiento verbal. "Sí, señor." 

“Me hablaras con oraciones completas o voy a tener que amordazarte," fue la débil respuesta, una amenaza que fue rápidamente desechada. Sugar estaba hablando en serio, sus ojos clavados en el chico entrecerrados con intensidad.

Taehyung ya había muerto de vergüenza quizás unas tres o cuatro veces durante la escena. Se dijo a sí mismo que él sería diferente, que él no se daría por vencido tan fácil, aun así, había algo atractivo en ver a alguien más tomar el riesgo. Le gustaba lo pequeño que era Woozi, como combinaba bien en las manos de Sugar. "S-sí, entiendo la tarea, Señor." ¿Era ese un ejemplo del sumiso perfecto?

Taehyung le dio una mirada a su hoja, revisando sus respuestas, esas que había marcado como descartado con prisa. El comentario de Jungkook lo golpeó en el momento donde más se sentía vulnerable, ‘ _Hay algo para todos, incluso para ti_ ’.

“Podemos empezar entonces,” dijo Sugar, juntando sus manos con entusiasmo, como si él mismo fuese a disfrutar de una presentación. Caminó a la parte de atrás del escenario, tomando un temporizador de cocina de la mesa, ajustándolo a tres minutos antes de regresarlo a la mesa. El rubio se hizo espacio encima de la mesa, reposando sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras sus ojos gatunos quemaban como agujeros en el sumiso frente a él. La audiencia se volvió completamente silenciosa, tanto que Taehyung podía escuchar el débil sonido del temporizador.

En su cabeza, había contado un poco más de treinta segundos cuando un temblor empezó a notarse en los tríceps del chico. Taehyung estaba tan concentrado en la escena que podía sentir cómo el miedo se infiltraba en sus huesos, convencido de que Sugar sabía cómo iba a terminar todo aquello. Cuando pasó un minuto, había gotas de sudor formándose en la nuca de Woozi, sus piernas ocasionalmente sus piernas se flexionaban antes que se irguiera de nuevo inmediatamente. 

¿Cuál era el dicho? ¿No patees a alguien cuando esté en el suelo? Sugar no estaba familiarizado con ese dicho, cuando dio un salto desde su sitio y trajo consigo el temporizador, rodeando el sumiso, acercándose a él. “Ya van casi dos minutos. Debes quererlo mucho, ¿huh? ¿Quieres que te destruya y luego te posea…” Había un dulce tono en la voz de Sugar, mientras inundaba a Taehyung, incluso en la distancia. “Está bien, todas las zorras quieren eso.”

Una calidez se juntó en la barriga de Taehyung, su pene emocionándose en interés – su cuerpo traicionándolo ¿Ser degradado no era sexy? _Quizás._

Sugar estaba cerca, muy cerca – prendiendo a Woozi en fuego con las cosas más simples. Una sonrisa obscena se mostró en los bordes de sus sensuales labios, mechones de cabello rubio cayendo en sus ojos. Era una táctica, Taehyung lo notó. Una táctica muy sucia que servía a su propósito, cuando el chico tuvo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y dos de los collares cayeron al piso. Uno de cada mano.

Sugar apretó el hombro del chico, presionando en él que se sentía más pesado que el mismo toque. Aún con su tono dulce, casi burlándose, él simplemente dijo “Yo gano.”

Taehyung se preguntaba si esa era su maldita frase. ¿Qué tan seguido Sugar gana? Él quería saber, por cualquier retorcida razón.

El rubio llamó a su asistente, dándole instrucciones para ayudar a Woozi hasta el banco. Estaba hecho de un metal elegante y vinil negro. En ninguna forma se veía como un mueble cómodo. Ella era gentil maniobrando con el sumiso, lo dejó caer boca abajo en su estómago con los muslos separados para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre la superficie acolchada. Luego apresó sus muñecas y tobillos con correas de cuero, forzándolo a permanecer extendido y vulnerable. 

“Dos minutos y veinte segundos, ese fue tu record, pero eso te deja cuarenta segundos completos que me pertenecen,” dijo Sugar, mientras regresaba a la parte de atrás del escenario, dedos recorriendo instrumentos que Taehyung no quería conocer, siendo este mundo completamente nuevo para él. El profesional de escena se decidió por un bastón hecho de fibra de vidrio negro con una agarradera de madera. “Cuarenta segundos, cuarenta golpes, y vas a contarlos para mí.”

En alguna parte de su mente, Taehyung recordó que él no hubiese querido ver esta – esta violencia. Eso es lo que era en su núcleo, y aun así no pudo evitar notar cómo su pene estaba palpitando en los confines de sus ajustados pantalones, la maldita tela rozando su acalorada piel. El sumiso se mantuvo calmado, a pesar de que su cuerpo se entumecía en tensión, pequeñas manos haciéndose puños. ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar? Taehyung no podía detener el latido errático de su corazón.

Sugar caminó la corta distancia hacia el banco, ojos evaluando el cuerpo tenso y contenido de Woozi, “No hay marcas en tu piel, ni un solo moretón…” Las palabras salían uniformes y con adoración, como si él hubiese recibido un presente sólo por ser capaz de provocar dolor. “¿Eras, de casualidad, su favorito? ¿O es que ella no te ama lo suficiente para dejarte una marca? ¿Es por eso que viniste a mí?” El rubio aspiró a su propia conclusión, su pecho subiendo y bajando con regocijo. Gentilmente pasó el bastón por el suave punto en su piel donde su trasero se encuentra con su muslo. “Dime la palabra de seguridad que te di, esclavo.”

Woozi jadeó al frío y abrupto contacto del vidrio contra su piel. “Piedad…”

Un poco irónico, Taehyung pensó, ¿No es un poco difícil que la palabra sea dicha naturalmente? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto?

“Exactamente.” 

Taehyung se sorprendió a si mismo tomando un paso más cerca instintivamente hacia el escenario, como si estuviese poseído de pronto. Perdió el aliento al primer golpe sonoro del bastón contra la piel, sacudiéndolo desde adentro. Woozi se le fueron otorgado unos pocos segundos entre cada golpe, provocando profundos gemidos guturales de placer – durante todo el tiempo, él recordó contar, Taehyung contaba en voz baja con él. Líneas rojas agresivas se veían pintadas por toda la suave y perfecta piel del chico.

Empujó sus caderas contra el vinil, su cuerpo retorciéndose con cada movimiento de la muñeca de Sugar. 

Cuando llegaron a _diez_ , Taehyung estaba inmerso, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior mientras las líneas se convertían en ronchas sobre los muslos superiores del sumiso y las nalgas enrojecidas donde los músculos permanecían apretados. _Veinticinco_. Las manos de Woozi jalaban las correas, pero la palabra de seguridad nunca salió. Sugar pausaba ocasionalmente para preguntar, “¿Qué tienes para decirme?” Luego de un húmedo sollozo, el sumiso le agradeció. _Treinta._ Era obvio que estaba llorando y, aun así, Taehyung se mantuvo vergonzosamente duro. Cada vez que el chico se sacudía, él sentía cómo su pene pulsaba en respuesta.

Había una gruesa y pegajosa capa de líquido pre seminal conectando el pequeño pene de Woozi y el acolchado banco, atrapado en un infierno que ofrecía un corta atisbo de alivio. El profesional de escena estaba perdido en este – este poder, sus ojos oscuros fijos en su trabajo. _Treinta y cinco._ Acarició con el bastón sobre la suave y rota piel, admirando las marcas que podrían durar por semanas, antes de dejar otra, y otra marca.

Un grito rasgado desde la garganta de Woozi ante el último golpe sobre su piel. “A-Ah, ¡Cuarenta!”

El rubio aún tenía el bastón firmemente presionado contra las nalgas adoloridas, pestañas cerrándose como si no pudiera detenerse, si no se tomaba un momento para hacerlo. Por un momento, Taehyung no creía que Sugar podría hacerlo, antes de recuperarse, y parecía no estar afectado por lo que había ocurrido. Varias veces los ojos de Taehyung se desviaban para revisar si el profesional estaba duro también, pero no lo estaba. 

Sugar preguntó de nuevo, voz áspera, “¿Qué tienes para decirme?”

“Gracias, Señor…”

El bastón cayó de los dedos de Sugar, el sonido sorprendiendo a Taehyung lo suficiente para que un jadeo saliera desde sus pulmones apretados. Era lo suficientemente sonoro para atraer atención de los espectadores cercanos. Incluso Sugar levantó su cabeza con curiosidad, sus ojos negros inmediatamente cayendo sobre Taehyung, pesados e imponentes. Una sensación fría recorrió al estudiante, cuando llevó sus dedos temblorosos a sus mejillas sonrojadas, avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba limpiando lágrimas – lágrimas que no había notado que cayeron.

Segundos se sintieron como minutos en Void, Taehyung parado inmóvil, completamente hechizado, Sugar dio un paso más cerca, la sonrisa ya conocida en sus labios, como si todos los miedos y deseos de Taehyung de alguna manera fueran visibles para él– como si él pudiese ver cada parte de él. Entonces Taehyung recordó que aún estaba dolorosamente duro, vestido en el peor atuendo posible. Por supuesto que Sugar lo vería como alguna forma de atracción. 

La asistente de escena estaba al lado de Sugar, “¿Señor?”

“Tráele una bolsa de hielo. Luego de quince minutos, aplica crema en las ronchas, luego hielo nuevamente. No tiene permitido ninguna forma de _alivio_ …” Sugar estaba distraído, palabras saliendo lentamente mientras continuaba mirando al pelirrojo, negándose a apartar la mirada. Era un comportamiento grosero, pero no podía encontrar una razón para que le importase. “Necesitará una bebida del bar, lo que sea que pida, dáselo.” 

Sugar sabía que era impersonal de su parte no hacerse cargo del sumiso él mismo, pero el chico no era su responsabilidad, cosa que había sido la mitad del punto que quería demostrar en un principio. 

Con dificultad Taehyung apartó los ojos, porque _nope_ – estaba convencido que se quemaría en el sitio. Incluso luego de darse la vuelta para alejarse, la calidez inquietante de ser observado lo seguía. Tiró su bebida derretida en la basura y escapó a lo que él asumió era la seguridad de la multitud. Pudo ver el escenario de Jimin, cuerdas rojas siendo tiradas a través de aros de acero inoxidable en forma de corazón. Un set que probablemente le habría costado al experto en Shibari una buena cantidad de dinero. Taehyung no sabía el nombre exacto del nudo, probablemente algo en japonés. Los pies del sumiso podían tocar el suelo con deliberación gradual. Jimin era bajo, pero era horriblemente fuerte, bajando a Seokjin con facilidad hasta que no estuvo suspendido.

Encontró a Jungkook justo donde lo había dejado, ojos devotamente entrenados en Jimin, mientras la escena llegaba a su fin. Esta era la parte que Taehyung no se quedó a ver durante la escena de Sugar, ver a Jimin hacer los cuidados personalmente. Pasó sus pequeños dedos por la longitud de las cuerdas, desatando a Seokjin mientras escamas de cera de mora caían en el piso, su piel manchada y roja por el abuso – pene marcado con rastros de alivio manchando la parte baja de su estómago.

Había un proceso con Jimin, toques ligeros, limpieza a fondo de sus juguetes, sumiso incluido. Había un ungüento aplicado para las quemaduras de las cuerdas y el juego de cera y un beso en cada muñeca de Seokjin. 

Taehyung se preguntó brevemente si Sugar era capaz de atar a la gente, luego descartó la idea porque ¿Qué carajo? Jungkook le dio una mirada rápida, “Te lo perdiste.” La voz de su mejor amigo era más gruesa de lo usual, su humor tensándose. Era obvio que estaba molesto “Mi am– quiero decir, se veían bien. El cuerpo de Seokjin es realmente…”

“No como el tuyo,” Dijo Taehyung, un poco confundido con la razón por la que tenía que tranquilizar a su dongsaeng en este tema. “Eres igual de alto, Guk. Quiero decir, quizás tus hombros no sean un océano, pero igual estás bien formado. ¿Has visto tus muslos últimamente? Podrías destrozar sandías con ellos.”

“También es hermoso,” Jungkook suspiró, queriéndose hundir en el piso. Él sabía que Jimin tenía voluntarios y que veía otros clientes. Tontamente pensó que estaría bien mientras no tuviera que presenciarlo.

“¿Cuándo comenzaste a desarrollar problemas de autoestima? Mira, ¿Sabes qué escuché?”

Él no iba a decir una mierda hasta que Jungkook le diera toda su atención. El menor eventualmente se giró cuando Taehyung no fue más allá con los detalles, irritado entonces, “¿Qué, hyung?” 

“El chico que fue voluntario con Jimin es un empleado aquí y no es un tipo S, cosa que asumo tu si,” dijo Taehyung, un poco preocupado por la cantidad de información que había adquirido esta tarde, pero así era cómo su cerebro funcionaba – siempre en modo estudiante, listo para aprender cosas nuevas, absorber, absorber y _absorber_. Era jodidamente perturbador. 

La expresión amarga de Jungkook se disolvió a una de admiración, “¿Has estado leyendo la guía? ¿Dónde fuiste cuando me dejaste? ¿Esperaste en el auto?”

Taehyung se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, “No exactamente…”

La multitud comenzó a apartarse a su alrededor, dándole paso a tres hombres que estaban vestidos en los mismos pantalones y franelas negras – impresas en el frente con una fuente grande y en negrita en blanco que leía: MONITOR.

“¿Te encargas?” preguntó uno de los monitores, con voz nasal. Su cabello de dos tonos en colores rosa y púrpura. Omitiendo ese hecho, él era más bien alto y bien formado. “Tienes incluso un interés personal en esto y todo.”

El segundo monitor, que era igual de alto, pero con cabello color miel respondió, con clara irritación, “Gracias por traer el tema, Wonshik, mientras él está por allá. ¿Quizás quieras hablar más fuerte y hacer que todo el salón se entere? El nuevo debería encargarse de esta. Ve Sanghyuk, senténcialos.”

“Nunca podría robarte el trueno de esa forma, hyung,” dijo Sanghyuk, sus manos como si se hubiese rendido a la tarea. De alguna forma, el tercer monitor era aún más alto, un gigante, realmente. “Además, Seokjin está mirándote.”

“Senténcialos, Namjoon,” Wonshik se burló. 

“Ustedes dos son unas perras,” Dijo Namjoon, mientras se acercaba a la situación. Había dos clientes atendiendo a la escena de Jimin que se habían pasado de la raya. Había sólo dos reglas importantes mientras se observaba una escena. La primera era que nadie tiene permitido tomar parte en la escena, a no ser que el dominante explícitamente pida por la participación de la audiencia. La segunda regla, que era la cual habían roto, tal vez muy seguido, era _actos inapropiados de toqueteo personal._

Una pareja de hombres estaba enredada entre ellos, y hasta ahora, Taehyung no había notado que sus manos estaban enterradas entre la ropa del otro. Besos robados marcados en sus labios, la piel hinchada y roja.

“Buenas tardes, caballeros.” La voz profunda de Namjoon los sorprendió en su sesión. Ambos hombres parecían confundidos, pero las letras en blanco cambiaron su actitud rápidamente.

“Monitor,” uno de ellos suspiró, retirando sus manos del cuerpo de su compañero. “¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos?”

“Bueno, pueden comenzar por no toquetearse el pene desvergonzadamente en frente de todas estas buenas personas,” dijo, casualmente presionando con un dedo el auricular, enfocándose en escuchar a Minhyuk identificarlos, el técnico bastardo. “Hyunsoo y Jongmin, ¿Cierto? Ustedes dos ya no son bienvenidos en Void. Por favor diríjanse a la salida.”

“¿No vas a explicarnos por qué? ¡No hicimos nada malo!”

Los hoyuelos en el rostro de Namjoon se hicieron más visibles, “Aparentemente no saben leer. Además de tocarse entre ustedes, se tocaron ustedes mismos. Ese comportamiento está en contra de las políticas de Void. Ahora estás alzando la voz, a nada menos que un monitor.”

“¿Quieren venir con nosotros y ver la grabación que tenemos? Podemos reproducirla para ustedes, pero es como una porno amateur barata.”

Wonshik bufó, "Pensé que estaba bien. Aunque el tipo con lentes no duró mucho. ¿Cómo están tus pantalones, amigo?"

Namjoon volteó a mirar a su compañero de trabajo, "nuestro tiempo de respuesta es una mierda."

La pareja no puso mucho esfuerzo luego de sufrir tal humillación. El hombre que había estado discutiendo con Namjoon balbuceaba acerca de tener derechos y que todo eso era una completa mierda. Namjoon pausó antes de acompañarlos, mirando hacia el escenario a Seokjin, la mirada acalorada se la devolvió diez veces más. Si algo era jodidamente inapropiado, tendría que ser este momento justo ahora.

Taehyung sintió su piel sonrojarse por N vez esa noche, "Guk, vamos. Es tarde y necesito hacer un ensayo para el lunes."

Jungkook estaba reacio al principio, queriendo quedarse y ver a Jimin, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Taehyung le ofreció su mano, aliviado cuando el menor la tomó, permitiéndole ser arrastrado entre la multitud. La ansiedad dejó a Taehyung y cada centímetro en su cuerpo una vez la salida estaba al final del corredor, justo cuando estaban a una corta distancia, un rubio familiar obstruyó su camino a propósito parándose frente a ellos.

Sugar vio como Taehyung retrocedió ante su aparición inesperada, complacido inmensamente con la reacción tan visceral. A propósito, cambió su atención hacia Jungkook, apuntándolo con un dedo desde su suéter negro, "Eres el bebé conejo de Jimin, ¿Verdad? Le hizo hincapié a cada Dom que trabaja aquí que estás muy fuera del alcance de todos."

Jungkook cayó en la trampa, "¿Lo hizo?"

"Lo hizo," Sugar respondió mientras se acercaba, alimentando la curiosidad de Jungkook. Parecía que una nueva escena estaba desarrollándose frente a los ojos de Taehyung. "Jimin tiene muchos clientes, pero habla muy bien de ti, dice que eres un buen chico." Movió la cabeza hacia Taehyung, mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Taehyung levantó una ceja mirando al profesional de escena, muy indignado a este punto como para hablar, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, no sería nada bueno.

El rubio siguió, dando un paso más valientemente. "¿Serás capaz de ser el chico más dulce y bueno?"

_Oh, diablos…_

"Escucha, idiota," Taehyung estaba enojado, nivel ando su mano por encima de sus cejas. "Tienes que ser al menos _así_ de alto para proponerme algo."

Por un momento, todo lo que Sugar hizo fue mirar, permitiendo que el aterciopelado timbre de voz de Taehyung se asentara. Un chico de Daegu reconociendo a otro – luego cuando finalmente registró las palabras, todo lo que Sugar podía pensar era en castigarlo. Era muy rara vez que él era insultado tan directamente, especialmente en Void. Quería entrenar a Taehyung, darle una clase introductoria gratuita de modales. Quería esa gruesa y dulce resonara para él y así tener una probada.

Jungkook dio un tirón dónde sus manos estaban entrelazadas, "¡Taehyung!" Miro a Sugar, casi desesperado. "Lo siento mucho, señor. Es su primera vez y aún no aprende más reglas."

"Tu amigo tiene una gran boca," dijo el rubio, una sonrisa pecaminosa torciendo las esquinas de sus labios. "Las cosas que haría para asegurarme que nunca me hable de esa manera de nuevo."

"Querrás las cosas que _desearías_ que te _permitiera_ hacerme," Taehyung corrigió.

"Taehyung," dijo Sugar, probando el nombre del chico en su lengua. Taehyung recordó una regla supernatural, como si una vez la criatura aprendiera tu nombre, le pertenecía– junto a _ti_. Él extendió su mano. "Muéstrame tus papeles."

Taehyung había tomado en serio sola mitad del formulario cuando lo llenó. Fue con un alto nivel de escepticismo, no con una idea certera de lo que él estaba dispuesto a considerar. Así que entregó cuestionario.

Sugar le arrancó la hoja de las manos, sus ojos escaneando las marcas como si de un examen se tratara, fue rápido en darse cuenta que era una especie de broma. "Pusiste todo como límite y las cosas que no marcaste, no las respondiste…" Sugar reflexionó, bajando con su dedo índice en la letra de Taehyung, "Así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

 _Cálmate, Taehyung_. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, "Quería ver si este lugar era para mí, pero oh, cielos, supongo que no lo es."

"Tu inclinación por desafiar me dice lo contrario," el rubio dijo puntualmente, vio más allá de Taehyung a uno de sus colegas acercarse. "Ah, Jimin-ssi."

Jungkook se tensó ante la mención del nombre de su amo, sus dedos apretando los de Taehyung. Para el menor, así era todo el tiempo, pero era la primera vez que su hyung lo veía. 

Jimin se cambió a unos jeans ajustados y un sweater oscuro, delgadas cadenas plateadas colgando como gargantillas en su cuello. Hizo una reverencia primero, saludando al rubio con su nombre de escena antes de poner sus ojos donde la mano de Taehyung atrapaba firmemente la de Jungkook. "¿Quién es este?" Dijo inmediatamente.

"Él es mi mejor amigo," Jungkook respondió y aunque él sabía que debería alejarse de Taehyung, no pudo.

Sugar relamió sus labios, sabiendo perfectamente que Jimin estaba enojado, y debería –Taehyung era un espécimen hermoso, el sueño de cualquier dominante.

"¿Dónde está tu collar, pet?" Preguntó Jimin, el nombre atrapado entre sus dientes. Había un límite para su paciencia, él solo podía ser dulce y amable por poco tiempo mientras Jungkook lo desobedecía abiertamente. No solo en frente de un 'amigo', si no también frente a un respetado dom.

Jungkook olvidó su collar en el auto, estaba tan concentrado en animar a Taehyung a entrar al club que lo olvidó por completo. "No vine por una cita, así que no lo traje." 

"Cada vez que vengas a Void, debes usarlo, de otra forma…"

Jungkook interrumpió a Jimin, aún enojado de alguna manera por la escena con Seokjin. "¿De otra forma la gente pensará que soy una presa fácil? Jungkook rió amargamente, "¿Que no le pertenezco a nadie?"

"Sí, precisamente eso, pero no te preocupes," dijo Jimin, sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus ojos se cerraron en dos crecientes, antes de que su expresión se borrara de su rostro – Acercándose lo suficiente para que su mano se envolviera alrededor de la garganta de Jungkook. "Siempre puedo improvisar. ¿Cómo se siente? Justo como tu collar, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué carajo…?" Murmuró Taehyung, listo para romper la muñeca de Jimin si debía hacerlo, cuando Sugar se colocó detrás de él.

"Yo no interferiría en esto," dijo, su profunda y cansada voz rozando contra su oreja. Taehyung se tensó ante la cercanía, un escalofrío bajando por su cuerpo con el aliento del otro hombre bailando sobre su cuerpo. "Como notaste antes, reglas son reglas, Taehyung."

"Arrodíllate," ordenó Jimin, parte de él entristecido por no tener alguna soga en el área inmediata. Esto era más íntimo. Incluso permitió que su conejito mantuviera su mano en la de Taehyung para esto. Jungkook tembló, listo para arrodillarse cuando Taehyung lo abrazó para liberarlo. Más que todo por la previsión de Jimin de no lastimar a su sumiso que soltó su agarre.

"Me parece que NO, locos de mierda," dijo Taehyung, ignorando el esfuerzo de Taehyung de soltar sus dedos del agarre. El menor estaba muy preocupado con enojar más a Jimin, los castigos amontonándose en su cabeza cada momento que pasaba. "Nos vamos."

Antes que pudiese hacer una salida dramática, Sugar lo llamó, "Taehyung, no olvides tu papel." Los ojos del rubio eran como dos piedras negras, una sonrisa torcida retándolo a ir y tomarla. Taehyung estaba tentado a decirle que se la quedara, pero se encontró obligado a tomarla – sus dedos tomando la esquina de la hoja. El chico se tensó cuando Sugar no la soltó inmediatamente. No la iba a ceder, no hasta que Taehyung lo miró y tembló por lo que vio. Tan oscuro y presumido… El halago era como un beso forzado. " _Buen chico_."

La boca de Taehyung tembló en un gruñido, dándose cuenta que básicamente acaba de seguir una orden. "Vete. A. La. Mierda." 

Sugar lo miraba impresionado, sus pestañas largas, gruesas y bonitas. "Tienes tanto potencial…"

"Nunca," dijo, sus caras cerca la una de la otra, a un cabello de tocarse. Sugar se mantuvo callado, su mirada en los labios rojos de Taehyung. 

Fue el turno de Jungkook de tirar a su amigo lejos, ignorando la tensión que sintió abrazando a Jimin en olas gruesas y palpables. El camino por el corredor se sintió interminable. La recepcionista se levantó de su asiento y fue inútil sacarles una palabra, queriendo saber de la experiencia de Taehyung cuando prácticamente empujado hacia la puerta en el frío. 

Jungkook lo miró, "Jimin me vas matar y será tu culpa."

"No es mi culpa que hayas olvidado tu collar," dijo Taehyung, encontrando el tema un poco raro, pero.

"¿Y hablarle a Sugar de esa forma? La falta de respeto, hyung," dijo, voz exasperada.

"Lo que sea. No es como si lo vaya a ver de nuevo." Y era una verdad sincera. Toda la experiencia asustó a Taehyung tanto como lo intrigó. Se sentía como el próximo tatuaje o perforación que seguía prolongando. Sugar se sentía peligroso.

"¿A dónde fuiste cuando desapareciste? Nunca me dijiste." Llegaron al auto, donde Taehyung estaba muy agradecido de hundirse en el asiento de pasajero. Su corazón aún palpitaba salvajemente contra su pecho, pero ha sido así desde el momento en el que llegó.

"Fui a buscar algo para beber, que, por cierto, ¿qué carajo con la selección? Luego me distraje con una escena entre Sugar y un tipo que aparentemente, uhm, ya otra persona le había puesto un collar, aun así, quiso ser voluntario, cosa que lo enojó. Tenías que haberlo visto…"

"oh Dios…" Jungkook gruñó, agitando su cabeza sin quitar la mirada del camino. "Que idiota. ¿Aún tiene un trasero dónde sentarse?"

_Qué..._

"Okay, de verdad, ¿Por qué eso es algo importante? ¿Los traseros pueden ser mágicamente azotados o.?"

"Void sigue las reglas antiguas. Un sumiso con collar no tiene permitido estar con otro tipo D, a menos que lo tenga permitido y acordado. No es algo que pase usualmente. Es como un insulto," Jungkook explicó, mientras alcanzaba el radio para encenderlo, Nicki Minaj nunca lo decepciona. "Y cómo pudiste darte cuenta, no quieres cruzarlos."

Bueno, eso rogaba la pregunta, "¿Entonces por qué tú tienes un collar de Jimin?"

Él suspiro, decidido a darle a Taehyung la historia completa, "Fui a Void hace dos meses con Hoseok."

"Maldición, por supuesto.", Ahora Taehyung no podía restregárselo en la cara como un triunfo.

"Al principio, yo era como tú, tímido, tal vez un poco asustado…"

Taehyung rodó los ojos, "No estaba asustado, ¿Está bien?"

"Estabas orinándote encima incluso antes de entrar, así que," Jungkook rió. "En fin, Hobi quería conocer una dominatriz, pero tú me conoces, prefiero ser penetrado que tener un tacón de stiletto metido en el culo."

Taehyung pausó al escuchar eso, "Primero que todo, si eso es alguna extraña metáfora BDSM tuya para decir que prefieres a los hombres sobre las mujeres, gracias por la creatividad. Lo aprecio, pero… ¿Hoseok se metió un stiletto?"

"No sé si lo hizo, es una suposición. No es relevante. Jimin estaba haciendo una escena esa noche y me perdí mirándolo. La forma en la que ataba y anudaba las sogas, lo bonito y detallado que era su trabajo de red. De verdad me atrajo." El joven apretó el volante, comenzando a enojarse nuevamente. "Quería que me amarrara, así que hice una cita, luego otra y otra. Estaba yendo dos o tres veces a la semana, incluso si apenas podía pagarlo."

Taehyung lo miró, "Guk…"

"Pensé que estaba enamorado de él. Quiero decir, creo que aún lo pienso. Y cuando te dan un collar, ellos pueden llamarte para lo que sea y yo no tengo que pagar para verlo porque soy suyo. También hay algo llamado Intercambio Total de Poder, estoy en entrenamiento para ser suyo, completamente. Es como un matrimonio."

Jungkook y matrimonio en una misma oración era jodidamente extraño. "¿Todo esto estaba ocurriendo mientras yo estudiaba? Perdí a mi mejor amigo en un club BDSM…" Se sentía traicionado por lo poco que había sabido por tanto tiempo. "Por lo que vi esta noche, amos, Doms o lo que sea que sean, son unos idiotas. Tú, al igual que otros subs, no tienen control."

"No, Tae, estás equivocado. Lo que tú presenciaste esta noche era un castigo, pero hay placer también.", Jungkook trató de ahorrarle los detalles, "Mucho placer, también hay crecimiento y estructura, mierdas que ya no tenemos, pero aun así necesitamos en nuestras vidas. Los sumitos tenemos todo el poder…" Jungkook apagó el auto una vez estuvieron en el estacionamiento del campus. "Los doms tienen que ganarse la confianza de su sumiso. El poder que tiene un amo es limitado a sólo lo que el sumiso les permite."

"Fue una larga noche, Guk." Esa era la forma de Taehyung de terminar la conversación. Era una táctica usada comúnmente y Jungkook sabía cuándo dejar la conversación. Caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos a su habitación compartida, Taehyung teniendo que usar su cadera para empujarla. La mierda de puerta siempre ha estado ajustada.

Continuó su ritual nocturno tomando un par de boxers limpios y una franela grande de su armario, "Tomaré una ducha."

Jungkook estaba en cama, abriendo su laptop para entrar en su app de battle.net para poder jugar algunas partidas de _Overwatch._

"De acuerdo," dijo, queriendo continuar con su conversación anterior. Lo mejor era esperar para cuando ambos estuvieran tan alterados.

Eran afortunados de tener un baño privado. Taehyung dejó su pijama en el estante antes de quitarse la ropa y abrir la llave de la ducha. El agua estaba a una temperatura cerca de estar hirviendo, justo como le gustaba – luego se colocó debajo del agua. Por un rato, todo lo que hizo fue estar allí, dejando que el agua bajara por sus músculos tensos.

Luego de lavar su cabello, dedos tomando con fuerza en las puntas, llenó sus manos de gel corporal. Ninguna cantidad de fuerza, calor o dolor será capaz de deshacer lo que pasó esta noche. Lo sentía en su pecho, sus uñas rasguñando sobre su bulto efecto. Se sentía más sensible al estar mojado, inclinando su espalda contra las frías losas. Raramente se tomaba el tiempo para juguetear consigo mismo, siempre directo al punto, masturbarte antes de que el agua caliente se acabe.

La excitación era gradual, bajando sus manos hacia su estómago, entre sus muslos, apretó la piel allí y cerró sus ojos. Sugar lo esperaba en la oscuridad, ojos gatunos quemando en su piel. El espacio vacío en el subconsciente del pelirrojo estaba lleno de cada sonido que hacía, pero amplificado – el Dom estaba sentado en una silla, pierna cruzada sobre la otra de forma casual mientras lo miraba.

Taehyung se sentía barato, moviendo sus caderas hacía adelante con cada embestida sobre su pene. El jabón se lo facilitaba, tan jodidamente bueno. Movió su cabeza hacía atrás, deslizando su mano libre hacia un lado de su cuello, su dedo pulgar descansando en su manzana de Adán. ¿Qué se sentiría tener los dedos pálidos y largos de Sugar alrededor de su garganta?

Pensó en el banco. Las marcas que el bastón dejo en la piel de Woozi – la forma en la que él lloraba por más, cómo todo eso atrapó todo su ser. Estaba avergonzado de lo mucho que lo quería. "Aahh, sí, sí por favor, joder…" prácticamente lloriqueó, sonidos haciéndose más guturales y desesperados. El camino desde su cuello hasta el interior de su muslo era doloroso, clavando sus uñas en su piel y las arrastraba lentamente. Líneas rosas y rojas aparecían a su paso – la sensación punzante añadiéndole más placer al paso rápido de su mano.

Taehyung estaba cerca, arqueando su espalda en la pared. La temperatura del agua comenzaba a enfriarse, provocando un jadeo por sobre estimulación. El Sugar detrás de sus ojos se reía victorioso, su sonrisa característica tocando sus labios. Incluso si Taehyung se entregara, no sería nada más que un juguete. Tal vez le gustaba esa idea. Se estremeció cuando se vino, tiras de semen caliente derramándose en sus nudillos.

Durante su momento de alivio maravilloso, escuchó la voz de Sugar, como si estuviese a su lado, murmurando en su oído, _'Buen chico…_ '

"No…" Taehyung susurró, molesto consigo mismo porque no – no hay manera que el acaba de masturbarse pensando en él, el idiota que parece un gato de Void. Enjuagó el jabón de su cuerpo, ansioso de terminar con todo. Salió de la ducha y se puso su pijama, tarareando sólo para mantener su cabeza alejada de cualquier basura.

Jungkook estaba en una partida, auriculares puestos gritándole a sus compañeros de equipo. Él envidiaba a su amigo por ser capaz de concentrarse en cualquier cosa además de Jimin. Taehyung tomó su libreta llena de notas y lentes de lectura, preparándose para una larga noche.

* * *

El lunes en la mañana y con sólo tres horas de sueño, Taehyung salió de la cama. 

Jungkook ya se había ido, haciendo su rutina matutina saliendo a correr. Taehyung se vistió de forma simple, un par de jeans y un sweater largo. Escondió el resto de él detrás de su bufanda.

Se aseguró de que tenía suficiente tiempo para tomar un té caliente y un pastelillo tostado antes de entrar a clase. El Profesor Jung era un dulce hombre mayor bastante relajado, especialmente acerca de la comida. Taehyung estaba convencido de que él había visto de todo, hablando tan afectuosamente de sus viajes a Francia e Italia. Taehyung casi podía sentir que estaba con él. Amaba las historias del profesor y estaba esperando ansioso por escuchar lo que hizo en sus vacaciones de invierno. 

En la pizarra estaba el tema de la lección, 'Arte Gótico'. La escritura era menos descuidada y una muy bonita cursiva. Era completamente diferente de los rasguños de pollo usuales del profesor. ¿Tal vez tomó la retroalimentación de los estudiantes en serio? Taehyung se encogió de hombros, abriendo su libreta en una página en blanco. Desempacó su desayuno, tarareando al exquisito sabor de la mantequilla derretida y las moras cálidas. 

Usualmente el profesor era el primero en llegar, cosa que Taehyung disfrutaba, así no tenía que comer solo. Fue cuando pasaron cinco minutos que las cosas se pusieron un poco mal. Ok, muy, muy mal. Estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso, preocupado por su Profesor favorito cuando la puerta de la oficina del profesor Jung se abrió, revelando a alguien que Taehyung no había reconocido a primera vista.

Incluso una segunda o la tercera vez que le dio una mirada, porque por supuesto, esta persona no era Sugar de Void. Nope – Sugar tenía el cabello rubio, este chico lo tenía negro. Era un poco rizado y levantado, sus ojos oscuros parcialmente escondidos detrás de un par de anteojos con marco Gucci. Iba a tomar mucho más que eso para convencer a Taehyung de lo que estaba viendo. 

"Buenos días," apareció el tono bajo y áspero, ese acento de Daegu colándose en sus palabras. "Sé que todos ustedes están esperando al Profesor Jung, pero desafortunadamente, tuvo un accidente. No hay de qué preocuparse, estará bien. Está recuperándose, pero estará ausente durante este nuevo semestre." 

_'Sí, y probablemente tú hayas sigo en que lo empujó_ ', pensó Taehyung amargamente. No lo dejaría pasar. 

"Seré el Director Interino del departamento hasta que él regrese," dijo, mientras tomaba la tiza y comenzaba a escribir en la misma perfecta y limpia cursiva que Taehyung admiró temprano. El estudiante juró que lo odiaba incluso más ahora. Él no necesitaba la escritura inmaculada de Sugar. Él estaba sobrepasándose ya en este punto. "Mi nombre es Min Yoongi, pero pueden llamarme Profesor Min."

Así que, ¿No Sugar, Entonces? Taehyung quería abrir la ventana más cercana y tirarse desde allí.

"Me va a tomar un tiempo aprenderme todos sus nombres, así que, si tienen alguna pregunta, me gustaría que se presentaran ustedes mismos antes de preguntar…"

Taehyung se encogió en su asiento intentando esconderse mientras el profesor comenzó a responder preguntas. El compañero delante de él levantó la mano y él instintivamente volteó la cabeza, literalmente abrazando un lado de su asiento. Luego de que la pregunta había sido respondida, regresó nuevamente a sentarse en su silla. 

_Mierda._

Curiosamente, Taehyung miró de nuevo una vez pensó que sería seguro, pero no lo era. El profesor lo estaba mirando directamente, sus ojos oscuros aburridos en los suyos, cuando un comienzo de su sonrisa apareció en las esquinas de sus labios sensuales. Era prácticamente indecente. ¡Alguien pida ayuda! Yoongi rodeó su escritorio, arrastrando sus delgados y delicados dedos por encima de la rústica y vieja madera. 

"Taehyung-ssi…"

* * *

**A/N:**  
**TBC? Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**[cc](https://zaqa.net/okayoonji) | [tw](https://twitter.com/okayoonji) **

**T/N:**

**Glosario de términos**

**Master/Amo:** En la traducción literal sería llamado “Maestro”, pero para el contexto de la historia, se entiende como “amo”. En los comentarios o en mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chocvmint) me gustaría que me dijeran si se sienten más cómodos leyendo “master” o “amo”. Es un término que es necesario aclarar ya que se usará mucho durante la historia.

 **Renuncia:** La Renuncia o liberación de responsabilidad es básicamente los términos y condiciones del calabozo.

 **Rope Bunny:** Así como este habrá muchos términos en inglés que se mantendrán en su forma original ya que no tienen una traducción (que conozca) apropiada. Rope Bunny son los sumisos que disfrutan ser atados, Rope = cuerdas, Bunny = conejito.

 **Anal Fisting:** Práctica donde se es penetrado analmente con el puño.

 **Age play** : El juego de edad va de la mano con el CG/L o DDLG, dónde se juega con la edad del sumiso, haciendo un juego de rol de niño o bebé, dependiendo de la etapa en donde éste se sienta más cómodo y el amo cumple una función de "Daddy" o figura de autoridad.

 **CG/L o DD/LG-LB:** CareGiver / Little = Cuidador / Pequeño y Daddy / Little Girl o Little Boy Como se explicó en el age play, el CG tiene el rol de figura de autoridad y el Little de su pequeño, valga la redundancia.  
  
**Edge play:** dónde se juega con el orgasmo ya sea interrumpiéndolo, arruinándolo o retardándolo.

 **Callejero:** Al desprenderse del collar, un sumiso está negando o renunciando a su amo o ama, por lo que queda huérfano (?)

 **Pet:** mascota, es un sobrenombre usado comúnmente en la comunidad, en español suena bastante raro el hablar de otra persona como "mascota", Pet suena un poco más… ¿Estético? No sé, díganme si quieren que lo cambie a mascota o sigamos con los pets.

Si conocen algún otro término que faltó por escribir en el glosario, dejenlo en los comentarios junto a sus preguntas y las iré agregando en los próximos capítulos :) 

[Tw Moody](https://twitter.com/okayoonji) | [CC Moody](https://zaqa.net/okayoonji) [Tw Chocv](https://twitter.com/chocvmint)


	2. El corazón del conejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:**
> 
> Uh, Primero que todo GRACIAS a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, dar kudos, suscribirse y marcar esta historia. No estoy acostumbrada del todo a tener esta cantidad de respuesta a mi trabajo. Usualmente escrito historias hetero con un lado BL, pero una amiga me retó a escribir una historia completamente BL y así es como está historia nació. Estaba súper pesimista al respecto, pensé que a nadie le gustaría, pero ustedes explotaron la burbuja de ese pensamiento. 
> 
> En cuanto a mi cronograma de escritura, nunca se cuánto tiempo me tomara escribir un capítulo. Si me apuro, hay posibilidades de que quede mediocre, cosa que no quiero hacerles nunca. No creo ser particularmente rápida al subir capítulos y lo siento por eso… me gusta escribir capítulos largos y esta historia requiere mucha investigación. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo.
> 
> La imagen de este capítulo fue hecha por [cherryk13](https://www.fiverr.com/cherryk13). Si alguien quiere enviar imágenes/vídeos, siéntanse libres de enviármelos por [tw](https://twitter.com/okayoonji) así puedo colocarlos en el capítulo. Me sentiría halagada de recibir cualquier cosa que ustedes hagan. 
> 
> ¡No me importaría hacer amigos tampoco! Siempre los sigo de vuelta, así que no sean tímidos: [cc](https://zaqa.net/okayoonji) | [tw ](https://twitter.com/okayoonji)
> 
> **Nota extra:** Este es un capítulo con mucho Jikook. VAMOS, SE LO MERECEN. Pero sepan que no tendrán un capítulo con Jikook así de nuevo. Gracias [@bangtan_trashag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Trashbag/pseuds/Bangtan_Trashbag) y Melissa por presionarme y testear. 
> 
> **NOTA:** Esto **no es una representación precisa** del BDSM. Por favor, edúquense por su cuenta si están interesados más allá de la ficción, así pueden practicarlo de forma segura.
> 
>   
> **N/T:**
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen esta versión y la disfrutan tanto como yo. Pueden escribirme cualquier pregunta en mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chocvmint), este capítulo me tomó un poco más de tiempo traducirlo por temas personales, intentaré subir un capítulo cada dos semanas, o en caso de no poder, estaré avisando una fecha aproximada en mi cuenta ❤

* * *

_  
_

* * *

__

_'Este es un regalo, viene con un precio. ¿Quién es el cordero y quién es el cuchillo?'_

Capítulo dos: _El corazón del conejo._   
  


Fue a mitad de la lección del Profesor Min que la realidad de la situación había empezado a hundirse. Sugar era Yoongi, Yoongi estaba ahora a cargo de uno de los cursos de Historia del Arte más importantes de la preciosa carrera de estudiante de Taehyung. Odiaba la idea, completa y profundamente mientras veía a Yoongi hablar de Francia del Siglo XII, poniéndole tanta pasión en articular la belleza de las iglesias góticas. Odiaba especialmente lo atractivo que era que Yoongi supiera tanto de _su_ mundo, y Taehyung aún supiera tan poco acerca de todo lo demás. 

La clase terminó sin tareas asignadas. Ninguna mención de una prueba – sólo pereza, pereza sin sentido. El profesor Jung tendría a los estudiantes gruñendo a estas alturas, menos a Taehyung, el de sí disfrutaba las tareas. Desafortunadamente sus compañeros de clase se comieron al Profesor Min Como si él fuera el maldito bufete, cayendo enamorados de sus muchos ejemplos de cómo la de cristiana fue cultivada mediante el poder del arte. Todos parecían estar bebiendo del Kool-Aid, menos Taehyung, él sabía que había un monstruo en su interior.

Sólo que los demás no tenían idea. 

Metió sus pertenencias en su mochila, la sección de notas de su cuaderno completamente en blanco, ya que no había podido ser capaz de prestar suficiente atención para escribir algo útil. 

O quizás era por el hecho de que estaba prestándole mucha atención a Yoongi que olvidó tomar notas. Muchas veces se descubrió a si mismo distraído por la forma en la que los labios del profesor se dibujaban en un puchero, como si estuviese frunciendo cada sílaba. El profesor incluso sonrió en un punto. Era irrazonable, sus encías mostrándose y tan grande que alcanzaba sus ojos, causando que Taehyung se olvidara con quién estaba lidiando. 

"Ridículo", Taehyung murmuró al recordarlo, colgando su mochila sobre su hombro, estaba listo para salir por la puerta cuando escuchó su nombre. 

Típico. Era malditamente típico. 

Yoongi lo miró por encima de sus lentes, "¿Puedo verte por un minuto?" No era una pregunta realmente – Taehyung lo sabía, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para acercarse al escritorio del profesor. El salón se había vaciado, dejándolos solos. _Genial_. El mayor estaba encorvado sobre una montaña de ensayos, intentando volver en los pasos del profesor Jung, no queriendo desviarse del plan de estudio original. 

Taehyung esperó por dos o tres minutos en silencio antes de romperlo, "¿Profesor?" El título de respeto era agrio en su lengua, dejando un sabor el doble de amargo. 

"Estoy seguro de que no tengo que decirte que mi trabajo en Void debe mantenerse en silencio," Dijo Yoongi, mientras le echaba un vistazo, clavando sus ojos negros y penetrantes en los de Taehyung – manteniéndola fijamente. "¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Taehyung? ¿Puedes mantenerte callado?"

"No debería ponerme en una situación donde yo deja guardar uno de _sus_ secretos, profesor. Es irresponsable de su parte, además está mal," Taehyung dijo, decidiendo ser perfectamente sincero al respecto. Nunca ha sido bueno en mantenerse callado acerca de algo que se sienta errado y justo ahora, la situación suplicaba ser gritada a sus amigos. Luego se preguntó por un momento si Yoongi habría tenido esta charla antes. ¿Cómo se aseguraría de mantenerlo _callado_?

El profesor rio, suavemente – enternecido, porque él esperaba que la respuesta de Taehyung fuese exactamente esa. Sin embargo, él sentía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse en lo que respectaba al menor, **reconociendo a un buen chico cuando veía uno**. Se inclinó contra la antigua silla de cuero, dejando que el silencio se mantuviera por unos segundos más antes de finalmente responder, "Es justo. No era mi intención ofenderte, Taehyung."

 _'Taehyung…_ ' Quería matar rápidamente a Jungkook por decirle su nombre la otra noche, aunque Yoongi lo hubiese descubierto eventualmente, pero parecía que el profesor lo decía con un propósito, y tan íntimamente...

Suspiró, fingiendo desinterés, "¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"No, Taehyung. No puedes," dijo Yoongi, apartando la mirada del rostro de Taehyung para tomar un vistazo completo. Si pudiera lograr que Taehyung se vistiera de la forma en la que él deseara, las posibilidades serían ilimitadas. La primera cosa de la que se desharía sería de esa bufanda morada. Era la misma de la otra noche. Yoongi lo mencionó, su voz rebosando de sarcasmo cuando preguntó, "¿Tienes algún tipo de apego poco saludable a esa _cosa_?" 

Esa 'cosa' era un regalo hecho a mano por la abuela de Taehyung – el último regalo, para ser precisos. Taehyung la extrañaba tan seguido que muy rara vez se la quitaba, incluso en el verano estaba a plena vista. A veces cuando estaba nervioso, pasaba los dedos por las puntadas, imaginándola trabajando en ella. 

Soltando un suspiro tembloroso, Taehyung estaba visiblemente herido, lanzándole una mirada al profesor, "¿Que mierda te importa?" _Oh_ , las formalidades se habían perdido en ese punto. Yoongi lo prefería así, honestamente. Feroces, hermosos chicos como Taehyung con lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas tendían a ser una debilidad suya, y Taehyung era una muerte segura.

"¿Sabes?", Yoongi comenzó, tomando una pausa pensativa, voz más baja y rasposa de lo usual debido a la larga clase. "Esa bufanda es _justo_ del largo perfecto." 

Le tomó un momento a Taehyung para darse cuenta de a qué se refería Yoongi y la única conclusión a la que llegó lo dejaría furioso si estaba en lo cierto. Iba a necesitar que el profesor elaborara más, "¿El largo perfecto _para qué_ , exactamente?

"Bueno, es del largo perfecto para mantenerte cálido y cómodo," musitó, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Yoongi no había fallado en notar la forma en la que él chico se tensó, como si estuviese en un estado de alerta. Taehyung era realmente exquisito, reaccionando con tanta incertidumbre y, aun así, estaba tan curioso – colgándose de cada pequeña cosa que Yoongi dice o hace. Taehyung ya era el sumiso ideal. Solo que él no lo sabía antes. Yoongi era desvergonzado, mientras continuaba, "También tiene el largo perfecto para hacer un nudo simple detrás de la cabeza*. Debería haber un poco más de bufanda restante para pasarte como un cachorro."

"Deja de hablar. Sólo deja de hablar,", Taehyung murmuró, aun intentando recuperarse del hecho de que Yoongi sugirió usar la bufanda hecha a mano por su abuela como un accesorio perverso. Lamió el labio inferior por hábito ojos fijos en Yoongi – incluso si sonaba poco convincente, incluso para él mismo, lo intentó, "Nunca te dejaría hacerlo." 

Yoongi era cuidadoso en cada paso, lento y muy cuidadoso. No estaba intentando asustar a Taehyung, no cuando el destino le presentó otra oportunidad. Taehyung hizo un error fatal en Void – se permitió a sí mismo ser visto, serlo a un punto donde Yoongi pudo ver cada parte de él. Había deseo allí, un llamado tangible y desesperado de ayuda y Yoongi quería hacer eso, él quería responderle. Quería salvar a Taehyung antes de que cayera más profundo en no entenderse a sí mismo. 

"No deberías _dejarme_ hacer nada," Dijo Yoongi, deteniéndose una vez estuvo justo frente a su estudiante. Con la diferencia de altura, el mayor tuvo que estirar el cuello para ser capaz de mirarlo. "Sométete a mi primero, Taehyung. Dame consentimiento. *" 

Taehyung pestañeaba rápidamente ante sus palabras, decididamente linda – su manzana de Adán moviéndose cuando tragaba un nudo grueso por su garganta. No estaba seguro de si realmente creía en la próxima cadena de palabras que iba a decir, reaccionando sin miedo a una consecuencia real, "Si vuelves a hablarme del tema nuevamente, no dudare en reportarte con el decano. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría saber que hay un maldito enfermo paseándose como profesor."

Los labios del mayor se retorcieron encima sonrisa ante eso, dándole a Taehyung una mirada larga y pesada de _'Oh, por favor_ ' que le daba a entender que él sabía – Yoongi sabía que estaba fanfarroneando. "¿Me estás amenazando? Le preguntó, sus ojos oscuros delineando a Taehyung debajo de su cuerpo a contraluz. Las imperfecciones estaban hechas para ser vistas y expuestas, pero tal vez Yoongi estaba un poco parcializado en el hecho de que el chico no parecía tener alguna. 

Taehyung era un enigma que consistía en piel bronceada a la mitad del invierno, dos hermosos ojos en forma de almendras y un altamente besable Arco de Cupido*. Tres lunares destacados como puntos focales, uno en su párpado inferior, otro en la punta de su nariz redondeada y la otra en su labio inferior. Había una cicatriz antigua en su mejilla que era un poco más clara en contraste, lo que hacía que destacara más. Yoongi estaba intrigado por ella y por el hecho de que no importa cuán asesino puede parecer Taehyung cuando le miraba, no importa qué tan molesto, aún había gotas de calidez y de inocencia, y tal vez esa inocencia es lo que Yoongi encontró como más erótico. 

"Yo…" Taehyung comenzó a decir, cuando uno de sus compañeros de clase tocó en el marco de la puerta, interrumpiéndolos. Yoongi pudo haber lanzado al pequeño bastardo por la ventana, viendo cómo Taehyung se sorprendió y SE aferró más a su mochila. Él entonces hizo su reverencia hacia Yoongi en un intento infructuoso de alejar cualquier sospecha. "Gracias por el consejo, profesor. " 

Yoongi cruzó los brazos de la irritación, sus ojos negros siguiendo a Taehyung hasta que este estuviese fuera de la puerta. Chasqueó los dientes, "No hay problema."

Hoseok estaba esperando en su sitio usual cerca de la fuente de agua. Jungkook siempre le tomaba unos minutos extra en su clase de Fotografía para empacar su equipo de cámara. Esta vez fue Taehyung el que llegó tarde, se encontró con la mirada de su hambriento hyung y una sonrisa confundida de Jungkook. Le tomó todo en Taehyung él no explotar acerca de Yoongi, pero sería mejor soltarlo cuando todos estén sentados. 

"Pensé que iba a tener que comerme a nuestro pequeño Jungkookie", Se quejó Hoseok, mientras se alejaba de la pared y dirigirse a la cafetería. Esta era la primera vez que Taehyung veía a Hoseok desde su visita a Void, recordando todo lo que Jungkook le contó. 

La línea era corta dado a lo tarde que Taehyung había llegado, los tres tomaban la comida debajo de las lámparas de calor. Se sentaron, tomando los primeros bocados en silencio. 

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy, hyung?" Jungkook le pregunto con la boca llena de jjiggae. Junto a él, encima del bolso de su cámara, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo que él ignoró. Era como si había desarrollado inmunidad a eso, ignorando el sonido con facilidad. 

"El profesor me pidió que me quedara después de clase," dijo Taehyung, convirtiendo su comida en una deconstrucción poco artística. No estaba tan hambriento, no después del encuentro con Yoongi. 

"Oh, escuché acerca del pobre Profesor Jung." Había una mano en el hombro de Taehyung, la de Hoseok, mientras el mayor se inclinaba, bromeando en el oído de Taehyung. "Sé que él era tu favorito. Supongo que debes mantener tu inocencia por un poco más." 

Taehyung se lo quitó de encima, no antes que Hoseok pudiera dejarle un beso en la mejilla, "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" 

"¿Qué te pareció el sustituto?" Fue la forma de Jungkook de prolongar la muerte de Hoseok. "Sé que no es el Profesor Jung, pero no contratarían a alguien si no llenara sus zapatos. Él es una leyenda." 

Taehyung quería reír por la ironía. "Oh. Definitivamente no es cualquiera." 

"Bueno, escúpelo," dijo Hoseok, habiendo terminado con su plato – aún hambriento. Jungkook prácticamente tuvo que evitar que se comiera su banana. 

"Uh, mierda, sí, Okay." Él tenía la atención de ambos ahora. Las palabras nunca habían sido tan difíciles para Taehyung. "No hay otra forma de decir esto, pero Sugar de Void es mi Profesor ahora. De hecho, es Min Yoongi. Ese es su nombre real y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, pero bueno es imposible con ustedes dos, y necesitaba descargarlo, así que ya saben." 

Jungkook volteo a ver la mirada lenta que Hoseok le estaba dando, sus expresiones en blanco, difíciles de leer. Estuvieron callados por el tiempo apropiado, como debería. Tal vez ahora Taehyung podría tener un tiempo para sí mismo, cuando – Hoseok fue el primero en quebrarse, riéndose hasta el estado de histeria. Jungkook pronto se le unió, presionando una mano en su estómago de reír tan fuerte. Incluso sus estúpidos dientes de conejo estaban a la vista, el rostro de ambos estaba arrugado y se veían como tontos – aterradoramente tontos. 

"Jodida mierda, eres bueno," dijo Hoseok, secándose las lágrimas de los lados de su rostro. "De verdad, deja tu maestría y entra en actuación. Inmediatamente."

"No estoy bromeando. Él incluso se tiñó el cabello de negro y mantiene sus tatuajes escondidos." Taehyung miró a Hoseok. "Escuché de ti, por cierto. ¿Te gustan las dominatrices? 

Jungkook pausó en ese momento. "Espera, hyung. ¿Hablas en serio?" 

"Como un infarto." Taehyung deseaba que solo fuera una broma cruel y retorcida. Lástima que no lo era. "Él es mi Profesor ahora y si no me creen, siéntanse libres de acompañarme a clases mañana." 

Hoseok ahora estaba un poco más serio, ya no tan asombrado. "¿Le contaste a Tae de mi tiempo en Void?"

"Acerca del tacón, todo," dijo Taehyung, agitando la mano como si no importara, porque al final del día, no lo hacía. No cambiaba nada ni resolvía problemas. "Además, ¿Por qué carajos no estás reaccionando al hecho de que fui a un club BDSM?"

El mayor estaba más que confundido, un asimilando el anuncio anterior de Taehyung, "Porque sigues teniendo una mente cerrada y lo siento por no estar orgulloso de ese hecho, pero ¿qué hay de mí y los tacones?" 

Jungkook sacudió su cabeza, intentando mantener la banana en su boca. "No es nada, hyung."

"Por supuesto que no suena como nada. ¿Jungkook hizo un chisme de dominatrices…" Hoseok preguntó, hablando en un tono que era dolorosamente agrio. “…a mis expensas?" Suspiró, mirando a Taehyung. "Fui para probar si me gustaba ser dominado, para variar. Resulta ser que soy un versátil perfectamente saludable." 

"Tu discurso de tu salida como bi fue un impacto más grande para nosotros e incluso eso fue bastante suave," Jungkook murmuró, cuando su teléfono se apagó de nuevo. Esta vez se tomó el tiempo para quitar la batería.

Eso hizo sentir incómodo a Taehyung, ya que estaba inclinado a creer que era Jimin quien le escribía y si lo era, ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo su amigo? Jungkook estaba en suficientes mierdas como estaba el malcriado estaba ignorando a su 'Amo'. No podía detenerse de ser entrometido, "¿Quién te sigue escribiendo?"

Hoseok codeó al más chico, "Es _él_ , ¿Cierto?" 

Jungkook asintió, de alguna manera culpable, "Le dije que no podía verlo hasta el viernes. Está un poco en contra del acuerdo." 

"¿Lo estás evitando?" Preguntó Taehyung, incapaz de ver a su dongsaeng, incluso cuando Jungkook estaba viéndolo directamente.

Él se encogió de hombros, "Sólo no tengo prisa."

Hoseok miraba a ambos, "Okay. ¿Qué carajos me perdí?"

 _Mucho_. Taehyung quería decir y dejarlo allí, pero él no tenía otra opción que llenar a Hoseok con cada ridículo detalle acerca de la semana pasada, desde Taehyung ser arrastrado sentir del club hasta ser arrastrado nuevamente fuera del mismo por Jungkook. Hoseok se mantuvo quiero para variar, sólo deteniéndose para reír o estar de acuerdo – estar de acuerdo en que sí, el menú de bebidas era atroz, y que Jungkook estaba altamente jodido. 

Y Taehyung se sentía responsable. 

"De acuerdo, una cosa es segura," Hoseok dijo, apuntando con su cuchara a Taehyung. "Tú estás tan jodido como Jungkook, y te desearía suerte, pero espero que tu trasero de Mary Poppins falle*. Jungkook sacudió su cabeza, robando el teléfono de Hoseok para revisar la hora. "Debo irme a una cita en la peluquería en unos veinte minutos." 

"Si necesitas un corte rápido, yo puedo hacerlo," Ofreció Hoseok, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese ningún problema. 

"No lo voy a cortar."

Hoseok bromeó, "¿Le pediste permiso a tu amo?" 

"A la mierda su permiso," dijo Jungkook y allí fue cuando Taehyung entendió que el pobre mecanismo de defensa de su amigo y se preocupó aún más. El menor aparentemente era del tipo que hace un error y luego continúa, porque ¿Para qué detenerse ahí? ¿Por qué hacer algo malo, cuando Jungkook es capaz de hacerlo mucho peor? _Mierda._

Una cosa es si Jungkook no planeara volver a Void, pero lo hizo – así que, ¿Qué carajo? Taehyung no sabía mucho del mundo BDSM y sabía mucho menos de la relación de Jungkook con Jimin, pero se sentía erróneo. Tal vez si él hubiera sido más un amigo y menos un pedazo de mierda crítico, entonces él podría detener a Jungkook, pero no podía.

"Me pido tu cámara," Dijo Hoseok, ya en paz con la decisión de Jungkook 

Genial. 

Tomaron caminos separados una vez la hora de almuerzo acabó, Taehyung llevando su trasero antisocial de regreso al dormitorio. Rechazó la oferta de Hoseok de verlo trabajar en su coreografía porque podía durar para siempre. Y no era necesario decirlo, pero Jungkook claramente quería estar solo, incluso si él no debería estar solo con sus propios dispositivos. Taehyung golpeó su cadera contra la puerta, abriéndola. 

Dejó caer su mochila en su cama. Era muy raro cuando Taehyung tenía tiempo libre. Sin embargo, con lo poco que el Profesor Min ofreció como material de estudio, no tuvo otra opción que descansar. Encendió su laptop antes de revisar la heladera, sabiendo que podría tomar unos diez minutos para que su laptop cargara. Era un modelo antiguo, pero no podía molestarse en reemplazarla debido a la falta de ingresos. De todos modos, la comida es mejor que la tecnología. 

La bufanda se deslizó libre de su cuello, el jalón gradual causándole escalofríos. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que Yoongi le había dicho, acerca del nudo detrás de la cabeza. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Algo se Shibari? Tomó una bolsa de papas y se sentó frente a su laptop. Era ridículo, esperar cinco minutos para que su buscador apareciera para poder dar un vistazo a lo que pasaba por la mente de Yoongi. 

Escribió 'nudo simple detrás de la cabeza Shibari' en su buscador yo dejó cargar. No estaba interesado particularmente en ver las páginas web o vídeos, sólo las imágenes. Había muchas formas diferentes de hacer el nudo, aparentemente, algunos más complejos que otros. Esto apenas dejó satisfecha la curiosidad de Taehyung, ya que no tenía idea de cómo Yoongi lo hubiera hecho o cómo hubiese quedado. 

Abriendo otra pestaña, escribió _Void_. Había un sitio oficial, la página mostrándose en los. Olores predecibles rojo y negro. El bufó, leyendo las descripciones halagadoras del ambiente del club, aprendiendo que había salas temáticas, lo que podría explicar la cantidad de vueltas dentro del pasillo. Taehyung no estaba para nada interesado en saber cómo se vería la sala de _bosque encantado_ , no, en absoluto. 

No había una página de staff, lo que iba de la mano con el proteger la identidad de los trabajadores y asistentes de Void. Las únicas fotos que proveían eran de fuera del club y del área del vestíbulo, pero estaba vacío. Cuando clickeó para hacer una reservación, encontró a Sugar en la lista con una descripción similar a la de su pizarra, menos el dedo medio. Por curiosidad, Taehyung se fijó en el calendario para revisar cuántas reservaciones tenía actualmente – silbando lento, porque mierda. Estaba ocupado por los próximos dos meses. 

_'Dame tu consentimiento…'_ un recuerdo de unos negros y lindos ojos hipnóticos junto a unos suaves y curvados labios lo tomaron con la guardia baja. ¿Yoongi le decís esas cosas a todo el mundo? Debía hacerlo, ¿cierto? _'Sométete ante mi…'_ ¿Él ya tenía otros sumisos bajo contrato? Por supuesto que sí. No es como si Taehyung fuese especial. La persecución de Yoongi era su forma jodida de asegurar su brillante juguete nuevo. 

En el final de la página había un link que decía, _'¿Eres un BDSM curioso? Toma el test para averiguar tus resultados.'_ Taehyung no se sentía curioso, eso no era curiosidad, pero entró de todos modos. Alguna forma de trabajo debía ser hecha esta tarde. La primera página era bastante estándar, pero el test en sí mismo lo tenía burlándose en cada pregunta. El porcentaje de carga estaba completándose, hasta que llegó al final y recibió [sus resultados](https://i.gyazo.com/31e759474864c1e571565664eecd58ef.png). Parecía tonto, porque aun cuando pido estar intrigado por el Shibari, él no era un Rope Bunny. No como Taehyung o ¿tal vez en absoluto? 

_Mira_ – tal vez si estaba un poco curioso. _¿Eso qué?_ Él no estaba listo para salir y hacer algo con esa información.

Una notificación en el lado derecho de su barra de herramientas lentamente se hizo camino. Tenía su correo universitario sincronizado en su computadora. El 'ding' llegó un poco tarde. Era algo del Director del departamento de Historia del Arte, el Profesor Min Yoongi. Todos sus compañeros de clase fueron etiquetados en el mensaje que leía: 

_Buenas tardes, clase._

_Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por mostrarme tanta amabilidad en mi primer día, estoy esperando ansioso por ayudarlos a lo largo de sus caminos. He creado un esquema coherente para el plan de estudios de este semestre desde las notas del Profesor Jung y dejo el link debajo del mensaje. He llamado para confirmar el enfoque que estoy tomando y él aceptó que estaba bien estructurado y muy similar con lo que tenía pensado para ustedes. También me pidió que sea abierto con ustedes, no solo como mentor si no como persona. Como tengo entendido, el Profesor Jung compartió mucho acerca de si mismo con sus estudiantes, así que haré lo mismo a manera de introducción._

_Esto es un poco de mí que no estaba en la pizarra hoy. Nací y crecí en un pequeño pueblo de Daegu, estaré cumpliendo 30 este marzo. Tengo un pope llamado Holly. Durante mi tiempo libre, me gusta creer música y descubrir nuevas cafeterías. Si tienen algunas recomendaciones, háganme saber. Además, igual que el Profesor Jung, mi pasión por el arte me llevó por toda Europa y me hizo enamorarme con su estudio nuevamente._

_Me gustaría recalcar que es mandatorio para todos los estudiantes el darme sus números de contacto en caso de que estén tarde para clases o para un examen. Espero que me respondan este correo con su información. La lección de hoy está adjunta para aquellos que les gustaría revisar los apuntes nuevamente, o revisar el plan de estudios. Esperen recibir los apuntes en las primeras horas después de cada clase, a no ser que se haya avisado lo contrario._

_Sinceramente,  
Profesor Min  
  
  
_Taehyung acaba de aprender cosas que no quería saber de Yoongi. Para empezar, ¿qué iba a cumplir treinta pronto, tenía un lindo perro llamado Holly y que había viajado por Europa? Que conveniente que había omitido mencionar lo que realmente hacía durante su tiempo libre. _Lo que sea._ La persona que el Profesor Min trato de mostrar no era más que un impostor, eso está una fachada, su identidad Clark Kent. A pesar de eso, Taehyung si apreciaba lo minucioso que era, dándole a los estudiantes acceso al plan de estudios y adjuntando los apuntes – apuntes cruciales que Taehyung fallo en escribir durante la lección de hoy. 

Cerró el correo, ignorando la petición del profesor. 

El Profesor Min no va a tener sus jodidos dígitos.

* * *

Jungkook pasó la semana haciendo cosas que sabía Jimin no aprobaría – cosas que iban en contra de los términos y acuerdos del contrato. Dos meses no era mucho tiempo en la escena BDSM, pero el joven encajó rápidamente. Lo cierto es que siempre faltó algo en la vida de Jungkook y todas sus relaciones. No estaba interesado en las chicas desde el comienzo, pero tampoco estaba seguro de estar interesado en chicos. Pensó que estaría a la deriva en el limbo para siempre, hasta su último año de secundaria, donde una fiesta estaba siendo llevada a cabo en su ciudad Busan.

Su primera experiencia sexual fue con un chico más bajo, ambos física y mentalmente – en todas las formas. Era tan pequeño y precioso en comparación, al menos en el exterior, y Jungkook no quería arruinarlo. Quería ser cuidadoso, pero el otro sólo quería ser roto. Jungkook siempre fue mejor siguiendo órdenes, así que había cierta comodidad en ser guiado en qué hacer y exactamente cómo hacerlo. Así que, tomó a ese frágil chico y lo quebró como él deseaba, sin embargo, un patrón se formó. Mientras más fuerte Jungkook se hacía, más parecía atraer gente frágil. Querían ser dominados por él. 

Tal vez por eso Jimin lo era todo para él. Era fuerte pero elegante, pequeño pero inquebrantable. Jungkook recordó la primera vez que vio a Jimin. Estaba vestido en un traje de una pieza de cuero que no volvió a ver, excepto en sus sueños. Cuando su cumpleaños esté cerca, se aseguraría de hacer la petición. Jungkook recuerda vívidamente caer enamorado de 50 pulgadas de una hermosa cuerda de cáñamo color rosa bebé. No del color, si no de la textura de la cuerda en sí. Jimin estaba enseñando a la audiencia como crear un arnés de libélula apropiadamente.

Jungkook se mantuvo al frente y en el centro, escuchando atentamente cómo Jimin hablaba de las reglas básicas, mientras practicaba con alguien escogido del público. _'Un bastardo suertudo'_ , fue la respuesta unánime de los espectadores a su alrededor. Jimin comenzó explicando lo que era el bight de la cuerda, las áreas sensibles del cuerpo donde la constricción de la cuerda podría causar un daño al nervio. Para el final de la lección, Jungkook había aprendido que el arte de Shibari era hermoso, pero que también era peligroso y que cualquier paso en falso puede llevar a una lesión seria.

Naturalmente, le gustó mucho más por esa razón. Era un adicto a la adrenalina, yendo de un riesgo al otro, Jimin era el más peligroso. Él no sólo dio su cuerpo a la experiencia, pero también dio todo lo demás que estaba dentro de él, lo bueno y lo malo. BDSM era el acto de exponer sus miedos e inseguridades, envolverlas en un lindo moño y dárselas a Jimin – confiando en que él lo cuidaría. 

Su amo siempre lo tomó como si fuese algo delicado. Jungkook nunca se había percibido como alguien suave en toda su vida. Nunca, hasta que conoció a Jimin. Es por eso que la semana anterior cuando vio a Jimin dejando suaves besos en las muñecas de Seokjin, Jungkook sintió frío. Entendió que todos eran tratados de esa forma con Jimin. Cada sumiso era precioso para él, era recibido con la misma cantidad de afecto. Un experto en Shibari tiene que ser preciso. Cada parte de la práctica de Jimin tenía una distribución equitativa. 

Había mucho viento en su camino desde el auto hacia el club, una delgada capa de hielo cubriendo el pavimento. Jungkook empujó más puertas de Void, entrando a la calidez. Su piel estaba erizada, pero no era por el frío. Estaba nervioso. 

"Ha sido un minuto entero, ¿No es cierto, Jungkook?" Hwasa dijo con un ronroneo seductor, una muy conocida dominatriz inclinada contra el escritorio de recepción. Estaba externamente impaciente, moviendo su largo y oscuro cabello hacía por encima de su hombro. El cambio inmediato en la apariencia de Jungkook era obvio y ella no era muy sutil al notarlo. La risa de Hwasa era suave y poco amable al mismo tiempo, "Oh por… ¿Tu amo accedió a todo esto?", Un segundo pasó sin respuesta cuando dijo, "Voy a asumir, 'no'. A Jimin no le gustará la idea de ti teniendo tanta atención para ti mismo." 

La recepcionista regresó del cuarto trasero sosteniendo una pila de recién impresos documentos en su mano, tarareando una canción que Jungkook no pudo reconocer. Ella lo saludó dulcemente, antes de ocuparse con engrapar y colocar los papeles en una carpeta. Se la entregó a Hwasa, "Aquí está tu contrato, ama. Felicidades por tu nueva mascota."

"Gracias, Claire," prácticamente habló en un arrullo, inclinándose hacia adelante para así poder acariciar su mejilla con sus guantes de cuero. "¿Qué opinas del nuevo look de Jungkook?" 

"Es el color de las fresas frescas y me encanta." La recepcionista – bueno, su nueva recepcionista favorita, le lanzó un guiño. "La sala usual está lista para ti. Pero te recomiendo no hacer esperar a tu amo. Ha estado teniendo bastante temperamento últimamente."

_Bueno, mierda._

Hwasa le dio un vistazo a su cabello por una larga pausa con fuego en sus ojos, "Buena suerte, pequeño conejo. Oh, y asegúrate de darle mi amor a Hoseok la próxima vez que lo veas."

Si Jungkook no está en los obituarios mañana, él haría eso por ella _, por supuesto_. 

Se inclinó ante ella, los modales son especialmente importantes en Void, incluso cuando él era cortés no importa donde estuviera, así que no era mucho trabajo para él. Caminó por el corredor, dando vuelta varias veces a la derecha hasta que se encontró con las puertas hechas de acero negro y pisos de mármol prístino. Estaba en el ala este, donde las mejores salas estaban reservadas – o eso es lo que Jungkook había escuchado. 

La sala número nueve les pertenecía a ellos – a Jimin y a él. El chico se paró afuera, dándose un momento, porque detrás de esa puerta podría estar el final de su acuerdo. Jungkook había roto tantas reglas, inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por los celos que siguió haciéndolo. No sabía cómo detenerse, solo preocupándose de herir a Jimin de cualquier forma que encontrase, lo que no era una reacción muy sana, pero ya era muy tarde para fijarse en lo que estaba bien o mal. 

Lo que está hecho, está hecho.

Entró en la sala, consolado por los alrededores familiares de paredes negras y losas oscuras. Estaba destinado a ser un espacio vacío, salvo por lo que el profesional de escena requiera para la sesión. La primera cosa que noto fue una mesa y silla simple armada en el centro de la sala. Cubriendo la superficie había una serie de velas cónicas rojas que estaban encendidas y derritiéndose. _Inseguro, dejando la mesa desatendida_ , pero... una hoja de papel descansando en la superficie captó la atención de Jungkook, mientras se acercaba para examinarla, se dio cuenta que era su contrato de sumiso con Jimin. 

Trató de no exagerar, tensándose mientras continuaba entrando en la sala, tratando de descubrir que quería hacer Jimin con él. Había un marco de suspensión en la parte de atrás de la sala, lo que no era muy sorprendente para un experto en Shibari. No pudo evitar mirar el contrato, sintiéndose temeroso para variar. 

Una de las reglas básicas que estaban estipuladas para cuando se hiciera una cita, Jungkook debía estar completamente desnudo mientras esperaba a su amo. Comenzó el ritual de quitar su ropa, doblando su saco – la tela de su franela era ligera a su piel a propósito, porque no esperaba salir ileso esta noche. Terminó usando sólo su collar. Estaba hecho de cuero negro con un colgante de conejo de oro blanco en el medio, de acuerdo a su apodo. 

El conejo bebé de Jimin. 

Jungkook se agachó ante las pulcras y oscuras losas frente a la puerta, dejando sus manos en su regazo. El silencio era más incómodo que el dolor en su posición arrodillado. Luego de varios largos minutos, Jungkook se preguntaba si su amo se iba a presentar. Que tal vez, este era algún tipo de castigo, cuando las puertas se abrieron y se cerraron con un suave clic. Jungkook no se atrevió a mirarlo, manteniendo la vista en el piso. 

El sonido de las pisadas de Jimin era ligero contra el piso frío – sus zapatos de cuero italiano de doble línea aparecieron en la línea de visión de Jungkook. Jimin estaba parado justo frente a él, misteriosamente callado. Ninguno de ellos había estado sin verde por semanas. De nuevo, los sumisos no son conocidos por castigar a sus amos con ese tipo de cosas. 

Jimin habló suavemente, "Mírame."

Jungkook obedeció, subiendo su rostro para valientemente encontrarse con un par de oscuros ojos entrecerrados perforándole a través de ellos. Un pequeño suspiro de incredulidad escapó de los labios de Jimin, mientras asimilaba el color rosa intenso del cabello de Jungkook.

"¿Es permanente?" Preguntó, mientras piernas gruesas cubiertas lo acercaban a donde estaba Jungkook arrodillado por él. Jimin estaba vestido en un intento para matar, aparentemente, llevando un top sin mangas que presumían sus brazos – Músculos delicados, tonificados y fuertes a Simple vista. Un arnés negro colgaba de su marco esbelto.

Era difícil para Jungkook no sonreír, pero por algún milagro, se contuvo. "Sí, amo."

Jimin elevó una ceja, "¿Hiciste esto para molestarme, entonces?" 

"¿Por qué?" Jungkook esta vez sí sonrió, incapaz de evitarlo.” ¿Funcionó?"

Algo frío y feroz atravesó los rasgos suaves de Jimin, algo abrupto cuando de repente estaba empuñando el cabello suave y rosa de Jungkook. El chico siseó ante el dolor agudo, Jimin plantó sus pies entre los muslos de Jungkook, inclinándose para hablar con cuidado con él. 

"¿Ahora respondes preguntas con más preguntas, conejito?" Estaba furioso, mostrando un nuevo lado de él mismo que el sumiso no había visto antes. Jimin tomó el cabello desde la raíz, sacando pequeños jadeos de Jungkook. "¿Estás consciente de cuántas reglas has roto? Diez y eso si no soy quisquilloso, es por eso que traje nuestro contrato. Parece que estás en una necesidad de ser recordado cuáles son las reglas aquí. Quiero que se sientes en la silla." 

Soltó a Jungkook de su agarre, escuchándolo quejarse adolorido, una sensación de quemadura en su cuero cabelludo. _Mierda_. Jungkook estaba por levantarse cuando fue empujado bruscamente sobre su espalda – la punta del zapato de Jimin presionando con fuerza su hombro. 

Jimin dirigió su cabeza hacía él, una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. "No mereces caminar. Vas a tener que gatear por mí."

Jungkook sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba con eso, su piel comenzando a calentarse mientras se colocaba en sus manos y rodilla. El piso no era agradable, mientras comenzaba a gatear lentamente hacia la mesa. No era mucha distancia para cubrir, pero igualmente era humillante. La peor parte su pene sintiéndose pesado entre sus piernas, estando duro desde el momento en el que llegó al club – eso, agregándole el trato brusco de Jimin. Jungkook ya estaba jodido. 

Tomó el asiento de la silla, usándola para empujarse a sí mismo hacia arriba hasta que estuvo sentada en ella. Jungkook estaba menos que complacido con todo el tema nuevamente siendo confrontado con el contrato. La primera vez que lo firmó, estaba en el regazo de Jimin – suspirando, mientras recibía pequeños mordiscos en la espalda de su brazo por unos dientes torcidos. Había calidez y emoción, pero ahora sólo había tensión e ira silenciada. 

Había una sección de la tabla de contenidos de su contrato que consistía en varias cosas, como; términos, metas del sumiso, reglas, derechos del amo, comunicación, castigos, exclusividad, límites, palabra de seguridad, terminación de contrato. 

"Ve hacia las reglas," dijo Jimin, mientras tomaba una de las velas casualmente de su base. Jungkook reconoció la cera de parafina que Jimin usaba regularmente, pero no siempre tan delgada. A veces no se pegaba en absoluto, sólo se derretía. 

El menor hojeo hasta la página exacta y esperó más instrucciones. Estaba en nervioso anticipando la sensación de la cera caliente en su piel. 

"Diez reglas fueron rotas y quiero que adivines cuáles fueron. Por cada regla que no aciertes, te corregiré y te daré un castigo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Él asintió, "Sí, amo."

"¿Cuál es la primera regla rota?" Jimin preguntó, parándose detrás del chico. 

Jungkook leyó las letras impresas frente a él, encontrando la primera bastante fácil. Lo leyó en voz alta, "Cambios cosméticos sin permiso."

La voz de Jimin era suave y apremiadora, "Muy bien, conejito. ¿Cuál es la segunda?" 

Esta era la regla que lo inició todo. Jungkook hizo una mueca, "El accesorio collar olvidado o perdido." 

"Esa especialmente me decepcionó. Siguiente regla." 

"Evasión de una cita o cancelaciones repentinas." Jungkook murmuró, pensando en todas las veces que Jimin intento llamarlo personalmente en lugar de hacer que la recepcionista lo hiciera por él. Incluso comenzó a escribirle mensajes, lo que lleva a la siguiente regla rota. "Venir sin autorización…"

"Ah, sí," Jimin sonrió irónicamente, tentado a dejar gotear la cera sobre la suave, tersa y plana espalda de Jungkook, cuando el mocoso merecía algo peor. "Las adorables fotos de tu pene atendido justo después de haberte dicho que no te tocaras."

Jungkook estaba quedándose sin reglar que se ajustaran a la situación actual. La siguiente era una suposición. "Infravalorar de la superioridad del Dominante."

"Van sólo cinco y ya suenas perdido. Tienes tres segundos para darme la siguiente regla…" La cuenta regresiva era lenta y generosa, casi como si Jimin supiera que tendría su oportunidad de pintar al chico con cera, de una forma u otra. 

La oración vino de prisa, "Hablarle al Dominante usando lenguaje informal o hablarle sin permiso." 

Incluso si Jungkook estaba a salvo, fue solo por un momento, habría otra regla que no iba a aplicar. Aún faltaban cuatro. Jungkook dio su mejor esfuerzo para sonar confiado, "Fallar al perseguir una meta personal que el dominante – a-ah!" El chico lloriqueó mientras la cera caliente bajaba por su piel en un largo y desordenado camino que bajaba por su espalda. 

Jimin estaba cautivado por la vista, siempre – siempre fascinado, se agachó para rozar sus pequeños dedos sobre la piel sensible de Jungkook, la cera seca cayendo en el proceso. El murmuró la respuesta tranquilamente, "Siete, actuar de forma impulsiva o comportarse de forma irracional debido a un episodio emocional llevado por los celos."

Jungkook tuvo que tragarse su refutación de 'jódete'. En su lugar, vagó su vista por la lista de potenciales respuestas. La siguiente no podría ser cierta, pero cualquier respuesta era mejor que ninguna. "Interactuar con otro dominante en un evento social, así como…" Jungkook se detuvo en el momento que sintió riachuelos calientes de cera bajando por el costado de su cuello, jadeando con fuerza.

Jimin se levantó, para poder abrazar el frente de Jungkook. Allí – sopló sobre frío en la cera debajo de la oreja de Jungkook antes de susurrar roncamente, "Ocho, fallar al no revelar cualquier involucramiento romántico con individuos dentro o fuera de la práctica de BDSM…" 

¿En serio estaba hablando de Taehyung? ¿No podría ser que Jimin dudara de su carácter y lealtad haciendo suposiciones sin base? Hay una regla en contra de eso en alguna parte. 

Jungkook estaba molesto a ese punto, así que respondió, "¿Qué tal ser acusado falsamente y o ser castigado por el dominante por tener sentimientos románticos que no existen?" 

"¿Qué tal es cualquier mierda que yo diga que es?", Dijo Jimin mientras pasaba el calor de la flama por el pecho del chico, tan peligrosamente cerca de lamer su piel. Los problemas de celos eran mutuos, aparentemente y para nada profesional. Jimin continúo, en tono neutral, "Nueve, ser deshonesto con el Dominante. Podemos decir de forma segura que no has sido completamente honesto conmigo, conejito." 

"Tampoco lo has sido t–” Antes de que Jungkook pudiera terminar su oración, Jimin movió su muñeca, dejando que la cera cayera por su pezón erecto. Esto envió la espalda de Jungkook contra la silla en un intento de escapar de la sensación intensa. Jimin mantuvo su brazo alrededor de él, mientras extendía su alcance para comenzar a pintar sobre la piel del menor, en otras áreas sensibles y suaves – los muslos de Jungkook recibiendo la mayor de la atención. Para el momento en el que ya había terminado de echar la cera, el chico estaba temblando en sus brazos, mientras el aire frío de la habitación soplaba sobre sus quemaduras. Estaba rosado dónde la cera lo había tocado – rosado, un color que estaba asociado a Jungkook dado a sus recientes decisiones.

"Diez, irte sin ser excusado, cosa que créeme, tú nunca," Jimin río, aún vívido el hecho de que su sumiso tuvo el coraje de hacer tal cosa. Presionó su nariz en el cabello de Jungkook, "... jamás me harás eso de nuevo."

Jungkook gimió, algo lastimoso, "No, Amo."

"Cuando firmaste el contrato, sabías que iba a verme con otros clientes. Seokjin es un amigo y colega. En mi opinión, ese hecho debe molestarte mucho menos, o en absoluto." Jimin colocó la vela en su base. "Y antes que intentes inútilmente defenderte en cuanto a tu _amigo_ , entiende que no me interesa escucharlo. ¿Quieres saber qué pasa cuando alguien toca lo que es mío?"

Jungkook mordió el costado de su labio, inseguro de querer saber hacia dónde estaba yendo Jimin con esto. Como su sumiso, sin embargo, "Por favor, dime." 

El dominante se inclinó alejándose, para así no estar tocándose. "Pierde su valor."

Jimin le extendió su mano, "Ven." La reacción del chico fue automática, no requirió ningún pensamiento, entrelazó sus dedos con los del dominante y fue levantado de la silla. Jungkook era más grande y alto, pero las diferencias en altura y complexión solo servían como otro aspecto de disfrute. 

La cera se pelaba y caía con cada movimiento, dejando atrás un camino de juego de escombros. Jungkook estaba consciente de que estaba por ser atado, lo que era más un regalo que un castigo, la verdad. Jimin lo llevó a pararse entre el marco de suspensión antes de abrir la bolsa de lona que colocó cuando estaba armando el equipo, tomando centímetros de una nueva cuerda de yute. 

"Hay más de tu castigo, conejito," Dijo Jimin, mientras comenzaba a desenredar la cantidad de capas. "Y fuiste lo suficiente considerado para darme un buen tiempo para pensar lo que iba a hacer contigo y lo que sería suficiente para apaciguarme." Se movió en frente de Jungkook, instruyéndolo para poner sus codos juntos. "La palabra de seguridad de esta noche es algo que sé que no quieres decirme, de otro modo lo hubieras dicho." Jimin fue rápido en tomar al chico por el mentón, forzando a Jungkook a encontrar sus ojos. "Es 'lo siento'."

El mayor lo soltó para unir las muñecas de Jungkook en un nudo columna doble, centrando todo el ajuste en la parte superior de la cuerda para así no pincharía la piel del sumiso. Jimin pasó sus dedos por las capas para asegurarse antes de irse más allá con la cuerda. El nudo en sí mismo asemejaba esposas. "Coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza." 

Jungkook hizo lo que le pidió, luchando para calmar su corazón acelerado cuando Jimin pasó la cuerda por el aro de suspenso en la barra de acero y lo ajustó allí. "Dóblate hasta la cintura por mí." Una vez el ancla estaba proporcional, Jimin comenzó a asegurar los nudos alrededor del aro y el marco, dándole a Jungkook suficientes metros de cuerda para la posición que requería. "Perfecto, Te puedes levantar ahora, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien," Jungkook dijo, sus ojos siguiéndolo mientras sacaba más cuerda de su bolsa. Era negra igual al set alrededor de sus muñecas. 

El Rigger estaba ahora en sus rodillas frente a Jungkook, moviendo la cuerda por sus caderas. El material se enterró en su piel en una manera que era familiar y no pudo evitar suspirar por la comodidad. Jimin no reaccionó a eso, eligiendo trabajar en silencio, haciendo lo mejor para evitar el pene hinchado y goteando de Jungkook – de otra forma pudo haber terminado en su puño, o en su boca. Pasó la cuerda alrededor de los muslos, reflejándolos para hacer que quedaran exactamente igual – continuamente trabajándolo en un arnés diamante. 

Jimin no sabe cómo se verá un sumiso en una de sus intrincadas redes, pero disfruta fantaseándolo. Era todo parte de la diversión. Y cuando vio por primera vez a Jungkook, el chico iba vestido en capas de ropa holgada y oscura, dejando tal vez mucho a la imaginación. Aun así, él fantaseaba. Ahora imagina la sorpresa de Jimin al ver a Jungkook en una de sus citas de las ocho, pidiendo tímidamente ser atado. El chico resultó ser mucho más, reemplazando todo lo que él pudo haber soñado – parándose a la altura perfecta, con la complexión idea, cintura tan pequeña. Jungkook era tan, tan lindo, que era casi irrazonable.

Vestir al sumiso con nada más que cuerdas tenía sus efectos, unos que ni un amo con experiencia como Jimin era inmune a ellos. Era una tarea difícil el complacer a su pequeño conejo sin querer complacerse a sí mismo, tal vez de forma egoísta a veces. En su contrato, Jungkook había consentido el ser penetrado con lo que sea que Jimin crea necesario, sean juguetes o su propio pene. Jungkook ha suplicado, incluso a veces con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero el mayor no cedería. Nunca había tenido al chico de esa manera, nunca lo había hecho suyo de esa forma, no completamente. No era algo que hacía con alguno de sus clientes. 

Sin embargo, Jungkook, usualmente bien portado – su mejor chico, lo ponía a prueba a diario. 

Deslizó la cuerda entre las firmes mejillas del trasero de Jungkook, empujándolas hacia arriba – a penas acentuando una ya halagadora parte de su cuerpo. El arnés estaba colgando desde sus muslos hasta pasadas sus caderas. La meta era parar en el centro de su pecho, trayendo el final del trabajo en bucles alrededor de su columna. Cuando Jimin se quedó sin cuerda, tomó más, formando un nudo cabeza de alondra y metiendo la primera cuerda dentro de esta para finalizarlo. 

Jimin se levantó – retrocediendo para admirar su trabajo, peinando con sus delicados dedos su estilizado cabello gris. La cuerda negra resaltaba contra la piel pálida de invierno de Jungkook, tan hermosa en contraste. Cualquier color le favorecía, haciendo difícil tener un favorito. 

El Dominante finalmente alejó sus ojos de la apetecible vista de su sumiso, tomando la bolsa de lana para llevarla a la mesa, vaciando su contenido. "Tengo regalos para ti, conejito, aunque a duras penas los mereces."

Jungkook no pudo ver ninguno de los ítems desde la distancia en la que estaba, aun así, intentó hacerlo restringido contra su bondage, pero fue en vano. "Espero que te gusten. Ya estás familiarizado con este," Dijo Jimin, ojeando a Jungkook, agitando su compra de la tienda fetichista. Era un anillo peneano ajustable que consistía en correas de cuero, caucho y broches a presión. 

"Gracias, Amo," murmuró Jungkook, voz ligera y entrecortada, dudoso de que tan bien le quedaría el anillo, dado que ya estaba dolorosamente duro. 

Jimin murmuró en respuesta, sacando de su bolsillo el lubricante tamaño viajero y abriendo la tapa para verterlo sobre la longitud agitada de Jungkook. Saltó al contacto con el frío, incapaz de ir muy lejos cuando al mínimo movimiento se encontraba con la restricción. Jimin se apoderó el pene de Jungkook en un apretón fuerte, ganándose un gemido profundo y gutural. Jimin lo sacudió una – dos veces, antes de pasar a mirarlo a los cálidos ojos marrones de Jungkook, "Eres tan hermoso."

Fue difícil para él formar una respuesta apropiada, cuando su pene estaba pulsante, pero Jungkook se las arregló, dado que el cumplido fue el primer atisbo de cariño que Jimin le había mostrado durante la tarde. "sólo con la ayuda de mi amo…" "Tan cierto…" dijo Jimin, de alguna forma presumido mientras deslizaba el anillo a la base del pene de Jungkook. Había algo atractivo acerca de lo abrumado que estaba el más joven, mientras trabajaba las correas de cuero alrededor de sus testículos, ajustando el material a su lugar. Los anillos peneanos tienden a dejar a Jungkook el doble de sensible y muy, muy fácil para él. Jimin lo soltó de una forma no muy gentil, sus toques aun paseando por la piel del chico, "Tienes algunos presentes más." El dominante procedió a volver a la mesa, regresando con ambas manos ocupadas. "Creo que tengo un problema con consentirte, conejito." 

La humillación llegó en la forma de una bandana de conejo con orejas altas y blancas. Corrió el material aterciopelado por la piel vulnerable bajo el brazo de Jungkook, los ojos oscuros y juguetones de Jimin midiendo cada reacción. Un suave jadeo escapó en la silenciosa sala, cuando paso por el muslo del más joven cubierto por cuerdas. El área aún estaba rosada y hormigueante de la cera. Jimin continuó con el lento tormento, jugueteando con la bandana por el pecho de Jungkook, atrapando sus pezones – sabiendo que podría estar abrumado por ello, cuando arqueó su espalda. 

"¿Ya tuviste suficiente?" Jimin musitó, mientras se inclinaba de puntillas para colocar la bandana detrás de las orejas de Jungkook. Jugo con un par de cabellos, dejando su flequillo rosa hacia atrás, estilizando al más joven como lo creía mejor. Francamente, Jimin pensó que era un crimen cada vez que la frente de Jungkook se mantenía escondida. 

"Todos los conejos tienen orejas muy lindas," dijo Jimin, paseando dos dedos entre el collar alrededor de la garganta de Jungkook, lentamente pasando su pulgar por el pendiente de conejo – cuando un solo jalón lo atrajo hacia adelante x sus labios a menos de un centímetro de tocarse, sus alimentos mezclándose como uno. "¿Sabes que más tienen? Unas lindas y pequeñas colas…" Jimin presionó un beso casto e irónico en los labios de Jungkook que dejaron al más joven queriendo más. 

Jimin le reveló lo que había en su otra mano. Era una bola de pelo blanca unida a un plug que estaba hecho de vidrio negro. Tomó la expresión de Jungkook con abierta diversión, mirando cómo las mejillas rosadas se volvían escarlata, como si una fiebre se hacía paso en él. Jimin llevó su mirada dónde el pene de Jungkook estaba vergonzosamente hinchado en los confines del aro, donde una gruesa gota de líquido pre seminal se formaba en la punta. El dominante se rió suavemente, "Que cosita tan pervertida eres, goteando del solo pensamiento de tener tu hoyo lleno." 

Jimin se movió para quedar detrás de él, presionando su insistente mano contra la parte baja de su espalda – doblando a Jungkook en la cintura. La cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas le permitía hacer esto hasta un cierto grado, el nido específicamente atado para mantenerlo firme. "Abre las piernas por mí," dijo Jimin, dándole menos de un segundo para hacer la tarea antes de hacerlo el mismo – manteniendo los muslos de Jungkook alejados con los propios. 

Deslizó sus dedos fríos y resbaladizos de lubricante por la hendidura del trasero de Jungkook, jugando lentamente con su entrada – mojándolo antes de empujar un delgado dígito. Usualmente, su amo usa guantes, pero no lo hizo en esta ocasión. Jungkook confiaba en él para hacer lo que le plazca, rindiéndose ante el por completo, pero los pequeños detalles parecían importarle más cuando estaba convencido que podría ser amor lo que compartían. 

"Eres un conejito _tan bueno_ ," Jimin lo arrullaba, tomándose su tiempo con dedos expertos – sabiendo que tan lejos empujarlos, dónde presionarlo tan profundo antes de golpear al chico exactamente dónde más lo necesitaba. La constante presión del ano de Jungkook alrededor de sus dedos, junto a los pequeños sonidos que hacía mandaban pulsaciones abrumadoras directo al pene de Jimin. Casi se perdía a sí mismo en ello. "Siempre eres tan jodidamente apretado. ¿Ese chico era realmente tu amigo? No le dejaste follarte, ¿tú – la zorra con tres de mis dedos en su trasero?"

"Es porque soy tuyo…" Jungkook jadeó, el calor familiar en su abdomen amenazando con derramarse, sus muslos comenzando a temblar. Estaba tan cerca. "¿Me puedo correr, por favor? _Por favor_." 

"Awe, no, conejito. No puedes," dijo Jimin mientras removía sus dedos al mismo tiempo, siendo muy cuidadoso con él. Jungkook lloriqueó ante el vacío que sintió, cuando escuchó el sonido de la tapa del lubricante abrirse de nuevo. Jimin colocó una cantidad generosa en el plug antes de presionar el frío y brillante vidrio contra su goteante entrada – deslizándolo en su interior con facilidad, llenando al más joven con calidez, hasta que se encontró con la parte gruesa y bulbosa del juguete. 

Jungkook mordió su labio inferior para contener su llanto, cuando Jimin hundió lentamente, pero firme el resto del plug en él, estirándolo más de lo que alguna vez sintió, cuando no era tan grande, para empezar. Casi de forma malévola, Jimin le dio unos leves golpes a la cola, deleitándose en los sollozos ahogados que obtenía en respuesta. "Eres tan bueno para mí," Jimin murmuró, mientras acariciaba cada una de sus nalgas con la palma de su mano, calentando el área por lo que estaba por venir. Las palabras del dominante eran suaves y afectivas, "mi precioso conejito. Eres un sueño absoluto."

La piel de Jungkook estaba en llamas, avergonzado por el cumplido, "G-gracias, Amo."

"Trabaje muy duro en este último regalo," dijo Jimin, finalmente volviendo a su vista nuevamente solo para molestarlo con su distancia. Podía a penas soportarlo, era especialmente necesitado cuando se reducía al subespacio. "Cada vez que te extrañaba, trabaja en él un poco más. Sin embargo, fue mi más reciente… decepción lo que me dio la motivación para terminarlo."

El último objeto era una paleta hecha a mano. 

Elaborar y modificar era uno de los muchos pasatiempos de Jimin. Disfrutaba personalizar todo lo que poseía, haciendo cada parte de la experiencia personal. Era su forma de expresar uno de los muchos actos de control que muchos de los dominantes parecían poseer en una forma u otra. Para la paleta, la empezó desde cero con una sierra de calar y lijadora. Tomó tiempo – tiempo que Jimin parecía tener suficiente últimamente. Encontró un set de esténcil de conejos en la tienda de arte local, los marcó en la madera y los talló con herramientas Kanna.

Levantó la paleta en su mano, mostrándosela a Jungkook, mirando cómo sus ojos se abrían “¿Te gusta, conejito?”

Jungkook asintió su cabeza rosada, a lo que Jimin le dio un pase libre, porque incluso él había quedado atónito por el producto final. Era absolutamente hermoso y posiblemente su nuevo juguete favorito. La paleta era gruesa y amplia donde era importante, la superficie lisa. Presionó la parte plana contra la mejilla del chico, permitiéndole sentirla. Jungkook alzó la cabeza con la acción, encontrándose con el peso de los ojos oscuros y entrecerrados de Jimin. Jesús.

"Va a dejar lindas marcas de conejitos por todo tu trasero…" murmuró Jimin, su voz como una caricia, cuando se paró detrás del sumiso. "Tu límite siempre ha sido quince con la paleta, pero creo que puedes soportar más. Y como tu insubordinación me dolió el doble, vamos a doblar la cuenta a treinta. ¿Entendiste?" 

Jungkook cerró sus ojos ante la declaración, resignándose a su suerte. "Sí, Amo." Una paleta ruidosa era excepcionalmente más ruidosa y Jungkook merecía cada parte de ella. Jimin presionó gentilmente la superficie de madera entre las nalgas del chico y muslos superiores. El familiar estallido de adrenalina corrió por sus venas cuando retrocedía la muñeca y terminaba en un golpe firme. El fuerte impacto era suficiente para mandar ondas de dolor por todo el cuerpo de Jungkook, golpeando en la mayoría de las zonas sensibles. 

Jimin era el que contaba en un gruñido bajo, mientras distribuía los golpes de la paleta de forma pareja – cambiando el lugar en el momento en el que sentía que Jungkook estaba acostumbrándose. Vio como el chico SE sacudía, incluso se sabía lo que venía, lo escuchó llorar, aun cuando le gustaba. Jungkook tenía una voz tan linda – sus sollozos y gemidos una melodía como el cantar de un ave. La piel de su trasero era un ardiente tono rojo, salvo por los conejos delineados que salían a relucir hermosos contra la piel suave.

“Veintidós,” dijo Jimin, mientras movía nuevamente su muñeca – la madera encontrándose con la cola esponjada, causando que Jungkook se apretara fuerte a las restricciones de sus muñecas, temblando.

“¿M-Me puedo correr, por favor? Preguntó, voz cruda y rota, cada golpe de la paleta hacía que sus músculos se tensaran alrededor del plug, enterrándolo más profundo. La punzada de dolor servía como otra forma de placer que lo abrumaba. Se sentía como una eternidad estando duro, goteando liquido pre seminal continua y patéticamente por el costado de su pene.

“Puedes correrte sólo con esto…” Jimin rió, porque por supuesto – por supuesto que Jungkook era capaz de hacer tal cosa. “La respuesta es no, conejito. No puedes correrte aún y si lo haces, te haré desear no haberlo hecho.”

La amenaza fue seguida de otra fuerte y sonora caída de la paleta. La mordida fue suficiente para soltar un grito desde la garganta de Jungkook. Jimin acarició la piel abusada con la madera, antes de dejar otro azote – probando a Jungkook, retándolo a ir en contra de su orden. Con solo siete restantes, Jimin eligió cada sitio con cuidado, sabiendo exactamente donde Jungkook lo necesitaba. Y a pesar de saber que el chico podría correrse durante las cortas pausas entre cada golpe, se las arregló para enfocarse en hacer exactamente lo contrario.

La voz de Jimin era gruesa y embriagada de excitación, habiendo llegado a su límite en todas las extensiones de la palabra, “Treinta.” Este era el momento donde él debía llenar de cumplidos amorosos a su sumiso. Debería aliviar la piel de Jungkook, preocuparse por el – perdonarlo, incluso. Pero había escenarios que Jimin había anticipado. Uno, Jungkook habría terminado diciendo la palabra de seguridad antes de llegar al final del conteo o dos, se habría corrido, lo que habría causado otro castigo, pero ninguna ocurrió.

Verán, Jungkook es un muy, _muy buen_ chico.

Jimin dejó la paleta contra la pared detrás de él. Usualmente mantenía un par de tijeras con él en caso de emergencia, pero esta noche cargaba uno de sus cuchillos Karambit de seguridad favoritos. Las sacó de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a cortar a través de las cuerdas manteniendo las muñecas de Jungkook atadas. Con el chico inclinado como estaba, Jimin no tuvo problema para sostenerlo – manteniendo sus manos debajo de las de Jungkook, protegiéndolo de cualquier oportunidad de encontrarse con la cuchilla en cualquier momento.

“Te quiero recostado en el piso, en tu estómago,” Dijo Jimin, mientras curvaba los dedos debajo de uno de los muchos nudos de cuerda en caso de que las piernas temblorosas de Jungkook cedieran una vez sus brazos sean liberados y no esté suspendido. No lo hicieron, pero el mayor lo ayudó a recostarse en las lisas losas de todos modos. Jungkook suspiró cuando su cálida piel estuvo en contacto con la incómoda y fría superficie.

Jimin dejó su cuchillo de lado y se incorporó con Jungkook en el suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la parte posterior de sus músculos bien formados, cerrándolos fuertemente dentro de los suyos. Habían marcas de cuerdas en las muñecas del chico que se irían durante la noche. “Trataré de ponerme cómodo mientras puedes, conejito.” El tono del dominante era burlonamente arrepentida. “La cosa es – eres un muy buen chico para mí, cuando te pasas de la raya, es inesperado, y cuando es inesperado, me decepciono. Sigo muy molesto contigo.”

Jungkook exhaló temblorosamente, “Lo siento.”

“¿Lo siento, ‘para’ o lo siento por haber estado equivocado?” Preguntó Jimin, mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre la forma extendida de Jungkook, completamente a su merced – _si está dispuesto._

“Lo siento por tratar de hacerte enojar.”

“Oh, no trataste, pequeño conejo,” rio, el amargo sonido bajando por la columna de Jungkook. “Lo lograste.” El chico se tensó cuando sintió algo frío presionarse contra su espalda, sabiendo que era el acero de la cuchilla de Jimin. “Necesito que estés quieto por mi…” Asintió conforme, cuando la presión en la parte media fue liberada. Jimin había cortado los nudos que iban por debajo de la cintura, pero evitó las cuerdas que ataban sus muslos.

Jimin dejó el cuchillo de lado, tomando la infinidad de piel suave y lisa por la espalda de Jungkook. Él era como una figura hercúlea, todo saludable y en forma – mitad chico, mitad Dios. Tan hermoso que Jimin quería arruinarlo, mientras clavaba sus uñas en su nuca, empujándolo contra el piso lentamente, escuchando como el chico respiraba hondo.

El mayor ajustó sus caderas para seguir un camino hasta la inmersión de la columna de Jungkook, frotando su pene erecto aún con ropa contra la cola de conejo a propósito. Él sonrió, malévolo, cuando el chico se detuvo ante el contacto, “¿Te gusta esto, conejito?”

“Ah – Sí! M–Mucho…” jadeó, habiendo estado sorprendido por el dolor satisfactorio y el calor radiando a través de su espalda “Más fuerte, Amo.”

Jimin estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo, usando sus ambas manos esta vez – comenzando en los hombros de Jungkook. Las líneas que se formaban debajo de la presión profunda de sus uñas eran de un rojo intenso, la piel cortándose con pequeñas cortadas abultadas. Sin embargo, la reacción de Jungkook era una de éxtasis, cuando se enrolló en sí mismo con un grito destrozado. El sonido del mismo llegó a Jimin como una alarma, decidiendo que una vez más podría haber llegado a su límite. 

Intentó que durara, mientras pasaba sus uñas por su columna – mientras embestía sus caderas contra el trasero de Jungkook, deleitándose en sus gemidos ahogados de placer. El chico volteó su rostro hacia un lado, descansando su sobrecalentada piel sobre el piso frío. “Más,” susurró, sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. “Quiero que me marque. Por favor, Amo. Quiero ser tuyo.” El aire soplando sobre sus marcas hacía que todo quemara y en el fondo de su mente, Jungkook sabía que estaba sangrando, y que probablemente sea una vista horrible, pero no le importaba.

“Ya eres mío,” Jimin le informó, mientras tomaba el plug desde la base y lentamente lo removía del pequeño y estirado hoyo. Luego abrió las nalgas de Jungkook suaves y amplias entre sus palmas, la acción posesiva mientras lo miraba apretarse a la nada. La última gota de auto-control de Jimin se desvaneció rápidamente en ese momento, mientras bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones oscuros lo suficiente para sacar su pene palpitante. “Siempre te quise debajo de mí, justo así, mi indefenso pequeño conejo.”

La piel de Jungkook se calentaba por las palabras, divido entre querer esconderse lejos o lanzarse a los brazos de Jimin. Era un momento esencial para ambos, un cambio en su dinámica. Él había suplicado, incluso hasta que su garganta estaba destrozada, pidiendo ser follado. Para que Jimin lo use como un muñeco – ahora estaba pasando finalmente.

Jimin abrió el pote de lubricante, comenzando a usándolo en sí mismo, siendo generoso con la aplicación. Lo que faltaba en largo, lo compensaba en grosor. Jungkook sabía este hecho, dada a las muchas veces que se ahogó mientras le hacía un oral desordenado a su amo, dejando una corriente de lágrimas y boca hinchada.

“Es muy temprano en tu entrenamiento para hacer esto,” Jimin le advirtió, voz grave mientras presionaba la gruesa cabeza de su pene contra el terno ano de Jungkook. “¿Estás seguro?”

“Por favor, fóllame, Amo,” Murmuró Jungkook, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer hacia atrás sus caderas, necesitando el dolor dentro de él ser llenado luego de una larga noche de estar al borde, castigado y tentado. Jimin miró hacia abajo, mirando sus dientes de conejo morder su labio inferior. Las orejas de conejo eran tan lindas contra el cabello suave y rosa. Ya no estaba tan molesto por eso. El chico se quejó cuando pensó que estaba siendo ignorado, algo petulante, “He sido bueno para usted.”

“¿Eso significa que mereces mi pene, entonces?” Jimin musitó, sintiéndose entregado, lo que era hecho común con su sumiso, cuya respuesta fue un gemido indecente de ‘ _mmmhmm_ ’ desde su garganta – asintiendo con impaciencia y nuevamente retorciéndose, hasta que tomó abruptamente a Jungkook por la cadera para cesar sus movimientos, las fuertes piernas de Jimin apretándose alrededor de los muslos del chico mientras empujaba lentamente dentro de él, hundiéndose profundamente – hasta que su hueso pélvico se juntó con las impertinentes nalgas de Jungkook con marcas de conejo.

La boca de Jungkook se abrió a un llanto insonoro en el estire, doloroso y dichoso al mismo tiempo. Curvó sus manos en puños junto a su cabeza, cuando Jimin lo sostuvo por la raíz de su cabello, rozando su boca sobre el hombro del chico, “Te sientes increíble,” murmuró, su voz temblorosa y afectada, mientras trazaba una de los rasguños con la punta de su lengua, “Tan ajustado y perfecto alrededor de mi pene, pequeño conejo.”

Usando la empuñadora en el cabello rosa de Jungkook como apalancamiento, Jimin apenas movió sus caderas antes de golpearlas adentro nuevamente – creando un ritmo que mandó al chico a la losa cada vez que iba hacia adelante, la hinchada erección de Jungkook siendo un desastre goteante entre su estómago y el suelo, estimulado por la fricción. Gimió cuando sintió a Jimin succionando marcas en su piel, dejando mordidas contra las cortadas de sus uñas.

Jungkook estaba en un punto donde la vergüenza ya no importaba. “Por favor–Necesito más, necesito más r–rápido…”

“¿Y que si me quiero tomar mi tiempo follándote?” Preguntó Jimin, puntuando su pregunta moviendo sus caderas lentamente hasta parar. Fueron tres, insoportables y largos segundos antes de volver a embestir en él, llenándolo en cada centímetro – el mayor repetía la acción, parecía sacarlo más cada vez. El chico estaba graznando debajo de él, cuando finalmente se rindió. “Podrías llorar,” dijo Jimin uniformemente, respondiendo la respuesta en nombre de Jungkook, a pesar de que ambos estaban conscientes de la verdad.

Jungkook sintió que su amo se apoderó de su muñeca, guiando su brazo hacia atrás con cuidado, tomando el muslo de Jimin como soporte. Los músculos allí se flexionaron y saltaron debajo de sus dedos cada vez que Jimin se conducía en él, el ritmo se había vuelto rápido e implacable, mientras presionaba despiadadamente todo lo que podía dentro del más joven, el duro sonido de piel contra piel llenando la silenciosa sala.

“Am–ahh… Amo, por favor déjame correrme…”

Jimin podía sentir lo cerca que estaba Jungkook de deshacerse, apretando su mano alrededor de su pene con frecuencia, apretándolo tan duro que casi pierde el aliento de la abrumadora sensación. El más joven se sentía tan jodidamente bien, parte de la razón siendo el hecho de que era Jungkook al que estaba follando, y Jimin quería – el ansiaba tenerlo para él, lo que era un descubrimiento peligroso con el que tendría que lidiar más tarde. “Está bien, cariño, quiero que te corras para mí,” dijo, sus palabras rozando la nuca de Jungkook mientras movía una mano alrededor de las caderas para tomar gentilmente su pene, masturbándole al ritmo de sus embestidas.

El segundo en el Jungkook tuvo permiso, sintió el alivio tragarlo por completo. El placer que continuamente estaba derritiéndose en el centro de su ser finalmente ser derramado, mientras se corría en una inmensidad de gemidos profundos y pequeños lloriqueos necesitados. El dominante profesional haría bien en recordar poner las necesidades de su sumiso primero era crucial. Jimin siempre había creído en esto, enfocándose en el joven, cuando se entregó a su liberación. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos con pegajosas líneas de semen de Jungkook, Jimin continuó bombeándolo por cada ola intensa, hasta que sus músculos pararon de apretarlo y su pene se ablandó lo suficiente para remover el anillo. Jungkook hizo una mueca una vez la presión fue liberada, dejando caer su frente sudorosa contra su antebrazo, completamente saciado y contento.

Desafortunadamente para su dulce pequeño conejo, era _su_ turno ahora.

Jimin presionó la palma de su mano entre los omoplatos de Jungkook, forzando su pecho a quedar en el piso, inmovilizándolo allí mientras comenzaba a golpear sus caderas en su trasero, embestidas lentas y profundas, más minucioso – expulsando el aire de los pulmones de Jungkook. Jimin era el tamaño perfecto – su grueso pene estirando repetidamente al chico y llenándolo completamente, frotándose contra sus partes más profundas. No le tomó mucho a Jungkook el volver a estar duro de nuevo de sobre estimulación.

“Muéstrale a tu amo ese hoyo de conejo cachondo que tienes,” Jimin gruño la orden entre sus dientes, mirando con ojos oscuros cómo Jungkook hacía lo que le había pedido, un buen chico – abriendo sus nalgas o suficientemente amplias para darle a Jimin la vista perfecta de su pene desapareciendo dentro de su empapado y abusado agujero. Tomó las muñecas de Jungkook manteniendo sus manos allí, “¿De quién eres, Jungkook?”

Era muy poco usual que Jimin usara el nombre real de un sumiso, aun cuando no había una regla establecida, era simplemente percibido como algo muy íntimo o personal.

“Soy de mi amo,” Jungkook jadeó, mientras el pozo de calor en su estómago amenazaba con salir una segunda vez. No quería que fuera tan pronto, tratando de enfocarse en las señales de Jimin estando cerca de su orgasmo, lo agresivo que se volvía, sus palabras más sucias y desconsideradas entre gemidos profundos y suspiros entrecortados. Lo excitó sin final el saber que era él quien le daba a su amo tal placer. Lo empoderaba. “¿Puedo p-por favor correrme?”

“Pequeño conejo, o te corres ahora o no lo haces en lo absoluto,” Jimin soltó, retando a Jungkook incluso cuando él estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Apartó sus ojos de donde sus cuerpos se conectaban para inclinarse, raspando con sus dientes sobre el hombro de Jungkook, incapaz de dejarlo en paz mientras él saboreaba los lloriqueos con los que era apremiado, mientras continuaba embistiendo al chico con salvaje abandono.

El sonido de Jungkook afligido era suficiente para mandar un escalofrío de placer por su cuerpo, o en este caso, en todo su ser completamente. Usó el peso completo de su cuerpo para mantener a Jungkook quieto cuando se corrió con fuerza – derramando su semen cálido profundamente en él. Jungkook hizo una mueca ante la extraña sensación y siguió rápidamente a Jimin al borde, corriéndose en gruesos chorros contra su estómago y losas. Jimin golpeó sus caderas una última vez, enterrando su descarga antes de soltar a Jungkook de su agarre lentamente dejándole marcas.

Jungkook se sintió ligero, disfrutando el momento – un sentimiento de vértigo y alegría que lo envolvía en calidez. Cerró sus ojos contra la comodidad, escuchando el pulso acelerado en sus oídos – tratando de apaciguarlo, sin tratar de querer volver. Jimin estaba recostado a su lado en el piso, brazos inmediatamente buscándolo y envolviendo al chico como enredaderas. Jungkook se dejó arrastrar, suspirando ante las pequeñas manos acariciando su piel adolorida.

“¿Te dolió?” Preguntó Jimin, su voz nuevamente en su suave y arrollador tono – relajándolo.

Jungkook estaba contento, una pequeña risa burbujeando en su pecho, “Solo en formas que disfruté.”

El mayor comenzó a peinar con sus dedos contra el húmedo cabello de Jungkook, ajustando la bandana en el proceso. “Los accesorios de conejo no te avergonzaron, ¿Cierto?”

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tímido de pronto, “Pero tú disfrutaste verme usarlos, así que no fue una pérdida total.”

Él murmuró dándole la razón, rodando en su espalda, colisionando los labios de Jungkook con los suyos, besándolo suavemente. “Eres tan lindo, conejito,” suspiro, tomando otro largo y lento arrastre en los labios del menor. Jimin no se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba satisfecho, Al final de cada escena o una actividad intensa, el sumiso siempre era propenso a un sub-drop, lo que significaba que sus endorfinas se estropeaban. Jimin siempre era cuidadoso con amortiguar la caída, siempre con suaves toques y palabras suaves. “Tan lindo y todo mío.”

En unos momentos, Jimin comenzaría la rutina de cortar el resto de la cuerda. Él procedería entonces a darle un baño cálido y jabonoso a la piel de Jungkook, lavando la sangre, sudor y semen que estaba en su cuerpo – todo mientras, asegurarse de que tome agua y dándole de comer sus chocolates favoritos. El paso final sería atender las heridas de Jungkook y había varias de ellas. Al final de la velada con Jungkook, Jimin siempre terminaba con un profundo vacío, es por eso que Jungkook necesitaba completar su entrenamiento y convertirse en suyo – suyo para siempre.

Nadie en este mundo había hecho sentir a Jimin tan inseguro.

Nadie nunca lo hizo y, aun así.

Jungkook acarició su nariz contra el lado de la garganta de Jungkook, doblando los dedos en la tela de la camisa de su amo, casi desesperado, “Amo, quiero más besos.”

Jimin sonrió.

_“Por supuesto, conejito.”_

* * *

Era un poco pasada la media noche cuando Taehyung miró el reloj. Ha estado mirando los apuntes toda la noche, y para estar claros – los apuntes que escribió él, no los estúpidos altamente detallados esquemas del Profesor Min. Claro, pudo ser beneficial para él sólo soportarlo y usar el material – No es como si Yoongi se enteraría. Una pequeña parte de amargura vino con ese pensamiento, ya que el Profesor Jung nunca le dio a la clase sus apuntes y Taehyung habría dado todo por un pequeño vistazo a lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

Se levantó de su silla para un descanso y quizás comer algo por primera vez desde las tres de la tarde – de ayer. Varias las notificaciones en su teléfono se encendieron durante la noche. Era Hoseok dándoles detalles aleatorios de su salida por la ciudad. Él seguía tomando fotos de cada cosa ‘artística’ que veía, como si sus dos amigos – uno estudiante de arte y el otro en fotografía, estarían sinceramente impresionados.

Jungkook no había leído ninguno de los mensajes.

Hizo a Taehyung preguntarse, incluso preocuparse por la posibilidad de Jungkook estando en Void. Entonces recordó la fecha y lo que el menor había dicho en el almuerzo acerca de ver a Jimin el viernes. Era pasada medianoche del sábado. Taehyung estaba tan absorto en los trabajos escolares que no recuerda a qué hora Jungkook dejó el dormitorio. Esta era la clase de mierdas que lo hacían sentir ansioso.

Jungkook había dejado en claro que estaba evitando volver al club. Le dijo a Taehyung que sería castigado como resultado de lo que pasó la semana pasada. Y lo que pasó la semana pasada, era totalmente culpa de Taehyung. En el mundo BDSM, él era una maldita amenaza. ¿Cómo podría siquiera sobrevivir a parte de eso? La respuesta era simple: No podría. No es como si él quisiera, disculpa. Esto no era La Sirenita.

Justo cuando estaba por devorar el ultimo pedazo de las sobras de la tarta de queso de Jungkook, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió. Rápidamente colocó el postre de vuelta en el refrigerador. El chico se veía exhausto, pero el clima frío puede hacerte eso. La parte alta de sus mejillas, así como la punta de su nariz estaba roja. Jungkook le dio una mirada a la pequeña sala, ojos fijándose inmediatamente en Taehyung.

“Oh, Hey, Guk,” ‘ _Guk, amigo, Hey._ ’ Taehyung estaba haciendo esa cosa donde sonreía tan amplio que era obvio que estaba nervioso. A pesar de eso, estaba feliz de ver a su dongsaeng – se alegraba de saber que estaba vivo y que parecía estar intacto aún. “¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?”

“Estuvo bien,” dijo, parecía que lo decía en serio, pero había una duda notable en los movimientos de Jungkook. Era más lento, más perezoso en remover su abrigo de sus hombros. “El camino de vuelta fue horrible. Luego recordé que había un partido esta noche, y fiestas – fiestas galore.”

“Uh, sí, malditas fiestas…Galácticas…” o _Galore_ , lo que sea que él dijo – Taehyung pausó, tratando de no ser tan obvio acerca del hecho de que estaba fijándose en las acciones del chico, esperando atraparlo en algo que no debería “¿Viste las fotos de Hobi? Son basura, pero deberíamos tratar de actuar impresionados, especialmente sobre el jardín a medianoche que no podemos ver, porque está jodidamente oscuro afuera.”

Por un rato, todo lo que Jungkook hizo fue pararse en su sitio con su abrigo debajo de los hombros, allí fue donde quedó. “No he revisado el chat hoy. ¿Ibas a – o ya tomaste tu ducha?”

Taehyung estaba en modo detective ahora, listo para sacar el sombrero de cazador y su lupa. “No aún. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí, Jeong Jungkook?”

“¿Iba a preguntar si podía bañarme primero?” pregunto, sus largos dedos cerrados en una de sus mangas en su espalda, donde estaba quitándola con cuidado.

“Claro, Guk, lo que queras,” Taehyung exhaló, dándose cuenta que Jungkook estaba evitando herirse a sí mismo con movimientos abruptos. Había incomodidad en algún lado – algún lado en sus hombros, o en su espalda. “Déjame ayudarte con eso.”

Taehyung no lo estaba ofreciendo en este punto y Jungkook no estaba en posición de negarse. Así que, tomó dónde el más joven se quedó y lentamente bajó las mangas de su abrigo. La dejó en la cama de Jungkook cuando la tarea estuvo hecha. Durante la extracción, no falló en notar la forma en la que los hombros de Jungkook se tensaron, como si estuviera esperando que doliera.

Cortando la mierda, Taehyung habló inexpresivo, "¿Qué pasó en Void?"

"Tuve mi cita," dijo Jungkook, volteándose para darle la cara a su amigo. "No fue nada fuera de lo ordinario, de verdad. Jimin estaba feliz de verme de nuevo, hubo un momento dónde pensé que iba a cortar un pastel, o tocar el trombón o algo."

"Oh, ¿En serio? Wow, ¡Es fantástico!" Taehyung rio con sarcasmo, el sonido de ésta absolutamente odioso – ambos lo aprendieron de Hoseok. Se enderezó una vez dejó su punto claro, que no creyó ni una palabra que salió de su maldita boca, "No tendrás problema con mostrarme tu espalda entonces."

“Tae…" Jungkook susurró, sus ojos marrones suplicándole. Se veía como si estuviera listo para quebrarse. Taehyung era obstinado y no se iba a rendir, ya lo sabía. "Tú viste lo que pasó con Woozi. A veces hay castigos que pueden verse mal, pero no lo son. Todo es consensuado y acordado.

"Muéstrame," Taehyung repitió, la tensión en la sala creciendo pesada y sofocante. Cuando Jungkook continuó manteniéndose inmóvil, negando sin palabras, cerró los ojos, levantando la voz por primera vez – en un largo tiempo. _Años._ "Si no es tan malo como dices que es, entonces no habrías cojeado hasta aquí, ¡luchando para quitarte tu maldito abrigo! No podré dormir esta noche hasta que me muestres, joder."

Jungkook asintió aturdido, mientras levantaba su camisa, pausando a mitad cuando sintió los comienzos de dolor. Succionó el aire y rápidamente se la quitó, como una bandita. Si creía que Taehyung no había visto el dolor en su rostro, estaba equivocado – muy perceptivo para su propio bien. Jungkook tiro la prenda en el piso, el frente de su cuerpo reflejando las marcas de la cuerda, pero se desvanecerían pronto.

Sin que se lo pidieran, lentamente se volteó, inconsciente de la condición de su espalda, pero pudo escuchar el jadeo agudo de Taehyung. Era malo. Por suerte, el mayor no podía ver su trasero. Dolía el doble y estaba cubierto de ronchas probablemente.

"¿Jimin te hizo esto?" Taehyung preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero no tenía sentido para él. Había un moretón profundo de lo que parecía una obvia marca de mordida – líneas rojas iban por la extensión de la espalda de Jungkook. Se veía como un desastre, un sangriento desastre y parte de ello era culpa de Taehyung. Su voz temblaba, "¿El tipo que aclamas amar?"

"No lo entiendes," dijo Jungkook, mirando por encima de su hombro y vio la expresión de Taehyung de completa distracción. El menor quizás estaba al borde del llanto, pero era su hyung el que estaba llorando. "No puedes culparlo por lo que me hizo.",

"Un baño sería mejor." Taehyung cambió el tema, limpiando su nariz con la manga de su camisa, antes de abrir los cajones de Jungkook. Saco una franela grande negra y un par de boxers.

Jungkook intentó de nuevo, "Tae…"

"Las sales de Epsom no son buenas para las heridas, pero," dijo Taehyung, hablando a una milla por minuto. "...Podemos poner un poco de Neosporin en las cortadas y luego uhm, muchas banderas de Buscando a Nemo…",

"Mi–Jimin ya aplicó crema en ellas y en un punto también las cubrió, pero me quité las banderas antes de llegar a casa." No quería que Taehyung las viera en la basura en la mañana. Las marcas solo necesitaban más ungüento, nada grave. Toda la situación era un poco exagerada en su opinión, incluso cuando Jungkook disfrutaba ser atendido y mimado.

Taehyung ya estaba en la puerta del baño, Jungkook siguiéndolo lentamente detrás. Estaba corriendo la cortina de la ducha a un lado. "Espera, hyung la limpiará primero," dijo, comenzando a limpiar la porcelana con borrador mágico. Taehyung era conocido por ser una persona ansiosa, limpiando cosas que hablando aceleradamente en el mejor de los casos.

Jungkook tragó grueso, sus emociones trabadas en su garganta. "Tae, no tienes que…",

Se levantó cuando había terminado, una mano temblorosa abriendo el agua ajustándola a su preferencia. "Siente la temperatura. Dime si está bien."

Jungkook le sonrió, moviendo los dedos entre la ducha. "Está perfecta."

"Oh! Tus calcetines," dijo Taehyung mientras se alejaba lentamente de él. "Iré a buscarte unos, ¿A menos que quieras que te ayude con tus jeans?"

“No – Yo no debería, pero Tae, yo no…"

Taehyung se detuvo en su sitio. "Los calcetines son importantes, hacen mucho para mantenernos cálidos, ¿Sabes?" Caminó a la habitación, continuando su monólogo acerca de la magnífica comodidad.

Pero con toda honestidad, Taehyung no estaba interesado en los calcetines. Tampoco quería escuchar los llantos de dolor una vez Jungkook finalmente se sentara en la bañera. No, él no quería ver el resto del daño en el cuerpo de su amigo debido a su, _su_ – su maldito comportamiento de Kim Taehyung.

Lo que Taehyung realmente quería era las llaves del auto.

Y las encontró encima de la cama de Jungkook dónde las tiró para luego fallar en quitarse su abrigo. Taehyung las tomó, hablando en voz alta a acerca de las maravillas de los calcetines esponjados antes de tomar su bufanda y caminar al pasillo del dormitorio.

Le tomó un momento a Taehyung para concentrarse lo suficiente para ser capaz de manejar, alisando las palmas de sus manos contra la puerta cerrada. Se disculpó por el enojo que estaba surgiendo en su interior, por el hecho de que Jungkook no aprobaría lo que estaba por hacer. Él no sería capaz de perdonar a Taehyung después de esta noche.

Él iba a romperle las muñecas a Jimin.

* * *

**TBC**

**N/A:**

Oh, diablos.   
Es un glorsario.

 **Bight -** Es un lazo de cuerda, distinto para las puntas de la cuerda.

 **Lark’s head knot -** Es un nudo de enganche usado para unir la cuerda a un objeto.

 **Sub-drop -** Es un estado mental, emocional y físico que puede pasar después de una sesión, especialmente si fue más pesada de lo normal.

 **Rigger -** Un profesional que se especializa en el bondage, uno que usualmente presenta actos de suspensión.  
  
  
*El [test](https://bdsmtest.org/select-mode) de BDSM que literalmente todos hemos probado alguna vez en algún punto. 

  
**N/T:**

**Arm-Tie -** nudo simple detrás de la cabeza, creo que es mejor dar una [explicación gráfica](https://i.imgur.com/EztWpe0.png) (?)

 **"Dame tu consentimiento" -** La traducción exacta era un poco distinta, pero lo que Yoongi quiere decir es que quiere que Taehyung se deje poseer por él, que acepte ser su sumiso y que Yoongi pueda hacer lo que le plazca con él.

 **Arco de Cupido -** se refiere al arco que se hace en el centro del labio superior, pero bien puede referirse a ese punto en específico o al labio superior en general.

 **Referencia a Mary Poppins -** No sé si sea necesario explicarlo, pero de todos modos lo dejo aquí por las dudas. Mary Poppins es un personaje Disney, inocente, así que es una forma graciosa de Hobi de recordarle a Taehyung que es virgen y que espera que se meta en problemas con el profesor.


	3. El chico que miente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Este capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo escribirlo, especialmente su contenido y lo corto que es en comparación con los otros capítulos. He recibido algo de retroalimentación que fue desalentador y caminé con vergüenza durante este capítulo. Notarán que nuevas etiquetas y advertencias fueron agregadas. Por favor tómense el tiempo de leerlas, ya que el capítulo cruza algunas líneas. Estoy segura.
> 
> De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por la respuesta positiva! Los comentarios realmente ayudan. Aprecio a todos los que se suscriben, los kudos o sólo todo el que disfrute la historia. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a [lusterrdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust) por revisar mi trabajo! Mis ojos estaban tan cansados y fuiste muy dulce y de mucha ayuda. ¡Revisen el trabajo de esta chica! 
> 
> Siéntanse libres:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moods) l [tw](https://twitter.com/okayoonji)

* * *

__

* * *

_'Siempre luchamos contra lo que encontramos, pero buscamos un poco más.'_

Capítulo Tres: _El chico que miente._

Era un viaje de treinta minutos en auto a Void, dándole a Taehyung un largo tiempo de reflexionar su enojo, excepto que no iba a hacer eso. No frenó desde que abandonó a Jungkook, determinado a romper algo preciado para Jimin, una muñeca, su lindo rostro, algo para aplacar la ira que sentía. Seguía pensando en ese chico, Woozi – _constantemente, constantemente y constantemente_. Cómo la audiencia lo recibió como una cruel y refinada diversión; cómo Taehyung lo observó mientras era castigado, perseguido por el hecho de que le _gustó_. Luego imaginó a Jungkook en el lugar de Woozi, siendo torturado en una sala abierta por _su_ indiscreción.

Honestamente, se sentía más como un padre sobreprotector que como un amigo en ese momento. Taehyung ha sido siempre un alma vieja, muy prejuicioso a veces y propenso a ser molestado deliberadamente. No pensaba en cómo esto podría herir a Jungkook, como podía poner en peligro cualquier mierda de relación que tenía con Jimin. No era real de todos modos, ¿Cierto? Taehyung lo vio de primera mano, existiendo en líneas rojas y profundas a través de la espalda de Jungkook.

El amor no debería ser tan jodidamente violento.

Era pasada la una de la mañana cuando Taehyung llegó al club. Las personas entraban y salían por las puertas. Era una noche ocupada, aparentemente. Apagó el auto y se enfrentó al frío aire. En su apuro de salir del dormitorio olvidó tomar su abrigo. Muy poco importaba con la adrenalina pasando por sus venas, la ira mezclada con pura y nerviosa energía – calentándolo por dentro. Taehyung era una tormenta; una que estaba lista para ser desatada. Solo míralo hacerlo.

Tiró las puertas de Void como si el lugar fuera suyo. Taehyung estaba tan enfocado en su objetivo que no cuestionó ni una sola maldita cosa. No – el caballero usando una máscara de cuero de perro con mitones atados por un maldito demonio del espacio, eso – eso estaba bien. El área de recepción estaba llena de nuevos ingresos de un lado y los check-ins regulares del otro. Afortunadamente, todo lo que tuvo que hacer Taehyung fue mostrar su identificación gracias a qué su última visita fue registrada y le fue permitido entrar.

"Oh, lindo," dijo la mujer detrás del escritorio – era la misma recepcionista que conoció en su primera noche en Void. Esta noche ella usaba una placa con su nombre que se leía, 'Claire'. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, sus grandes pechos derramándose en sus antebrazos. "Sabía que ibas a volver buscando más problemas."

_Palabras más ciertas…_

"Fue difícil mantenerme alejado," dijo Taehyung, mintiendo tan fácil como respirar cuando había una parcial verdad en ello. "¿Puedes decirme dónde está o no un profesional de escena específico en este momento?"

Ella levantó una ceja inquisitiva, ajustando sus lentes en el puente de su puntiaguda nariz, "¿Para una cita o un show?"

 _Para una fea confrontación y pateada de trasero,'_ Taehyung musitó suavemente para sí mismo. "Es acerca de una pregunta que tengo acerca de usar una bufanda como material para hacer un nudo simple detrás de la cabeza. ¿Sabes si Jimin sigue por aquí esta noche?"

“¿Manejaste hasta aquí sólo por una consulta?” Claire bromeó, poniendo una mano debajo de su mentón, como si fuese la cosa más adorable que le ha pasado _en la vida_. De cualquier modo, ella pudo reconocer que hablaba en serio. “Jimin terminó su última cita no hace mucho.” La recepcionista encontró un poco extraño que Taehyung apareciera un poco después que su amigo se fuera. “De todos modos, su turno no termina hasta dentro de veinte minutos. Puedes encontrarlo normalmente en el área del recibidor.”

Taehyung no dijo nada más, caminando por el pasillo en silencio que lo llevaría al salón principal. Reflejando lo que había visto desde afuera, el club estaba lleno, tal vez más que la semana pasada, excepto que esta vez no había nadie con él. Estaba solo, un pequeño pez nadando en un océano de tiburones. No le importaba que estaba llamando la atención, cabezas volteando a verlo mientras caminaba. Luego recordó el código de vestimenta no escrito y se dio cuenta que nuevamente, destacaba.

_Oh, mierda._

Estaba usando un pantalón negro holgado y uno de sus franelas de dormir. El cuello estaba más allá de estirado, exponiendo los bonitos contornos de su clavícula, la tela blanca cayendo de un hombro. Buscó su bufanda y resultó en vano, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando recordó que la dejó en el auto. _Que se joda_. Podría lidiar con ser visto abiertamente por un corto tiempo, su aventura tan importante para abandonarla por un mal funcionamiento de atuendo.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora es encontrar su objetivo.

El recibidor estaba mucho más caótico a esta hora, escenas desarrollándose como la primera vez que Taehyung había ido, excepto que no estaban siendo presentadas en escenarios, si no al nivel del piso y por los mismos asistentes mientras eran supervisados. Quizás era inútil el buscar a Jimin en este punto, el salón considerablemente menos ordenado, lo que lo hacía más intimidante para Taehyung. Dio un giro lento, asimilando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor – luchando por no distraerse mientras buscaba por cabello plateado. El bar estaba completamente lleno, todos los puestos ocupados salvo por los sillones de botones negros. El área estaba oscura, la única luz viniendo de pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban el centro de cada mesa, dejando lo demás reducido a oscuridad.

Justo cuando Taehyung estaba listo para rendirse a la desesperación, en la cabina más alejada estaba Jimin. Estaba vestido en una sudadera con capucha con gran parte de su cabello escondido en él, envolviendo sus labios brillantes por saliva alrededor del vaso de agua. **Solo.** _Qué oportuno…_ Taehyung era una fuerza que no podía ser detenida mientras se hacía paso a empujones entre la multitud que los separaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era en las marcas, profundas y prominentes en el cuerpo de Jungkook. Lo vidriosos que estaban sus ojos y lo triste que se veía mientras defendía al idiota.

Jimin sintió la presencia del chico antes de verlo. La violencia era una buena forma de terminar la noche, supuso, mientras colocaba su vaso en la mesa y fuera del camino lentamente. Él sabía que en unos cinco segundos iba a ser tirado encima de la mesa. Era el ‘mejor amigo’ de Jungkook – el chico que ya le había causado suficiente dolor. Taehyung se dirigía directamente hacia él con el dominante permitiendo que pasara. Jimin mantuvo sus manos a sus lados cuando fue alzado abruptamente de sus pies por las grandes manos de Taehyung retorciendo el frente de su camisa.

La tabla se sacudió cuando fue empujada bruscamente. Taehyung era hermoso, incluso estando furioso. Jimin podía entender un poco más a Jimin desde este ángulo, podía ver el atractivo en cada línea de sus devastadores rasgos, y pudo sentir la fuerza en la intensidad de su cuerpo tembloroso. Incitó la propia ira de Jimin – sin embargo, a diferencia de Taehyung, era capaz de manejarla, “Taehyung-ssi, ¿Cierto? ¿No sabes cómo mantener una conversación normal?”

“Las conversaciones normales están hechas para personas normales, no para idiotas como tú. Estoy harto de escuchar lo mucho que te preocupas por Jungkook, cuando lo hieres a tu antojo. Lo hieres por mi culpa,” Dijo Taehyung, su voz extrañamente calmada a pesar de lo claramente enojado que estaba, presionando todo su peso en Jimin.

“Wow, realmente no entiendes nada, ¿Cierto? Estás muy equivocado y no lo lastimé por culpa… aunque, ciertamente no ayudaste en el caso.” Jimin estaba cansado de situaciones como esta. Pasaban mucho en forma de ex amantes, familiares preocupados, amigos irrumpiendo como si fueran salvadores. Ignorancia en su máxima expresión, personas rápidas para juzgar, creciendo con creencias marcadas, protegidos por sus anteojos color de rosa. Eran personas tristes y engañadas. “Le di a Jungkook exactamente lo que pedía y lo sabrías si te importara lo suficiente para escucharlo. La verdad es, que tú has sido una mala influencia para mi sumiso, Taehyung-ssi.”

Taehyung se preguntaba a qué se refería, darle a Jungkook _‘exactamente lo que pedía’_. Era impensable que Jungkook pensara que esto era amor. Taehyung se inclinó hacia el mayor, como si la cercanía sirviera como algún tipo de llama para que su ira siguiera aumentando constantemente, creciendo fuerte, “No me hables como si él fuera alguna de tus mascotas, porque no lo es. Él es mi mejor amigo y es una persona, y tú sólo eres un pedazo de mierda buscando razones para infligir dolor en otros.”

“Oh, pero Jungkook es _mi_ mascota,” Jimin murmuró suavemente, atrayendo su rostro a pocos centímetros de Taehyung, invadiendo lo que quedaba el espacio personal como una manera sutil de alejarlo. “¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se mude conmigo? ¿Acampar en el recibidor? Le falta mucho en su entrenamiento, pero es inevitable. Mientras que él me quiera, no lo voy a dejar ir. También creo que te lo debes a ti mismo el admitir que todo esto te hace sentir celoso.”

Las mejillas de Taehyung se enrojecieron ante la acusación, ya furioso. “No es así con Guk.”

“No todos los celos son del tipo romántico,” Dijo Jimin, moviendo lentamente la mano empuñada en su camisa, tratando gentilmente de relajar los dedos de Taehyung para que lo soltara. El chico no cedió. “Jungkook se encontró a sí mismo. Él sabe lo que quiere, lo que le gusta, pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Taehyung-ssi?”

“Lo que _quiero_ es lastimarte por lo que le hiciste rompiendo cada uno de tus dedos, así no podrás tocarlo nunca más. No sin sentir dolor,” Taehyung logró soltarlo en un tembloroso y abrumador exhalo. Se sentía a sí mismo caer en una parte de él que no podía controlar. Su debilidad era ser impulsivo, siempre y para siempre. Una mano soltó a Jimin para recuperar su brazo, imitando la dulce educación del mayor, “Quiero dejar mi propia marca _, ‘Jimin-ssi’_.”

Jimin podría decir que el ataque de ira de Taehyung no iba a ser resuelta o calmada fácilmente con palabras o lógica. Justo ahora Taehyung se sentía justificado para alzar su puño – Jimin sabía que no podía detenerlo, al menos no sin usar la fuerza. No necesitaba un sumiso molesto, especialmente ahora. Jimin lo miró fijamente a los ojos “Es una gran cantidad de avaricia para un chico. Por suerte para ti, me gusta complacer. Adelante.”

_¿Cuál era su problema?_

_'Lo que sea,’_ pensó, _‘invitación abierta o no, igual iba a sentirse muy bien.’_ Justo cuando Taehyung iba a golpearlo, un brazo se enganchó alrededor del suyo con brusquedad, previniéndolo de ir más lejos. El monitor de la otra noche, Namjoon, había usado gran parte de su fuerza para alejar al chico de él.

Jimin soltó su puño blanco de la mesa, habiendo estado preparado para que Taehyung lo golpeara, “Estaba empezando a preguntarme si ibas a aparecer.”

Namjoon le dio una saludable volteada de ojos, “Discúlpame por no haber dominado el arte de la tele transportación aún. Y tú –” El monitor no esperaba atrapar el puño de Taehyung en la quijada, haciéndolo trastabillar unos pocos pasos. Mierda. Namjoon gruño ante la incomodidad, pero estaba listo para defenderse, bloqueando el próximo golpe antes de enviar el suyo.

Pudo escuchar los aullidos de risa viniendo de su auricular, Wonshik estaba divirtiéndose. _“Ah, ¡hombre! Eso fue genial… Lo bueno es que lo tenemos todo grabado. Pensé que eras más rápido que eso, hyung-nim, pero no. Apestas y hay consuelo en eso. De todos modos, el reconocimiento facial sacó un nombre, Kim Taehyung, es nuevo.”_

“Ya no lo es.” Dijo Namjoon mientras miraba a Taehyung, ignorando el dolor en su quijada. El chico estaba sentado en sus rodillas, mirando al monitor desde supuesto en el suelo donde golpe lo había mandado. El labio de Taehyung estaba abierto, pecho descubierto subiendo y bajando, aún alterado y furioso. A Namjoon no le gustaba – ni un poco, decidiendo poner un fin a esto. “Kim Taehyung, te sentencio–“

“Espera,” Dijo Jimin, suavemente poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de Namjoon, deteniéndolo antes de hacer la expulsión de Taehyung oficial. Una vez estaba hecha, no había forma de revertirla. “Antes de que cantes y bailes, deberías saber que…” Hay una sola forma de superar el poder de un monitor, “…este chico tiene un amo.”

No era cierto, pero estaba bastante cerca. Pudo incluso ayudar al mocoso y a Yoongi.

_‘Respira, Jimin,’ Dijo Yoongi, apartando sus ojos del pasillo por el que Taehyung y su amigo el pequeño conejo prácticamente corrieron para realizar un escape. El dominante más joven se mantuvo en silencio después de la clara manifestación de desobediencia de Jungkook. Se sintió como una cachetada en el rostro. Miraba puntos en la alfombra persa, buscando una explicación para lo que acaba de transpirar, ya que no tenía sentido alguno._

_'Jungkook nunca…" Jimin murmuró suavemente, su voz casi como un suspiro. No era algo de él el enojarse por cosas como esa. Un dominante tiene que mantener el control siempre, especialmente de sus propias emociones. Justo ahora, estaba siendo lamentablemente transparente. 'Él nunca se comportaría de esta manera. ¿Quién demonios es ese niño con el que estaba, ese 'Taehyung'?  
  
_ _Yoongi estaba asombrado por el hecho de que Jimin había estado tanto tiempo sin un sumiso siendo un maldito malcriado. Le tiró el obvio recordatorio, 'Cuando un sub actúa, es raramente sin intención. Ellos quieren ver con qué pueden salirse con la suya, qué tan lejos pueden presionarte, ya que es ahí cuando un dominante es más expresivo. Deberías darle a tu conejito lo que tan desesperadamente quiere de ti…"  
_

_'Jungkook está enamorado de mí. Así que va a querer algo más de lo que soy capaz de darle,' dijo Jimin, inseguro de por qué no se sentía incorrecto exponer algo tan íntimo con Yoongi. El mayor era un profesional experimentado, uno que probablemente haya estado en la misma situación muchas veces. Tal vez era eso. 'Lo conozco desde hace unas semanas ya, pero está comenzando a ponerse intenso.'_

_'Es joven y además nuevo en la comunidad.' Yoongi metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cansado y congelándose en una habitación perfectamente cálida. Se encogió de hombros como muestra de despreocupación, 'Por supuesto que está enamorado de ti. Espera– él no era virgen, ¿Verdad?'_

_Jimin estaba casi ofendido por la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza, para el alivio del mayor. 'Vamos, no soy tan estúpido. La única cosa con eso es que nunca había disfrutado sus pasadas experiencias sexuales, y siempre dominó. Supongo que es su primera vez en una forma distinta.'_

_'_ _Dios. Se cuidadoso, especialmente si no planeas corresponder sus sentimientos. Además, si decides ir por ello con él no te juzgaría, y personalmente le rompería los dientes a quien lo hiciera,' Yoongi dijo honestamente, habiendo luchado esa batalla. Si Jimin negaba cómo se sentía ahora, le llamaría un maldito mentiroso. Era obvio que estaba hasta las manos con su rope bunny._

_'Ahora entiendo por qué dejaste de tomar sumisos a tu cuidado.' Jimin no había querido decir eso, el arrepentimiento ya se había convertido en un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Disfrutaba cuidar de alguien._

_Jimin también amaba ser necesitado por otros. Miró a Yoongi, tomando la muestra de diversión en él, una mirada desvanecida de cariño que estaba perdida en él. '¿A menos que estés reconsiderando tu retiro?'_

_'T_ _aehyung es un chico que está perdido…' no era tan simple, casi nunca lo era. Taehyung era absolutamente despampanante, una llama flameante, el sol personificado. Luego de dos segundos de conocerse, Yoongi pudo saber que era jodidamente complicado. '... Es un chico que se miente a sí mismo.'_

_Jimin elevó una ceja, preguntándose si debería estar preocupado o intrigado. 'No suenas desanimado por eso.'_

_'_ _Probablemente sea porque no lo estoy.' Yoongi miro a Jimin con seriedad, tomando su mirada de sorpresa. 'Taehyung debería volver, lo haré mío.'_

"Oh, por supuesto que sí," Taehyung escupió venenosamente, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Pausó para mirar las dos manos extendidas de Jimin y Namjoon para ayudarlo a levantarse, "¿Me estás jodiendo? Mira, no sé por qué éste cara de pato hijo de puta te está mintiendo, pero yo no pertenezco a nadie."

“Qué valiente charla, pero creo que hemos tenido suficiente de heroísmos por una noche, ¿No crees?" Jimin estaba prácticamente brillando de diversión, casi teniendo lastima por el chico por su siguiente movida. Se giró hacía Namjoon, "Hazle saber a Sugar que su pequeña mascota está aquí haciendo una escena."

Taehyung sintió su sangre enfriarse ante la mención del nombre de escena de Yoongi. No había forma de que permitiera que pasara. La implicación en sí era graciosa, que él pertenecía a – ¿a su profesor? Presionó su lengua contra la herida en el centro de su labio inferior, saboreando las gruesas gotas de sangre allí, pensando en una forma de salir de esa. Demonios, el habría contemplado más violencia de no ser por las probabilidades estando en su contra. "Sólo me iré."

"Este es un comportamiento extraño para una mascota," dijo Namjoon, ignorando la declaración de Taehyung para elevar una ceja escéptica a Jimin. "Además es de común conocimiento que Sugar ya no tiene sumisos, y no lo ha hecho en bastante tiempo."

"Este de aquí es su _salvador_ ," Insistió Jimin, la mentira ausente en sus palabras, creyendo completamente su declaración. Llamándolo buena intuición. Taehyung tenía potencial, especialmente si Yoongi era capaz de verlo. El mayor siempre fue perceptivo, muy bueno leyendo a los otros, sabiendo exactamente lo que querían, lo que ansiaban. "El chico excepcional de Sugar…"

"Bueno, eso – eso es tierno, pero…" Taehyung rio sin emoción, dando pasos peligrosos hacía el experto en Shibari. Namjoon están ahí, presionando una firme mano en el pecho del chico mientras Jimin bajaba la mirada a la boca de Taehyung, mirando sus labios formar palabras – palabras que había escuchado tantas veces anteriormente, era casi cómico, "No soy la perra de nadie."

Era esa línea en particular la que era a menudo refutada, casi como una oración en sí misma. Yoongi tenía razón, Taehyung estaba jodidamente perdido. 

Entre ellos dos, Namjoon dio un pesado suspiro. Era obvio que Jimin estaba protegiendo chico, pero ¿Por qué? Llevó el delgado micrófono de plástico a su boca, sintiendo que la situación no iba a aliviarse pronto. "¿Cuál es la posición de Sugar?"

Nadie parecía estar escuchando a Taehyung, especialmente cuando, "Dije que me dejen en paz, eso sí cola de pato no dice más mierdas mientras me voy." Él realmente no quería lidiar con Yoongi ahora. La idea era suficiente para encender su ansiedad, suficientemente avergonzando acerca de su obvia derrota, no habiendo ganado nada al aparecer en Void esta noche. Fue rápido en agregar, "No hay necesitas de traer a ese maldito tipo acá."

"Si, especialmente porque _'el maldito tipo'_ vio todo de todas formas," dijo una voz desde la multitud que estaba formada alrededor de ellos. Taehyung sintió como el terror lo envolvió, ya muy familiar con el bajo y sin humor tono de voz de su dueño. El joven volteó para encontrar a Yoongi parado allí entre otros clientes, vívidamente severo vestido en un blazer a medida negro con pantalones que combinaban. Una cinta de seda estaba atada debajo de sus brazos y debajo de las solapas de la chaqueta, ajustando en su delgada cintura. Los colores eran vibrantes en contraste con su pálida piel, haciendo callar a Taehyung. _Joder._

"Borra eso, Wonshik," dijo Namjoon, retirando la búsqueda del monitor. Instantáneamente quitó su mano de Taehyung por respeto a Yoongi. Fue un resultado inesperado, pero ya no era problema de Namjoon, "¿Supongo que tomarás su castigo, entonces?”

"Muy probable," prometió Yoongi, jugando su rol al máximo, mientras se paraba a un lado de Taehyung.

Miró su labio partido, chasqueando la lengua en decepción, "Deberíamos limpiar eso, pero primero quiero que te disculpes con Jimin."

Taehyung se burló ante la idea de hacer algo así, estaba tan asqueado. "¿Qué? No…"

Yoongi asintió más para sí mismo que para los demás – agregando la actitud grosera de Taehyung a la creciente lista de cosas que necesitaría trabajar. Era inútil cuando el chico ni siquiera entendía el punto de la disculpa, no se daba cuenta de la ofensa. Yoongi sabía esto y, aun así, tensó esperanzas de que los modales residieran en algún lado dentro de esa hermosa superficie, pero _oh bueno._

“Mis más sinceras disculpas por Taehyung,” Dijo Yoongi, disculpándose en su nombre. Estaba siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras, ya que Taehyung no estaba bajo contrato como su sumiso, siguiendo la mentira que Jimin comenzó. Si Namjoon se enteraba de esto, terminaría con este pequeño intercambio y expulsaría a Taehyung. “Hubo un malentendido y él actuó de forma impulsiva. No volverá a pasar.”

“Malentendido mi trasero,” Taehyung tensó la mandíbula cuando Yoongi volteó a mirarlo bruscamente, sus ojos oscuros retando al chico a abrir la boca nuevamente. Por la razón que sea, ciertamente no porque el escalofrío corriendo por su columna, Taehyung no hizo ningún énfasis después de eso, manteniéndose callado.

Jimin estaba infinitamente sorprendido por todo el panorama, mientras sonreía a medias, “Gracias y si, por favor ve que no pase de nuevo.” La última mirada que le di a Taehyung prácticamente exudaba presunción – sintiéndose victorioso y sin ser mezquino con ello. Jimin les dio la espalda, antes de tomar su bebida y retirarse por la noche.

Namjoon estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dispersar la multitud, animando a los persistentes curiosos a regresar a sus escenas, antes de desaparecer él también.

Taehyung ya lo echaba de menos.

La presencia del dominante no era algo que podía ser fácilmente ignorado, especialmente cuando Yoongi empezó a pasear sus ojos sin vergüenza por su cuerpo, como si él estuviera allí para eso – no muy diferente a una obra de arte en necesidad de ser analizado para una interpretación profunda. Taehyung buscó nuevamente la bufanda que no estaba, olvidando que no la tenía consigo, haciendo imposible el esconderse del escrutinio.

“Sígueme,” dijo Yoongi, su voz seca y glacial sin dejar espacio para discusiones. Les tomó un momento a las piernas de Taehyung para comenzar a moverse en un intento de seguir el paso ligero de Yoongi, mirando cómo se movía sin esfuerzo entre el mar de personas. Fue guiado por el pasillo, alejando la ansiedad que sentía al hacer tantos cruces, enfocándose más en el hecho de que este era un territorio nuevo para él.

Void era más que la gran fábrica que Taehyung había percibido inicialmente, dándole una atmósfera clínica con muchas hileras de puertas e inmaculados pisos de mármol. ¿Dónde carajos metieron el Bosque Encantado?

Yoongi se detuvo frente a un par de puertas dobles rojas, empujándolas al entrar. Era todo lo que esperarías de una enfermería escolar, menos la enfermera. Taehyung tembló al imaginar cómo sería ser recibido por un hombre o una mujer vestidos de pies a cabeza en látex, ajustándose un par de guantes de goma.

“¿Sin enfermera?” Preguntó Taehyung, sin entender si era o no el caso.

“La mayoría de los profesionales de escena optan por tener algún tipo de entrenamiento médico,” dijo Yoongi, palmeando la mesa de revisión de cuero. “Toma asiento.”

Taehyung declinó la solicitud manteniéndose en su sitio, “Porque lo que ustedes hacen es _peligroso._ ”

Aquí y ahora podrían servir como un momento educacional, decidió Yoongi mientras caminaba hacia los gabinetes para tomar lo necesario para limpiar la herida de Taehyung. “Todo lo que hizo Jimin fue con Jungkook en mente. Por ejemplo, cuando le dijo al monitor que me pertenecías, estaba asegurando que Void podía ser un sitio en el que Jungkook te traiga. Es una gran parte de su vida, ¿cierto?”

_Oh, por supuesto que no._

Taehyung no estaba por permitirle a Yoongi desenredar esta horrible y confusa red. No tan fácil. Sacudió la cabeza de incredulidad, “Eso es una mierda…”

Yoongi dejó el conjunto de suministros en la mesa donde el trasero de Taehyung debería estar sentado, aplacando su enojo. “No puso un dedo encima de ti. Eso fue por respeto a Jungkook.”

“La espalda de Jungkook se veía como una maldita pintura de [Jackson Pollock](https://d1u4oo4rb13yy8.cloudfront.net/article/50174-ucfufgdufb-1485435692.jpg), excepto que el artista sólo usó tonos de rojo,” discutió Taehyung, preguntándose por qué Yoongi no podía comprenderlo ni un poco. “Y fue mi culpa–”

“Tu amigo ha estado rompiendo las reglas de su contrato,” dijo Yoongi, tersamente mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador detrás de Taehyung. El chico estaba al borde en el segundo en el que se acercó, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento de Yoongi. La energía en la habitación era fuerte y cargada de tensión, mirando como sacaba un cubo de hielo de la heladera antes de entregárselo. “Una detrás de otra. Jungkook fue castigado porque así lo quería.”

Taehyung presionó el cubo en la cortada, haciendo una mueca de dolor. La herida estaba pulsante debajo de la presión. “¿Por qué el querría eso…?”

“Las personas vienen aquí a provocar dolor o recibirlo, algunas veces ambos.” El joven recordó a Hoseok, cuando se refirió a sí mismo como versátil. Yoongi nuevamente palmeo la mesa y se alivió cuando Taehyung caminó hacia ella lentamente. Abriendo una nueva botella de pomada, exprimió una decente cantidad en un hisopo. Yoongi trató de simplificarlo lo mejor que pudo, “El dolor puede ser físico y mental – placer o medicina. Cuando es controlado, puedes entender los beneficios. ¿Cierto?

La pregunta era retorica e incluso si no lo era, Taehyung no sabría cómo responderla de todos modos – no sin darle la razón a Yoongi. Se deslizo en la mesa, apretando el cuero con una mano y siguiendo con el hielo en su labio hinchado con la otra. La nueva información estaba arremolinándose en la mente obstinada de Taehyung, tratando de asimilarla y tener sentido. No quería sentir otro momento de culpa por Jungkook y el mayor estaba brindándole suficientes razones para no hacerlo, sintiendo que el consuelo era necesario, pero también no requerida, lo que era jodidamente malo. 

Los ojos de Yoongi cayeron donde la camisa colgaba abierta, su expresión visiblemente oscureciéndose en la suave definición de las clavículas del menor. “¿Dónde está tu bufanda morada favorita?”

“La olvidé en el auto,” respondió inocentemente, el hielo derritiéndose en sus ahora fríos y entumecidos dedos. ¿Qué era este momento de tranquilidad? Taehyung le devolvió la mirada a Yoongi, tratando de no fijarse en lo pálida que se veía su piel contra su cabello negro – como se veía más bonito y mortal entonces. “Luego de esta noche, no volveré a Void. No es para mí de todos modos.”

“Oh, ¿En serio?” Preguntó Yoongi fingiendo curiosidad cuando podía leer fácilmente las predecibles palabras nadando en la bonita boca de Taehyung. “¿Qué parte de todo esto _‘no es’_ para ti?”

 _Claro,_ las razones que Taehyung parecía tener por montón eran, “las ordenes que tendría que seguir, el dolor que se inflige y los castigos, ¿supongo que todo en conjunto?”

El silencio que lo siguió fue intensamente inquietante, Yoongi clavando sus ojos felinos en los suyos, como si estuviera buscando la verdad en cada esquina de la mente de Taehyung. La primera noche en Void le reveló al chico completamente – que, con su pene duro y restringido contra sus jeans, gruesas pestañas mojadas en lágrimas de admiración mientras veía a Woozi ser degradado y castigado. Yoongi había visto esa mirada antes, la había reconocido en muchos otros. La envidia era común en un establecimiento como Void.

Se acercó a Taehyung con el hisopo entre sus dedos, incapaz de mantener su educada conversación, cuando comenzó a vacilar, “No me gusta que me mientan, Taehyung, es una de las reglas absolutas conmigo y no lo voy a tolerar.”  
  
Taehyung fue rápido en negarlo, “Pero no estoy mintiendo” Fue un tono más agudo, quizás muy rápido. Con todo, era el mismo final, una maldita mentira.

Siempre fue fácil para Yoongi descifrar cuando alguien le mentía, lo cual era la razón principal por lo que no lo toleraba. Las pequeñas, mentiras blancas eran las peores en su opinión, porque eran innecesarias. Desde temprana edad, nadie pudo decirle una mentira, al menos no exitosamente – ni siquiera su propia madre. Ni siquiera en los días donde prefería que le dijeran una mentira por sobre la verdad.  
  
Yoongi amonesto al chico por su continua deshonestidad, algo frío y feroz transformaron sus facciones usualmente calmadas. “Lo acabas de hacer de nuevo.”

“Cree lo que quieras, no es como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto.” Dijo Taehyung, sus palabras escapando de sus labios antes de tener la oportunidad de considerarlas.

“Oh, claro que puedo,” Dijo Yoongi, tomando un tono suave y dulce a su usualmente voz áspera. “Lo voy a recordar.”  
  
“Taehyung se burló, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa, “¿Para qué? ¿Mis parciales?”

"No vamos a discutir temas de clase mientras estemos aquí, Taehyung," Yoongi lo reprendió suavemente antes de comenzar a inclinarse, intentando bajar la mano de Taehyung lejos de su boca para que el hielo no estuviese en el camino del hisopo. El momento en el que sus pieles hicieron contacto, Taehyung reaccionó en impulso y abofeteo la mano del dominante alejándola. Usó suficiente fuerza para enviar el cubo de hielo junto al hisopo al suelo.

El hielo se quebró inmediatamente al contacto, los fragmentos brillantes deslizándose en el piso. Yoongi humedeció lentamente sus labios, cada vez más tentado a probar ll chico, trayendo su mano a su labio de nuevo. Largos y delicados dedos estaban a centímetros de rozar el pómulo de Taehyung – la piel allí suave y sonrojada cuando se encontró con otro golpe. Se sintió como si todo el oxígeno de la habitación la habían succionado, dejando a Taehyung jadeando por aire, su pecho elevándose y bajando pesadamente. Sólo por _esto_.  
  
Yoongi se acercó a él, moviendo su cabeza cuando los grandes e inocentes ojos de Taehyung dejaron los suyos y fue como si el sol se alejara. De nuevo, acaricio el costado del rostro de Taehyung y fue automáticamente alejado, más enojado y acalorado que las veces anteriores. Lo último de la paciencia de Yoongi se perdió, su instinto quemando desde sus pies hasta la punta de sus dedos, cuando llevó su otra mano a la garganta de Taehyung. Era una presión ligera, sosteniéndolo más que tomándolo – sólo la presión suficiente para dar su punto a entender.  
  
Esto era exactamente lo que Taehyung quería, pero era muy terco y llevado por el miedo para admitirlo.  
  
"Nuestro encuentro nuevamente fue o destino o crueldad, pero esto es, bueno," Yoongi musitó, sus labios curveándose suavemente, mientras usaba su agarre como palanca para alzar a Taehyung de la mesa y dejarlo parado. Incluso cuando se paró con todo su peso y prácticamente se elevaba por sobre el dominante, era claro quien tenía el control. "Esto es como un sueño," murmuró, irrevocablemente interesado en el chico, a pesar de los fríos, fríos lugares sentir de él que le decían que no se molestara. Yoongi no era rival para el sol, pero quería desafiarlo, "Y pensar que te iba a dejar ser, ángel – pero luego te apareces vestido como un vagabundo, incurriendo violencia." Yoongi no debería estar orgulloso de eso. No había nada impresionante o admirable en ello, y, aun así. "Estás lleno de sorpresas, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung sintió como su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, pidiéndole a su cerebro que funcionara lo suficiente para decirle a Yoongi que parara – para alejarlo, pero su cuerpo decidió ignorarlo, reaccionando al miedo como si fuese algo placentero. Taehyung se odiaba a si mismo por eso – odiaba el hecho de que su pene estaba agitándose ansiosamente en respuesta a la emoción del dominio de Yoongi. Mandó una plegaria silenciosa a cualquier Dios que estuviese escuchando que Yoongi estaba tan distraído con molestarlo para notarlo.  
  
Cerró sus dedos en la manga del Blazer de Yoongi, decidiendo sostenerse por lo que iba a venir. Y estaba pasando tan lento, el preciado espacio entre ellos disminuyendo cada segundo – el agarre firme de Yoongi alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacía abajo, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca, casi tocándose. Fue justo entonces cuando Taehyung pensó que estaba por ser besado que el dominante se detuvo, una sonrisa burlona en sus rosados y gatunos labios, "¿Me dejarías probarte?"

La pregunta fue suficiente para paralizarlo.

Taehyung se había privado de un par de 'primeros' besos en su vida. Cuando tenía siete, supo que el beso que recibió de una chica en su escuela era distinto al que sus padres le daban. Cuando tuvo quince, supo que el beso que recibió de la hija de la vecina era diferente al de la chica en la escuela. Había sido presentado ahora por su primer beso adulto, un beso decente del mismo género, un beso que lo asustaba a montones.

Tragó fuerte, la mínima acción siendo obvia para Yoongi, a pesar de su entrenada mirada de indiferencia. El agarre del dominante de ajustó una fracción, causando que el aliento de Taehyung SE cortara. Se descubrió a si mismo asintiendo, incluso cuando sabía que no era suficiente. Yoongi aún estaba esperando. Taehyung cerró sus ojos para escapar de la humillación, dejando salir un jadeo vergonzoso, "Sí…"

"Recordaste usar palabras para mi sin tener que pedírtelo," Yoongi soltó descaradamente, su voz haciéndose más grave mientras más se acercaba a reclamar los labios de Taehyung, "... Eres tan buen chico."

El primer roce de contacto provocó un profundo y vergonzoso gimoteo en el más joven – el sonido como un golpe en el estómago, dejando a Yoongi hambriento y desesperado. Deslizó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Taehyung, juntando sus cuerpos contra el otro, avariciosamente necesitando más sin haber probado aún.

Taehyung gimió cuando sintió los dientes del dominante arañando sobre el corte en su labio inferior, dónde todo se sentía la muy agudo y sensible, atrapado en una prisión de dedos largos y una boca habilidosa. La insistente presión de la lengua de Yoongi era excitante y pecaminosa contra la piel entumecida de Taehyung, el hielo dejándolo hormigueante con sensaciones regresando constantemente. Abrió sus labios, jadeando suavemente cuando Yoongi introdujo su lengua, profundizando el beso.

Sus quince años fue hace una vida para Taehyung, incapaz de recordar cómo besar. Él era demasiado excesivo y torpe, incluso mientras se derretía en la calidez de la boca de Yoongi – estaba afectado al principio, antes que su lengua jugueteara de regreso. La respuesta sirvió como un acto de aprobación de parte de Taehyung, una luz verde que dejó a Yoongi persiguiendo _más, más, **más.**_ Los condujo hacía la pared más cercana sin romper contacto, inmovilizando al chico en la superficie.

Había cosas cuestionables – sucias, imperdonables que Yoongi quería hacer, decir y prometerle, pero no había hecho esto en un largo, largo tiempo. Habían reglas que a las que Yoongi había que atenerse como dominante, especialmente si quería que Taehyung fuese su sumiso. Era raro cuando actuaba por capricho. Nunca tomó lo que quiso sin pensarlo dos veces. Nunca besó como si estuviese hambriento y aun así aquí estaba con Taehyung como su única forma de sustento. Taehyung, quien estaba ahogándose en él, dedos temblando en su blazer, sosteniéndose a como si fuese su cuerda de sustento.

Era enloquecedor – Los dientes de Yoongi atrayéndolo desde su labio inferior, saboreando la sangre, sabiendo que habrá una marca en su piel.

Taehyung se detuvo a si mismo de inclinarse hacia él cuando el dominante se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. No es como si pudiese llegar muy lejos con su mano aún alrededor de su cuello, el pulgar de Yoongi haciendo círculos sobre su pulso. 

"¿Sabes a qué me recuerdas?" Preguntó Yoongi, su voz agitada y afectada por el beso. Había una mezcla de saliva y sangre contra sus rosados y sensuales labios. Era difícil para Taehyung apartar la mirada, levanto con dedos dudosos para limpiar la piel porcelana de Yoongi. Su muñeca fue abruptamente capturada a mitad de camino, los ojos negros de Yoongi quitando la mancha de sangre en los labios de Taehyung, "Un bebé Tigre, inconsciente de lo fuerte y feroz que serás una vez crezcas."

Taehyung ya estaba muerto por todo lo que venía de la boca de Yoongi. Preparen su certificado de defunción, él ya estaba listo para firmar. "Eso es muy poético de tu parte… ¿Estás seguro de que no es por mis ojos y el cabello naranja?"

Yoongi ignoró el sarcasmo, inclinándose para que sus palabras pasaran por los labios del menor, "Quiero terminar con todas esas mentiras tuyas, Taehyung." Una mano se deslizó por el pecho de Taehyung, su estómago contrayéndose contra el toque de Yoongi mientras contenía el aliento. "Esas que sigues diciéndote a ti mismo. Que tú no quieres esto, o a mi. Ni las órdenes, el dolor, los castigos…"

"Por favor…" Taehyung susurró, menos de un segundo antes de que la mano de Yoongi palmeara sobre el grueso contorno de erección, dónde fue capaz de confirmar lo desesperado que estaba por ello. Un interruptor dentro de él se levantó. "No puedo, ¡No puedo! Lo siento."

Justo como el hielo se quebró, el también – Taehyung estaba fragmentado, piezas de sí mismo queriendo rendirse y permitirle a Yoongi que continuara, pero el resto de él estaba aterrado. Pasó mucho tiempo protegiéndose a sí mismo de la vergüenza de permitirse literalmente cualquier cosa. Fue el seguro de su abuela el que pagaba por sus estudios y en vez de estar estudiando, él estaba _aquí_ , haciendo _esto_...

Yoongi reconoció el pánico, lentamente alejándose con pasos hacia atrás, para no abrumarlo. Era obvio que Taehyung estaba aún nervioso, mientras limpiaba su mano con su mano temblorosa. "Esto," dijo en un comienzo, un dedo señalándolos a ambos. "...no puede pasar de nuevo."

El mayor no dijo nada a su declaración, la tensión escalando. Le permitió a Taehyung alejarse hasta dos pasos, antes de que su mano tomara su muñeca. El chico se volvió hacia el tan fácilmente, abriendo voluntariamente sus labios contra los de Yoongi con un suspiro, mientras un par de labios crueles succionaba su lengua, parecía seguir un ritmo que tenía las caderas de Taehyung embistiendo para buscar más fricción. 

Si Taehyung era un tigre, entonces la sangre que había en sus venas estaba rugiendo. Se sentía mareado por el flujo de excitación, demasiado sensible a cada pequeña cosa. "Mmm…" Yoongi murmuraba contra su boca, una vez más inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar en la profundidad de los ojos de Taehyung. Lentamente, el mayor barriendo sus dientes por el labio inferior como si estuviera saboreándolo. "Por supuesto, Taehyung. Esto no puede volver a pasar _jamás_."

_Oh, **oh…**_

Usando las palabras de Taehyung en su contra.

Taehyung rio del rencor subyacente, liberándose bruscamente del agarre de Yoongi. "Es gracioso cómo me pides que no mencione la escuela aquí, cuando la clase sigue en sesión, _profesor_." Este maldito tipo. Con Yoongi, todo tenía un punto que darse o una lección que aprender. _Bueno, a la mierda eso y a la mierda él._ "Eres un maldito imbécil," Taehyung murmuró amargamente, antes de empujar las puertas, contento momentáneamente de dejar a Yoongi atrás.

Siguió el pasillo, incapaz de escuchar a las personas que pasaban a su lado. Era como si el mundo estuviese en silencio sin pala ras o música que llenara su alrededor de vida. La recepcionista está a inclinada hacia adelante, lista para coquetear con él como siempre, pero no pudo escuchar una sola palabra. No había aligerado el paso, recordando que tenía poca ropa para ese clima inclemente. Abrió el auto y se sentó con las llaves en el encendedor.

La bufanda yacía allí en el asiento del copiloto, mirándose con culpa. Trajo el tejido alrededor de su cuello. Taehyung le dio una mirada al espejo retrovisor, revelando el rubor intenso en su piel y su cortada brillando húmedo.

La lección para aprender era que Taehyung era un mentiroso.

Un mentiroso y un cobarde, porque él quería…

Él quería a Min Yoongi.

* * *

Jungkook estaba en su cama con las luces apagadas, salvo por su laptop presionada en su estómago. Estaba escondiéndose en su juego – PUBG, tomando un sartén durante su botín en una casa abandonada. Protegería su trasero del tiroteo, a penas, ¿Pero por qué no? Encontró gasolina para el auto que robó en el camino. Usualmente odiaba jugar el solo, pero no quería compañía ahora mismo, a lo que Hoseok no estaba tomando la pista, continuando escribiéndole durante su partida. Estaba muy enojado y preocupado por Taehyung. Incluso dejó su teléfono atrás, lo que era extremadamente extraño de su hyung.

Una hora antes Jimin había sido lo suficientemente amable de confirmar lo que Jungkook ya sospechaba, mandándole una foto en Snapchat de Taehyung y Yoongi con un me sale que decía, **'Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar'**.

_Bueno, no me digas._

Diez minutos después la puerta fue abierta de golpe con la cadera de Taehyung chocando contra la madera, maldiciendo la maldita cosa en su camino adentro. Silenciosamente dejó las llaves en su escritorio, tratando de encubrirse. Fue una larga y horrible noche. No podía esperar a entrar a la ducha y limpiarse todo. Aun considerablemente oscuro en la habitación, Jungkook se las arregló para cerrar su aplicación de Steam sin ser detectado antes de acercarse y prendiera la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

El parpadeo de la luz sorprendió a Taehyung, "¡Mierda!"

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Oh, por dios, Guk," jadeó, dejando una mano en su pecho, pidiéndole a su corazón acelerado que se calmara y le escuchara por una vez. "Pensé que estaba dormido."

"Hyung, me dejaste. Hablabas sin parar de calcetines en una forma rara y psicópata y luego me dejaste," dijo Jungkook, tirando las sábanas y balanceando sus piernas en el costado de la cama. "Me preguntaba si te habías ido a la tienda departamental a comprarlas en bultos. Luego volverías y me enterrarías en un montón de varios modelos."

Taehyung sacudió su cabeza, porque de verdad, "Sabes que no tengo dinero, incluso si esa compra hubiese valido la pena. Podríamos tener un día de calcetines. Esa no es una mala idea."

Jungkook había tenido suficiente con los calcetines. "Sé que fuiste a Void."

 _Ah, mierda,_ pensó Taehyung _. ¿Cómo lo supo?_

_Cara de pato, ¡whoo-ooh!_

"Si, de acuerdo, fui a Void e hice algo estúpido," Taehyung comenzó, inseguro de cómo seguir sin hacer enojar a Jungkook. ¿Ese tipo de salida existía? "No vas a estar feliz conmigo, pero antes de enloquezcas, necesito que me escuches primero. Yo ataqué…" MIERDA, esto iba a sonar ridículo. Lo intentó de nuevo, "Yo ataqué… a Jimin."

Jungkook estaba en sus pies en ese entonces, acercándose a él a un paso con el que Taehyung no estaba cómodo. Era un Jackson, no un Michael Myers, es decir, estaba lejos de correr – santo Dios. Con mucho cuidado, Jungkook le preguntó, "¿Hiciste qué? Taehyung, ¿qué carajos?"

"Sé que se preocupa por ti en una forma muy jodida y claramente no entiendo… ¿aún? Mira – He sido de muy mente cerrada últimamente. Abriste esa puerta, me mostraste lo que te gustaba y no intente entenderlo. Todo lo que hice fue juzgarte, Guk…"

"Sí, lo hiciste, pero no es sorpresa. Siempre lo haces," dijo Jungkook, juntando sus cejas en enojo. Sinceramente, estaba más preocupado que luego de un 'ataque' todo lo que Jimin hizo fue enviarle una foto. Recién notaba la cortada en el labio inferior de Taehyung, preguntándose si Jimin había sido el que lo ocasionó. Taehyung se sentía como un disco rayado, incapaz de creer en alguien excepto por Jungkook. "Aún no lo entiendo, ¿Está bien? Mierda. Lo estoy intentando. Sólo dime qué esas marcas no fueron por algo que yo hice."

"¿Las marcas…?" Entonces se dio cuenta, conectando dos y dos, lo que explicaría su absurdo ataque de imprudencia y locura de calcetines. "Tae – Cristo, no, no lo son… Son por mi culpa. Hice cosas para meterme en problemas. ¿Por eso fue todo esto? Wow."

Taehyung parpadeó, "¿Por qué querrías meterte en problemas a propósito?"

"Me gusta ser bueno para él, pero quería ver ¿qué pasaría si fuera malo por una vez? Hoseok y tú ya saben lo bien que se me da ser malcriado," Jungkook rió, ligeramente avergonzado de confesarle eso, incluso si eran tan cercanos como hermanos. "Y me gustó, por cierto. Fue casi ¿Liberador? Jimin siempre fue gentil conmigo, siempre halagándome y haciéndome sentir hermoso y delicado, como si estuviese hecho de vidrio o algo. Sólo quería que fuera rudo conmigo, bueno – más rudo de lo usual."

Taehyung suspiró, decepcionado de sí mismo por actuar tan irracionalmente, "Bueno, no lo sabía y lo siento. Debí haberte dejado hablar antes. Me sentí como una mierda por dejarte."

"Si, todo ese monólogo de calcetines me dejó cuestionando por tu cordura. De todos modos, disculpa aceptada, ¿Podemos por favor volver a la parte donde atacaste a Jimin?"

"Cierto, está bien, uhm, ¿Quieres la versión teatral de mi cabalgando en mi corcel para atacar el castillo o quieres la directa al…” la mirada de Jungkook fue suficiente indicio? "Lo empuje a una mesa y justo cuando estaba a segundos de golpearlo, un monitor apareció. Estaba tan enojado de ser detenido que golpee al tipo. Él volteó y me golpeó justo en la boca. Fue un intercambio." Taehyung se sentía amargo, viendo a Jungkook exhalar un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, claro, no te preocupes, ningún daño cayó sobre tu amo, fui sólo yo. Está más que bien, hecho, graznando sus chistes y jugando con sus redecitas."

Jungkook pausó, "¿Acabas – esperar estás refiriendo a Jimin como un pato?"

Taehyung se encogió de hombros, “si los zapatos le quedan. Es decir, todos son algún tipo de animal, ¿Cierto? Tu eres un conejo, él es un pato, y yo soy un tigre, aparentemente."

“¿Yoongi te llamo tigre?" Preguntó Jungkook, curioso. A ambos les sorprendió y preocupó que de todos los dominantes Taehyung pudo haber atraído, fue Yoongi quien se interesó en él. Había rumores, historias que se habían pasado por el local. Además de eso, Yoongi ya no entrenaba sumisos. Sonrió cuando Taehyung asintió tímidamente en respuesta, su piel sonrojándose de repente. "Si Yoongi fuese un animal, ¿Cuál sería? Ya habías pensado en eso, ¿No es así?"

Al ser un estudiante de historia del arte, Taehyung se descubrió comparando personas y situaciones con famosas piezas de arte. Últimamente no había estado teniendo problema con ganar más entradas a su galería mental. El momento en el que vio a Yoongi pisar el escenario en Void, supo que él era una pieza de Cuthbert Edmund Swan, [puma ](https://www.gildings.co.uk/catalogs/sale1693/large303.jpg)[cruzando el río de noche](https://www.gildings.co.uk/catalogs/sale1693/large303.jpg), y cualquier otra pieza de arte con panteras antes y después de ella. Yoongi era como la medianoche, un gato en la selva, tan elegante como astuto y predador.

“No,” Taehyung dijo, mintiendo un poco más – mintiéndose a sí mismo y a sus amigos ahora. "Si el imbécil promedio cuenta como animal, entonces, ¿Tal vez?"

“Tae,” Dijo Jungkook, su tono volviéndose serio. "Se cuidadoso cuando estés con Yoongi, ¿De acuerdo?"

“No voy a 'estar' con Yoongi, fuera de mis clases, y créeme, no quiero pasar más tiempo con él más que el necesario." Wow, Taehyung se estaba volviendo bueno en todo esta, esta – negación. "Aunque, hipotéticamente, si quieres estar cerca de él, ¿De qué debería tener cuidado?"

"Para empezar, Yoongi ya no toma sumisos e incluso si lo hicieras la mayoría de los dominantes no les gusta entrenar, uhm…" Jungkook vaciló, pensando en una forma delicada de decirlo. Taehyung bajaba su cabeza mientras más se alargaba la última sílaba. "... vírgenes. A los dominantes no les gusta entrenar vírgenes."

“Oh,” Dijo Taehyung, habiéndose desconectado de sus amigos una o dos veces cuando el tema de sexo salía. Hoseok tiene todo un territorio en ese tema. Si lo que Jungkook dice era cierto, entonces Taehyung no tiene nada de qué preocuparse con Yoongi. No ahora ni nunca probablemente, ya que él está casi cerca del celibato. ¿Entonces por qué estaba decepcionado por esa noticia? "Es bueno saberlo."

Jungkook tomó la almohada que había caído de su cama en su apuro antes. "Además, revisé las fotos de Hobi y tenías razón. Son una mierda. Me alegré con él un poco, así que hay una gran posibilidad de que recibamos más mañana."

"Oh, qué bien," dijo Taehyung, rodando sus ojos.

Jungkook caminó a su lado, sus grandes manos tomando su rostro, inspeccionando la herida. "Sanará para mañana, hyung."

_Sí, tal vez._

* * *

El sábado siempre fue un día libre para Taehyung.

De hecho, cualquier día que no tuviera clases era un día extraño y confuso. Era peor cuando no había alguien que lo metiera en planes de último momento. Taehyung tenía sus apuntes abiertos, sus ojos paseándose sobre los detalles de la última clase de Yoongi. Leyendo por encima de las palabras pudo jurar escuchar la voz del profesor – escuchar su voz, Taehyung podría verlo vívidamente. Un poco después ya no era su cuarto, era el cuarto médico en Void.

Fue difícil cuando Taehyung pudo saborearlo en su lengua – pudo sentirlo en su piel, como un fantasma merodeando. Presionó sus dedos contra la herida, contemplándola. Yoongi no lo iba a querer una vez se enterase que era virgen.

Taehyung miró su teléfono. Había mucho que no entendía, de sí mismo y en general. Sonó su tono de mensajes – esa fue su razón de tomar su antiguo Android de porquería. El chat de kakao había sido spammeado con fotos de Hoseok. Podría ignorarlas felizmente por ahora y entró en su bandeja de correo. Encender su laptop tardaría mucho y no valdría la pena el esfuerzo. Encontró el email con el número del Profesor Min en él.

Él no debería estar haciendo esto, incluso si el correo lo hizo sonar obligatorio. Taehyung sabía que tenía opción. Él podía negar al profesor hasta su último aliento – evitar darle su número, y nunca tener que hablar fuera del ambiente escolar, nunca más.

‘ _Esto no puede pasar de nuevo…’_ se escuchaba en eco en las paredes de su mente. Era tan cruel como el último beso de Yoongi.

Si había una cosa que aprendió de la situación de Jungkook, es a ser un maldito malcriado. Fue a agregar un numero nuevo, escribiendo ‘Prof. M’ como nombre de contacto.

**Para:** Prof. M

\-------------------------

Es Kim Taehyung. Tu sabes, el estudiante que te quieres follar :D Jungkook me dijo algunas noticias maravillosas en relación a nuestra situación. Aparentemente los amos no entrenan vírgenes. Lamento destruir tus sueños de tenerme algún día. Supongo que será el trabajo de otra persona :/  
Sab. 05, 02:10pm

Fue menos de un minuto después que el _Enviado_ pasó a **_Leído._**

* * *

**TBC**

**[Tw Moody](https://twitter.com/okayoonji) | [CC Moody ](https://curiouscat.me/moods) [ Tw Chocv](https://twitter.com/chocvmint)**


	4. El Chico que Llora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**
> 
> Lo siento, este capítulo tomó mucho tiempo en salir. Es bastante largo y ridículo. Si alguien es sensible al dub-con, asalto técnico, o un comportamiento ebrio fuerte, por favor salteño la última parte luego de la conversación del Namjin en la cena.
> 
> ¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!
> 
> Incluí un clip .MP3 de los gemidos de Taehyung en [video] ← link vencido. [Abierto] ← contiene una foto de Snapchat que fue editado por [@piercedbangtan](https://twitter.com/piercedbangtan) para darle a Taehyung sus piercings. Revísenlo.
> 
> **A/N/N:**
> 
> Vean el glosario al final del capítulo.

**Contacto:**

[cc](https://curiouscat.me/moods) l [tw](https://twitter.com/okayoonji) para mis actualización o preguntas. **No tengo** un programa de actualización, sin embargo, siempre subo reportes de progresos y avances de cada capítulo. Además, doy follow back ;o

**T/N:**

El fic es un poco antiguo por lo que el tiempo de Moody y mío en actualizar no es el mismo, intentaré subir cada semana o cada quince días los capítulos más viejos hasta alcanzarla, de allí en adelante, los capítulos se subirán una semana después de la actualización de Moody. A mí me tomó bastante actualizar este capítulo por razones personales y mi trabajo, por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo para traducir.

También dejo mi cuenta por si me quieren seguir, consultar o dar alguna sugerencia. [Tw](https://twitter.com/chocvmint)

* * *

_  
_

¡Una ilustración de regalo por [Helio](https://twitter.com/yoonvminism)! Tqm <3

* * *

_'En la oscuridad, conoceré mis creadores.  
_ _Ellos estarán de acuerdo, en qué soy un sofocador.'_

Capitulo Cuatro: _El chico que llora._

El lunes por la mañana llegó muy rápido para Taehyung, incluso cuando estuvo determinado a hacer tiempo para estirarse a su gusto y detenerse completamente. _Diablos,_ si él supiera un baile de la lluvia para el tiempo, lo hubiera hecho, no importa qué tan bizarro sea. Sin embargo, la segunda manecilla del reloj era una perra consistente que continuaba burlándose. Era su culpa por enviar el mensaje de todos modos, pero él está a esperando una respuesta. Se supone que Taehyung debía ser _'irresistible'_ para Yoongi, así que debía haber un refute de alguna forma, no importa el tema.

_Y aun así..._

La respuesta anticipada no llego, ni el resto del sábado ni el domingo. Y ahora, Taehyung estaba forzado a ir a clase, dónde no tenía opción más que enfrentar al bastardo en persona. Odiaba lo fuera de control que sentía de la situación. Saltarse clases sería hacer lo inimaginable, un pecado académico. Estaba fuera de dudas – además, muchas personas asumirían que estaba muerto si no se presentaba. Era la mascota del profesor, después de todo… _¡Espera!_ **Incorrecto.** Era la mascota del Profesor Jung.

Usualmente Taehyung no le importaba mucho su atuendo escolar, pero de repente lo hizo – revisando su armario por algo _maduro_ para usar. Yoongi tenía casi treinta. Todo lo que usaba era de buen gusto y se veía costoso. Esos eran datos que Taehyung trató de mantenerse fuera de su escasa selección, a pesar de ser la razón. Se arregló en un par de jeans negros desteñidos y un cuello de tortuga. Era plano, después de todo, pero no puedes cagarla al ser simple. Cambió su cantidad de joyería en sus orejas, limpiándolas y reemplazándolas con tachuelas colgantes plateadas con pequeñas lunas y estrellas.

No le importaba verse femenino, habiendo recibido incontables halagos en el pasado que lo sugerían. Taehyung era _casi_ inmune ( _una vez la inicial y breve vergüenza de iba)_ a ser llamado 'bonito', o 'hermoso'. La única persona que lo ha llamado apuesto había fallecido. Colocó su bufanda en su bolso y fue por su café, no es como si debería tomar alguno cuando ya era un nudo de nervios. La cafeína solo lo iba a empeorar.

Taehyung no estaba yendo temprano a clases, aun cuando era cuidadoso de no llegar tarde. No importa qué tan ansioso se sintiera, tenía que atender – tomar su lugar en el frente como siempre, abrir su bolso y sacar su cuaderno. Algunos estudiantes no se molestaban en sacar sus laptops, sabiendo que el Profesor Min les proveería su guía de estudios pronto. Taehyung mantuvo su mirada baja con el rubor en sus mejillas calentando todo su cuerpo.

De nuevo, ¿Por qué tuvo que enviar ese maldito mensaje? Más importante, ¿Por qué el profesor no respondió? Ahora hizo las cosas – _todo_ más difícil. No había podido pensar en otra cosa, obsesionado en los _y si..._

¿Y si Yoongi de repente no lo quería? ¿Y si nunca lo quiso para empezar y todo era sólo un juego retorcido?

"Hoy iban a discutir famosas piezas de la mitología griega. Espero participación de la clase para este tema, ya que deberían estar familiarizados con él." Dijo Yoongi, bajando su libro, no necesitándolo realmente. Era una de sus categorías favoritas cuando se trataba de arte, un sueño el enseñarlo dónde puede hablar de él por horas, "Así que, díganme, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la pieza icónica que fue inspirada en un pasaje de _La Odisea_ de Homero?"

La clase quedó en silencio, ni los sabelotodo, Kim Taehyung incluido, parecían saber la respuesta. Aunque, Taehyung probablemente sabría la respuesta, estaba muy ocupado concentrándose en lo que sea menos Yoongi. ' _Bien,'_ pensó el profesor, ' _como debería ser.'_ El mensaje que llegó el sábado estuvo fuera de lugar, incluso si una parte de él estaba agradecida por la confirmación, en la profundidad de la pureza de Taehyung, habiéndolo saboreado en el beso – la _inexperiencia._

"¿Nadie? Está bien, _estudiantes de historia del arte_ , les daré otra pista. Esta pieza data de 1890 y el artista usó una gran lona horizontal para el toque dramático."

"Sus pistas no son pistas, profesor. Son sólo amplias generalizaciones, lo que es injusto," dijo Taehyung, su voz de alguna forma pequeña, a pesar de ser usualmente gruesa y aterciopelada. El sonido de esta aún sacudía algo sentir de Yoongi, haciendo el tema de la pieza irónico dando el hecho de que el protagonista llenó sus oídos con cera para bloquear el canto del llamado de sirenas. "Muchas piezas de artes que son de 1890 vinieron en grandes lonas horizontales."

 _'Pequeño mocoso descarado,'_ Musitó suavemente Yoongi, antes de aplastarlo, "No hay necesidad de seguir arrastrando está nauseabunda exposición de pomposidad, especialmente si está muy fuera de lugar de tu parte, Taehyung-ssi. Es un chiste de mal gusto – la forma en la que intentas desacreditarme por no hacer mis pistas más fáciles cuando ya sabes la respuesta a la pregunta, la cual espero que me des. Justo ahora."

Taehyung se tragó su orgullo en un murmuro callado, pasando los muchos insultos, "Ulises y las Sirenas."

"Muy bien," Yoongi sonrió tontamente antes de dejar una cruel, para nada complacida con el ser replicado o cuestionando en frente de la clase. El chico estaba claramente avergonzado y ahora, humillado encima de todo. Taehyung debía saber que era mejor no retarlo. Lamentablemente Yoongi no había terminado con él aún. "Ya que fuiste el único en responder, me gustaría que me dijeras cuál es tu pieza favorita inspirada en la mitología griega, Taehyung-ssi."

 _'La pieza 'vete a la mierda', ilustrada por mí, inspirada por ti,'_ Taehyung quería decir, pero desgraciadamente, el profesor no lo tomaría bien. "El lamento de Icarus," dijo, sin tener que pensarlo, perteneciendo a una de sus historias favoritas. Si padre solía hablarle del mito, de cómo Daedalus encontró una forma para que su hijo escapara del laberinto con alas hechas de cera y plumas.

"Por Herbert James Daper, sí, es un excelente ejemplo del clasicismo inglés." Yoongi estaba intrigado, acercándose al escritorio. Allí – golpeó tres dedos en la superficie antes de inclinarse. Clavó sus ojos en los de Taehyung, "Icarus, ¿Hm? La trágica historia de un chico que no escuchó y se acercó demasiado al sol."

"Si es todo lo que entendió de ella – claro, profesor," dijo Taehyung, preguntándose si debería dispararse la otra pierna y acabar con esto rápidamente. Hizo un atento de explicar un poco más, consciente de que estás siendo grosero, "Es una lección de ambición excesiva."

"¿Y tú aprendiste?" Yoongi preguntó, sus ojos brillando de forma oscura. La pregunta bordeaba lo inapropiado en un escenario profesional. Sin embargo, si el chico insistía en jugar, entonces el también, seguro de su habilidad para hacerlo mucho mejor. Luego de un momento de silencio, las mejillas de Taehyung se tornaron a un tono oscuro de rosa, él se rió ahora, "Es lo que pensé."

Había susurros en la parte de atrás, otros estudiantes que parecían estar disfrutando el pequeño regaño de Taehyung. Honestamente, si Yoongi pudiera enfrascar tan preciosa vergüenza para su consumo egoísta lo haría, pero luego se recordó a sí mismo el problema de Taehyung – si virtud la virtud de una persona pudiera como tal, en vez de algo que deba ser elogiado. En este caso, no era ideal.

Aplicando su predicamento actual a la historia de Icarus, Yoongi boludo evitar sentir que era él quien volaba muy cerca del sol y había caído en picada al fondo del mar. Era ridículo cómo cada vez que miraba a Taehyung, moría un poco más. Habiendo tenido el tiempo para pensarlo durante el fin de semana, la conclusión fue ponerle fin a su 'relación'. Era desafortunado que justo cuando Yoongi pensó que había perdido el apetito, Taehyung era un buffet completo que consistía en todos sus platillos favoritos. Tenía que parar ahora cuando sólo era un bocado, ignorar el potencial y negarse a sí mismo lo que quería con tantas ansias.

No sería la primera vez y ciertamente no sería la última.

El resto de la clase se pasó hablando de las piezas de mitología griega de _Caravaggio_ y _William-Adolphe Bouguereau._ Taehyung se concentró en sus apuntes, distrayéndose, de otro modo seguiría repasando el molesto estilo intelectual del profesor, enfadado hasta el punto donde era forzado a cambiar el curso, absorto en el puchero natural de los labios de Yoongi. Luego recordó el beso que compartieron por vez infinita, un sonrojo quemando en su piel como una fiebre.

"Mañana habrá una prueba sobre Goticismo y la Edad de las Catedrales, para poder tener una mejor idea de dónde estamos ya que ninguno está preparado para ir a Grecia," Yoongi suspiró, mientras apagaba el proyector. Estaba encorvado en su escritorio escribiendo algo en su libro, cejas fruncidas en concentración.

Taehyung casi no quería molestarlo, _casi._

Si no decía nada ahora, se arrepentiría. El accidente consumiría todos sus pensamientos mañana, el día siguiente y así en un ciclo infernal que no estaba interesado en continuar. Así que, escogió quedarse después de clases, esperando que sus compañeros terminaran de hacer sus preguntas hasta que solo ellos dos estaban en el salón de clases vacío. Yoongi no se molestó en reconocerlo hasta que estaba listo para hacerlo, quitándose los lentes de su rostro con un atisbo de molesta. "¿Qué pasa, Taehyung?"

El chico alejo sus aprehensiones, aferrándose al hecho de que esta era una conversación que debía pasar, "Espetaba que pudiésemos discutir acerca del sábado pasado."

"No me había percatado de que había algo más que decir en el tema," dijo Yoongi, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los de Taehyung, sus labios formando un puchero natural. "Pero si debemos hacerlo, preferiría que fuera en otro sitio."

"¿Como la oficina del Profesor Jung?" Taehyung preguntó, mirando la puerta cerrada. Era descarado de su parte, lo sabía. Las cejas de Yoongi a penas se arquearon ante la sugerencia.

"Bien, en la oficina del Profesor Jung," Yoongi accedió, mientras abría la puerta para ellos, haciendo un gesto de barrido con su brazo para permitirle a Taehyung pasar. El menor pasó del marco de la puerta, tratando de no sorprenderse cuando Yoongi cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Tengo otra clase en veinte minutos, así que hagamos esto rápido."

"Rápido, claro," Taehyung asintió, ignorando la extraña presión en su pecho. Yoongi siempre era así, razonó. Nada había cambiado. "Te envié un mensaje y pensándolo ahora, fue bastante inmaduro de mi parte. Estaba frustrado por el beso y acerca de lo que dije sobre que no pasara de nuevo. Luego Guk me dijo de la regla de 'no vírgenes', y pensé…"

"¿Pensaste que podrías intentar y provocarme con un mensaje? ¿Fue divertido, Taehyung?" Yoongi preguntó, moviendo su cabeza como si estuviera genuinamente curioso, pero los dos sabían que no. Presionó antes de que Taehyung pudiera siquiera darle una respuesta, "Siento que me sentiría más decepcionado si no fuera verdad, pero lo es, porque seamos sinceros, sólo quería herirte y luego follarte, pero ahora sé que eres virgen, lo que te hace estar fuera de mis límites. Esa información me ahorró tiempo, ahora, si sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo que ya he perdido contigo."

Taehyung intentó no mirarlo directamente, intentó – tomando interés en las pertenencias del Profesor Jung, sus pilas de libros, la foto enmarcada de su familia y otra de su Shih Tzu de color crema con la adorable sobre mordida. Necesitaba un momento para procesar. Las crueles palabras que salieron de la boca de Yoongi no eran nada. Esto no era nada. Yoongi sólo estaba tratando de alejarlo. La parte más escalofriante es que Taehyung no estaba convencido de que era su mejor esfuerzo, _aún_.

"Querías entrenarme," dijo Taehyung, como si decir ' _lastimar luego follar'_ de otra forma de alguna manera corregiría lo que Yoongi le dijo. Era una defensa débil, pero era todo lo que tenía en el momento. Defensas débiles.

Yoongi dio pasos lentos y medidos hacia él. "No puedes tolerar siquiera ser tocado." Taehyung comenzó a retroceder con un pie detrás del otro, en una lenta persecución que terminó con sus posiciones intercambiadas, la espalda de Taehyung contra la rígida superficie de la puerta. Era incapaz de ir más allá de lo que ya estaba, los pequeños cabellos de su nuca erizándose con anticipación.

Él lo negó, casi de forma vergonzosa, "Eso no es cierto." Era difícil para Taehyung no sentirse avergonzado, cuando las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca sonaban desesperadas, especialmente en sus oídos, "Quiero que lo intentes de nuevo."

Cediendo, incluso un poco, ir en contra de cada fibra del ser de Taehyung, pero si esta era la única forma de mantener a Yoongi interesado en perseguirlo el tiempo suficiente para él para descubrir las cosas consigo mismo, luego tendría que probar su voluntad. Esto era lo que el profesor había querido desde el comienzo. Taehyung podía permitirse darle un poco.

"¿Intentar de nuevo?" Preguntó Yoongi, la diversión evidente en su voz, "No estás listo siquiera para que te toque, porque parte de ti quiere ser amado primero, porque ese es el orden 'correcto', de las cosas. Es lo que te enseñaron. Dime que me equivoco…" Taehyung no pudo respirar después de eso, mucho menos hablar – no es como si lo pudiera negar. El dominante sacudió su cabeza burlándose fingiendo lástima, "no tengo paciencia para lo que me pides y no quiero ser responsable de lo que conlleva tomar tu inocencia."

¿Qué mierda? "Profesor, por favor…"

“ _Profesor_ … es cierto, lo que hace de todo este asunto un poco tabú, o como te encanta resaltar, 'un error.' ¿Dónde está esa brújula moral tuya ahora? _hmmm,_ ¿Dejó de funcionar?" Yoongi se rió sarcásticamente mientras continuaba invadiendo el precioso espacio del chico. No se detuvo hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron un hilo de aliento de tocarse. Lentamente, llevó su dedo a los pendientes de luna y estrellas colgando en los piercings de Taehyung, Moviendo cada uno suavemente. "Probablemente pensaste que no notaría que te vestiste para mí, pero la verdad es, que eres muy distractor."

"Tú también… si no más," Taehyung murmuró, mientras capturaba la muñeca de Yoongi en un agarre suave. El dominante le permitió que pasara, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él, aferrándose a cada palabra del chico, "Desde la forma en la que caminas hasta la forma en la que vistes, todo demanda atención." Taehyung se sentía indefensamente atraído a él como resultado, pero no estaba listo para admitir tal cosa. Yoongi lo miró, obsesionado con cómo el menor guiaba su mano contra la esbelta curva de su cuello. La piel suave y sin marcar de Taehyung lo llamaba y el no amaría nada más que reclamar al chico como suyo, aun cuando sus contratos típicamente eran sellados con un piercing y las orejas de Taehyung ya estaban llenas.

"Sabía que serías así," Yoongi dijo con firmeza, cerrando sus dedos de firma más segura alrededor de la garganta de Taehyung, llevando su cabeza hacía atrás con la acción. El gimió ante el contacto, el respirar era más difícil esta vez, cuando sintió la suave presión de la boca de Yoongi contra su oreja, "Esto es lo que quiero que hagas por mí, cariño. Vas a poner tu amenaza en acción. Ve y encuentra a alguien que te ame antes de que te folle –alguien que te vea cómo algo más que un calentador de penes."

Para Taehyung, eso era un problema muy real – ser percibido como bonito o hermoso. Eso era lo que todas las personas miraban en el de primero y tal vez, esa era la razón real de por qué no podía dejarse ir y rendirse ante cualquiera. He no podía confiar en la gente y, aun así, se sentía seguro con Yoongi, incluso ahora con su mano alrededor de su garganta. Volteó hacia la cálida boca que acariciaba su oreja, su visión borrosa por una ola de lágrimas no derramadas. El rechazo amenazando con pinchar de formas que no había conocido jamás.

"Intenta de nuevo," Taehyung suplicó suavemente, su voz gruesa llena de emoción. El tono grave y carnal fue suficiente para mandar un pulso de deseo a la boca del estómago de Yoongi. Sería satisfactorio tener al chico a sus pies, escucharlo rogar por todas las cosas horribles asando por su mente con frecuencia constante. Sin saberlo, Taehyung prosiguió a probar la paciencia del dominante, "Seré bueno para ti, lo prometo, sólo quiero que me toques de nuevo."

Yoongi era físicamente incapaz de alejarse, cayendo profundamente en la voz rica y de miel del chico – mirando cómo sus largas y bonitas pestañas se movían lentamente. Taehyung lo estaba mirando. Con los mismos ojos brillantes y grandes que nunca lo abandonaban, incluso en la oscuridad. _'Asusta al chico,'_ decidió Yoongi, _'justo como lo hiciste el sábado.'_ Era una excusa razonable finalmente llegando a un consenso mientras avanzaba a capturar los profundos labios rosados de Taehyung en un beso contundente. La mano que estaba alrededor de su cuello se deslizó más arriba, sus dedos extendidos por su quijada para mantenerlo quieto con fuerza.

Él siempre prefirió chicos fuertes y altos – chicos que fácilmente podrían dominarlo fácilmente si decidieran hacerlo. Era atractivo, cómo ellos voluntariamente entregaban toda su fuerza y control al acto de sumisión. Taehyung era perfecto, desde el primer momento en el que puso sus ojos en él, lo supo. Después de años de probar en el pasado, Yoongi estaba convencido de que nunca encontraría otro sumiso. Al menos no uno de largo plazo, pero podría ver vívidamente a Taehyung caminar en los pisos de su casa, llenando un frío y silencioso espacio con su calidez. No arreglaría nada, aún no lo arreglaría a él.

Deslizó su otra mano al frente en el pecho de Taehyung, pasando sus uñas cortas sobre su pezón erguido sobre la delgada tela, lenta y meticulosamente. El largo y profundo gemido del chico resonó en la parte de atrás de su garganta, mientras se arqueaba aún más en el toque de Yoongi. Era casi adorable, lo fácil que era prepararlo, capaz de sentir el contorno de la erección de Taehyung presionado en su estómago.

Era tan, tan delicioso y era todo suyo, Yoongi lo concedió. Era todo suyo, incluso cuando no tenía derecho de nada de esto.

Una batalla por el dominio hizo que el chico se hiciera dócil debajo de él, asegurando su victoria con cada fuerte empuje de su lengua entre sus labios, sofocando y llenando a Taehyung con cada intrusión. Quería probarle a Yoongi que estaba listo, enrollando sus manos temblorosas en los brazos del dominante, tratando de mantenerse de pie desesperadamente, abrumado por el ataque violento de besos fuertes y toques hábiles. Todo lo que podía hacer es darle a Yoongi todo lo que quería, todo lo que estaba dispuesto a tomar, gimiendo cuando sus dientes tiraron en la piel sensible.

Las palabras eran un gruñido suave contra los labios de Taehyung, "¿Qué pasa, Ángel? Dijiste que ibas a dejar que otra persona te poseyera – _mierda, deberías."_ Dientes nuevamente asaltaron su labio inferior hinchado, antes de ser soltado lentamente, "...porque una vez seas mío, voy a asegurarme de arruinarte para otra persona, lo juro." Nadie se atrevería a siquiera pensar en tocar a Taehyung. Es por eso que debería irse mientras pueda, escapar de la posesión de Yoongi cuando aún el mayor se lo permitía.

Tomó las muñecas de Taehyung, quito al chico de su abrigo y lo sujetó contra la puerta. El labio partido de Taehyung estaba sangrando de nuevo, sus ojos medio cerrados y nublados de excitación –una _visión_ completa de Kim Taehyung. Era absurdamente erótico, cómo alguien tan puro podía verse tan perpetuamente perverso todo el tiempo, volvía loco a Yoongi.

"¿No hay contraataque? Eso es inusual de ti. Qué te parece esto entonces," dijo Yoongi, evitando puntualmente la boca de Taehyung, la expresión fría en su rostro oscureciéndose como una tormenta. "Tú me _darás_ una disculpa por la forma en la que presumiste durante clase."

 _Oh, lo haría, ¿Verdad?_ Taehyung estaba muy aturdido para formular una propia respuesta, tan profundo lejos en su interior, regocijado por el miedo bombeando en sus venas. Sabía poco de la criatura que poseía su nombre, no más del hecho que estaba por ser devorado de un bocado.

"Sí, pero como no hay un 'o si no' agregado a la amenaza, voy a asumir que toda esta disculpa es opcional. Y no hay forma en la que obtengas una disculpa. De hecho, deberías estar agradecido de que abrí tu perspectiva de las cosas, _profesor…"_ Taehyung se preguntaba si tenía un testamento, incitando la ira de Yoongi en cada momento, sabiendo desde el principio que había un temperamento fuerte residiendo en el dominante. ¿Por qué se divertía tanto molestándolo?

"Prometiste que serías bueno para mí, pero es claro que no tienes intenciones de seguir con eso," murmuró Yoongi, golpeando las muñecas de Taehyung a la puerta de nuevo – el impacto esta vez más sonoro que violento. "No tienes modales, ¿Verdad, Taehyung? _No._ Decidiste comportarte como una pequeña perra desafiante," se rio, su voz peligrosamente baja mientras colocaba una pierna entre los fuertes muslos del chico, presionando justo contra el bulto en el frente de los jeans de Taehyung con su rodilla. "Así que, ¿Por qué no te alivias como una?"

Eso debería ser suficiente –eso debería ser suficiente para asustar a Taehyung, pero no sé paralizó como Yoongi esperaba. No había signos obvios de pánico o miedo. En cambio, las caderas el chico se movieron hacia adelante con un leve arco en su espalda. Yoongi tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de alejarse completamente, tomando la acalorada expresión en el rostro de Taehyung – un bonito rubor rosa contra su piel bronceada, sus ojos enfocados a donde estaba moviendo sus caderas hacía abajo con determinación.

"¿A-así, profesor?" Preguntó Taehyung tembloroso, sus dedos cerrados en puños encima de su cabeza dónde se mantenían cautivos con Yoongi dejando todo su peso en mantenerlo inmovilizado. Sus cuerpos estaban sorprendentemente cómodos y se amoldaban, dado la diferencia en altura. Taehyung abrió sus muslos con un siseo agudo, superado por la deliciosa fricción de su pene sensible frotándose contra el rígido material de su jean y el pantalón de Yoongi.

"Exactamente así," Yoongi afirmó en una voz que derretía, una octava más grave, rasposa – afectando a Taehyung con el acento flojo de Daegu. Era un gran paso para el chico, un salto, de hecho, esa era la razón por la que Yoongi estaba yendo lento con él, "así es, cariño. Úsame." No soltó su agarre en las muñecas de Taehyung, no cedió ante el familiar indicio de excitación que lo envolvió en olas. Era un método practicado dónde los dominantes aprenden a desprenderse a sí mismos de la escena en favor de completar el servicio. Así era como se mantenía concentrado ahora, dándole a Taehyung la atención que merecía, sus ojos oscuros y pesados apreciándolo.

Taehyung tenía problemas para respirar, incapaz de contener los altos sonidos de placer que salían de sus labios. Hizo un esfuerzo valiente, sus dientes hundiéndose en su piel con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza como si el placer fuera una pesadilla. Cada movimiento de la cintura de Taehyung era tan tentadoramente fluido, que era difícil para Yoongi no imaginar su suave estómago debajo de su sweater, deseando que pudiese abandonar la tarea actual para destruir la ropa del chico y follarlo tan fuerte y lento que lo hiciera llorar.

Los ojos de Taehyung se abrieron cuando la voz de otro profesor hizo eco en el corredor, llegando a ellos en la amontonada oficina. Yoongi se mantuvo inmóvil como una piedra mientras murmuraba, "Los chicos buenos deben terminar lo que comienzan, Taehyung."

El momento se convirtió en una eternidad, donde Taehyung estaba fascinado por la mirada fría y felina que actualmente estaba fijada en él. "Soy un buen chico," suspiró sin aire, increíblemente pequeño y medianamente humillado por como las palabras salían de su boca con naturalidad. Yoongi lo sabía sin que este se lo dijera, revelando el hecho de que el choco había escuchado mientras sus caderas seguían frotándose Taehyung _casi_ sin vergüenza – persiguiendo su orgasmo a pesar del hecho de que los estudiantes estarían llegando al salón de clases en cualquier segundo.

"Oh, pequeño tigre, no te atrevas," Yoongi le advirtió, observando como los ojos de Taehyung comenzaron a alejarse de él nuevamente. Era el equivalente a esconderse, algo intolerable para el mayor. Deslizó un mano desde la muñeca de Taehyung para tomar la línea de su quijada en un agarre fuerte, elevando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Yoongi rio con burla, "Quiero ver cómo te derrumbas por mí. Así que ni siquiera se te ocurra cerrar los ojos, porque en el momento en que lo hagas, todo esto termina."

Taehyung devolvió la morada al abismo de los ojos de Yoongi, ignorando el nudo de inseguridad que sintió cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Era demasiado y no era suficiente al mismo tiempo, la fricción enloqueciéndolo mientras el placer comenzaba a contraatacar la incomodidad, intensificándose gradualmente. Taehyung hizo su mejor esfuerzo de ignorar el hecho de que el tiempo se estaba volviendo frágil, acabándose. El acto vergonzoso de darse placer debía ser un empeño barato y rápido, para nada la primera experiencia _ideal_ , pero podía manejarlo.

**Ese era el punto.**

El inconfundible sonido de zapatos rechinando sobre el piso – estudiantes entrando al salón de clases y tomando sus asientos envío una corriente de emoción en la columna de Taehyung. Estaba tan peligrosamente cerca, podía sentir su orgasmo escalando por sus muslos hasta el centro de su cuerpo, agarrándolo con fuerza desde el núcleo. Era una suerte que Yoongi tuvo la previsión de colocar su mano en la boca del chico, amortiguando sus gemidos que salían de los labios de Taehyung cuando se dejó ir, corriéndose en los confines de su ropa interior.

Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente, íntimo y embriagador mientras el orgasmo de abrió paso en el cuerpo de Taehyung – un pequeño e indefenso quejido escapando desde la garganta de Taehyung, sangrando a través de las grietas de los nudillos de Yoongi. Su cuerpo aún temblaba, los músculos en sus muslos torciéndose como consecuencia. Yoongi ahora tenía una idea de cuán sensible era Taehyung, cuán fácil sería jugar con su orgasmo. La forma positiva en la que respondió al entorno público, una vez más excediendo las expectativas de Yoongi.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti," Yoongi le confortó con sus ojos oscuros en llamas, reemplazando su rodilla con su mano boca arriba. Taehyung jadeó ante el firme contacto contra dónde estaba más sensible mientras el mayor comenzaba a acariciar su miembro ya suave, causando una mancha húmeda a propósito en el frente de sus jeans haciéndose más oscuro y más notorio. Yoongi podía sentir la calidez a través del denim, cada movimiento esparciendo el desastre pegajoso contra la piel cubierta del chico. 

Había voces, esta vez más distintivas – estudiantes que charlaban entre ellos mientras esperaban por el profesor. Lentamente, Yoongi quitó su mano que estaba en la boca de Taehyung para escuchar los suaves lloriqueos causados por la sobre estimulación de su palma sobre el pene del menor. Era cruel de su parte considerando su condición, suficiente para hacerlo detener su tortura, recordándose a sí mismo y su alrededor.

Yoongi trató el momento como lo haría con cualquiera de sus sumisos aprobados después de una escena, acunando el rostro de Taehyung con manos cálidas y gentiles. Era diferente para cada persona, pero esta era la forma en la que testeaba las aguas. _Su precioso Taehyung._ Bajó la cabeza del chico lo suficiente para dejar un suave beso entre sus cejas. Se fruncieron de forma tierna, mientras la profunda voy de Yoongi resonaba en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, "Lo hiciste tan bien por mí, Ángel. Fuiste tan, _tan_ bueno…"

El halago hizo algo instantáneo en Taehyung, aquellas palabras llenándolo con una extraña sensación de orgullo y calidez. Bajó su rostro entre el agarre de Yoongi, sus mejillas quemando ferozmente – rezando para que el dominante no lo notara.

"Debías querer mucho probarme que estabas listo. ¿No es cierto, pequeño tigre? Tan valiente…" Taehyung se hundió contra la puerta por los halagos continuos, asintiendo sin palabras en respuesta a sus esfuerzos de ser reconocido. Se sintió ligero de alivio, mientras sus brazos caían pesadamente a sus lados en derrota. Se sentía como si Yoongi ganó – pero no sabía _qué_. No era fácil para Taehyung dejarse llevar de esa manera, cada pieza vital e irreparable una vez se haya ido. Tembló cuando los pálidos dedos de Yoongi rozaron su piel, un bufido de risa fría saliendo del mayor, "Por más que haya disfrutado eso, mi respuesta aún es no, Taehyung. Recoge tus cosas y puedes irte."

Aún un poco mareado y satisfecho, le tomó a Taehyung un minuto completo para digerir apropiadamente lo que Yoongi acaba de decir, parpadeando. "¿Qué?"

Taehyung tuvo que haber escuchado mal.

“Tengo que dar una clase, Taehyung-ssi," dijo Yoongi neutral, colocando una pared entre ellos con los honoríficos. La cantidad de calma en el tono de voz del dominante era aterrador, su rostro una máscara de indiferencia perfecta. Ahora que Taehyung estaba dándole un vistazo al profesor, no parecía estar afectado en lo más mínimo por lo que ocurrió entre ellos. _Ni siquiera estaba duro._ Taehyung se esforzó y se humilló a sí mismo por ¿Qué? ¿Por _nada_?

Taehyung sentía náuseas y frío mientras continuaba en una letanía de palabras de enojo y dolor, "Eres de lo peor. Es decir, ya sabía eso, pero realmente, de verdad eres de lo peor. De alguna forma sabía que, si hacía esto, no cambiaría nada, no probaría n-nada. Sólo eres un miserable pedazo de mierda…" Una punzada familiar de lágrimas hizo reír a Taehyung, porque por supuesto – por supuesto que iba a llorar, joder. "¿Fuiste abandonado de pequeño? ¿Nadie te quiso lo suficiente? Sólo eres un dolor en el culo inimaginable con mucho daño."

Yoongi metió sus manos en sus bolsillos casualmente, inclinándose más cerca, "Me alegro que hayas aprendido tanto. Ahora, _muévete._ No lo diré de nuevo."

La ira hirviendo dentro de Taehyung era tóxica, llenándolo como un grito, uno se no tenía permitido dejar salir. Luego de una larga pausa, Taehyung hizo lo que le pidió, pero no antes de que Yoongi notará la chispa de fuego en esos hermosos ojos caídos. En el momento en el que Taehyung se alejó de la única salida viable – rápidamente se fue con un suave y modesto clic. Taehyung miró la puerta cerrada, hasta que su visión se volvió eventualmente cruzada y borrosa.

Se mantuvo así por varios largos minutos, volviéndose placenteramente entumecido a pesar de las circunstancias. Sentía como si no pudiese moverse, convencido de que colapsaría si lo intentaba. Un camino de lágrimas se abrió paso en sus mejillas, gruesas gotas uniéndose en la punta de su quijada. De fondo se escuchaba Yoongi recitando la misma clase que dio más temprano, ganando diferentes respuestas todas resultando en la misma decepción, que el arte griego no era un tema fácil para nadie tan temprano en el semestre.

_Idiota._

Taehyung limpió los lados de su cara con enojo, respirando lento y profundamente – justo como Hoseok le enseñó cuando entró en pánico antes de su recital de saxofón. Estaba bien. Las palomitas de cheddar blanco de Jungkook esperaban por él en el dormitorio. La razón real de por qué de sentía tan débil probablemente era porque tenía hambre. Usualmente ese es el caso, de todos modos. Taehyung recogió sus cosas – a la mierda Yoongi, lo mejor que pudo, antes de entrar al salón. Nadie parecía interesado en la aparición inesperada, especialmente Yoongi, procediendo en su clase. Taehyung tomó su mochila de donde estaba sentado y caminó rápidamente a la salida.

Jungkook no volvería por un rato, lo que le dio a Taehyung el tiempo de ser débil, alejándose a sí mismo del rol de hyung por un momento. Era cansado, siempre tener que ser fuerte por el bien de otros. ¿De dónde demonios lo consiguió, de todos? Taehyung se arrastró como un muerto viviente a la puerta de su cuarto compartido, abriéndola con fuerza. Viviendo en la habitación contigua, podía escuchar a Sungjae maldiciéndolo por ser tan ruidoso. Bueno, disculpa la mierda de Taehyung – era sólo un humilde monstruo. Un monstruo asqueroso cubierto de esperma enterando a su guarida.

Una vez adentro, tomó un par de boxers limpios y caminó la corta distancia hasta el baño. Por cada artículo de ropa que se quitaba, ganaba un amargo recuerdo. Las palabras de Yoongi aún jugaban con él. La sensación del aliento de Yoongi en su piel, sus labios bruscos e implacables contra los suyos, esa – presión exhaustiva de su palma. Min Yoongi era un idiota. ¿Qué otra cosa podía perseguirlo, de todos modos, cierto?

Taehyung se colocó debajo de la abrasadora temperatura de la ducha, dejando que el rocío golpeara contra su espalda. No había prisa, mientras se limpiaba en una rutina familiar, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados estrechamente durante el proceso, combatiendo para alejar las memorias muy, muy lejos. Una vez el agua se enfrió, decidió que estaba listo, a penas seco cuando se puso sus boxers. Dejó su ropa sucia en un montón en el piso, en su desesperada necesidad de acostarse.

Las sábanas eran como hielo contra su piel, buscó calidez metiendo sus manos entre sus muslos y apagando su mente completamente. Tenía unas cuantas horas para sí mismo, porque nunca dejaría que Jungkook lo viera así.

_Nunca._

¿Que constituiría algo como esto? ¿Un corazón roto? _Rechazo..._

Un sollozo escapó en la habitación vacía mientras el sol desparecida en las sombras.

_A la mierda Min Yoongi._

* * *

Era un sentimiento extraño, por supuesto.

Taehyung no sabía lo que era querer a alguien, hasta que lo hizo – no se había dado cuenta de lo que se había estado privando todo este tiempo y ahora deseaba volver a ser ignorante. Ya no quería conocer el deseo, esa perra grosera. Si pudiera, iría a la primera vez que fue a Void y no pasaría nunca por esas puertas. Yoongi nunca lo habría visto. Incluso si iba a la escuela como sustituto, no habría atracción entre ellos. Taehyung no se habría interesado en los fetiches. 

Y de alguna manera, se sentía seguro ahora, sabiendo tan poco acerca de si mismo…

Había un sentimiento pesado y frío en el centro de su pecho que no pudo reconocer. Nunca había afrontado un nivel tan profundo de humillación, recogiendo los pedazos de sí mismo como si fuese un rompecabezas, frustrándose cuando ciertas piezas no encajaban o tenían un maldito sentido. Yoongi no debía importar, no tanto. Tal vez Taehyung había caído por la idea de ser deseado por alguien como Yoongi. Alguien ir exudaba poder, alguien que viajo por toda Europa y amaba todo lo que Taehyung estaba estudiando actualmente.

La pantalla de su teléfono se puso oscura a su lado, el nombre de Jungkook como quien llamaba, lo que era extraño, considerando el hecho de que el menor estaba a unos pocos pasos, dentro del baño. Respondió de todos modos. "Este es el intercomunicador interno. Habla Taehyung."

Pudo escuchar la voz apagada detrás de la puerta. "Hyung, olvidé mi toalla."

 _Por supuesto._ "Ya voy para allá."

Una semana entera había pasado desde lo ocurrido en la oficina del Profesor Jung. Jungkook aún no sabía, incluso si él se sentaba distraído durante el almuerzo, el ardor de lágrimas amenazándolo – un dedo rozando sus labios, recordándole lo que se sentía tener los labios de Yoongi en él. Taehyung se había presentado a clase, al frente y en el centro, tomando notas diligentemente como normalmente hace. El examen era sencillo, al menos para él, pero había gruñidos colectivos de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase. La única cosa que cambió es que él ya no estaba particularmente animado a levantar la mano, fingiendo estar muy absorto en escribir sus puntos cuando era claro que Yoongi quería una respuesta verbal.

Taehyung tocó la puerta del baño antes de entrar – nubes de vapor filtrándose por ella, encontrándose con el aire frío. Jungkook a propósito colocó _su_ toalla facial sobre su trasero, el bastardo. Con la espalda del menor dándole hacía el, Taehyung pudo notar que las marcas estaban casi desaparecidas. No había un daño real. Podía golpearse a sí mismo por la forma en la que exageró, la humillación siendo un tema constante, aparentemente.

Dejo la toalla en el mesón, notando todos los productos que sacó del gabinete, maquillaje incluido. "¿Vas a alguna parte?" 

“Hoseok hyung quería ir a un nuevo salón que abrió hace poco," dijo, saliendo de la bañera y comenzando a secarse. "Pensamos que no querrías ir, ya que nunca quieres."

 _Oh_. “Creo que podría," Taehyung contrarrestó, tratando de no sorprenderse ante la incertidumbre en su voz. Era un comportamiento extraño en él. Los estudios iban antes que cualquier cosa. Si Jungkook iba a sospechar acerca de cualquier cosa, ahora sería el momento apropiado.

El menor pausó para preguntarle curiosamente, "¿Quieres venir hoy? ¿Estás seguro que la vieja bruja que te mantiene encerrado en el dormitorio está bien con eso? ¿Cosas extrañas no van a pasarte cuando el reloj toque medianoche?"

“Nah, solo algo acerca de mi pene convirtiéndose en un gran, garrote desmontable, para poder golpear a cualquier dongsaeng que esté usando mal mi toalla facial," Taehyung se encogió de hombros, dándole una sacudida divertida de cabeza. El sonido de la risa de Jungkook era medicina. "¿Qué tipo de salón es?"

“Bueno, tiene como una atmósfera de club, pero es bastante tranquilo. Además, escuché que hay un restaurante en la planta de arriba, pero el menú es bastante costoso. Sólo vamos a tomar algunos cocteles.”

Taehyung podría hacer eso por una noche. Pan comido. “Como, ¿Cocteles de Gossip Girl?

“Finjamos que vi esa mierda.” Taehyung estaba vestido con una camisa a rayas con botones con un par de jeans rasgados. Casual, pero no perezoso. Taehyung podría intentar seguir el ejemplo acorde, mientras se dirigía a su armario.

Taehyung siempre tuvo un don para combinar atuendos. Su abuela siempre se impresionaba con él, alentándolo a vestirse por sí solo desde joven. Hubo momentos donde lo encontró ojeando revistas de moda en la tienda, anotando la marca y suscribiéndose si el precio lo permitía. Ella lo llevaba al mercado de pulgas del pueblo, dejándolo elegir telas y artículos. Le daba un nuevo propósito a su máquina de coser. 

Eran pobres sin que Taehyung lo notara, recogiendo fresas frescas de sus vides y mezclándolas con azúcar – ayudando a su abuela a vender sus conservas por dinero extra. Él creció bastante humilde y reservado bajo su cuidado, pero ahora estaba aterrado por la corrupción de la riqueza. No quería perderse a sí mismo en ningún aspecto, lo que era otra razón del por qué nunca actuaba por un impulso sexual, hasta ahora…

Había una camisa blanca de vestir que no había tenido oportunidad de usar aún. El cuello era más abierto del usual, pero se amoldaba a su figura en una forma halagadora. Todos los accesorios de Jungkook eran plateados, así que tuvo que desenterrar su bolso, habiendo dudado de si tuvo alguna oportunidad de usarlo. Eligió un collar delgado con cuentas que rodeaba su cuello dos veces. Combinaba con el color naranja salvaje de su cabello y el bronceado anual que nunca fue capaz de quitarse. _Jamás._

La libreta de apuntes abierta en su cama podía ser abandonada por una sola noche. Una noche que requería de él detener todas las miradas, con jeans ajustados, el delineador negro y esos lentes de contacto azules que compró hace meses y estaban cerca de expirar. Kim Taehyung iba a dar un paso hacia adelante, porque ¿Por qué no? Yoongi lo alentó a seguir adelante con su amenaza, a encontrar un buen chico. Si agregaba desprecio a la mezcla, Taehyung estaba más que motivado.

Hoseok llegó justo cuando estaba estilizando su cabello. Taehyung abrió la puerta con dedos resbalosos, “Hey, hyung.”

“Wow, mira a este chico. La estética de fuck boy es fuerte en él,” dijo Hoseok mientras entraba a la habitación, mirando a Jungkook sobre su cama con su laptop abierta en una partida de Overwatch. “Tú también… ¿Qué carajo? Me veo excesivo. ¿A dónde carajo vas, Tae?”

“Con ustedes,” dijo simplemente mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello y tomaba su bolso de su escritorio. Revisó para asegurarse de tener las cosas importantes; bufanda, billetera, spray pimienta y un tomo de manhwa.

Hoseok se rio, pensando que la respuesta de Taehyung era una broma. Cuando era claro que nadie iba a reírse con él, se puso serio. “Espera, ¿Qué? ¿En serio?”

Jungkook terminó su partida, satisfecho con el resultado, “Vamos.”

“Sí,” Dijo Taehyung, caminando hacia Hoseok colocando sus manos en sus hombros “…de verdad, en serio, y nos vamos a llevar tu auto.”

“Como si eso estuviese en discusión. Nadie sería tan estúpido para arriesgar su vida voluntariamente en su pedazo de mierda de auto, sin ofender, pero oféndanse, y consigan un auto más seguro, par de idiotas.” Hoseok terminó severamente, antes de aventarle las llaves al menor de todos, “Vamos, Guk.”

Entraron al escarabajo Volkswagen verde lima de Hoseok, En la radio sonaba _‘…Ready For It’_ de Taylor Swift. Taehyung estaba aterrado, sabiendo que el mayor era incapaz de mantener su trasero en el asiento y una mano firme en el volante. Casi arruina su humor, cuando Jungkook llevó su mano al asiento de atrás y le palmeó el muslo confortándolo, sintiendo su ansiedad. Taehyung apretó sus dedos por el resto del camino.

El salón no era lo que Taehyung estaba esperando, el exterior más allá del lujo – hecho de vidrio negro y bordeándolo con un lujoso jardín de cristal. Intentó no hacer combustión cuando el valet tomó el llavero de Hoseok con decenas de peluches de Disney, habiendo aparcado en algún lugar al lado de autos nuevos y más elegantes. Habría sido aún más gracioso si traían su auto, el parachoques aferrándose por su vida con cinta adhesiva.

El interior era igual de extravagante, sus zapatos de vestir taconeando por los pisos de mármol, haciendo eco a su alrededor. Sólo se podía entrar al restaurante con reservación, pero el salón estaba abierto al público.

“¿Siquiera podemos costear este sitio?” Preguntó Jungkook, tomándolo con una pizca de escepticismo.

“Si juegas tus bien tus cartas no tendrás que pagar por una sola bebida esta noche,” se burló Hoseok, observando la barra llena de clientes.

* * *

Kim Seokjin era cualquier cosa, menos alguien fácil. Namjoon supo esto desde el momento que vio al profesional de escena. Fue por una entrevista de trabajo usando un traje Versace de tres piezas. Estaba cortado y manufacturado a la perfección, resaltaba mucho para ser un principiante en Void, considerando que ese tipo de dinero viene con el tiempo. Seokjin estaba usando algo similar esa noche. Una pierna cruzada sobre la otra – sentándose de forma elegante con sus solapas con muescas y su chaleco de lana negro.

“Mi último cliente insistió,” Seokjin comenzó, sujetando su mano para inspeccionar su manicura arruinada, cada uña pintada en un color diferente. Luego se las mostró a Namjoon, “…pintarme las uñas.”

“Te queda bien, hyung,” dijo Namjoon mientras tomaba el menú para tener una idea de lo que su futuro novio podría disfrutar. Seokjin, el mejor de su clase en una prestigiosa escuela culinaria, cocinó para políticos y trabajo con chefs europeos renombrados. Era el pequeño decesor.

Seokjin colocó su mano contra el mantel blanco y prístino, “Amo y adoro a todos mis _littles_ , pero no te gustan ese tipo de juegos, ¿Cierto, Namjoon?

Sacudió su cabeza, sabiendo con certeza que no le gustaría ninguna forma de age play, “Sabes que no.”

“Sé que eres simple,” Dijo Seokjin, su tono lo suficientemente amable para no parecer un insulto, aun cuando los dos sabían que estaba siendo cruel. “Me sorprendió cuando me invitaste a salir, especialmente a un lugar tan lujoso como este. Por un segundo, pensé que ibas a presentarte vestido en ese vulgar uniforme de monitor. Y estás aquí, vestido con lo que es posiblemente tu único traje, con lo que podría ser el reloj de tu padre alrededor de tu muñeca.”

Namjoon lo miró por encima del menú, la tensión haciéndose más pesada con una sola mirada, “Creo que hablas mucho, hyung.”

“Y yo creo que deberías dejarlo mientras estás adelantándote, es todo.” Dijo Seokjin, inclinándose para hablarle con cuidado. “Es la única razón por la que accedí a todo esto en primer lugar. Quiero poner un alto a este _enamoramiento_ conmigo.” No podía estar con alguien tan casero como Namjoon, viniendo a su cita con de segunda mano. “Necesitas despertar y digerir el hecho de que corrijo mal comportamiento y que podría follar con otros por dinero y, que amo hacerlo.”

Namjoon era atento al dominante, dándole una respetuosa cantidad de tiempo antes de responderle con, “Y mientras estás ocupado follandote a otras personas, ¿Quién te folla a ti?”

La boca de Seokjin se abrió para responder, pero todo lo que escapó fue su aliento. Se miraron en silencio, muy parecido a como lo hacían en Void, excepto que aquí no había nadie para interrumpirlos. Y justo esa era la razón por la que Namjoon estaba confiado. Esta era la verdadera razón por la que Seokjin accedió a encontrarse con él, incluso si su orgullo nunca se permitiría admitirlo.

“Hakyeon me envió una invitación para una de sus cenas de protocolo,” Dijo Namjoon, cambiando el tema a uno que fuese más seguro. Había una placentera mirada curiosa en el hermoso rostro de Seokjin, mojando sus labios con su lengua. Estaba por preguntar ‘Cómo’ cuando el menor respondió por él, “RM.”

Seokjin frotó sus dedos, deshaciéndose de partículas invisibles, como si el mantel, de alguna forma ensuciara su piel. “¿RM? ¿El dueño de Void? Que, ¿Es tu amigo o algo? El hombre es un fantasma. Ni siquiera conoce a las personas que contrata. De todos modos, ¿Estás diciéndome que tienes conexiones, _cariño_?”

Namjoon estaba disfrutando mucho esto, _probablemente_ – disfrutaba lo desvergonzadamente snob y malicioso que Seokjin estaba portándose con él, cuando si la verdad de que él era el empleador del profesional de escena, las cartas se voltearían.

“Algo como eso…” Sonrió, sus hoyuelos mostrándose, matando efectivamente al dominante sentado frente a él. En el centro de la mesa había una pequeña vela dentro de un pétalo de rosa de vidrio, el brillo de la flama reflejándose en los ojos de Seokjin hermosamente. Namjoon se sentía un más que débil ante eso, “¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?”

Seokjin bufó ante la pregunta, pero la verdad, él no tendría una oportunidad como esta en un largo, largo tiempo, “¿Cómo tu sumiso o tu dominante?”

 _Las cenas de protocolo_ eran estrictamente exclusivas para reconocidos dominantes del área. Los nuevos eran bienvenidos, si eran recomendados por una fuente confiable. Seokjin era demasiado nuevo en la escena.

“Ambos sabemos que no durarías dos semanas de rodillas, princesa. Puedes llevarme como tu sumiso,” dijo Namjoon, para nada preocupado por el rol que debía llevar, si significaba que Seokjin le mostraría algo de respeto.

La mesera se acercó a la mesa con una Tablet en la mano, les saludó amablemente a ambos antes de pedir sus órdenes.

Namjoon cortó a Seokjin apenas abrió la boca para comenzar, “Nos gustaría comenzar con su mejor botella de Malbec junto con un concassé de ostras como aperitivo, y el pato añejado rostizado con daikon y foie gras, relleno con morillas y salsa salmis para nuestro plato principal – y luego termine con el pie de manzana mille feuille de postre.”

Seokjin se recostó lentamente en su silla, _impresionado._ Era una gran orden, una que más vale Namjoon pague, decidiendo qué iban a comer en la velada. Todo eso sonaba… _ideal,_ algo que Seokjin habría ordenado por sí mismo, de todos modos, pero, aun así. Namjoon tomando el control no era sexy, tampoco su impecable pronunciación de la cocina francesa. _Definitivamente no._

“No me impresionas,” dijo Seokjin, tomándole mucho tiempo hacer tal declaración, pero debía decirlo en caso de que haya algún horrible malentendido. Luego giró en su silla, enfrentando el vidrio ojeando el área del salón. Abajo, había un mar de chicos jóvenes en la pista de baile, mientras otros estaban en el bar. Un trío llamó su atención, habiéndose hecho familiar, “Oh.”

Namjoon siguió su vista, sus ojos merodeando hasta que cayó en los tres más conocidos clientes de Void. **Taehyung.** “Ese es el sumiso más raro que he visto.”

“¿De cuál estás hablando, el versátil o el conejito?” Seokjin preguntó, dándole un suave y atractivo intento de risa.

Namjoon aún estaba amargado por tener que usar la violencia la semana pasada, pasando con cautela la yema de sus dedos por su quijada, “Ninguno. El chico de cabello naranja, Kim Taehyung.”

Seokjin ahora estaba intrigado, habiendo escuchar ese nombre varas veces últimamente, “¿Ese es Taehyung? ¿El que Jimin se refirió como ‘el golpe de gracia’ de Yoongi? ¿El sumiso nuevo? Es de lo único que hablan…”

“Sé que lo es,” Namjoon suspiró, irritado de estar en el mismo vecindario que el chico y sus amigos, incluso si Jungkook era un buen chico. Hoseok era un caso. Inmediatamente el lugar había perdido su credibilidad.

Cavando en la proverbial herida de Namjoon, Seokjin lo molestó, “Eso y de cómo te golpeó.”

“Y luego yo le patee el trasero, ¿Podemos seguir adelante con eso?”

“Mmmm, nope,” Seokjin murmuró con diversión, sentándose derecho cuando el sommelier regresó con el vino, ambos probando la prueba para asegurarse de que era correcto y de su gusto. Era perfecto, sólo considerando a Namjoon cada vez más digno, incluso cuando antes o era una opción. Hasta donde Seokjin sabía, el universo podía irse a la mierda – con eso de trabajar horas extras para tratar de juntarlos. Detuvo a la mujer de marcharse, “Me gustaría hacer una petición.” Seokjin apuntó a los chicos en el bar, “Me gustaría comprarle las bebidas durante la noche. Tráigannos el menú de cocteles.”

Namjoon elevo una ceja mirándolo, “Qué caritativo de tu parte.”

El mayor se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Era un pequeño acto de generosidad, “Me gusta hacerme cargo de otros, además, me gustaría tantear lo que les gusta sólo por observación. ¿No acabas de hacer lo mismo conmigo? Es un juego divertido que comenzaste, Namjoon.”

‘ _Un juego que terminará contigo debajo de mí,’_ Namjoon musitó para sí mismo, asintiendo. “Por supuesto que lo es, hyung…”

* * *

  
"Ese chico literalmente te está apuntando a ti y al piso en alguna forma disco de decir que vayas y no sé cuánto tiempo puedo verlo hacer eso… me está poniendo incómodo," Dijo Taehyung, tomando su tercer cóctel de la barra. No acostumbraba a beber, no en privado o socialmente. Taehyung siempre estuvo consciente de sus límites, deteniéndose en el segundo en el que su piel comenzaba a sentirse camisa y todo se siente muy cómodo.

Sin embargo, los interruptores se habían apagado esta noche.

“Así que, ¿Estás diciendo que debería ir allá, y terminar con esta charada? ¿Discutir con él, demostrarle que solo hay un Wannabe de John Travolta esta noche?" Hoseok preguntó tomando su sorbete, sirviendo su Rosemary Gin Fizz a una velocidad que lo tendría en su trasero muy rápido. 

"No estoy seguro de que sea lo que quiere de ti, hyung," Jungkook rió, sus dientes de conejo pareciendo sobre su propio sorbete. Él ya estaba un poco mareado, bebiendo su segundo Mojito de Pomelo y Fresas. Había fresas hundidas en alcohol al final del vaso esperando por él. Las llevó a su boca con un gemido exagerado, "Estoy bastante seguro de que quiere montarte."

Hoseok tomó agradecidamente la siguiente bebida del bartender, "Bueno, también es posible. Disculpe, pero ¿de dónde vienen estás bebidas deliciosas? ¿Del cielo o?"

El bartender le sonrió, tratando de no sonrojarse por el bombardeo de guiños que Hoseok seguía enviando, "mis disculpas, señor, pero ellos quisieron mantenerse anónimos."

"¿'Ellos'? Así que es más de una persona, qué carajo…" Hoseok dijo arrastrando las palabras, tratando de reflexionar por qué todo esto era posible – cómo, cuando chasqueó los dedos. "Son estos malditos pantalones. Sabía que me traerían suerte algún día – solo tomó un tiempo, es todo. ¿Creen que el chico disco está comprándonos las bebidas?"

“Hyung,” Taehyung comenzó, apuntando a su Tom Collins de Kiwi y Menta. "No ha parado de mirarte lo suficiente para pedir algo para sí mismo, mucho menos para tres personas. Este es alg–alguien inteligente, alguien calcu... calculador, _Jesús_ , qué palabra."

"Estoy de acuerdo, es toda una palabra," dijo Jungkook, asintiendo un poco muy serio para lo que la situación ameritaba, pero se sentía agradable – bien y correcto. "Hobi hyung, te reto a ir allá y preguntarle si es el que ha estado mandando todas esas bebidas extrañamente específicas..."

"Oh, ho, okay, lo haré, pero por–por favor, no intenten ir a rescatarme si las cosas se salen de control, porque realmente sentí los saltos y piruetas que hizo, muy profundo en mi trasero," arrastró las palabras, la lenta mente de Taehyung apenas registrándolas.

"No rescatarte, entendido," dijo luego de un momento de procesarlo, palmeando el hombro de Hoseok animándolo, casi enviando a volar al mayor. "Tu ve – ve y atrápalo, hyung."

"Yo vo–voy a tomarle un Snapchat a esta bebida," dijo Jungkook, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo con una pequeña risa. "Es tan lindo. Mira el adorno, es tan lindo, Tae."

"Espero que mi próximo cóctel no tenga Kiwi o menta en él," hizo una mueca junto a una 'X' con sus brazos en todas direcciones, dejándole saber al misterioso proveedor que no lo disfrutó. La champaña congelada de Piña y Coco, esa – _esa_ si era una bebida.

Jungkook enfocó la cámara con los ojos entre errados, "lo voy a agregar a mi historia… deb–debería tomarle una foto a Hobi y al chico, para sobornarlo, y oh, a nosotros, y luego a nosotros para usarla con–contra mi mismooooo."

"S'una buena idea," dijo Taehyung, levantando sus piernas del piso para poder girar en el banco del bar. Era estimulante, como si pudiera caerse en cualquier segundo. A pesar del alcohol, Yoongi aún seguía en su mente, pero borroso luego – tapado por el humo blanco nublando su mente. Se detuvo cuando colocaron otra bebida frente a él. Tenía cerezas, lo que era algo importante para Taehyung. El nombre era algo, algo sangre naranja. "Esto no tiene sentido, esta bebida debería tener al menos cuatro pedazos de mandarina en él, servido dentro de una naranja del tamaño de mi cabeza…"

Jungkook estaba lejos de su banco, acercándose a Taehyung con un ligero tambaleó, "Tengo una buena foto de Hobi, creo. 'staba oscuro y borrosoooo. Oh, mierda, mierda." Tomó el brazo del mayor, riendo. "Mierda, soy tan malo como Hobi, ese maldito jardín a la luz de la luna. Ah ha, no puedo con él. No puedo. Ahora nosotros, hyung."

El menor se inclinó, acomodándose entre los muslos de Taehyung con su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Usualmente, algo como esto no debería requerir ningún esfuerzo para Jungkook. Manos firmes – su hermosa, y costosa cámara Canon. Justo ahora, todo lo que tenía era su prehistórico iPhone de porquería, tomando fotos granuladas dado al ambiente oscuro de sí mismo entre las piernas de otro hombre, dado que Taehyung no era discernible en ninguna de las tomas. 

“Creo que las tengo todas. Tome como… sesen-tay-cincoooo. Nos vemos tan jo–jodidamente bien en ellas," dijo Jungkook, mirando su propia historia reproducirse varias veces, descubriendo después de la décima foto que el ángulo estaba mal. "Bueno, tus muslos se ven bien, pero… ah, mierda. Ah, esto es una mieeeeeer-dda. No, no, no…" El chico alejó su teléfono, apuntándolo con severidad, "No. No, malo "

“¿Qué ocurrió? Dile a hyungie," Taehyung lo ánimo, sus brazos cayendo alrededor de los amplios hombros de Jungkook en un abrazo completo. "¿Quieresquelocaguetodo? Dame ese teléfono…"

“Mi Amo–espera, espera, espera, lo siento, lo olvidé. 'Jimin' ¡probablemente vay–vaya a verlo! Él dijo que no tengo permitido beber. ¿Por qué mierda eres tan pesado, hyung?" Jungkook se liberó del abrazo de Taehyung, ignorando el sonido de indignación que hizo el mayor para sentarse nuevamente en su banco. Felizmente sirvió su bebida. El bartender estaba ocupado agitando un Martini, nada preparado para cuando Jungkook acercó su teléfono a su cara. "¿Puedes decirme si MasterO'Buns vio mi historia de Snapchat, por favor?"

“No, pero puedo decirte que te está llamando," dijo el bartender, poniendo el líquido en un vaso enfriado, dejando a Jungkook en pánico. Miró su teléfono con sus ojos abiertos graciosamente. "Taehyung, oh, no. Me está llamando. Tengo…"

"Tienes que contestar o si no," Taehyung resopló, tomando otro trago largo.

“Okay, okay, okay, sí,” Jungkook respiró, deslizándose de la barra. No importaba cuánto intentara el menor reinar en sí mismo, para conseguir un poco de sobriedad – estaba fallando, en grande. La voz de Jimin en el otro lado era suave, calmada. Estaba preguntando. "Heyyy… amo… ¿Huh? Estoyyyyy en los dormitorios. ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? Amo, ¿Por qué _tú_ eres tan ruidoso?"

Taehyung levantó una ceja, espiando la conversación con su sorbete atrapando el labio superior, su lengua batallando para regresarlo a su boca.

“¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?” Jungkook rio, una odiosa – muy del estilo de Hoseok risa, esa que siempre usa, excepto que ahora no era el momento. “No hay música – No hay nadie aquí. ¿Sólo Tae y yo…? Estás llamándome menti–mentirosoooo. Tal vez es tu perspectiva de la vida cambiando a algo mucho, mucho, mucho más ruidoso, ¿ya has pensado en esa mierda?”

Taehyung jadeo, llevando su mano a su boca sin creer el lenguaje tan soez.

“¿Qué historia de Snapchat? Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando. ¿Tienes pruebas, detective?” Jungkook se inclinó hacia Taehyung, haciendo un muy mal trabajo al tapar el teléfono cuando habló, “Creo que lo sabe y está haciendo esa estuuuuupida cosa que hace, volver su voz tan profunda y Dios – Lo odio, es estúpido. Es tan sexy.” Recordó luego que Jimin seguía en el teléfono, “Sí, tengo que dejarte para poder vol–ver a essss-tudiar.”

El bartender cambió la bebida terminada de Taehyung por otra. Miró al hombre, sonriendo ebriamente, “Mi amigo está muerto… Va a morir. Va a morir pronto. Probablemente como – No lo sé, con un látigo, o como-un, como-un…” Taehyung comenzó a chasquear sus dedos, acelerando su memoria. “…Tal vez usado como un afilador de uñas, como la última vez.” Arrugó su rostro, girando hacia el mar de cuerpos bailando. “¿Dónde está Hobes?”

“¿Usaste el mapa de Snapchat? Ac–acosador,” Jungkook gruñó, un escalofrío pasando por sus venas por el tono de voz frío de Jimin, la situación empeorando progresivamente mientras más abría la boca. “¿Enviaste un Uber? Oh, entonces quieres que salga y le diga al conductor que se vaya a la mierda, porque eso es lo que haré. Voy a darle propina con un gran vete a la mierda, porque no me iré.”

Taehyung levantó su dedo, sacudiendo su cabeza, “Ves eso, eso no está bien. Es por eso que te metes en problemas tan seguido.”

“¡Estás siendo una perra controladora! ¿Crees que me asustas? ¡Eres tan jodidamente pequeño…!” Jungkook soltó, el shock del estallido sorprendiéndolo incluso a él. Pasó sus dedos al labio inferior, sus ojos más preocupados por lo que sea que Jimin le haya dicho. “¿Amo…? Sí, sí…Lo siento. Entiendo…mmm…” Jungkook palmeó a Taehyung con su otra mano, perezosamente, “¿Quieres venir conmigo? Pagó por un Uber. No quiero que se desperdicie.”

“No quiero irme sin Hobi. Vete primero.” Quitó la mano de Jungkook de su hombro para balancearse ligeramente a su lado. Se miraron el uno a otro, vagamente conscientes de ello, cuando Taehyung musitó, “Estás en muchos problemas, ¿verdad?”

“Mmmhm,” Jungkook canturreó, nuevamente olvidando todo esto del dominante enojado para juntar sus manos ajustadas. “Eso se siente bien, hyung.”

“Probablemente no es a lo que estés acostumbrado,” Dijo Taehyung, acelerando el movimiento, ambos riendo tontamente, “… ¿Hyungie debería ser más rudo contigo? Ooooh, no me respon–respondiste en un tiempo aaaapropiado, ahora tengo que golpear tu meñique.”

“Siiiii, Amo…” Jungkook murmuró, tratando y fallando mantenerse serio mientras le ofrecía su dedo a Taehyung, quien pausó a la frase tan extraña. Mientras tanto, Jimin estaba perdiendo la paciencia, escuchando la interacción de los chicos.”

“Nunca me vuuel–vuelvas a llamar así,” Taehyung rio, levantando su mano y luego juguetonamente golpeando el dedo de Jungkook. “Ahí tienes, ahora ve por tu Uber. Dile que se vaya a la mierda y me escribes cuando llegues a casa, así sabré que estás a sa–salvo.”

“Ok, hyung,” Jungkook asintió, una – dos – tres, muchas veces. Luego comenzó a moverse finalmente, tembloroso, pero suficientemente bien. Un ‘ _Oh, por dios’_ se escuchó ruidosamente cuando recordó que había dejado a Jimin en espera todo este tiempo.

Taehyung sintió su teléfono vibrar un momento después, el concepto de tiempo perdido en él debido al alcohol. No había manera en que Jungkook esté de vuelta en los dormitorios tan pronto, salió hace un minuto, aun así, estaba ansioso por confirmarlo – esperando la seguridad de su dongsaeng. Podría ser también Hoseok, recordándole que no debía ser rescatado. Enfocó sus ojos en el icono blanco y amarillo de Snapchat.

➤ _Contacto ‘Prof. M’ se ha unido a Snapchat!_

 _Oh, vete a la mierda, demonio_ – _no hoy_ , no con el trasero ebrio e impulsivo de Taehyung. Ese fue su primer pensamiento, sin embargo, el siguiente pensamiento era infinitamente más atractivo. ¿Tal vez Yoongi necesitaba un reporte de su progreso? Él le dio una tarea a Taehyung al buscar a alguien que lo amara más allá de su lindo rostro, ¿Cierto? Debería mostrarle a su profesor que estaba haciendo exactamente eso. Agregando a Yoongi, decidió tomarse una selca, muy consciente del hecho de que se veía jodidamente bien esta noche.

La parte más difícil era levantarse de su asiento, una mano plantada firmemente en la mesada. Fue más como deslizarse más que levantarse hasta que finalmente logró ponerse en sus pies. Había una cabina vacía en la que podía pararse, la luz suficiente para una selca. Le tomó un esfuerzo a Taehyung no verse completamente ebrio, sus dedos eran lo suficientemente largos para enfocar cómodamente la cámara, dándole un guiño y tomando la foto. Era lo mejor que iba a salir de él. Decidió ponerle un pie de foto, confiando completamente en el auto corrector para corregirlo y envió el Snap.

Recostó su espalda contra la pared más cercana, la sonrisa en su rostro creciendo amplia y cuadrada, mientras leía:

_Prof. M_ _➤ [[Abierto](https://i.gyazo.com/4a368ce46b980bfd23f4a6c2930fd474.jpg)] _ _∘ justo ahora_

_'Dejemos que el bastardo se coma eso por ahora,’_ Taehyung pensó con suficiencia, mirando la pantalla. En cualquier segundo Yoongi comenzaría a escribirle. La app le avisaría. Se emocionó, ansioso por lo que el profesor podría decirle. Excepto – justo como el resultado desafortunado del sábado, decepcionado, mientras se hacía más claro incluso en la borrosa mente ebria de Taehyung que el Snap estaría sin responder también.

_Wow, idiota._

“Eso es una pena. Una cosa linda como tú, frunciéndole a su teléfono como si te hubiesen dejado plantado,” dijo una voz altamente coqueta, debatiblemente menos sobria a su lado. El hombre era más alto que él por unos centímetros, un borrón semi atractivo de cabello castaño y labios gruesos.

“Si esss una pena,” Taehyung aceptó, extrañamente queriendo compartir sus aflicciones con un completo extraño. Finalmente, alguien que está de acuerdo con él en que Yoongi era un idiota. “Es mi ex, él – él me dijo que encontrara a alguien que me tratara bien.” Movió su cabeza hacia él, apenas previniendo la colisión de su rostro contra el pecho del chico. “¿Eres amable?”

“Sería lo que sea por ti,” Exhaló, el hedor a cigarros mezclado con alcohol llegó hasta Taehyung, quemando en su nariz sensible.

Sin embargo, el pestañeó, yéndose a por todo con esto, “¿Crees que soy más que una cara bonita?”

“Hm…” El coqueto pretendía reflexionarlo, “No te conozco tan bien, así que, ¿Qué te parece si me muestras?”

“¿Aquí?” Preguntó Taehyung mirando su alrededor, actuando especialmente tímido. La verdad es que él había estado pensando que tal vez Yoongi necesitaba más que una foto. ¿Tal vez reaccionaría mejor a un video.

El chico pasó las ásperas yemas de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Taehyung, ladeando su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos, “Podemos ir a mi auto, ¿eso es mejor?”

“Toma mucho tiempo y está muy lejos,” se quejó Taehyung, dejándose llevar un poco por el teatro y levemente mareado como resultado. _Genial._ Era un ebrio alegre. Era un hecho conocido que odiaba el alcohol y era mucho peor para el ahora de lo que había sido antes. Era la primera vez estando ebrio – más que la última vez. “Espérame en el baño. Sólo debo decirle a mi amigo, ¿Está bien?”

“De acuerdo, muñeco, pero ve al del restaurante de arriba. Menos personas usan ese, más privacidad,” explicó mientras soltaba lentamente a Taehyung de su garra de acero. El chico podía sentir lo riesgoso que era, lo obviamente peligroso – podía sentir que había elegido mal. El chico era un predador, coqueteándole mientras estaba tan lejos y ebrio.

Taehyung se dirigió a la multitud que saltaba a una frecuencia, teniendo que atrapar el beat algunas veces, mientras se cayó sin vergüenza antes de levantarse. Encontró a Hoseok contra un pilar con sus brazos alrededor del mismísimo Señor del Baile.

“Así que, ¿Era él?” Taehyung preguntó desde el lado derecho de mayor, el volumen alto de su voz interrumpiendo su calurosa sesión. “¿La mitad del dúo que nos ha estado enviando bebidas toda la noche?”

Le tomó a Hoseok un momento para recordar que demonios estaba hablando Taehyung, hasta que entendió, “Olvidé preguntarle, es decir, literalmente nos conocimos de boca cuando me acerqué a él. Voy a – a ser honesto contigo, Tae. Definitivamente no estoy en condición de manejar, así que si ustedes quieren irse–“

“Guk ya se fue. Ese _patito_ bastardo le llamó un Uber,” Dijo Taehyung, luchando para mantener la mueca en su rostro, pero no estaba funcionando. Probablemente se veía ridículo. “Se espera que me encuentre con un chico en el baño, así que estaré ocupado.”

Hoseok no pensó que había algo malo con su amigo virgen listo para tener un encuentro en el baño. Perfectamente normal, una típica noche para Hoseok. “¿Necesitas dinero para irte a casa?”

“Tengo algo de efectivo, hyung. No te preocupessss. Sólo – Sólo ¡Diviértete!” Dijo, juntando sus manos en alguna forma de emparejamiento, lo que terminó siendo más confuso que sugerentemente inapropiado. Realmente no tenía maldito sentido, para nadie. “Hablamos luego.”

Taehyung supo que su siguiente interacción debía ser lo más breve posible, como sea posible.

Requirió de todo su ingenio. La parte buena es que había tenido alrededor de cinco vasos insensatos de bebidas en su sistema. Necesitaría coraje líquido para hacer lo que le pedían, es decir, tiempo para el tigre para que realice el truco. Las escaleras fueron difíciles de subir, mientras se deslizaba – empujándose y dejándose llevar a sí mismo para ayudarse en el camino. Suspiró una vez llegó arriba, sus zapatos de vestir se arrastraban por los pisos de alfombra.

Él no quería hacer esto, pero la reacción de Yoongi lo valdría. _Con suerte._ Taehyung realmente quería que el dominante sintiera lo que él sintió, el dolor en su pecho.

El baño estaba justo después de la entrada del restaurante, separado por un conjunto de puertas teñidas para que las personas no pudieran ver el interior, o hacia afuera. Taehyung empujó la puerta del baño de hombres, la pálida y opresiva luz casi dejándolo ciego. Se enrolló en sí mismo como si fuera un vampiro, preguntándose por qué mierda todo lo demás tenía una atmósfera tan maravillosamente oscura excepto por este sitio. 

“Seguro te tomaste tu tiempo,” El chico no-tan-amable dijo, inmediatamente tomando a Taehyung por la cadera. El chico apenas tuvo tiempo para acostumbrarse a la luz cuando estaba siendo empujado dentro de un cubículo, el pestillo siendo pasado al lado de su cintura. Taehyung nunca había sentido claustrofobia hasta ahora. El aliento rancio soplaba sobre sus labios temblorosos, “¿Me extrañaste, muñeco?”

“Mmmhmm, lo hice.” _Dios, no_ – Taehyung presionó firmemente una mano contra el pecho el otro chico mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono. “Estoy sssseguro que también voy a extrañarte mucho después de esto. ¿Me dejas grabarnos un poco?”

“¿Te gustan ese tipo de mierdas de fetiches, huh? Está bien, presiona grabar, bebé,” se rio mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cadera de Taehyung, dejando marcas por donde tocara. El menor trató lo mejor que pudo de ignorar el sentimiento de suciedad creciendo en él, al mismo tiempo que abría Snapchat y cliqueaba en _Prof. M._ Taehyung sostuvo la cámara en un ángulo que los tomara a ambos, mientras deslizaba su mano desde el pecho de chico hasta su cabello castaño, llevando su boca a donde quería – justo a la base de su garganta.

Una lengua pegajosa y húmeda hacía círculos en su piel, antes de que unos labios resecos se cerraran y succionaran lo suficiente para dejar marcas – como pequeños recordatorios que lo perseguirían en el futuro. Taehyung dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras presionaba su pulgar en el botón de grabar, gimiendo suavemente al principio, antes de ir más profundo, haciendo su voz barítona y gutural a propósito para agregarle _dramatismo._ Fue un show de diez segundos, manteniendo su mirada en la cámara durante toda la duración, su boca abierta en un jadeo, todo artificial y exagerado.

Taehyung pulsó la flecha que enviaría el video, mientras unas manos fuertes recorrían su cuerpo, tomando y amasando su piel. El sonido de la respiración pesada del extraño volcó su estómago, su boca aun trabajando en marcas visibles en el cuello de Taehyung. El objetivo había acabado y no necesitaba seguir más allá. “Mi novio, él…a él no le gustará esto,” Taehyung intentó mover su rostro de lado antes que el chico plantara un beso contra su boca – para callarlo, probablemente. Apretó los dedos en el cabello del chico.

Sus manos se deslizaron a la parte de atrás de la camisa de Taehyung, sus uñas clavándose en su piel, “Pensé que habías dicho que era tu ex. ¿Qué es, muñeco?”

Taehyung rio, se rio de él mismo, de la mentira, de todo, “Es complicado…”

“Awe, pero él no tiene que saberlo, bebé,” El chico se rio sin aire, presionando su cadera contra la de Taehyung, dejándole sentir lo duro que estaba, sus uñas pasaban por su suave piel para mantenerlo en su lugar. “¿Te gusta eso?”

El teléfono apretado en la mano de Taehyung vibró, el opening de la segunda temporada de Haikyuu haciendo eco en el baño vacío, anunciando una llamada. Giró su cuello para ver la pantalla, sus ojos entrecerrándose para leer el contacto borroso de _‘Prof. M’._ Las manos en el cuello de su camisa tiraron con tanta rudeza de su camisa que los botones cedieron a la fuerza – los bruscos tirones causaron que su teléfono cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo del baño.

De todos modos, él no quería responder, pero, aun así. Eso fue muy grosero. “No me siento bien. Creo que me voy a enfermar.”

El chico insistió, aplastando a Taehyung con su peso, “Estarás bien.”

Pero no estaba bien. Yoongi seguía llamándolo. Taehyung supuso que iba a estar deleitándose en este momento, pero no pudo. Por supuesto, el chico era más alto y más fornido, pero Taehyung había lidiado con hombres más grandes antes, excepto que había estado mucho más sobrio. Manteniendo sus dedos enredados en el cabello del chico, Taehyung alcanzó su bolso, preguntándole, “¿Quieres saber que me haría sentir mucho mejor?”

Mordisqueó el lóbulo del menor, “Dime, muñeco.”

“Quemarte los ojos con spray de pimienta,” Dijo Taehyung, como si fuese algo sucio mientras sacaba su spray pimienta rosa neón, mostrándoselo. Débilmente, el chico tomó la puerta del baño abriéndola – los ruidos de afuera filtrándose por a través del pánico girando alrededor de la mente mareada de Taehyung, hasta que estuvo cerrada. El hombre intentó empujarla, cuando Taehyung apretó su agarre en los cabellos castaños. “Nada me gustaría más que joderte con mis propias manos. Ha sido una semana muy larga para mí. Recientemente me metí en una pelea. Golpeé al maldito justo en la quijada.”

El chico intentó alejarse, cuando Taehyung dejó su spray a unos centímetros de su ojo, abierto y asustado. Él habló calmadamente, “Escucha, shhh… Lo golpee y es como, soy taaaaan fuerte, creo que lo rompí y disfruté haciéndolo…” Taehyung rio, dándose cuenta que el chico no estaba prestando atención a la historia, concentrado en el spray y si propio miedo. “ _Awe’,_ no te preocupes. Sólo lo usaré si no sacas tus manos de mí, ‘ _muñeco’.”_

El otro hombre murmuró algo en un suspiro, una disculpa mientras sus manos caían del cuerpo de Taehyung. Sin palabras, el chico se largó por la puerta después de que la destrabase. Tomando la pista, el extraño se fue rápidamente. Una vez Taehyung escuchó la puerta cerrarse, sintió los nervios justo en sus piernas, finalmente atacándolo.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo, el spray cayendo de su agarre suelto. A su lado, estaba su teléfono olvidado. Yoongi llamándolo era solo una victoria pequeña, fácilmente opacada por todo lo malo que había pasado esta noche. En el momento, su piel se sentía muy pegajosa y la marca en el frente de su garganta palpitaba como una herida.

“Kim Taehyung,” Seokjin murmuró, acercándose al cubículo. “Sabía que eras tú. Esa historia de cómo golpeaste a Joon era muy familiar para ser coincidencia.

“¿Papá?” El menor preguntó débilmente.

“No, cariño, pero estoy halagado.” Seokjin estuvo a segundos de interrumpir la pequeña cita de Taehyung, hasta que se dio cuenta que incluso en ese estado, el chico tenía las cosas bajo control. Había que admirarlo, pero en otro momento. Este chico era responsable de poner las manos en Namjoon, después de todo. Sin embargo, fue debido al descuido de Namjoon y suyo que Taehyung estaba tan intoxicado para comenzar y era algo de lo que se sentía responsable.

El mayor se agachó con cuidado de no tocar su pantalón al suelo mientras tomaba el _'cool, me compraré uno para mí lo antes posible'_ spray de pimienta de Taehyung junto a su teléfono. Era claro que el sumiso no estaba en posición de tomar sus cosas por sí mismo – sus gruesas pestañas cayendo periódicamente como si estuviera por desmayarse. "Joon no estará feliz por esto, pero te llevaremos a casa. Sólo dime dónde es…"

La puerta del baño fue abierta de nuevo. Esta vez una voz que Taehyung reconoció en su timbre profundo, "Vine a ver si estabas bien… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Haciéndome cargo de nuestro chico," respondió Seokjin de vuelta, mientras miraba a Namjoon por sobre su hombro, sintiendo la desaprobación. "Creo que exageramos con los cocteles. No puedo ni sacarle su dirección. Él… Él pudo haber sido acosado si no fuera por esta hábil cosita…" Levantó el spray de pimienta, antes de meterlo en el bolso de Taehyung.

El chico volteó la mirada ante la reconfortante tonada para dormir, finalmente dio con el hermoso rostro con el voluntario de Jimin, el nuevo empleado de Void. El que hizo que Jungkook estuviera celoso. Seokjin. El otro hombre era...

"¿Debo patearte el trasero de nuevo?" Taehyung le preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse – antes de caerse nuevamente contra la pared.

“Wow, encantador," Namjoon escupió, para nada impresionado por la situación. "Justo como quería pasar el resto de la noche."

“ _Por favor,_ no es como si iba a dejar que me follaras, de todos modos," dijo Seokjin, deslizando sus brazos entre los de Taehyung para ayudarlo a levantarse. Casi entraba en su mentalidad de dominante teniendo a Taehyung siendo tan pequeño y vulnerable. Le hizo querer cuidar al joven como un padre. “Aquí vamos. Joonie, ¿Puedes ir a pagar y luego tener el auto preparado? Mi dinero está en mi saco. Oh, llévatelo contigo también.”

El apodo fue suficiente para patear en las bolas a Namjoon. Pero no iba a decirle a Seokjin, pero no tenía intenciones de dividir la cuenta en ninguna fracción. Por supuesto, podía hacer los mandados como un maldito perro faldero, mientras Seokjin arrullaba al chico que lo atacó la semana pasada. A regañadientes dejó el baño, tomando su billetera sacando su tarjeta.

Taehyung era más pesado de lo que aparentaba, mientras Seokjin maniobraba para sacarlos del cubículo, y contra el mesón del baño. Abrió el lavabo, dejando que el agua fría corriera. Había una canasta con toallas frescas. El dominante tomó una y la colocó debajo del grifo.

“De acuerdo, pequeño, necesito que me digas a donde llevarte,” dijo Seokjin, mientras pasaba gentil mente la toalla por los costados del cuello de Taehyung. El chico se sorprendió ante el frío antes de acostumbrarse a él. Ya sabía que Taehyung estaba solo, habiendo visto a Jungkook irse y a Hoseok desaparecer antes de eso. “¿Vas a la universidad como los otros?”

Él asintió lentamente, “Mmmhm.”

Era un comienzo. “Lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿Qué universidad es?”

Las cejas de Taehyung se juntaron en confusión antes que sus ojos se cerraran. La voz de Seokjin era relajante. Ahora entendía por qué el dominante era el mejor en _CG/L._

Seokjin frunció el ceño, escuchando al chico roncar ligeramente. Y eso fue todo. _Genial._

Tomó el teléfono de Taehyung, deslizándolo para desbloquearlo, tratando de no reírse del fondo de pantalla de Van Gogh. La lista de contactos del chico era deprimente. Sin padres, hermanos o familiares, a excepción de _Abuela._ Cuando Seokjin marcó el número, estaba desconectado. Hoseok y Jungkook estaban ebrios, por lo que llamarlos no sería de ayuda. Los únicos números que quedaban eran de un ‘Sungjae’, que no respondió y un _Prof. M,_ que pensó sería irresponsable. Ni siquiera Yoongi estaba en su teléfono. Seokjin no creyó correcto mirar en las galerías o correos por pistas acerca de la universidad.

“No me dejas otra opción,” Seokjin suspiró, mientras soportaba el peso de Taehyung contra él, guiándolos hacia la puerta cuidadosamente. Las escaleras serían un reto – un oscuro y cómico ‘ _No vamos a caernos y morir hoy’_ tipo de reto, pero era optimista. La culpa regresó, plagando al dominante. “Es tan malo como un mal chiste, en mi opinión, pero es la única otra persona responsable de ti.”

Antes de llegar a las escaleras, Namjoon ya estaba regresando. “Luego de explicar la situación, el valet me permitió dejar el auto encendido.” Pausó para mirar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Seokjin. “Oh. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que te dejaría levantar por tu cuenta al chico con tus débiles brazos de doncella? Me parece que no.”

Juntos fueron capaces de llevar a Taehyung al auto con facilidad. Era un modesto Jeep Cherokee que hizo a Seokjin temblar de disgusto la primera vez que lo vio. Taehyung rio mientras que un sentimiento de ligereza se apoderaba de él. La realidad de la situación era ridícula y el día de mañana, él no creería la historia. Dejaron a Taehyung en el asiento trasero antes de situarse en el asiento delantero.

“¿Pudiste procurar una dirección?” Preguntó Namjoon, inclinándose para preparar su GPS para introducirla.

“Uh, no realmente. Estaba más que noqueado, ¿No crees? Pero he pensado en una solución,” Dijo Seokjin, dos dedos frotando lentos círculos contra su sien para aliviar el comienzo de una migraña. “Podemos llevarlo a casa de Yoongi. Eso estaría bien, ¿Verdad?”

Eso era una opción. No una favorable en la opinión de Namjoon, pero era todo lo que tenían, aparentemente. Él preguntó, “¿Lo llamaste?”

“No estaba en el teléfono del chico y aún soy nuevo… _más o menos._ Él aún no me ofrece su número de contacto.”

“Pobre chico,” dijo Namjoon, su voz rebozando con sarcasmo mientras se movía a sacar su teléfono. Entonces se dio cuenta, “Espera, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Yoongi no acepta llevarlo dentro?”

“Sólo,” Seokjin comenzó, dejando sus manos en las de Namjoon para bajar su teléfono. “Probemos nuestra suerte. Ser esos malvados imponentes por una noche.”

“Un beso,” Dijo Namjoon, declarando sus términos.

Seokjin frunció el ceño, sin entender. “¿Qué?”

“Voy a interrumpir de forma grosera la noche de Yoongi, también me haré cargo de Taehyung si Yoongi rechaza el cuidado de su propio sumiso, si me das un beso.”

“Así que, ¿Esa es la mano que vas a jugar? Wow. Bueno, lo siento por decepcionarte, Joonie, pero ese chico no significa nada para mí y tu significas mucho menos–“ Fue interrumpido a media oración cuando un par de cálidos y suaves labios cubrieron los suyos. Fue corto, pero efectivo para que Seokjin fuera detrás de la boca de Namjoon. El menor de los dos regresó a su lugar, probando su punto, que Seokjin sí _iría_ tras él.

“‘Joonie’.” Namjoon musitó. “Me gusta.”

El mayor se hundió en el asiento de copiloto, quedándose callado mientras Namjoon llevaba el Jeep fuera del estacionamiento y seguía la ruta familiar al departamento de Yoongi, habiéndolo dejado algunas veces. El camino no era muy lejos de su propio departamento, a pesar de que vivía en el lado más elegante de Seúl, mientras que Yoongi vivía en un complejo más de clase media. Él había tenido una visión de cuánto tenía acumulado el profesional de escena, y sabía que podía tener algo mejor para él mismo, pero cada quién con su tema.

Fueron unos largos veinte minutos llenos de un silencio incómodo, nervioso y los suaves ronquidos de Taehyung. La radio se escuchaba baja, lo suficiente para distinguir la letra de las canciones por encima del aire acondicionado. Como un niño, Taehyung se despertó cuando el auto ya no estaba en movimiento. Aún estaba horriblemente ebrio, gruñendo cuando Seokjin se enterneció por ser _‘muy lindo.’_

“¿Crees que puedes caminar?” Preguntó Namjoon cuando abría la puerta para Taehyung y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Le recordó la última vez que le ofreció su ayuda a Taehyung, y le golpeó la mano.

Seokjin casi murió durante todo el intercambio, asustando a Namjoon – ayudando al chico a recoger sus cosas, su teléfono de vuelta en su bolso. Su camisa estaba prácticamente arruinada debido a lo que sea que haya pasado en el cubículo. Seokjin trató lo mejor que pudo por mantener la modestia de Taehyung, cerrando la tela con sus dedos. “¿Qué carajos pasó?”

“Gané.” Dijo Taehyung mientras le sonreía somnoliento a Seokjin. Era obvio que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo de alguna forma, poco sabía que estaba a punto de perder. Su alrededor no le era familiar, pero no había cuestionado mucho, asumiendo que iba a dormir en un sillón.

“Esperemos que esté en casa.” Namjoon paró frente a la puerta de Yoongi, presionando el timbre con un dedo. Había ruidos provenientes del interior, pequeños ladridos de un toy poodle alerta.

“Si ustedes no viven aquí, ¿Entonces dónde estamos?” Taehyung les preguntó, habiendo sido cómodamente dócil y extremadamente confundido en la mayor parte.

“El lugar más seguro para ti,” Seokjin respondió, dejando una mano en su hombro tranquilizándolo. Desde la perspectiva de un dominante, sabía que Yoongi no estaría contento con la condición de Taehyung, o su conducta. Sin embargo, no podría hacer nada hasta que el chico estuviera sobrio, lo que era otro aspecto frustrante. No conocía a Yoongi tan bien y todo el asunto lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Taehyung no estaba seguro de qué esperar, ciertamente no esto – estar entre Namjoon y Seokjin. ¿Estaba a punto de disculparse con un chico de su escuela? La puerta se abrió abruptamente, revelando lo que Taehyung estaba seguro era una visión. No había forma de haber sido entregado a las manos de Min Yoongi.

Los ojos del profesor cayeron inmediatamente en Taehyung, tomando su estado desaliñado con una tranquilidad helada. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otras personas, lentamente tomando al chico, arreglando las piezas que podrían estar mal colocadas o dañadas. Tomó mucho para alterar a Yoongi, haciéndola la noche de las noches. Viendo a Taehyung en una pieza, bien, suponía que podía calmarse. _Un poco._

“Lamento interrumpirte tan tarde,” Dijo Namjoon, manteniendo su palabra y asumiendo la responsabilidad. “Encontramos a Taehyung y como podrás ver, había una causa para preocuparse. Pudimos llevarlo a casa, pero no era capaz de decirnos dónde era, así que este era el siguiente sitio lógico…”

Taehyung dio un paso adelante fuera del agarre de Seokjin, tambaleándose sin gracia hacia el hombre que lo ha estado persiguiendo cada momento de la semana pasada. Entrecerró los ojos, inseguro de qué extraña realidad era esta. “Tuve una pesadilla acerca de ti, ¿Quieres saber qué era? Un buen sueño. Sueños buenos acerca de ti son malos para mí.”

Yoongi enfocó sus ojos, enojándose más con cada segundo que pasaba, tomando atención de la abertura de la camisa de Taehyung mientras más se movía. Las tiras rotas donde los botones habían sido arrancadas con prisa. Inmediatamente, se quitó la bata de sus hombros y le hizo señas al chico con dos dedos. Estaba agradecido de que no hubo vacilación, cuando Taehyung se paró directamente frente a él. Profundas marcas alrededor su delgada garganta le recordaban el haber sido reclamado por alguien más.

Luego recordó que frente a Namjoon, Taehyung era su sumiso. “Gracias por traérmelo,” Dijo Yoongi mientras enrollaba la bata alrededor de chico, ayudándolo a meter sus brazos por las mangas antes de pasar la cinta por sus costados y ajustarla en su cintura. Ahora ya no podrían ver lo que le pertenecía a él. Lo tomó de las tiras del cinturón, evitando que Taehyung se fuera a algún lado.

“¿Esto es un sueño?” Taehyung pregunto, inclinándose más cerca. Realmente no estaba seguro y si no era un sueño, estaba seriamente jodido.

Yoongi pasó una fría mano por el costado del rostro de Taehyung, acariciándolo gentilmente. “Oh, dulce y pobre tigre. Soy real y tú estás en reales y serios problemas, y sufrirás reales consecuencias. Mañana.” Miró a los igualmente estupefactos Namjoon y Seokjin, “Ya pueden dejarnos ahora.”

Namjoon estaba acostumbrado a su grosera mierda de retirarse. Era una de las muchas desventajas de no relevar su identidad. “No hay problema,” musitó, su mano tomando la manga de Seokjin mientras comenzaba a alejarse. 

“¿Por qué tengo el sentimiento de que hicimos algo malo…?” Seokjin preguntó cuando estaban de regreso en el auto, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro. “¿Como si acabamos de dejar al chico con Satán? ¿Viste la mirada de Yoongi?”

“No es nuestro circo, no son nuestros monos,” dijo Namjoon, quitándose la carga de sus hombros. Toda su noche había sido arruinada, inseguro de si había o no algún tipo de beneficio de la experiencia. Además del apodo – Namjoon había ganado un apodo. “Taehyung conoce las reglas, al igual que cualquier sumiso. Probablemente fue a propósito.”

Seokjin asintió satisfecho con la respuesta. “Tienes razón.”

‘ _Nuestro’_ circo, ‘ _nuestros’_ monos. Ciertamente había muchos ‘nosotros’ en lo que se había dicho durante la noche.

‘ _Aun así,’_ Seokjin pensó. ’ _No.’_

* * *

**N/A:**

El próximo capítulo será una continuación de esta noche entre Taehyung y Yoongi en una mezcla de tonterías e intriga lol

**Glosario:**  
  


**Little** – Una persona que mentalmente (o físicamente) se siente más joven de lo que físicamente es.

 **Cena de Protocolo** – Un evento serio y tradicional que tiene una dinámica muy específica y formal, las personas deben comportarse acorde.

 **CG/L** – Una relación donde una parte es el Cuidador, usualmente una figura paterna (comúnmente llamados Daddy o Mommy), y la otra parte es de actitud infantil.

**  
N/T:**

Algunas de las palabras en el glosario ya habían sido agregadas anteriormente en mis notas, pero no está de más agregarlas en capítulos más adelante para refrescar los significados.

Una vez más, dejo las redes sociales de la autora y mi cuenta:

  
[CC Autora](https://curiouscat.me/moods) l [Tw Autora](https://twitter.com/okayoonji)

[Tw Traductora](https://twitter.com/chocvmint)


	5. El Turno Nocturno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^^   
> Sip   
> M  
> A  
> S
> 
> A  
> B  
> A  
> J  
> O

**A/N:**

Agregué otro link que los dirigirá a la imagen marcada como ‘La imagen de Taehyung’. Por favor véanla. También añadí links en cada mención del Laberinto, así que VEAN ESOS TAMBIÉN.

**A/N/N:**

La historia solo existe porque una amiga me retó a escribirla. Ambas éramos escritoras de m/f antes de este reto. Si yo escribía uno, ella debía escribir uno y finalmente escribió el suyo. Es un Yoonmin explícito con temática de Harry Potter AU. Es sucio y asombroso, ¡¡por favor vayan a echarle un vistazo aquí: [[You're My Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742245/chapters/36604932)] <\----!!

**T/N:**

Creo que no hay que explicar mucho, pero con M/F se refiere a fics hetero y con que el Yoonmin siendo sucio se refiere a que hay mucho smut. ¡Está genial, por cierto!

La cuarentena me tiene aburrida así que probablemente este capítulo lo termine mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

__

* * *

Sub Bunkook, Capítulo Dos por[ _redamantic](https://www.instagram.com/_redamantic/) .

_‘Déjame besar tus labios así sabré cómo se siente,  
caminar por horas en el sentimiento oscuro del infierno.’_

Capítulo Cinco: _El Turno Nocturno_

El momento en el que Namjoon y Seokjin estuvieron fuera de vista, Yoongi quitó su mano del rostro de Taehyung con suave y constante renuencia. El agarre firme que tenía en la bata se alejó para abrir la puerta de su departamento. Era obvio para Yoongi que el chico estaba más allá del consumo de alcohol, viendo como Taehyung se tropezaba dentro del oscuro pasillo. Se rio suavemente de sí mismo acerca de que el suelo era una superficie inestable, llevando su mano a la pared por soporte para no caerse cuando se quitó los zapatos.

Había muchas razones por las que Yoongi estaba enojándose continuamente. No es como si pudiera expresarlo, sus cortas uñas clavándose en sus palmas tan profundo que atravesó la piel. Algún tipo de conversación _real_ que el querría tener estaba fuera de marco hasta que el chico estuviera sobrio, de otra manera no retendría nada o no lo tomaría en serio. Nada tendría sentido o importaría. Honestamente, Yoongi había estado en el borde desde el lunes, cuando originalmente alejó a Taehyung. Luego esta noche, con los mensajes de Snapchat, preguntándose qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar Taehyung con un extraño – curioso de si realmente lo quería.

“Todo está com–como inclinado, profesor,” Taehyung suspiró largamente, presionando su espalda contra una de las piezas más costosas que Yoongi había coleccionado durante los años. Fue enviado directamente de Italia, habiendo hecho una amistad con un renombrado curador durante sus viajes. La pintura era invaluable, obtenida sólo como un favor traído por pura suerte. Por lo tanto, era invaluable. Taehyung no estaba consciente de que estaba haciendo algo mal, cuando la mano del mayor salió disparada para tomar la cintura de la bata, usándola como palanca para alejarlo del marco.

Fue como estrellarse contra una pared sólida para Taehyung cuando se fue hacia adelante con un _oomph_ – estabilizándose con sus manos en los hombros de Yoongi, mareado por ser agitado tan abruptamente. A la cercanía, el profesor podía distinguir los lentes de contacto azules escondiendo los cálidos ojos marrones de Taehyung, una vez más percibiéndolo como haberlos rechazado más que un simple cosmético. El más joven buscó en su expresión, su aliento teñido con alcohol cuando habló, “Incluso cuando todo está dan–dando vueltas, una cosa se mantiene fija. Tú _sigues_ apestando.”

Yoongi se burló en respuesta, quitándose a Taehyung de encima como lo haría con un viejo abrigo, procediendo hacia la dirección de su cocina para sacar a su Toy Poodle fuera de la reja de seguridad. Hizo un gesto perezoso, “Holly, él es Taehyung, Taehyung, él es Holly…” El pequeño cachorro color chocolate estaba ansioso por conocer al invitado de su amo, moviendo su cola con emoción mientras olía el final de los jeans de Taehyung, alzando sus pequeñas patas hacia él.

“¡Me rrrindo!” Dijo Taehyung mientras se arrodillaba, el antiguo piso de madera era implacable. Lo que sea para por fin tener sus manos en la pequeña bola de pelos y recibir todos los besos. Siempre había sido bueno con los animales, los prefería por encima de los humanos la mayoría del tiempo. Holly rodó sobre su espalda, exponiendo su pequeña pancita para recibir cariño. Taehyung rio, “No, _yo soy_ el que debería rendirse… Escucha, leí sobre ti en un correo, pero no te hizo justicia. Deberías hablar eso con el grandote.”

No importa cuántas veces Yoongi viera cada escenario en su cabeza; el resultado de los eventos de esta noche sería el mismo, incluso _si_ Taehyung hubiera respondido su teléfono. Se sintió a sí mismo quebrarse luego de ver la foto en Snapchat y fue mucho peor después del video – atrapado en alguna parte entre querer demandarle su ubicación a Taehyung y ordenarle que se fuera. Fue instintivo, como si asumiera algún tipo de reclamo por el chico, cuando no tenía derecho a tal cosa – no importa que tan bien se escuchara el sonido de Taehyung rogando.

“¿No comiste durante tu pequeña…” El rostro de Yoongi se agrió, tratando de no ser agresivo acerca del tema, aún inseguro de qué tipo de ebrio era el chico, “…salida?”

Taehyung afirmó contento, pasando sus dedos por los rizos de Holly, poniendo al cachorro a dormir en el piso a su lado. “Era un lugar pretencioso, con gente pretenciosa. Debíamos hacer una reservación para tomar un bocadillo, lo que es bastante tonnnnto si me preguntas.”

¿Sin comida para contrarrestar el alcohol? “Eso suena irracional.” ‘ _Suena como que no volverás’_ era lo que realmente quería decir, pero se lo tragó – reprimiendo más de la mierda, porque Taehyung no era suyo para aconsejar.

Taehyung estaba temblando visiblemente, la temperatura del departamento de Yoongi era la misma que afuera. Incluso con el alcohol quemando en su sistema, aún tenía frío. Se dio vuelta sobre su espalda, ojos cansados mirando al dominante, obsesionado con cómo la cálida luz de la cocina pintaba la piel de Yoongi con un suave brillo. Era decididamente testarudo, una parte de él ofendido por ello, “No voy a disculparme contigo…”

Yoongi cerró sus ojos ante eso, dispuesto a largarse de allí adentrándose en la cocina. No quería tener esta conversación mientras Taehyung estaba ebrio, eligiendo por ignorar la pequeña declaración valiente de Taehyung. “Hice estofado más temprano, no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero servirá. Ven y come un poco antes de que te enfermes.”

_Enfermar._

La ansiedad lo agitó, todo insidioso y pesado en el fondo de estómago sensible de Taehyung, “Quer-quería lastimarte, como me lastimaste. Presentándome a clases todos los días, tratando de ser un estudiante diligente, pero en lugar de eso estoy forzad a ver mis libros como un niño regañado con un… _ah, no, malo, ayuda. Mierda._ ¡Lápiz! Un lápiz roto… ahí lo tienes. No puedo disfrutar mi clase, porque detrás de tu escritorio está la puerta de la oficina, y esa oficina es el recordatorio de cómo me lancé hacia ti estúpidamente.”

“¿Quieres tener esta conversación? Tú – ¿de verdad?” Yoongi preguntó, buscando en su refrigerador el contenedor del estofado. Sin cuidado lo tiró en el mesón, mirando a sus dos pequeños ángeles. “Te dejaré tenerla, entonces. Hablemos de nuestro momento en Void, donde me diste permiso de besarte, y luego inmediatamente lo revocaste diciendo que no podía pasar de nuevo.”

“Oh, por Dios. ¡Estaba jodidamente asustado! Era mi primera vez recibiendo un beso como ese de – de un hombre, también,” Taehyung se apresuró a decir, tirando de su labio ansiosamente hasta que se sintieron hinchados y secos. Sin pensar, sin pensar en absoluto, continuó divagando, “Pero luego descubrí que en verdad me gustan tus besos. S’todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora… En cómo tener tu boca en la mía. Armé un plan para sacarte de quicio. Llevarte a una piscina, pretender que me ahogo, pero hace mucho frío afuera.”

Yoongi enfocó sus ojos ante el poco sentido saliendo del menor, molesto por que Taehyung tenía que estar ebrio para ser honesto con él. Continuó, aunque sea solo para ganar más información, no importaba qué tan tonto sea, “Y luego me enviaste ese mensaje, diciendo que encontrarías a alguien más. Muy cobarde de tu parte, pero eso no es algo que harías en absoluto, ¿Cierto, ángel?” Taehyung sacudió su cabeza, un pequeño puchero aferrándose en su boca. Yoongi tuvo que forzarse a mirar a otro lado, “No, tampoco lo creo. Así que, te dije que fueras y o lo hicieras. ¿Dónde estuve injustificado?

Taehyung acercó su mano a Holly para tener más besos y fue recompensado con pequeñas lamidas en su dedo índice. “Bueno, fue un buen consejo que recibí de ti, profesor. Yo sólo actué en base a tu ánimo. ¿Quieres saber qué era realmente agradable de él?”

Yoongi presionó su lengua a su mejilla, perdiendo su paciencia rápidamente cuando tenía muy poca, para empezar, especialmente cuando se trataba de Taehyung. “No realmente, pero estoy seguro de que me dirás de todos modos. ¿Hay algún punto en decirte, ‘no’?

Taehyung se quitó la bata de sus hombros, usándola como colchón para Holly. Cuando el cachorro pareció contento con su cama improvisada, el chico se levantó en sus piernas temblorosas y se dirigió a la cocina. El botón en su camisa una vez más abierto del daño, revelando los suaves contornos de su pecho. Yoongi, en su propio perjuicio, se preguntaba a menudo cómo se vería Taehyung debajo de su ropa. Era mucho como esto, todo en un tono delicado con un suave estómago. Un buen alimentado y sano sumiso hecho para un dominante feliz.

El chico pasó sus dedos por la mesada, inseguro de si podría decir lo que pasaba por su mente. Incluso con su valentía aún allí, tenía miedo de cuál sería la reacción de Yoongi, pero, ¿Sabes qué? _A la mierda._ “Fue capaz de tener una erección cuando me tocó, me hizo sentirla cuando empujó sus caderas contra las mías.”

“Te gusta tener el pene de otro hombre presionado contra ti, haciéndote saber que buen trabajo has hecho, usarlo y ser usado como una pequeña zorra barata – cuando como hombre, deberías saber que eso no es muy difícil de conseguir,” Yoongi rio sarcásticamente mientras tomaba un tazón y abría el contenedor, ocupándose con manos temblorosas. No funcionó, Estaba completamente furioso, tirando la cuchara que acababa de tomar para mirar por encima a Taehyung con ojos oscuros. “Pensaste que no te deseaba, ¿Por qué no pudiste ‘sentirlo’?”

Taehyung se encogió ante el cambio en el comportamiento de Yoongi, internamente satisfecho con saber que podía provocar tal cosa. Era demasiado bueno. Se volteó bruscamente mientras el mayor lo arrinconaba, aferrándose al mesón para mantenerse de pie para lo que estaba por ocurrir – atrapado sin un lugar a donde ir. Yoongi tenía al chico inclinado en su espalda temblando, pero no con miedo. 

“Se necesita muy poco cuando se trata de ti,” Dijo Yoongi, voz calmada a pesar de la expresión oscura que sugería algo diferente. Taehyung estaba tan, tan ido – una víctima perdida para lo que sea que Yoongi era para él. Un simple dedo se acercó a la abertura de la camisa de Taehyung, abriendo el material a un lado para exponer más allá la delicada ala de su clavícula. Le sonrió de medio lado al chico, “Para tenerme duro y deseándote, Taehyung, todo lo que debes hacer es respirar…”

Taehyung se estremeció visiblemente ante eso, una calidez creciendo en su vientre. La vulnerabilidad en los ojos del menos incitando a más crueldad. Hizo sentir hambriento a Yoongi, “Y si no me crees, te dejaré sentirme…” Tomó a Taehyung por la muñeca, trayendo la mano del chico al borde de su pantalón de pijama a cuadros. Luego lentamente, Yoongi lo guio debajo de sus boxers, pasando por los gruesos vellos del hueso púbico, finalmente a su endurecida longitud. Yoongi enrolló sus dedos alrededor de los de Taehyung, su pene grueso y pulsante en el agarre del menor.

“Otra primera vez para ti, ¿No es cierto?” Yoongi murmuró bajo y acusatorio, como si Taehyung lo forzó a tomar otro poco. Taehyung asintió – la única forma segura de responder, no confiaba en su boca para articular palabras apropiadamente. No quería arrepentirse de ser más honesto. Justo ahora sólo quería sentirse y ser sentido. Yoongi siseó, sus dedos apretándose más alrededor de los de Taehyung, cuando descaradamente atentó a tocar más allá, “No te dejaré tenerlo cuando estás así.”

Miró al dominante, sus ojos encendidos juguetones cuando le molestó, “Según tú – Tú no me tendrás en absoluto. ¿Por qué? ¿Finalmente lo estás considerando, profesor?” Taehyung se inclinó hacia él, deteniéndose tan cerca que sus narices se encontraron suavemente, el aire de sus respiraciones mezclándose como una. “Quiero decir, ¿No sería más como yo teniéndote a ti?”

“Oh, Taehyung – de verdad no tienes idea, ¿Verdad? Corres hacia mí como un hechizo,” Yoongi suspiró, quitando firmemente sus manos de su pijama. “Pero estás ebrio y mi respuesta sigue siendo no.”

Taehyung tomó de nuevo su brazo, de alguna forma petulante. “Debí haber dejado que ese tipo me tuviera. Tal vez aún lo haga.”

Yoongi elevó una ceja, olvidando por un momento que era el alcohol haciendo de Taehyung mucho más contestón de lo usual. Mucho más retador. Se rio sin ganas, “¿De verdad vas a intentar hacer esa mierda contra mí de nuevo?” Después de un instante, él estaba tomando al chico por el mentón con su pulgar y dedo índice, moviendo su cabeza en una inspección de las profundas marcas rojas y moradas esparcidas en la piel dorada. “Le dejaste marcarte sólo para molestarme, te pusiste en peligro. ¿Valió la pena?”

Taehyung sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a golpear contra su pecho. El amargo sabor a cigarrillos aún fuerte en su lengua, a pesar de no haber besado al tipo del lugar. Ciertamente inhaló y digirió suficiente de su esencia podrida para llevarla en sus pulmones como un cáncer. El licor se revolvía en su estómago, in capaz de recordar cuántas bebidas tuvo, el kiwi y la menta luchando para hacer una reaparición. Grandes manos paseando por toda su piel, estar presionado contra el cubículo del baño con dedos insistentes. Para nada lo que él quería.

“Baño, ¿dónde…?” Taehyung musitó, su piel palideciendo rápidamente – casi tan blanco como un papel. Las direcciones que le habían dado se sacudían en su mente como una bola, traduciéndolo en incertidumbre mientras estaba en un modo de pánico. Fue en algún tipo de milagro que logró llegar. No recordaba encontrar el interruptor, pero pudo ver su alrededor inmediato – dejando sus manos húmedas en el asiento del inodoro, vaciando el contenido de su estómago con horribles arcadas.

Yoongi se paró en la puerta con la mano en el interruptor, viendo al chico aliviarse de todo el alcohol de la noche, y un poco más. Era difícil pelear contra su instinto de ir con Taehyung – para calmarlo con manos gentiles y suaves palabras. Fue sólo cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse descuidadas que entró. El cuerpo exhausto de Taehyung deslizándose del inodoro a las losas del baño. Aún estaba en proceso de enfermarse, cuando Yoongi lo levantó con cuidado para que pudiera terminar.

“Eso es, déjalo salir todo, cariño…” Dijo, frotando firmes círculos entre los omoplatos de Taehyung – meciéndolo hacia adelante y atrás en un ritmo reconfortante. Era todo lo que necesitaba, algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. El chico lloriqueó suavemente con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, teniendo que parar cuando su cuerpo se tensó, botando todo una y otra vez hasta que no había nada más por sacar.

Una vez Taehyung estuvo _mayormente_ seguro que había acabado, se dejó caer contra el pecho de Yoongi, recuperando el aliento. Así no era como Taehyung imaginó estar a solas con él de nuevo. No podía hacer mucho, excepto agregarlo a su creciente lista de experiencias humillantes. Gruñó cuando el mayor lo acomodó para que su cuello descansara entre la grieta de su antebrazo y hombro, sus ojos felinos mirándolo con preocupación. Llevó su otra mano al flequillo naranja de Taehyung, apartándolos de su rostro, “En verdad no me gustan esos lentes…”

“Mmmm, pero son con prescripción y necesarios,” Dijo Taehyung, preguntándose si esto era real – esta extrañamente normal conversación en los brazos de Yoongi, rodeado de vómito y artículos de aseo. “Aunque siempre traigo mis lentes conmigo.”

“Qué suerte para ambos,” Yoongi le sonrió, cerrando la puerta con su pie como un pensamiento tardío, muy ocupado con el chico que estaba sosteniendo. Holly podría ser muy curioso por el desastre y no quería lidiar con eso. _Nope_ – esto aquí era suficiente. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que Yoongi se hizo cargo de otra persona, no es que su último sumiso necesitara ser cuidado. Era muy rara la vez que Taekwoon se metía en esas situaciones, nunca se atrevió a desafiarlo. “Esto es lo que va a pasar. ¿Me estás escuchando, Taehyung?”

El chico pensó que estaba asintiendo, definitivamente no lo hacía. “Mmmm ‘stoy escuchando…”

“Voy a ayudarte a llegar al lavabo.” Eso sonaba como mucho trabajo para Taehyung. Requería mucho movimiento y justo ahora su cuerpo dolía y se sentía como gelatina. “Hay enjuague bucal, así podrás enjuagar tu boca y tengo un cepillo extra en el closet. Te daré uno y luego tenemos que quitarte esa ropa.”

“Oh, Estoy seguroooo que debemos,” Taehyung resopló, incapaz de encontrar la energía para tapar su cara- No podía detenerse, “Po–or favor, profesor, tu sólo quie–quieres verme desnudo.”

“De hecho, estaba pensando que debería parar de ser tan dulce contigo,” Murmuró Yoongi suavemente, sus dedos endureciéndose en sus mechones de cabello. “…ya que sólo cuando soy cruel es que tú decides jugar limpio.”

“Eso es muuuy perspicaz de tu parte,” Taehyung sonrió complacido, usando el mismo tono suave en burla, antes de dejar la máscara. “Ahora ayúdame.”

Esto hizo sentir inseguro a Taehyung y repentinamente avergonzado por la verdad en las palabras de Yoongi. Sólo por el simple pensamiento del profesor perdiendo el interés en él lo ha llevado a situaciones comprometedoras, como frotarse desvergonzadamente en el muslo de Yoongi en la universidad, por ejemplo, o atentar devolverle el favor en su cocina hace menos de quince minutos.

Yoongi apretó sus brazos alrededor del chico, dejándole saber que no iba a ser soltado, “¿Cómo lo pedimos amablemente, ángel?”

Taehyung rio, confiando en su frase inicial, “No soy tu sumiso, así que ¿Qué mierda importa?”

“No tienes que pertenecer a alguien para tener modales, Taehyung,” Yoongi le reprendió, tranquilamente divertido por lo obviamente molesto que estaba el menor, tan grosero cuando se ponía nervioso. El color regresaba a las mejillas de Taehyung, un sonrojo comenzando en la base de su cuello y escalando hasta sus orejas. Era tan lindo.

“Bien… _Por favor_ ayúdame,” Dijo Taehyung, corrigiendo la situación y estuvo agradecido cuando Yoongi no siguió con alguna replica presumida. El mayor era engañosamente fuerte, a pesar de su cuerpo pequeño – transportando a Taehyung hasta levantarse y moviéndolo hasta el lavabo con relativa facilidad. Incluso abrió la tapa del enjuague y abrió el grifo por él. Taehyung, quizás un poco sarcástico y un poco más sobrio entonces, suspiró pesadamente, “Gracias, profesor.”

“Mucho mejor,” fue todo lo que tuvo como respuesta antes de que Yoongi lo soltó para tomar algunas cosas, las esenciales: un cepillo de dientes extra, una franela grande fresca y un par de pantalones de pijama que probablemente serían muy ajustados para Taehyung. Había algunos pares en las cosas que quedaban de la estadía Taekwoon en el cuarto adicional, pero se sentiría erróneo. El último artículo era un trapeador.

Cuando regresó, Taehyung ya se había quitado la camisa, la prenda dentro de la basura. Parecía como si el menor intentó limpiar la bilis del suelo, el rollo de papel sanitario casi agotado y el destapa caños sospechosamente mojado.

“No sé dónde poner mis ojos,” Dijo Taehyung, agitando sus dedos con las lentillas en ellos.

“La basura es un buen comienzo,” Dijo Yoongi inexpresivo, pasándole el cepillo de dientes. Mantuvo sus ojos en Taehyung, podía sentir que estaba siendo probado para no mirar _a cualquier otro lado._ “Y no te pongas la franela aún, tenemos que limpiarte todavía. Lava tus dientes primero.”

Taehyung cerró su boca, confundido cuando Yoongi dejó la habitación de nuevo. Lo que era más sorprendente es que se encontró a sí mismo escuchando – botando sus lentes antes de comenzar a cepillarse los dientes en serio, deshaciéndose de todo lo que el enjuague bucal no pudo quitar. Escupió la espuma y levantó su cabeza para mirar su reflejo. Inmediatamente, sus ojos fueron a las marcas que cubrían su cuello. El daño se miraba mal, como si tomaría toda la vida para que se fueran, pero las marcas usualmente no duran tanto tiempo.

_Por suerte._

Algo más llamó su atención en el espejo. Taehyung le echo un vistazo, inseguro de lo que estaba viendo, preguntándose si el alcohol estaba jugándole alguna broma. Min Yoongi, un conocido Sadista, un profesional de escena que se especializaba en tortura erótica, tenía un patito de goma en su baño. Ni siquiera era un artículo irónico, como un patito de edición especial con temática BDSM – sólo tu pequeño patito de siempre para la hora del baño.

“¡Llama a Jungkook, dile que encontré a Jimin!” Taehyung gritó mientras se volteaba para tomar el juguete del estante. Le dio una dura mirada, completamente ofendido por su existencia, “Kook puede encontrar algo mejor que esta pequeña mierda…”

Apretó sus dedos en el muñeco, haciendo una mueca al sonido cuando lo soltó ligeramente – no estaba preparado para cuan ruidoso y molesto sería, cuando Holly empujó la puerta abriéndola, su cola agitándose a una milla por minuto. Estaba emocionado.

El chico se rio ante la repentina intrusión, “¡Orden de cateo! No, pero de verdad, arresten a este hijo de puta. Quiero decir, llamó a un Uber, ¿Qué es eso? Si te gusta tanto Jungkook, ve y búscalo tú mismo, pequeño bastardo. Bueno, supongo que sería difícil para él, ya que tendría que nadar a través del estanque.”

Holly inclinó su cabeza hacia él, _confundido._

“No sé si los patos duermen en el agua o no. Probablemente lo hagan, además, tu eres el oficial. Tú deberías saber estas cosas, Holly.” Taehyung apuntó con su dedo al patito de hule, “Voy a bajarte ahora, pero ten en cuenta que, si te dejaba con él, te habría roto el culo. Así que, deberías mostrar algo de gratitud.”

“Tu bolso estaba afuera. Debiste haberla tirado,” Dijo Yoongi mientras lo dejaba en la mesada. Lentamente miró a Taehyung y Holly – se sentía como si estaba interrumpiendo algo. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Taehyung hundió al pato en su pico. “Debiste decirme que tenías a Jimin en el estante. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una caridad? ¿La fundación estante para patos?”

Yoongi no entendía el extremo nivel de odio de Taehyung hacia Jimin, “No estoy seguro de entenderte.” Luego procedió a esparcir el Clorox y trapear el suelo. Holly estaba en la alfombra cerca del lavabo, descansando su cabeza en sus patas, quedándose dormido. Terminando, Yoongi siguió con la siguiente fase, metódico en su enfoque a todo. “Sostén esto.”

Taehyung tomó la toalla de Yoongi, “¿Qué hago con esto?”

“Si sientes que el agua comienza a pasar de aquí…” Yoongi pasó un dedo debajo del ombligo de Taehyung, el contacto suficiente para darle escalofríos. Usualmente alejarse cada vez que alguien tocaba su estómago, Hoseok el principal culpable de muchos ataques de cosquillas y toques de barriga aleatorios. “…la atrapas, así no haremos un desastre.”

Sonaba simple, si Taehyung dejaba todo el ‘querer que Yoongi lo tocase’ fuera de esto.

El dominante abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejando el paño limpio debajo del agua caliente antes de agregarle jabón líquido corporal. Tenía esencia de lavanda. El chico podía reconocerlo desde donde estaba parado. Cuando el paño estaba jabonoso, Yoongi lo escurrió y luego preguntó, “¿Listo?” Taehyung asintió, de alguna forma orgulloso de que apenas se movió cuando comenzó a limpiarlo.

Era algo que probablemente Taehyung hubiera podido hacer por sí mismo en este punto, en mejor condición de la que estaba hace veinte minutos. Pero se sentía muy bien, cómo el material se arrastraba por su piel – los músculos irritados en los costados de su cuello donde Yoongi estaba siendo minucioso. De vez en cuando lavaría el paño, hacia espuma de nuevo y lo aplicaba en la piel de Taehyung. Yoongi mantenía sus ojos enfocados en su tarea, ligeramente más rudo alrededor de las marcas, como si frotar el área las desharía antes de seguir por el pecho del chico.

“Gracias…” Taehyung dijo de nuevo, esta vez con un suspiro cuando Yoongi pasó sobre su pezón erguido, increíblemente sensible allí – luchando para no estar tan visiblemente afectado por algo tan pequeño. “Así que, ¿Qué pasa luego de esto?”

Yoongi pensó que era obvio. “Comida y luego dormir.”

Taehyung de la nada se sintió abrumado por la idea de “dormir.” Francamente, ya había causado suficientes problemas por una noche y no quería ser una molestia. Él sabía que podía ser todo un personaje a veces, especialmente cerca de personas introvertidas, “Oh, Yo, Yo…Puedo irme a casa después de esto.”

“Aún estás ebrio, así que eso está fuera de discusión,” Dijo Yoongi con un aire definitivo, sin dejar lugar para discusiones.

“Usualmente no uso pantalones para dormir,” Taehyung le informó, procediendo a palmear la toalla contra su piel húmeda, actuando como si su declaración, debería recibir indiferencia – y con la mirada dura en el rostro de Yoongi, tal vez tuvo que haberlo hecho, como si no había preocupación evidente allí. “¿Dónde dormiré? ¿En el sofá o…?”

“Preferiría que durmieras conmigo, en mi cama.” Yoongi lo miraba desde su posición contra el mesón del baño, siguiendo cada movimiento de Taehyung como una pantera lo haría con su próxima cena. “Podrías haberte ahogado en tu propio vómito si no hubiera estado allí. Hazme reír, Taehyung.”

“Está bien, pero tengo que decírtelo ahora. Soy un abrazador,” Dijo Taehyung, recordando las muchas veces que había despertado con sus brazos y piernas enrollados alrededor de sus amigos como enredaderas ineludibles. “Tengo como, un certificado de bebé koala.”

Yoongi recorrió con sus ojos, lento y deliberado por la piel expuesta de Taehyung, “¿Crees que me importa?” Sus muy rosados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, admirando cómo el chico apartaba su mirada tímidamente, derrotado en su propio juego. “De hecho lo estoy esperando.”

**Claro** – _Uhm._ Taehyung sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a quemar, sin tener un contra ataque para el dominante mientras se ponía la oscura camisa manga larga que le ofreció en su pecho. Era de su talla, ya que Yoongi era igual talle en el área de los hombros. Y fiel a lo que había dicho anteriormente, dejó olvidado el pantalón de pijama, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y doblándolos pulcramente. A veces incluso se encargaba de la pila de ropa de Jungkook, dependiendo de la ansiedad.

“Eres ordenado,” Dijo Yoongi, con un atisbo de cariño en su tono. Era uno de sus muchos requerimientos como dominante. Las cosas debían mantenerse inmaculadas, aunque el estado actual de su departamento no reflejara tales términos. Con la larga ausencia de un sumiso, Yoongi permitió que las cosas se volvieran caóticas por sí mismas. Incluso consideró mudarse, las memorias adheridas a cada habitación como pintura quebrada que necesita una nueva capa.

Taehyung se encogió de hombros, “Es un hábito, mayormente.”

“Mayormente,” Yoongi respondió, intrigado por saber dónde Taehyung aprendió sus modales ( _cuando eran aplicados, claramente)._ Tal vez de sus padres o abuelos dado a la forma en la que se aferraba a esa horrible bufanda. Le encantaría volver sus suposiciones en hechos una vez Taehyung no estuviera tan fuera de sí. “El estofado ya no es una opción. Ha sido degradado a galletas y agua.”

Taehyung no discutió con él, su estómago aun sintiéndose un poco nauseabundo. Siguió al profesor por el pasillo. La neblina en su mene se comenzaba a disipar poco a poco, mientras miraba su alrededor – atemorizado por las paredes con arte colgado. Una hermosa pintura de Florencia lo llenó de preguntas, recordando el email introductorio de Yoongi, que había viajado a Europa – curioso de si había un diario de ello en algún lugar

Se sentó en la silla que Yoongi abrió para él en la mesa, agradeciéndole cuando un vaso de agua junto a un paquete de galletas fue puesto en frente de él. Yoongi tomo asiento justo frente a él, en lugar de a su lado, “De dos a cuatro galletas me harían feliz, pero tienes que terminar el vaso entero.”

Era la atractiva e inquebrantable autoridad en la voz de Yoongi que rogaba la pregunta, “¿Qué pasa si no quiero?”

“Entonces no podrás levantarte de esta mesa.” Yoongi estaba intrigado, mientras tomaba la parte de atrás de la silla de Taehyung, usándola como palanca para inclinarse hacia él. “Tú balbuceas sobre el hecho de que no eres mi sumiso, aun así, sigues esperando un castigo de mí. ¿Quieres meterte en problemas? ¿Eso te emociona, Taehyung?”

“Necesitas dejar de decir mi nombre _así.”_ Taehyung bajó sus ojos al vaso en su mano, tomando un lento trago de agua. Era fría y refrescante – tuvo que darse el gusto, odiándose internamente por lo obediente que probablemente resultó ser, cuando movió su cabeza hacia atrás, su manzana de Adán agitándose en tragos desesperados. No se detuvo hasta que había terminado, su pecho elevándose y bajando rápidamente por la necesidad de aire.

“¿Dejo de decir tu nombre _cómo?”_ Yoongi preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Era a propósito, Taehyung lo sabía. El extraño canto en la voz del mayor, los ásperos bordes en cada silaba – tenía que ser parte de algún juego del que no estaba al tanto.

Taehyung lo evitó con un cambio de tema. “¿Cómo es que terminé aquí, de todos los lugares?”

“Debido a la mentira de Jimin, todos en Void piensan que soy tu dominante,” Yoongi explicó con un aire despreocupado, tal vez muy sencillo para el gusto de Taehyung. “Las palabras viajan rápido en la comunidad, especialmente cuando se trata de mí.”

“Oh…” El chico se sintió culpable por eso, incluso si no él no fue el que les contó la historia a los monitores directamente. El problema no habría existido si él no hubiese exagerado. “Bueno, mierda – Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada, ¿Lo reconozco?”

“No te olvides de las galletas,” Yoongi le recordó antes de sentarse contra su espaldar, definitivamente sin querer responderle sin saber cuál sería el próximo paso – disfrutando un poco de la libertad de venía con el estatus. Había perdido citas a diestra y siniestra y no estaba en necesidad del dinero extra, contento con hacer escenas en público por ahora.

Para el momento en el que comió su tercera galleta, su estómago estaba molesto con él. Alejó el resto de ellas de su vista, temiendo volverse a enfermar.

“Lo hiciste tan bien por mí,” Yoongi le dijo con un tono de arrullo, levantando una mano para acariciar los sedosos mechones en el cabello de Taehyung. Se detuvo rápidamente – sus dedos enrollándose lentamente mientras recordaba que no tenía derecho de hacer tal cosa. La expresión del dominante carecía de su calidez inicial, “Hora de dormir y reposar el resto del alcohol.”

Holly rodó en sus patas debajo de la mesa, abriéndose paso hacia la habitación – siguiendo a sus humanos. La puerta se abrió con un crujido, la iluminación muy tenue con paredes muy oscuras. El cachorro se enrolló en su cama enfrente de la cama de Yoongi tamaño California King. La habitación era la más espaciosa de todo el departamento – suficiente para que entrara un Grand piano antiguo en una esquina – _qué carajo._ Contra la pared opuesta de la cama había una chimenea, el vidrio teñido de negro por el uso. La carreta de la leña estaba llena, tentando a Taehyung.

La habitación de Yoongi era un monumento a toda su caótica desorganización. Había libros apilados en todos lados, algunos estantes llenos y alineados – Pinturas enmarcadas olvidadas y colocadas una encima dela otra en una forma tan descuidada que le causó ansiedad a Taehyung. Habían velas descansando en papeles viejos y polvorientos. Era peligroso, un lugar para quemarse en llamas en cualquier segundo. El primer instinto de Taehyung fue comenzar a recoger el sitio, quitar los peligros de él, pero el profesor probablemente lo regañaría.

“¿No te gusta tu habitación?” Preguntó Taehyung, dando una vuelta lenta – asegurándose de que sus ojos hayan visto cada esquina del espacio de Yoongi.

“No es que ‘no’ me guste,” Dijo, tomando su teléfono de la mesa de noche y sentándose en el colchón. Las sábanas estaban desaliñadas, ya que Yoongi no se molestaba en arreglarlas, cuando solía hacerlo. Yoongi solía preocuparse por el orden. El solía preocuparse por muchas cosas. “Sólo estoy ocupado y no me da tiempo de limpiar muy seguido. Ahora ven aquí y ven a la cama.”

Taehyung pausó en su camino, apenas notándolo ahora, “No hay un televisor aquí, ¿pero aun así hay un poster de la película [Labyrinth](https://media.giphy.com/media/3c2ZYatkllCgw/giphy.gif)?”

[Labyrinth](https://media.giphy.com/media/3c2ZYatkllCgw/giphy.gif) era una de las gemas de Jim Henson, honestamente. Taehyung nunca se cansaba de verla, recordando cuando solía bailar en su habitación con David Bowie. Su abuela pondría la película y todo se detenía.

“No hay televisores en ninguna de las habitaciones de mi departamento.” Yoongi miraba una de sus más preciadas posesiones. “Y sí, ese es definitivamente un poster enmarcado de la película [Labyrinth](https://media.giphy.com/media/3c2ZYatkllCgw/giphy.gif). Me sorprende que alguien tan joven como tu sepa algo de ella.”

_Este hijo de puta…_

“Estoy acostumbrado a quedarme dormido con el ruido.” Sería imposible de otro modo, pero por miedo a sonar como un niño, Taehyung decidió no agregar ese detalle. “Y me disculpas, pero eso es una mierda triste. ¿Entonces, tu sólo tocas en tu pequeño piano, lees un libro y lo llamas noche?”

Yoongi pretendió reflexionar sobre eso, “Sí, eso sería todo.”

“Mierda, eres aburrido,” Taehyung rio, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver los pies de Yoongi una vez los sacó de las pantuflas. La habitación estaba helada. “¿Dónde está tu cajón de calcetines?”

“Arriba a la izquierda,” dijo Yoongi, haciéndole señas hacia el vestidor de madera.

Había una máscara de dormir en el suelo entre Taehyung y el estante. Se la mostró a Yoongi, “¿Puedo?” El mayor asintió en aprobación, mirando como lo colocaba en su cabeza.

“Si no quieres encender la chimenea, tienes que mantenerte cálido de otras formas.” Abrió el cajón, no estaba sorprendido de que no haya calcetines peludos – nadie parece tener, esos bastardos. Tomó un par de algodón negro. Era eso o del mismo estilo en gris. “Traté de decirle a Jungkook acerca de la importancia de los calcetines, pero no me escuchó. De hecho, nadie me escucha.”

Yoongi dejó su teléfono, completamente capaz de hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo, pero se sentía culpable de alguna forma. “Así que, ¿quieres que use calcetines? Voy a terminar quitándomelas en algún punto.”

“Bueno, trate de no hacerlo, profesor…” Dijo Taehyung mientras desdoblaba el par y se acercaba al lado de la cama donde Yoongi estaba sentado. Las piernas del mayor estaban al costado del colchón, sus ojos gatunos curiosos mirando debajo de gruesas pestañas cuando Taehyung se arrodilló frente a él – tomando el delgado tobillo de Yoongi en su gran mano. El chico le dio un vistazo, “Tus pies son muy bonitos.”

El aliento de Yoongi estaba atrapado en su garganta, inseguro de cómo procesar el cumplido, en su lugar, respondió afectado y áspero, “Taehyung…”

“Te dije que no dijeras mi nombre _así,_ ” le advirtió, deslizando sus dedos por la planta del pie cautivo de Yoongi, pasándolos lentamente hasta el arco en el medio. Taehyung estaba hecho para servir. Era horrendo – lo evidente que era, la necesidad de cuidar de alguien y la misma necesidad de ser cuidado a cambio. Yoongi quería tanto esa responsabilidad, lo anhelaba con todo su ser. Si lo hubiera hecho mejor, todavía lo tendría, _pero…_

Una suave bocanada de aire hizo que Yoongi se tensara, aun respirando hondo cuando sintió que Taehyung dejó un cálido y prolongado beso contra la parte de arriba de su pie antes de cubrirlo con el calcetín. Repitió los mismos pasos en el otro lado, prácticamente acabando con Yoongi con esa muestra de erotismo inesperada. No había forma en que Taehyung supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad?

El precioso bebé tigre, su dulce pequeña mascota – ¿Qué mierda estaba viendo Taehyung? Yoongi se inclinó hacia abajo abruptamente, trayendo el rostro del menor al propio con sus dos manos, provocándolo con su aliento sofocado contra los labios de Taehyung y sintió como temblaba en su toque, “Debes parar no podré ser capaz de protegerte. Hablo en serio.”

“Profesor…” Taehyung suspiró, dejando sus manos en los muslos de Yoongi, usando su agarre firme en ellos para levantarse. “Lo que hice esta noche, con el chico, yo… yo no _quería_ hacerlo.”

“¿Qué quieres de mí?” Yoongi preguntó con seriedad, clavando sus cortas uñas en las mejillas del chico, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo contraerse de dolor. Taehyung deslizó sus manos a las muñecas de Yoongi, tratando de aliviar el agarre. “No puedo evitar sentir que sólo me quieres porque te rechacé. En el momento en el que actúe en mis deseos; tú tendrás miedo de mi de nuevo. Así que, ¿Qué mierda quieres?”

“No puedes pretender que yo espere por alguien más que me tenga,” Taehyung confesó, una parte de sí mismo quebrándose por la confesión, su resolución lentamente quebrándose. “Es mi decisión y yo quiero…”

Yoongi le apretó más fuerte, callando con éxito el resto de la oración del chico – hablando en un tono bajo y glacial, “No.” Cuando soltó toscamente a Taehyung de su agarre antes de poner sus piernas entre ellos y tomara las sábanas. “Puedes usar tu teléfono si necesitas escuchar algo.”

Taehyung llevó una mano a sus mejillas masajeando la piel afectada, en silencio fue a su bolso y retiró su teléfono – había un mensaje de Jungkook. Era desordenado, pero aún lo suficientemente legible para descifrar que había llegado a los dormitorios. Fue a la cama, se acomodó bajo las sabanas y contra las almohadas. Cargó la app de Netflix, sus dedos tecleando [Labyrinth ](https://i.gifer.com/2Gj1.gif)en la barra de búsqueda, sonriendo cuando se mostró disponible.

Fue diez minutos después que Yoongi se volteó hacia él – sus gatunos labios rosados convertidos en un suave puchero, incluso estando dormido. Taehyung colocó el teléfono entre ellos, arrullado por los sonidos de fondo de su película favorita. Se colocó cara a cara con el dominante, preguntándose ¿cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser tan cruel? Gentilmente acunó el pómulo de la fría mejilla de Yoongi en su mano, el contraste con su piel como el día y la noche. Tirando toda precaución al viento, Taehyung tomó la decisión de tomar lo que quería y presionó sus labios contra los de Yoongi, asegurando un beso de buenas noches.

Yoongi se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, el contacto una presión, pero nada más. Era tierno e inocuo – como una travesura infantil de Taehyung. Con eso en mente, lo soportó.

Taehyung susurro, sus labios aun acariciando suavemente los de Yoongi, “Dulces sueños.”

* * *

“Dice que está aparcado afuera del lugar,” Dijo Jimin, mirando la app de Uber en su teléfono. Si no hubiera manejado una hora en dirección opuesta de Jungkook, habría recogido al chico personalmente él mismo. Lo habría empujado al asiento trasero – profundamente disgustado con el comportamiento infantil de Jungkook, teniendo que detenerse en un lado del camino para asistirlo apropiadamente. Soltó un suspiro calmado, preguntando por milésima vez, “¿Ya lo viste?”

“Espera, espera – déjame sacar mi dedo medio. Tiene wi-fi...” Jungkook lo hizo, imitando un absurdo pitido. “Nada. La señal debe estar débil, déjame intentarlo de nuevo.”

“Estoy aquí preguntándome cuál te destrozará más, ¿el látigo o la fusta?” Jimin no escuchó una respuesta a eso, Jungkook quedándose en silencio a la mención del látigo. La última vez le fue presentado al de cuero trenzado, él gimoteó su palabra de seguridad. Jimin siguió con una sonrisa triunfante, su voz aún serena, “Ahora que tengo tu atención, busca un Toyota Sienna rojo. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrarlo.”

“¿Por qué no le dices a Seokjin que venga y me busque?” Jungkook le gruñó, saliéndose con la suya de forma segura siendo pasivo-agresivo, sus inseguridades filtrándose libremente.

“¿Qué tal si voy y te pongo una mordaza la próxima vez que te vea? Sí, conejito, me iré por un buen, buen rato y luego volveré para limpiar la saliva de tu boca…” Jimin estaba enfureciéndose – sorprendido de que Seokjin aún sea una preocupación.

“Lo en–encontré,” Jungkook balbuceó, arrastrando sus pies en pasos irregulares mientras se aproximaba al vehículo. Jimin lo escuchó confirmar su identidad con el conductor, lanzando la puerta cuando entró en el asiento trasero. “¿Ssssatisfecho?”

“No, pero lo estaré,” dijo Jimin mientras colocaba su teléfono en el sujetador, poniendo a Jungkook en altavoz para así _finalmente_ continuar su largo camino a casa. Nunca le diría en voz alta a Jungkook, pero disfrutaba un poco el hablarle a su sumiso fuera de Void. Sería una eventualidad para ellos, pero estaba especialmente agradecido de ello ahora, ya que estaba cansado y con poca energía. El chico siempre había sido capaz de recargarlo, su sangre un burbujeo caliente de enojo. “Me crees, ¿cierto? Respóndeme, conejito.”

“Te creo, Am–…” Jungkook pausó en medio de la oración, deteniéndose a sí mismo de decir automáticamente – ese término. Era un hábito a este punto, las muchas cosas extrañas que dio mientras era ‘bueno’ para su amo.

“Puedes decirlo, bebé,” Jimin lo animó, sus ojos fijados en el camino frente a él. La verdad, el dominante ya no estaba divirtiéndose en ese momento. Jungkook estaba en un montón de problemas. _De nuevo._ No le haría ningún bien mientras haya una distancia substancial entre ellos “Vamos, tengo mi fe en ti. ¿Quién soy?”

El tono de Jungkook fue bajo, arrastrado hacia el receptor, “Mi ammmmo.”

“ _Bien._ Ahora dilo en tu tono normal de voz.”

“No estoy solo. No puedo…” Jungkook se atrevió a discutir, incluso en su ebrio estupor, superado por su vergüenza. El largo y decepcionado suspiro que escapó de su dominante fue suficiente para torcerse dentro de su pecho, pesado e inquietante. No le gustaba decepcionar a Jimin, así que hizo otro intento. “ _Amo._ Eres mi hermoso amo.”

“¿Y estás en entrenamiento para qué?” Jimin le preguntó, su agarre en el volante apretándose – en el medio de ser pasado por otro auto.

La voz de Jungkook era pequeña cuando respondió, “In–intercambio…total de poder.” Aparentemente él era más propenso al subespacio mientras estaba bajo su influencia.

“Intercambio total de poder, lo que significa que puedo tomar las decisiones veinticuatro-siete.” Jimin estaba sorprendido de que el chico se haya pasado dela raya con él una segunda vez. “Sabes que no tienes permitido beber, así que. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?”

Jungkook se inclinó contra la ventana, sus ojos cerrándose con el confort de la voz de Jimin haciéndole dormir. “¿Mmmm? Lo – Sí lo pensé. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, pero no habrías dicho que sí.”

“Hay algunas razones por las que el alcohol y los fetiches no van de la mano. Consentimiento, para empezar,” Jimin dijo, acercándose al radio para bajarle el sonido antes de continuar haciendo la lista, “Juicio y luego reflejos. Ese último aplica más para el dominante. No querrías que yo fuera hacia a ti con una paleta y un poco de ropa mientras estoy intoxicado, ¿verdad?”

“No…” Jungkook exhaló su respuesta, sus pestañas oscuras moviéndose suavemente. “Eso sería aterrador, incluso si _eres_ tú.”

“Hay una razón final por la que no es una buena idea beber, pero no voy a decirte hasta que estés solo en tu habitación.” ¿Por qué esperar para castigar a Jungkook, cuando podría hacerlo ahora? No es como si tenía que ser considerado con Taehyung, ya que el chico decidió quedarse en el salón. Jungkook estaría solo, suyo para hacer lo que le plazca con él.

“El auto se detuvo, sólo dime ahora,” Dijo Jeongguk, ya impaciente por saber la información que Jimin tenía para él. Puso su teléfono contra su camisa, hablando con el conductor. “¿Te pagó? Lo _hizo._ Oh…Iba a darme la vuelta e irme, pero está bien.” Cerró la puerta detrás de él y colocó el teléfono contra su oído. “Dijo que ya le habías pagado. Eso fue muuuy amable de tu parte y de él – él, también, porque pudo haber dicho que no y tener más dinero. Pudo haberme robado.”

“Suena como que te tropezaste,” Dijo Jimin, esforzándose por escuchar con más cuidado ahora.

“Hay muchas escaleras. Las odio, especialmente en la mañana, trotando arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo…” Jungkook estaba dentro del edificio, el fuerte viento ya no creaba estática – haciéndole más fácil escuchar al chico. “Así es cómo mantengo estos muslos para ti.”

“Oh, es todo para mí, ¿verdad?” Jimin preguntó, agitando su cabeza cuando notó que su enojo estaba derritiéndose lentamente en una forma en la que sólo el menor era capaz de realizar.

Jungkook se puso presumido, “Yo sé que amas mis muslos. Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo envolviéndolas en cuerdas.”

El amor era algo que siempre aludía Jimin, sin embargo, no lo decía con facilidad, “Posees muchos atributos que encuentro… _agradables._ Ve a tu habitación, conejito.”

“¿Te dije que alguien pagó por nuestros tragos esta noche?” Jungkook rio, tambaleándose de un lado del corredor al otro hasta que se detuvo en frente de su puerta – ¿quizás? “Sigo sin saber quién fue, se mantendrá como un misterio…”

“Alguien descuidado, obviamente. Deberías estar agradecido de que sus intenciones no fueron más allá de hacerte mierda en ebriedad.” Jimin cruzó a su calle, el alto condominio apareciendo en su vista. Había querido encontrar un lugar más cerca de Void – _cerca de Jungkook._ El guardia de seguridad le permitió estacionarse en el garaje. Los condominios ejecutivos eran lujosos, tal vez un poco dramáticos para una persona. Se preguntó qué pensaría Jungkook si lo trajera a casa. Tal vez debería esperar a tener un departamento más pequeño. Algo pintoresco como el de Yoongi sonaba ideal.

Jungkook gruño, dándolo todo cuando empujó la puerta con su cadera. “Esta es definitivamente mi habitación. Ahora solo somos tu y yo y las paredes delgadas.”

“Paredes delgadas...” El dominante respondió de vuelta, preguntándose cómo eso debía ser seductor. “Eso no es atractivo para mí. Es sólo un obstáculo, especialmente cuando no quiero que nadie más te escuche, no importa la capacidad.”

“¿Incluso cuando estoy gritando durante una partida de Overwatch?” Jungkook preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, pateando sus zapatos sin cuidado.

“ _¿Qué_ –? Especialmente cuando estás gritando. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta cuando gritas,” Jimin murmuró mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, aventurándose dentro de su hogar y se dirigía a su habitación en la oscuridad. “¿Cuánto tomaste esta noche, conejito?”

“No estoy seguro…” Jungkook aún estaba girando en palabras como ‘amor’ y ‘gritar’, pero si tenía que hacer una suposición educada, “¿Muchos y muchos? Probablemente más de los que he tenido en toda mi vida y sólo fueron cocteles. **No le digas a nadie.** ¿Por qué?”

“Porque quiero _enseñarte_ la razón final por la que no bebemos.” Jimin podía prácticamente saborear el temor filtrándose por el teléfono. “Pero tendremos que hacer una videollamada…”

“¿Quieres verme…?” Jungkook se sentó escuchando a su teléfono sonar – una indicación de que Jimin había colgado la llamada, probablemente para comenzar la sesión por FaceTime. Rápidamente se quitó su abrigo, sus dedos peinando su ya estilizado cabello. Su teléfono se apagó unos segundos más tarde, su pulgar deslizándose para responder.

Acunó su teléfono, sonriendo una vez Jimin apareció en pantalla, una pálida luz iluminando los alrededores del dominante. Todo era nuevo para Jungkook, quien estaba ansioso por tomarlo todo – limitado a la oscura cabecera detrás de Jimin – cabello gris mojado y ojos oscuros delineados en negro. Jungkook se veía más aseado, su frente en exhibición y maquillaje igual de dramático. 

Por un largo momento, se mantuvieron quietos – mirándose el uno al otro, maldiciendo a la distancia misma por mantenerlos apartados. Jimin era más obvio y desvergonzado en su escrutinio, sus ojos quemando a través del menor, incluso a través de la pantalla. “¿Saliste vestido así, conejito?”

“Lo hice,” Jungkook musitó, su nariz arrugándose de forma tierna antes de estirar el brazo para que Jimin pudiera tener una mejor vista de su conjunto. Los botones superiores de su camisa estaban abiertos, revelando una cadena de plata, pantalones oscuros rasgados – mostrando sus fuertes y cremosos muslos en considerablemente largas brechas que hicieron a Jimin sentirse incómodamente posesivo. “¿Te gusta?”

“No realmente, no…” Jimin movió su cabeza, una sonrisa ladina tirando de las esquinas de sus brillosos y acolchados labios. Vio como la mirada de Jungkook cayó a su boca, haciendo presencia de su lengua a propósito antes de comenzar, “Para mostrarte por qué no debemos beber, vamos a tener que jugar un juego. Si al final, me demuestras que estoy equivocado, te concederé cualquier deseo.”

El rostro de Jungkook se iluminó, de alguna forma esperanzado, “¿Sin castigo?”

“¿Quieres intentar salir de tu castigo?” Jimin elevó su perfectamente formada ceja, tentado a hacerlo diez veces peor para el chico durante su próxima cita. “Déjame refrescar tu memoria de esta noche. Me llamaste pequeña perra controladora, dijiste que no me tienes miedo, porque soy ‘pequeño’. No me consultaste antes de beber y te embriagaste como resultado. No hay ninguna jodida manera en la que no vayas a ser castigado. _Ninguna.”_

Jungkook se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta de Jimin fuera típica y la esperaba. “De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa si tienes razón?”

“Si tengo la razón, entonces habrás aprendido una lección valiosa. Eso será suficientemente satisfactorio.” Jimin dijo, sonriendo ampliamente con sus dientes torcidos a la pantalla, disfrutando la encantadora mirada de confusión en el hermoso rostro del chico. Jungkook no tenía idea de a dónde iba todo esto, pero iría a las profundidades del infierno si Jimin se lo ordenaba. 

Asintió, seguro de sí mismo, “Quiero hacerlo. ¿Cómo comenzamos?”

“Es una tarea simple…” Jimin miró hacia abajo, como si fuera capaz de ver los pantalones del menor. Jungkook siguió sus ojos a sus caderas, a punto de preguntarle al dominante cuando Jimin continuó, “…Todo lo que tienes que hacer es masturbarte para mí.” La boca de Jungkook se abrió, pero nada salió – en lugar de eso, sus labios formaron una sonrisa familiar, el chico ya se sentía victorioso. El dominante fue rápido en agregar, “Y como tú nunca juegas limpio, quiero que me muestres, así puedo asegurarme de que no estás haciendo trampa.”

“¿Por qué tendría que hacer trampa? Quiero venirme para ti – quiero que me veas acabar…” Esa sonrisa de conejo se hizo más amplia. “Pero suena muy sencillo.”

“Creo que te sorprenderás, conejito.” Jimin quizás era cruel, pero también lo era Jungkook. Parpadeó con sus ojos oscuros a la pantalla, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa tirando se sus labios. Si Jungkook era un ebrio como él creía que era, entonces sería imposible para él tener una erección – imposible de acabar. “Hablemos un poco de tu premio.”

“Una cita – una, sólo una cita,” Dijo Jungkook, su tono haciéndose serio. La tensión era palpable y pesada ahora. La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Jimin, viendo cómo Jungkook apartaba la mirada del lente con un sonrojo en su piel, “Afuera y como dos personas… ¿normales? Hay un festival en Busan, es de donde soy, pero el acento de Seúl es un poco…”

Jimin lo ha escuchado correrse incontables veces, especialmente en momentos de dicha o presión. “Me di cuenta que eras de Busan.”

“Tú también lo eres,” Dijo Jungkook, apuntándolo acusatoriamente. “Tae y Sugar, ambos son de Daegu. ¿Qué tan raro es eso? Hoseok hyung es salvaje. Él es de Gwangju y–“

Jimin lo detuvo justo allí, “No me importan ellos. Sólo tú. Continua.”

“Luego de presumirte mi habilidad para ganar en todos los juegos y ganar muchos animales de peluche para ti, ninguno que serás capaz de cargar, quiero que me lleves a un hotel, porque no voy a tomar el KTX por otras tres horas en el mismo día.”

Jimin asintió dándole la razón mientras llevaba una mano para abrir su sudadera, “Suena razonable. Creo que sería divertido. ¿Qué haríamos una vez que estemos en el hotel?”

“La cuerda rasposa…” Jungkook dijo arrastrando las palabras, dibujando en el aire.

Jimin preguntó, tratando de no reírse, “¿La cuerda de coco?”

“Sí – esa, de verdad,” tartamudeó, abrumado por tener que explicar, incluso si la comunicación debía ser de suma importancia entre ellos. Cuando se trataba de decir lo que quería, siempre le era difícil, “de verdad me gusta cuando me arañas. Creo que me gustan las texturas duras.”

“Así que, quieres que te amarre con la cuerda que pica,” Jimin lo molestó juguetonamente, encantado por la voluntad del chico de abrirse sin ser forzado. “Sabes que no tengo problemas con hacer eso.”

“Atarías mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, no detrás de mi espalda. Quiero verte la próxima vez que me folles,” Jungkook murmuró, tímidamente – incapaz de encontrarse con la abrasante mirada de Jimin, incluso cuando podía sentirla. “La primera vez… Me hubiera gustado poder haberte visto.”

“¿Una pequeña perra controladora como yo? ¿Crees que te dejaría tener exactamente lo que quieres?” Jimin no podía pasar el ser mezquino con el tema, sus ojos yendo donde Jungkook lo más seguro estaba desabrochando sus pantalones. El trabajo de cámara era negligente, con un notable obstáculo en la respiración del chico le dejo saber a Jimin que él se estaba palmeando entre sus boxers.

“Lo ha-hago, porque tengo un buen amo,” Jungkook exhaló en un suspiro, sus muy rojizos labios abriéndose en un suave gemido. Jimin sintió su suave pene endurecerse a eso – el escenario completo que Jungkook había pintado para el – dos novios saliendo durante el día, una pequeña cita que podría terminar en una unión significativa. El hecho de que Jungkook quería verlo mientras follaban era suficientemente íntimo. Follarse a un sumiso en sus rodillas o en su estómago era una forma de desapego para algunos dominantes, para otros, se trataba de humillación.

“Soy _muy_ bueno contigo,” Jimin lo reconoció, mientras se quitaba su abrigo, una manga a la vez, teniendo que dejar el teléfono estable – sin querer perderse ni un pixel. “Y seré mucho mejor una vez te hayas ganado el premio.”

“Estoy…” Jungkook jadeó, sus cejas frunciéndose en concentración mientras frotaba su mano firmemente en su pene suave – haciéndolo de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre que estaba solo. Se tragó un lamentable pequeño lloriqueo, “Estoy tratando, amo.”

“¿Tratando? Pero tú dijiste que sonaba muy fácil,” Jimin le recordó, su voz mezclada con una saludable dosis de sarcasmo. “Debería serlo, especialmente cuando estoy justo aquí, accediendo a follarte en tu espalda, domesticado, porque el conejito tiene _sentimientos._ ¿Por qué es tan difícil acabar para mí? ¿Hmm?”

Jungkook se estremeció, el sonido corriendo por su dominante. “No puedo…” El chico dejó ir la oración al principio, muy avergonzando para admitirlo. “Se siente t-tan bien, No… entiendo por qué no puedo…”

El chico bajó sus boxers por debajo de su longitud, sosteniéndolo en la base. No había sido capaz de ponerse duro, pero estaba completamente excitado – su estómago era un caldero hirviendo esperando por derramarse. Lamió sus labios, mientras continuaba masturbándose, determinado a ganar.

“Mójate,” Jimin le instruyó, la cámara se había movido a donde Jungkook estaba deslizando su puño por su pene, confirmando lo que Jimin sabía que pasaría. El menor hizo lo que le habían dicho, llevando una mano a su cabecera para abrir el compartimiento y sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante. Jimin estaba curioso por su pequeña reserva, una discusión para otro momento, escuchando los sonidos pegajosos de Jungkook esparciendo el gel sobre su acalorada piel.

“A-ah, pero por qué, por qué está…” Jungkook lloró, sus largos dedos tomando bruscamente y apretando sus testículos antes de tocar la sensible piel de su perineo y bajar a su ano. Había presionado su dedo contra el apretado musculo allí, sus delgadas caderas arqueándose en frustración. “Amo, por favor.”

“Esta es la razón final por la que no bebemos,” Jimin habló quedamente, casi lamentándose por el chico. Una parte de él amaría ver a Jungkook completamente duro para él, atrapando el pre semen derramado desde la hinchada cabeza de su pene – finalmente corriéndose en chorros de gruesas y pegajosas líneas de semen. “Lo sientes, ¿verdad? El ardor en tu estómago…”

“¡Sí, sí! Haz que se de-detenga,” Jungkook suplicó mientras un gruñido de sufrimiento escapó de él. Las lágrimas ya se habían juntado en sus ojos, brillando hermosamente a través de la pantalla del iPhone de Jimin. “Lo siento, no quería ser u-un malcriado. Sólo, por favor – me quiero correr.”

Jimin lo miró, sus ojos tan profundos como su tono, “No hay arreglo para eso, otro que no beber en exceso como lo hiciste esta noche. ¿Lo harás de nuevo, conejito? Dime.”

“No,” Jungkook negó con su cabeza, rápido en responder. No tenía idea de que esto podía pasarle a él. “De verdad te deseaba,” susurró, sus dientes hundiéndose en su labio inferior para detenerse de decir más cosas sin sentido. Había un tono rosado en su nariz y alrededor de sus ojos, le avisaba que las lágrimas estaban listas para salir.

Jimin se encogió de hombros, a pesar del gran nudo que sentía en su pecho por las palabras de Jungkook, “Tal vez la próxima vez me escuches.”

El chico tiró su mano al lado de su cabeza, rendido. “No lo sabía.”

“¿Acerca del pene de Whiskey? Oh, es muy real,” Jimin rio suavemente. La ingenuidad de Jungkook se mostraba y era jodidamente adorable. A veces – no siempre. “De todos modos, yo gané. Felicítame, bebé.”

Jungkook quedó en silencio, su quijada visiblemente apretada – claramente estaba molesto. Si Jimin estuviera allí, no se habría detenido hasta que esas lágrimas hicieran su camino para seguirlo con su lengua, atrapándolas en su vergonzoso descenso.

Dejó la diversión de lado, habiendo concluido con el berrinche de Jungkook hace horas, “Dije que me felicitaras.” 

El chico mordió un pequeño, “Felicitaciones.”

“Buen conejito,” Dijo Jimin elogiándolo, incluso no había sinceridad en sus palabras. “No tengo duda de que me preguntarás si puedes tocarte mañana. Te diré que no, pero eso no te detendrá de preguntar de todos modos, porque esas son las reglas. Es etiqueta. Siempre deberías preguntar, ya que usualmente tengo una buena razón, como acabas de aprender.”

“Sí, amo…” Dijo Jungkook, de acuerdo con él, a pesar de lo dolido que se sentía.

Los labios de Jimin se arquearon por él, “Aw, pobre conejito. Buenas noches, cariño.” Abruptamente terminó la llamada antes de que Jungkook pudiera responder. Sirvió como el último movimiento malévolo de la noche. Un poco rudo, incluso para él, pero el chico necesitaba estar molesto, necesitaba reflexionar y procesar la lección.

Un mensaje llegó dos minutos después, Jungkook diciendo sus buenas sin importarle con un desordenado, “Buuueenaas noocheess am7oo’. Más berrinche se venía, ¿cierto? Jimin lidiaría con el chico más tarde, mientras revisaba el resto de las notificaciones – confirmaciones de citas, transferencias de dinero, entregas de paquetes en camino. Había unas pocas notificaciones de Snapchat – Yoongi se unió justo como Jimin le animó a hacer. 

“Veamos si le tomó el truco esto,” Murmuró Jimin mientras abría la aplicación y presionaba el icono de lo que sea que Yoongi le había enviado. [La imagen de Taehyung](https://i.gyazo.com/f2c374043564f015e282e86920834742.jpg) en la cama al lado del profesional de escena era… ¿escandalosa? Ni siquiera Jungkook había estado en su casa, lo que se esperaría tardeo temprano, pero ¿Qué?

Sonrió a la reproducción del Snapchat antes de entrar en el chat para escribirle, _‘Oh, ¿qué es esto? Que precioso… ¿El pequeño tigre finalmente decidió ser tuyo?’_

Jimin cerró la aplicación para abrir el navegador, buscando por los próximos festivales en Busan. Haría más frío que en el corazón de una bruja y su conejito probablemente se congelaría, pero es lo que sea que él quisiera, ¿cierto? ¿Quién controlaba a quién, en realidad? Jimin se rio de sí mismo, porque era patético lo mucho que disfrutaba a Jungkook no sólo como su sumiso, sino como persona también. Entró en el único festival de invierno que aparecía, porque por supuesto, no debería haber ninguno en esta época del año.

Era en tres semanas. Las citas deberán ser movidas o en el peor escenario, canceladas. Podría funcionar, si quería – sólo sería una molestia para Claire. Jimin tomó la decisión, realmente sin necesitar tiempo para pensarlo. Una parte de él ya había cedido en el momento en el que el menor lo sugirió.

Si Jungkook quería un día de normalidad – si quería salir en una cita, entonces Jimin le dejaría tenerlo, porque Jungkook merecía más de lo que él era capaz de darle.

Abrió el sitio de KTX, buscando precios de pasajes en primera clase para la fecha reflejada del festival y comprarlos.

Sería el regalo perfecto al final de un despiadado castigo.

* * *

Taehyung se despertó sobresaltado, sus latidos acelerados contra su pecho – sudor acumulado entre sus cejas. Había soñado – siempre eran muy vividos, pero este era simplemente _ridículo._ Un mal remake de [Labyrinth](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bdafa33bf75ef3fe68d88b24b7cc6beb/tumblr_nm59s9ZAYJ1ru47bfo4_r2_500.gif), donde Yoongi tenía el papel del Rey Goblin. Se robó a Jungkook y mierda, había estado tentado a sacrificar a su amigo para poder ganar al dominante como un devoto amante esclavo.

Se acomodó nuevamente contra las almohadas con un suspiro, quitándose la máscara de dormir que no le pertenecía de la frente. Los alrededores no eran familiares para él, un nuevo ataque de pánico comenzando a llenarle, cuando recordó pequeñas partes de la noche anterior. _Genial._ Deslizó la mano hasta donde estaba duro y doloroso, encontrando un brazo que lo envolvía suavemente en su cintura. _Mierda._ Estaba cerca – quizás muy jodidamente cerca de su pequeño problema mañanero para su gusto. 

Taehyung tomó el antebrazo de Yoongi y lo quitó lentamente de su cuerpo. El mayor aún estaba profundamente dormido – su otra mano apretada contra su mejilla y la almohada. Con el miembro del dominante en su agarre, Taehyung lo colocó en su pecho. Necesitaba una distracción, algo que haga a su pene menos interesado en ser tocado. _Oh_ … Tuvo una idea. Una tonta idea, pero una idea. No importa cuántas veces lo pensara, no había sido capaz de ver los tatuajes de Yoongi.

Ahora podría ser la única vez.

Deslizó hacia arriba la larga manga de la franela de Yoongi, siendo lento en su revelación. El trabajo en negro era, _bueno… era arte._ Yoongi tenía un brazo entero infestado en un jardín de mariposas, algunas apareciendo en una sola línea – las flores completamente abiertas en un par de gatos espaciales descoloridos que estaban hechos de estrellas y lunas crecientes. Había una galaxia entera y botellas antiguas de pociones que derramaban veneno en pequeños e intrincados puntos. Debajo de cada tatuaje había una pequeña escritura en cursiva que marcaba un mes y año. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? Taehyung entrecerró los ojos, obstaculizado por un palpitante dolor en sus ojos. Se hacía más grande a medida que se concentraba más, pero estaba agradecido de que el otro problema se había arreglado.

_Oh, mierda…_

Todo ese alcohol. Se detuvo en su viaje arriba del brazo de Yoongi, habiendo ido muy lejos de todos modos – cerca de su hombro. Por más que le quería continuar disfrutando de su primera sesión de abrazos con Yoongi, sabía que debería irse. Aún estaba molesto y ninguna cantidad de momentos ‘ha-ha’ ebrios iban a arreglar eso. El profesor era un imbécil, simple y claro, y probablemente no quería a Taehyung en su espacio.

Se levantó de la cama, Holly ni se molestó por todo el movimiento. Permitió que Taehyung pasara sin ladrar, recogiendo sus pertenencias en silencio y pasando por alto sus lentes de prescripción. Abrió la puerta y se hizo paso por el corredor, aturdido por todo el arte que parecía haber escapado de su memoria. ¿Esto era un museo o un departamento? Un profesor de Historia del Arte podría tener algunas piezas, _por supuesto_ – pero los dólares comenzaron a acumular en la cabeza de Taehyung. ¿Cómo pudo Yoongi pagar por todo esto?

Su estómago gruño cuando llegó a la cocina, pensando en que podría comer en el dormitorio. ¿Más de la comida de Jungkook? _Probablemente._ Taehyung se colocó sus pantalones, maldiciendo en lo bajo recordando lo que le pasó a su camisa. Tendría que seguir tomando prestada la que Yoongi le dio. El próximo paso sería pedirle a un amigo que viniera a recogerlo o tal vez un Uber – espera, ¿Dónde mierda estaba? ¿Dónde estaba este sitio?

Tendría que encontrar una tienda y preguntarles la dirección. ¿Tal vez si tenía suerte se encontraría con algún vecino? Taehyung se guindó su bolso en el hombro y se volteó para irse – un jadeo de impresión salió de él cuando encontró a Yoongi parado casualmente contra la puerta.

“Nunca había tenido a alguien que intentara escabullirse durante una pijamada,” dijo, dejando su hombro contra el marco. Cuando era obvio que Taehyung no iba a responder a eso, él carraspeo – su voz profunda y grave por dormir, “¿Qué pasa, ángel? ¿Ya no me quieres más?”

“Me disculpo por lo de anoche. Namjoon…y Seokjin – ellos no debieron traerme aquí.” Una gran parte de Taehyung de verdad creía en esa disculpa. Al final del día, Yoongi aún era su profesor y esto era francamente vergonzoso. “Si me das tu dirección, puedo llamar a uno de mis amigos para que me venga a buscar.”

Yoongi se adentró más a la cocina, tomando uno de las varias piezas de correo del cesto y las colocó en la mesada para que Taehyung pudiera ver su dirección. “Antes de que te vayas corriendo, me gustaría hablarte de algo.”

“Por supuesto, profesor.” Taehyung tomó el correo y se sentó en la meza. Esta sería la parte donde él pretendía que nada le molestaba. Como estar en frente de Yoongi, completamente sobrio, no lo hacía sentirse ansioso, excepto – que siempre lo hacía.

En vez de unirse al menor, Yoongi fue a la cocina, sacando un cartón de huevos y un cartón de leche. “¿Alguna vez has escuchado del TPE?”

Jungkook usó ese término para definir su relación con Jimin. “Uh, sí, ¿creo? Es un intercambio total de poder usado entre el sumiso y el dominante. ¿Jungkook dijo que era como un matrimonio?”

“Es exactamente como un matrimonio,” Yoongi dijo acordando con él mientras bajaba un bowl del gabinete y procedía a romper los huevos y mezclarlos con la leche. Él pausó, acostumbrado a cocinar para él solo estos días, “Olvidé preguntar cómo te gustan los huevos.”

“No soy quisquilloso,” Dijo Taehyung, preguntándose si podría retener algo en su estómago con sus nervios haciéndolo sentir enfermo y en al borde. “Gracias por uhm, hacerme el desayuno. No tenías que…”

“Ya tuve esta conversación contigo anoche, pero me gustaría tenerla nuevamente. El comportamiento que tuviste anoche fue por mí.” Derramó la yema de huevo en el sartén, manteniendo una extraña sensación de calma, a pesar del tema de conversación. “Si yo no te hacía molestar, no habrías sentido la necesidad de actuar, ¿Correcto?”

“Incluso si me sentía herido, fue únicamente mi decisión el beber…”

“Te encerraste en un baño con un extraño,” Yoongi añadió, mirando por sobre su hombro a Taehyung, manteniéndola en una pausa. “No voy a negarte más, así que, si aún quieres tenerme, hay algunas cosas que debes saber.”

“¿ _Tenerte…?”_ Taehyung preguntó, necesitando que elaborara un poco más. “No lo comprendo.”

“Como tu dominante,” dijo, cerrando los huevos en un omelet y deslizándolo en un plato. A Yoongi no le gustaba, pero podría vivir sin café por un rato. Le llevó a Taehyung su desayuno, dejándolo frente a él con un tenedor.

“Oh.” Taehyung intento hacer más que sólo estar en pánico. “¿Qué implicaría, exactamente? Cada dominante parece diferente.”

_Inteligente._ Taehyung era un chico listo – incluso cuando no sabía nada, él probó que era capaz de saberlo todo. “De vuelta a nuestra discusión anterior, TPE es una unión. Tu amigo eventualmente terminará viviendo con Jimin. Tu quizás podrás haber notado su comportamiento adentro y afuera de Void sin cambios. A Jimin se le concederá el control, siempre, sin descanso.”

Taehyung tomó una pequeña, tímida mordida de sus huevos, tratando de no hacer una escena de lo jodidamente buenos que eran – como siempre intentaba ser cuando alguien cocinaba para él. “Sin ofender, pero no nos conocemos tan bien.”

“No te lo estoy proponiendo. Sólo quiero que entiendas por qué he estado inactivo por tanto tiempo, por qué he sido tan reacio…” Yoongi raramente hablaba del tema, pero Taehyung merecía saber su daño. “Iba a retirarme pronto, de hecho. Tuve un sumiso hace tres años. Teníamos una dinámica TPE. Él estaba aquí esperándome cuando llegaba a casa, se hacía cargo de la casa y a cambio, yo me hacía cargo de él.”

“¿Por qué terminó?” Taehyung preguntó, preocupado por que haya sido una perdida permanente. Si era así – él no sería capaz de soportarlo. Sus propias heridas estaban frescas para manejarlo.

Yoongi lo miró, decidiendo darle la versión corta de la historia de lo que de otra forma sería un ramo de jodidos cuentos, “Se marchó.”

Había una inflexión sutil en su tono, algo que Taehyung entendió fácilmente. “Si es como un matrimonio, ¿Cómo es eso posible?”

“El contrato se vuelve nulo cuando ya no es reconocido por la otra persona. Un contrato entre amo y esclavo no es legalmente vinculante, Taehyung,” Dijo Yoongi, acercándose a robar el tenedor entre los dedos del más joven. Lo usó para cortar un pedazo de omelet. Taehyung estaba esperando a medias que el mayor tomara un bocado, cuando el tenedor estuvo frente a su rostro un segundo después.

“Tiene sentido,” Taehyung murmuró mientras se inclinaba para dejar vacío el tenedor. “Lo lamento por lo que te pasó.”

“Yo no,” Yoongi mintió, alimentando al chico con otro bocado mientras usaba su otra mano como plato atrapando todo lo que se caía. “En cuanto a ser tu dominante, tenemos que ser capaces de complacernos el uno al otro. No todos los sumisos les gusta el juego con agujas, pero es como yo sello mis contratos. Voy a tener que perforarte.”

“Mis orejas están casi llenas,” Dijo Taehyung, jugando con la joyería en sus orejas. Un sonrojo profundo apareció en su suave piel, dándose cuenta que Yoongi lo miraba fijamente.

“¿Puedo elegir dónde ponerlo?”

“Sí, por supuesto, mientras yo sea el que lo haga,” Yoongi afirmó, recogiendo el ultimo pedazo de huevo y miraba con mediana adoración como Taehyung tomo la iniciativa para terminarlo.”

“La primera noche en Void, en la pizarra, estaba escrito que eras un Sadista. ¿Eso significa que te vas a excitar haciéndome daño?” Taehyung preguntó como si fuera una conversación normal – a la que Yoongi respondió como tal, tomando una servilleta del centro de la mesa y limpiando suavemente las esquinas de los labios de Taehyung. ¿ _Esto era un Sadista?_

Yoongi lo miró a los ojos con seriedad, permitiendo que el velo cayera para así el chico pudiera tener un vistazo de la criatura que lo esperaba, “Yo de verdad, _de verdad_ disfrutaría haciéndote daño, Taehyung…” El chico inmediatamente alejó su mirada, perdiendo todo valor después de eso. El dominante tomó el mentón del chico entre sus dedos, levantando su cara para mirarlo, “En una manera segura – una manera que consentirás completamente, y con espero disfrutarás. Tendremos que repasar lo que estás dispuesto a tratar, tu tolerancia al dolor. Es un proceso, especialmente si no sabes lo que quieres aún.”

Taehyung se sintió resignado a su destino, sabiendo bastante bien que terminaría aquí, de una forma u otra, no importa que tan rápido intente huir de ello, porque lo quería – incluso ahora, aún lo quería “¿Cuándo comenzamos?”

“Hay algo muy preciado y querido para ti. Simboliza todo lo que te detiene de seguir adelante y me lo traerás.” Yoongi retiró sus dedos, aun manteniendo la misma cercanía, pero sin necesitar forzar los ojos de Taehyung en los suyos. “Una vez descubras a qué cosa me estoy refiriendo, puedes llamar a Void y hacer una cita conmigo, pero no estás permitido a aparecer si eso. ¿Entendiste?”

El chico asintió distraído, ya reflexionando sobre ello, “Si, lo entiendo.” Estaba tan ensimismado en su pensamiento, que no había registrado a Yoongi levantándose de su asiento – no hasta que unos largos y pálidos dedos pasaban suavemente por su cabello, acariciándolo casi con reverencia.

La boca de Yoongi se curvó en una sonrisa satisfecha, “Buen chico.”

* * *

**N/A:**

El próximo capítulo podría ser una secuencia de un sueño lol, estoy teniendo algunas vibras de Labyrinth. Si no han visto Labyrinth (1986), háganlo lol

Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias, amigos!  
  


**T/N:**

TPE – En inglés sería “Total Power Exchange”, que se traduce al español como Intercambio Total de Poder, pero no hay siglas en español para el término, por lo que se usan en inglés.

KTX – Korea Train Express. Un Tren de alta velocidad que une Seúl con Busan.

Como siempre, si hay alguna duda en alguna definición o termino que no se entienda, ¡siéntanse libres de comentar!

PS: Estoy perdidamente enamorada de los tatuajes de Yoongi.

[cc](curiouscat.me/moods) l [tw](https://twitter.com/okayoonji)

[tw traductora](https://twitter.com/chocvmint)


	6. Underground

**A/N:**

¡Hola chicos! Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo. Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora. La mitad de él era yo procrastinando y dudando de mi misma, pero estoy feliz de que esté completo y que pueda compartirlo con ustedes. Traté de escribirlo de una forma en la que… si no han visto Labyrinth aun puedan disfrutarlo.

Espero que nadie sienta que la cantidad de tiempo que le dediqué a este episodio fue una pérdida. Traté muy duro de hacerlo perfecto para ustedes. Se lee como una historia completamente distinta **casi** , pero habla de muchas cosas. Siento que en los sueños somos honestos con nosotros mismos acerca de las cosas que queremos… e incluso de las que no queremos. Deja espacio para mucha interpretación.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS** a [lusterrdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/profile) y [Voldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0ld3m0rt) por mirar este capítulo y alentarme todo el tiempo. Voldy me ayudó a mejorar este capítulo MUCHISIMO, como, le hizo una lectura beta y lo completó, hizo sugerencias y FUE COMPLETAMENTE BRUTAL…Me dio un servicio completo y yo habría estado perdida sin su ayuda. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, se subscriben, marcan y dejan kudos en el fic!

**T/N:**

Disfruto mucho el traducir esta historia, es importante para mí en muchos aspectos y doy lo mejor de mí para llevarlo a muchas más personas. Agradezco a todos los que leen esta traducción, los kudos que han dejado, me animan a seguir actualizando la traducción en tiempos más cortos.

Esta vez comencé antes a traducir debido a la cuarentena, se hizo hasta una terapia el hacerlo donde podía concentrarme en algo sin tener ansiedad, así que tiene mucho más significado de lo que tenía antes.

Espero que les guste la historia <3

* * *

__

* * *

_‘Dentro de tu corazón, colocaré la luna.’_

_Capítulo Seis:_ The Underground

**– Una secuencia de sueño –**

“¡Taehyung!” le llamó una voz femenina, tan dulce y melódica. Casi sonaba como la de su abuela, pero no podría ser. Nunca más. Él deseaba que fuera verdad, porque perderla fue como quedarse atrás y él no había sido él mismo desde entonces. Ese era el pensamiento regular que lo plagaba durante los momentos más tranquilos que tenía para sí mismo.

Hasta ese día, Taehyung no sabía cómo cuantificar su dolor sin sentirse codicioso, convencido de que nada nunca dolería más que perderla.

“¡Taehyung, trae tu trasero acá, jovencito!” _Oh, cierto._ Alguien lo estaba llamando, ahora más seguro de que era su madre, lo cual esperaba que no fuera – nunca estaría listo para enfrentar a sus padres, no después de lo que sucedió. La habitación se volvía cada vez más vaga mientras más se adentraba en ella. El pasado lo visitó de nuevo en la forma de una cama individual con sus sábanas favoritas de Snoopy. Un juego de ropa estaba doblada pulcramente en su vestidor para la escuela mañana.

Era la casa de sus padres.

Los estantes estaban llenos de libros, pero no los típicos con contenido para niños. Muchos de ellos eran libros avanzados para clases que estaba tomando actualmente, y a su lado habían extrañas barajitas que no recordaba haber tenido. El primero era un pato hecho de vidrio con pequeñas y frágiles alas. A su lado, un par de figuras – un caballero ofreciéndole flores a una doncella sin rostro vestida de rosa de pies a cabeza. El ultimo articulo era uno de los favoritos de Taehyung, un globo de nieve, pero en vez de tener un muñeco de nieve dentro, había una silueta de un edificio que se le hizo imposible reconocer algún detalle especifico. Colocó cada objeto en el estante nuevamente después de inspeccionarlos cuidadosamente. Su madre no iba a tener más paciencia con él, así que decidió enfrentarla.

Adentrándose en el corredor, pudo ver que estaba ahora en la casa de su abuela. Su mente había dejado de darse cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar con ese hecho, esperando a medias verla cruzar la esquina y eso estaría bien. Descendió las escaleras hasta donde su madre lo esperaba en el final. Estaba arreglándose para salir esa noche, colocándose pendientes un poco impaciente.

“La niñera cancelo, así que vas a tener que cuidar a tu hermano mientras no estamos. Regresaremos un poco después de medianoche,” dijo, tomando el abrigo de visón azul que nunca había dejado su mente, ni siquiera de adulto.

“¿Por qué no pudiste dejarme su máquina de coser?” Taehyung preguntó, a pesar de los disparates anteriores de tener un hermano, cuando estaba seguro – no tenía ninguno. _Diablos,_ pudo haber escrito una maldita novela de las aflicciones de ser hijo único. “Pude haberme encargado bien de ella, pero no me dejaste tenerla.”

Incluso en sus sueños, Taehyung aún tenía esta discusión.

Su padre, quien siempre había tenido una presencia más grande que la suya – siempre, apareció del comedor para mirarlo, confundido, “¿De qué estás hablando, bebé oso?” _Oh, Dios, no._ Le sonrió a Taehyung como si acabara de decir algo adorable, “¿Qué máquina de coser?”

 _¿Qué carajos?_ Taehyung tragó grueso contra sus emociones tensando su garganta dolorosamente, “Querías el dinero que la abuela me dejo para la universidad. Yo no te lo iba a dar, así que te llevaste la máquina de coser. La sostuviste por encima de mí por meses, tratando de negociar conmigo, y cuando aún dije que no, la vendiste para herirme.”

Las expresiones en las caras de sus padres eran casi cómicas con los ojos abiertos en confusión. Sentía que estaba en un episodio de _Los niños dicen las cosas más ocurrentes._

“Cariño, ¿De dónde viene todo esto? ¿Necesitas que llame a la abuela por teléfono?” Pregunto su madre, su suave voz con un toque de preocupación mientras se acercaba a él. Podía reconocer el suave olor de su perfume _Chanel,_ antes de que ella siquiera tocara su piel. “No tienes fiebre.”

Quizás era mezquino el hacer cada conversación acerca de este problema, pero la importancia de ello pesaba más que cualquier cosa que se haya dicho entre ellos.

Taehyung se alejó de ella, haciendo un punto para separarlos con otros pocos pasos más. Estaba asqueado por el gesto, “No me toques.”

“Tal vez no deberíamos ir,” Dijo ella, viendo a su esposo por su opinión.

“No podemos perdernos esto, cariño.” Su padre camino hacia él, metiendo una mano calmadamente en el bolsillo de su saco. El reloj de oro que usaba en su muñeca era innecesariamente ruidoso por cada segundo que pasaba en silencio, hasta que finalmente, “Necesito que te animes por mí y cuides a Jungkook. Lo acabamos de acostar, así que debería estar dormido por varias horas.”

“Él no es mi…” Taehyung quería afirmar, ¿pero a quien carajo estaba engañando? Jungkook era lo más cercano a un hermano que podría tener – él y Hoseok. Sus padres se detuvieron firmemente ante sus palabras, esperando el resto de esa oración ofensiva, pero en su lugar, Taehyung lo evito con un pequeño, “Bien. Lo cuidaré, pero sepan que esto no es justo.” 

Los apunto con un dedo en advertencia cuando intentaron subir las escaleras – lo más seguro por sus besos y abrazos de despedida, o lo que sea que querían de lo que ya no tenían derecho.

“Llámanos si necesitas algo,” dijo su madre con cautela. Estaban cerca de la puerta cuando la escuchó decir, “Está actuando muy extraño últimamente. Deberíamos intentar quitarle los dulces antes de dormir.

_Sí, tienes toda la jodida razón._

Taehyung se dirigió al piso de arriba, en el medio de reencontrarse con un lugar que sentía perdido – sin entender por qué, incluso en el fondo de su mente sabía que ella se había ido. Había sido un par de años desde la última vez que pisó la casa de su abuela. Ahora pertenecía a sus padres, pero no la usaban. En su lugar, la dejaron sin tocar, como una tumba – vendiendo todo lo que tuviera valor de su interior. Abrió la puerta de lo que tendría que ser su habitación, pero ahora eran las pertenencias de sus padres las que llenaban el espacio, incluyendo una cuna hecha de seda blanca que no había visto nunca. Encima de ella, había un móvil unido a él con conejos y zanahorias guindando fuera del alcance del ocupante debajo.

_Conejos persiguiendo zanahorias._

Por supuesto, el bebé no estaba dormido en realidad. No – estaba despierto, mirando a Taehyung con los ojos de ciervo más grandes que el mayor había visto en su vida. Allí fue cuando el corazón de Taehyung se sintió más lleno, reconociendo fácilmente a su amigo mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos e instintivamente comenzó a mecerlo de un pie a otro, “Esta es como, la única vez que podré ser capaz de cargarte _completo._ ¿No es extraño?

Quizás lo era, un poco jodidamente extraño.

Granizo comenzó a caer contra las ventanas de la habitación, seguido por los sonidos de una fuerte lluvia, una tormenta. Los muy oscuros alrededores se iluminaban con abruptos destellos de relámpagos, las paredes parecían agitarse por los ruidosos _booms_ de los truenos. Todo esto asustó al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, el rostro de Jungkook desmoronándose en un adorable puchero mientras las lágrimas caían rápidamente.

“Hey, está bien… shhh…hyungie está aquí. Te protegeré,” Dijo Taehyung, su profunda voz silenciándose en un calmado murmuro. “¿Sabes a que me recuerda esto? La historia acerca de la chica que embrujo al Rey de los Goblins. Le robó el corazón desde lejos sin saberlo y a cambio se le fueron otorgados sus poderes para mantenerla a salvo. Pero una tarde, cuando estaba cuidando a su hermano menor y no pudo soportar más sus lamentos y lágrimas, ella lo llamó para que se lo llevara.”

Como si se tratara de una señal, Jungkook se lamentó – llorando y gritando tan fuerte que su lengua estaba temblando. Taehyung procedió cautelosamente con la esperanza de que hablarle sería suficiente para calmarlo eventualmente, “Ella dijo esas palabras, a pesar del hecho de que el Rey Goblin podría llevarse al niño para siempre y convertirlo en uno de sus Goblins. Ella dijo, ‘ _Deseo que los Goblins te llevaran lejos, justo ahora.’_ **¡Poof!** El bebé se había ido.”

No fue antes de haber dicho esas fatídicas palabras, como un conjuro que ha sido lanzado, y la sabana que había usado para envolver a Jungkook era todo lo que quedaba en las manos de Taehyung. Sus dedos cerrados alrededor de la tela. El bebé – _Jungkook_ – había desaparecido en sus brazos. _¿Cómo_ – _?_

“Y _poof,_ el bebé se había ido,” enunció la escalofriantemente baja y áspera voz – alimentando a Taehyung con sus propias palabras. Fue lento en reconocer la presencia de otra persona, manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo en miedo de que podría estar confrontando, una parte de él sabiendo que esperar.

“Tú eres el Rey Goblin,” Dijo Taehyung, rígidamente sin creer su propia conclusión. No tenía sentido el dudarlo o cuestionarlo, porque ¿quién _más_ podría hacer algo tan profundamente despreciable? Su hermano se desvaneció porque recitó palabras malditas mientras los demonios estaban escuchando.

Un murmuro prolongado de diversión perversa se deslizaron como agujas por la columna de Taehyung, “Mhmm. Y _tú_ eres mi precioso bebé tigre, quien está muy asustado para siquiera intentar voltear a verme.” Hubo una breve pausa, “Bueno, supongo que nunca acordamos que eras valiente.”

_Oh, mierda._

Taehyung cometió el error de caer en el cebo, su mirada lentamente subiendo desde donde había estado fijada en los relucientes pares de zapatos de cuero frente a él, pasando por delgadas piernas hasta la cintura alta de aparentemente costosos boxers. El material era ajustado, delineando el delicado musculo de sus cuádriceps, dejando nada a la imaginación cuando sus ojos se demoraron en los muslos de su majestad _–_ ignorando el calor inundando su piel. Se obligó a sí mismo a continuar tratando de no admirar la oscura capa ondulante, ligeramente molesto por lo impecable que se veía contrastando con la corbata purpura y el chaleco oscuro. Era imposible. Era icónica en la mente aturdida amante de Labyrinth de Taehyung. En las historias, la aparición del Rey cambiaba a quien sea la persona que más deseaba y el chico no estaba seguro si estaba listo para eso.

“Si ya terminaste, tenemos un asunto importante que discutir,” la voz se arrastró en una manera que era inquietantemente fría, aunque coqueta – el lánguido satoori de Daegu derritiéndolo dulcemente. Impregnaba sus sentidos como si la magia misma estuviera siendo filtrada con cada inhalación, llenando sus pulmones con un alquitrán azucarado que le hacía difícil hablar. “De cómo no vas a volver a ver a tu hermano nunca más.”

“¡Eso no es justo!” Taehyung lloró, encontrando su voz nuevamente, herido y enojado por el simple hecho de eso, que olvidó que había estado evitando el contacto visual. Y una vez que lo hizo, ya era muy tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho, irreparable.

El Rey Goblin se puso una más cara perfecta de los rasgos de Yoongi, pero no era el profesor que conocía, pero era el profesional de escena con el decolorado y rebelde cabello. Los cabellos rubios caían en sus afilados ojos obsidianos – la muy bonita forma felina parecía delineadas con lápiz negro. Sus labios arrogantes hacia arriba estaban pintados de un oscuro carmesí como si acabara de terminar un vaso de sangre. Había algo decididamente _no_ humano acerca de esta versión de Yoongi, la piel del dominante más pálida de lo usual y mucho más como porcelana.

“Te traje un regalo,” dijo, mientras sacaba su mano revestida en cuero, usando su palma como una superficie para conjurar una versión miniatura de la máquina de coser. Miró como Taehyung se embelesaba constantemente ante la imagen. “Puedo devolver tesoros perdidos. La única cosa que no puedes hacer.” Yoongi extendió su otra mano, donde aparecieron hilos de ceniza girando y girando en un torbellino. “Puedo recurrir al tiempo mismo y moldearlo a mi gusto como su amo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es cierto? ¿Más _tiempo_ con _ella?”_

Taehyung estaba visiblemente agitado por sus palabras, dando pasos cautelosos lejos de la tentación. Era aterrador que el Rey pudiera ver partes tan intimas de sí mismo que aún no había expuesto al Yoongi _real._ Se obligó a sí mismo a rechazar, muy consciente de lo malo y mórbido que era – él susurro, sus ojos aun maravillándose con la magia, “Claro que quiero esas cosas, pero no debería tenerlas. Nadie debería.”

Yoongi inclinó su cabeza, ojos oscuros y penetrantes lo revisaban en un intento de descubrir todas las partes débiles y deshonestas dentro de Taehyung. Cerró sus manos en puños – destruyendo las ofrendas de _tesoros perdidos_ y _tiempo_ en suaves nubes de humo. “No me decepciones siendo _simple._ Mi único requerimiento es que te olvides del bebé. A penas una perdida. Además, ¿qué es lo que casi dijiste en las escaleras? ¿Jungkook no es tu...?”

“No lo decía en serio,” Taehyung dijo rápidamente, parecía perder credibilidad cuanto más tiempo Yoongi mantuviera esa pesada mirada en él, la intensidad suficiente para quemarlo desde adentro con vergüenza. Taehyung no cometería el mismo error dos veces. “No es que no aprecie lo que estás tratando de hacer por mí, pero no puedo. Así que, _por favor_ , dime dónde está – debe estar muy asustado.”

“Pobre, dulce cosita,” Yoongi sonrió oscuramente antes de caminar la corta distancia a las puertas del balcón y abrirlas. La seda ondeante de su capa atrapaba fuerte ráfagas de viento adentrándose en la habitación, pero no se veía afectada por la tormenta, ignorando la pesada caída de lluvia completamente. “Sabes muy bien dónde está Jungkook,” dijo, apuntando con su dedo hacia afuera. “Él está allá, en mi castillo más allá del laberinto. Una vez pierdas contra mí y el niño sea mío, lo convertiré en uno de mis Goblins.”

“Una vez pierda contra ti haciendo _¿qué?”_ Taehyung preguntó mientras lentos y curiosos pasos lo llevaban más cerca del Rey Goblin que esperaba por él. Se sintió completamente hechizado y atraído a él, como si estuviera poseído, porque es seguro – no quería seguir al dominante. Taehyung dudó antes de finalmente alzar la vista al balcón y perder su aliento pronto. Eran las extensas tierras de Underground, un lugar de pura fantasía.

“Voy a darte una oportunidad de salvar a tu hermano,” Yoongi le informó, el sonido de su voz repentinamente tenue y viniendo de otro lugar. Cómo o cuándo el rey se las arregló para desaparecer sin que Taehyung lo notara estaba más allá de él. Dejó al chico al borde, en un silencio tan ensordecedor que encendió su ansiedad – cuando una mano tomó su hombro repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo de miedo.

Un simple toque fue todo lo que el Rey Goblin necesitó para transportarlos a las afueras del laberinto. Taehyung intentó estabilizar su mirada, la subida de adrenalina lo dejó sintiéndose decididamente apagado, ligero y desbalanceado. Con una mano en su acelerado corazón, se enfocó en las ráfagas de nieve que caían alrededor de ellos, pequeños copos en su piel. Ni frio ni mojado. Los sostuvo en su mano para atraparlos. Esto no era real – los suaves copos eran apenas un brillo nacarado tomando la apariencia de nieve, hermosa y brillante.

Se volteó hacia el rey, notando lo divertido y satisfecho que parecía estar con sólo verlo, como si fuera algún tipo de estudio nuevo más que una persona. Hizo que su piel se erizara, queriendo correr y esconderse, no estaba acostumbrado a esta retorcida versión del mayor. Taehyung preguntó suavemente, “¿Qué debería hacer?”

“Tienes trece horas para resolver el laberinto. Si lo logras, los regresare a ti y a tu hermano a su hogar, a salvo. _Fallas_ – él es mío para siempre. Es lo más lejos que mi generosidad puede extenderse,” Yoongi habló quedamente, sus ojos oscuros, aunque con un toque de deleite perverso ante el predicamento. Taehyung podía notar que era porque dudaba de su habilidad para completar la tarea, un hecho que provocó sin final a su enojo superando su incertidumbre.

“Será pan comido,” Taehyung se encontró respondiendo, por cualquier jodida razón. El no debería estar tratando de incurrir a la ira de Yoongi a propósito, especialmente en estas circunstancias. Sin embargo, no era su estilo tratar de ocultar lo preocupado que estaba con un acto de valentía. “Acepto tus términos.”

“Pan comido…” Había una quietud misteriosa en el comportamiento de Yoongi, su apenas asentada ira siendo ligeramente enmascarada sólo por una calma inquietante. “¿De verdad lo piensas?”

La mentira fue rápida en formarse en su lengua, “Lo hago.”

_Silencio._

Además del hecho de que Jungkook estaba encerrado en el castillo, Taehyung inmediatamente escuchó el distintivo sonido de su llanto, como si estuviera justo a su lado. Eso fue cuando descubrió que este Rey Goblin era peor que en los cuentos, mucho más cruel cuando tomó la forma de Yoongi. Taehyung lentamente agitó su cabeza hacia él, abrumado por el dolor que sentía, implorándole, “Digamos que no puedo encontrar el camino en el laberinto, ¿Puedes tomarme a mí y dejarlo ir? _Por favor…”_

La sonrisa ladina que recibió en respuesta lleno al chico de pavor, la súplica de Taehyung siendo ignorada, “Deberías irte ahora. Hay un bebé que llora enemistándose con mis Goblins.” Yoongi lo rozó pasando a su lado, sus brazos tocándose ante la proximidad. Llevando la atención del menor hacia el cielo, reveló un gran reloj de pared antiguo sin superficie. Estaba flotando en el jodido aire. Taehyung en verdad debía dejar de estar sorprendido por estas cosas, su boca abierta mientras Yoongi movía las manillas del reloj a trece con un leve movimiento de su dedo antes de que el mayor lo mirara, “Yo me apresuraría, Taehyung. No tienes mucho tiempo.”

Antes de que Taehyung pudiera decir algo más, el Rey comenzó a desvanecerse como una transición en una película, excepto que era mucho más que eso y estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos. Yoongi no dejó nada atrás, excepto el eco de su risa cruel y baja que murió momentos después. Taehyung estaba completamente solo entonces, luchando para calmarse lo suficiente para pensar con claridad. La primera cosa que tenía que hacer es encontrar la puerta del laberinto. Miró por encima de las altas paredes, sus zapatos hundiéndose en la brillante arena con cada paso mientras seguía ningún camino en particular hacia abajo.

Podría terminar en una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero tenía que atravesar la pared, hasta que encontró el camino dentro del laberinto. Mientras más se acercaba, más sencillo era caminar por la arena – desapareciendo para revelar adoquines brillantes. Tocando con una mano la superficie del laberinto, Taehyung tomó la decisión de girar a la izquierda. No había un final previsible o una esquina para cualquier dirección que tomase de todos modos. Todo se veía igual.

Taehyung no registró que estaba soñando, ni siquiera cuando el cielo mantenía el reloj recordándole que el tiempo estaba corriendo. Fue luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad de búsqueda, Taehyung vaciando y llenando sus manos con la nieve brillante falsa que colectaba en el camino, que a través de la niebla – encontró una figura que se movía. Taehyung hubiera preferido haber encontrado el acceso al laberinto, pero tal vez este extraño podía ayudarlo con eso.

Caminó más despacio cuando escuchó el sonido de una niebla siendo rociada, procediendo con cautela mientras escuchaba a la persona. Su espalda estaba hacia él.

Taehyung intento amablemente, “¿Disculpe?”

Tssst~!

“Ciento cincuenta y siete…” El hombre contó, un pequeño seseo de su suave voz. El bote en sus pequeñas manos era una antigüedad de latón, bonito a la vista, pero inusual. Emitía un sonido cada vez que rociaba, seguido por un, “Ciento cincuenta y ocho…”

“Por favor, si solo pudiera tener un minuto de su tiempo,” Taehyung prácticamente suplico, mientras se acercaba como una obstrucción en el camino de la otra persona. Entre ellos – retorciéndose en el suelo, la victima de cualquier ricio que se haya emitido del bote, era un pato. Un patito de hule con alas. Taehyung se sintió roto en su nombre, inclinándose lo recogió en sus manos. “¿Cómo puedes hacer algo tan horrible? Son sólo juguetes…”

Miró desde su posición arrodillada, sus ojos abriéndose al ver a Jimin parado frente a él. El dominante retiró el bote, sin tener en cuenta la obvia inquietud de Taehyung con la situación y lo llenó con más repelente. “Son criaturas viles, además, hacen sonidos chirriantes molestos, pero no espero que sepas de eso, acabas de llegar. Taehyung, ¿Cierto?”

“Bueno, sí…” Taehyung dijo, un poco confundido sobre como Jimin podría saber que acababa de llegar. “¿Cómo lo supiste?”

“El reino entero probablemente ya sabe que estas aquí,” Jimin respondió, añadiendo a la curiosidad creciente de Taehyung en el tema, antes de continuar su persecución. “Mi nombre es Jimin, por cierto.”

En el fondo de su mente, Taehyung sabía esa información. Por supuesto, era Jimin, pero ¿ _quién_ demonios era él?

“James, entendido,” Dijo Taehyung, ignorando el suspiro exasperado que recibió en respuesta – Jimin le corrigió, informándole que era ‘Jimin’ y no ‘James’. _Claro._ “Te escucho fuerte y claro, Jimmy. Escucha, ¿por qué no dejas de matar hadas-patito falsas y me muestras el camino al laberinto?”

Jimin lo consideró por un momento, midiendo los pros y contras de traicionar a su rey, “Sí, estoy seguro de que su majestad me mataría si descubre que te ayudé. Así que, lo que sea que haya ahí para mi más vale que valga la pena morir.”

“Un Rey que sería tan rápido en matarte por una cosa como esa no parece ser un buen gobernante,” Dijo Taehyung con honestidad, cuando el pato en sus manos se enganchó en uno de sus dedos con su pequeño pico naranja. “¡Ouch! ¡Oh por, mierda!” Sacudió su mano hasta que lo tiró y lo mandó volando a otra parte. Jimin tenía razón, aparentemente – no había necesidad de admitirlo en voz alta. “Okay, uhm. Tengo estos…”

Jimin pausó el exterminio de las ultimas hadas-patito para echar un vistazo, una muñeca entera llena de brazaletes nuevos y brillantes con bonitas gemas de plástico. No tenía ninguna barajita en especial, no así. Estos eran unas rarezas en Underground y Jimin sería un idiota si no las aceptara. “¿Me darás un brazalete ahora y luego uno después cuando lleguemos a la entrada?”

Taehyung le hubiera dado todas sus joyas por dos segundos de su guía, “Hecho.” Le dio un brazalete, viendo como el rostro del mayor se ilumino cuando toco cada diamante rosa, contándolos como si se establecieran. Se aseguró de seguirlo de cerca detrás mientras se adentraban en la espesa neblina. Taehyung recordó vagamente que no era muy unido a Jimin, pero la razón no tenía mucho sentido en esta situación. Jungkook era solo un bebe. Pensar demasiado solo servía para plantar más miedo en la mente de Taehyung, que Jimin haya hecho un trato con el Rey para quedarse a Jungkook. Y eso era – nope. Tenía que detener esa mierda ahora mismo, “No puedes tener a Jungkook.”

Jimin estaba confundido ante la explosión repentina, “¿Estás hablando del niño? Tienes razón, no puedo tenerlo porque le pertenece al Rey, además, _ew.”_

“De hecho, me pertenece a _mí._ Es mi hermano menor, idiota,” Taehyung respondió de vuelta, especialmente fácil el hacerlo molestar cuando se trataba del menor.

“Y yo soy un sirviente, sin derecho a nada. La cosa más bonita que poseo me la acabas de dar.” Jimin lo miro por encima seriamente, una tensión audible en su tono cuando preguntó, “¿De dónde sacaste ésta loca idea de que quería el niño para mí?”

“Es un sentimiento residual…” Dijo Taehyung, inseguro de cómo explicarlo propiamente, ya que cualquier lógica real se había moldeado en algo oscuro. “Yo no debería estar sorprendido si intentas tenderme una trampa en algún punto. No sería irracional el que estés trabajando con Yoongi para mostrarme el camino. Entonces como recompensa, él te da a Jungkook.”

“Esa es una locura muy elaborada y además te hace sonar como un paranoico de mierda, pero de cierta forma estás en lo cierto – no por mí, pero ninguna criatura que conozcas aquí es de fiar, Taehyung. Nuestra primera tendencia no sería ayudarte para derrotar a nuestro rey…” Jimin fue rápido en continuar cuando Taehyung se volteó a verlo, “Tienes que entender que, si no lo ayudamos, nos matará. El Rey no intenta influirnos o intercambiar nuestra lealtad con preciosos regalos o promesas. Usa el miedo como táctica para obtener cualquier cosa que quiera. Y honestamente, si yo te ayudara todo el camino, aún él te tendría al final.”

Taehyung sintió como su sangre se enfriaba, intentando ignorar el escalofrió que sintió ante el prospecto de ser ‘tenido’ por Yoongi, en la forma de Rey Goblin o como fuera. “¿A qué te refieres con que me ‘tendría’?” Si él me quería, ¿Por qué se robó a mi hermano, para empezar?”

“El amor por tu hermano es como él te tiene jugando este pequeño juego. Ha esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Para que dijeras las palabras. Lo invocaste y ahora estás atrapado aquí, así que, felicitaciones,” Jimin musito sarcásticamente mientras sacaba un set de llaves antiguas de su bolsillo. La sección de pared que tenían enfrente se veía idéntica al tramo sin fin detrás de ellos, pero de la nada se materializo una imponente puerta. En todo caso, era algo vieja y desvencijada en apariencia y Taehyung probablemente la habría tirado abajo él mismo si era necesario, como hacia todos los días en el dormitorio.

Había grandes piezas de madera faltantes en la puerta – lo suficiente para mostrarle a Taehyung lo que había detrás era una pared, y que, cualquier atentado a irrumpir lo llevaría a ningún lado. Había aprendido a esperar lo improbable a este punto y estaba contento viendo a Jimin girar la llave, abriendo la puerta. El mayor la abrió, revelando el camino que Taehyung no hubiera podido ser capaz de acceder por sí mismo. No sin la llave y ciertamente no sin la mentalidad de que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

“Ahí lo tienes,” dijo Jimin alegremente, como si no fuera algo impresionante que abriera una puerta mágica. “La entrada al Laberinto.”

“Claro, así que, esto es todo entonces.” Taehyung se quitó otro brazalete de su muñeca y se la dio. Jimin estaba entusiasmado mientras la agregaba junto a la primera que había recibido, probando el sonido que hacían cuando agitaba su brazo. Taehyung sintió como si debería decir algo más, “Gracias por…No lo sé, ¿Hacerlo un poco menos horrible y un poco mejor?”

La sonrisa de Jimin alcanzó sus ojos, se veía conmovido, “De nada. Oh, Hey, Taehyung –“Esperó hasta que el menor lo estaba mirando. “Buena suerte.”

No era siniestro ni nada. “Gracias.”

Taehyung sabía que debía tener toda la suerte que podía tener, especialmente cuando todas las probabilidades estaban en su contra. La información que Jimin le brindado era inquietante y entendió que había caído en la trampa de Yoongi voluntariamente. Pero ¿Cuál era la alternativa? Decir que no significaba dejar a Jungkook en las garras del Rey Goblin y eso no era una opción. “No es justo,” murmuró para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas a través del laberinto – encontrando paredes, frustrándose con su falta de progreso. No tenía nada con el que podía usar para marcar las paredes, nada para indicar que él ya había pasado por un camino u otro, en que había fallado o que le estaba funcionando.

Ni siquiera la brillante nieve le mostraba algún rastro del camino que había tomado, una molesta capa suave y prístina que cubrió sus pisadas tan rápido como las hizo. Taehyung no lo quería admitir, pero estaba perdido – incapaz de dar la vuelta incluso si quería. Se arrepintió de no intentar tentar a Jimin para que lo ayudara por más de su joyería, lo que parecía tener en abundancia por alguna razón.

Estaba comenzando a sentir la desesperanza de la situación, y cuando miró el reloj en el cielo sintió su corazón saltar a su garganta en pánico. Tenía que estar mintiendo para haber leído que ya habían pasado cuatro horas. Se sentía como si recién comenzaba – quizás el tiempo no corría del mismo modo en Underground que en su casa, que con su reloj teniendo una treceava hora y todo, no lo sorprendería. 

Se sentía malditamente engañado.

Taehyung hizo un giro en un camino más amplio y largo – las paredes allí estaban alineadas con una variedad de follaje marchito de otoño, hojas secas, corteza muerta y vides frágiles empapados con nieve brillante que continuaba cayendo sin parar. Allí fue cuando un dulce aroma llenó sus sentidos, familiar en una forma que hizo que su corazón se hundiera. _¿Yoongi?_

Al mismo tiempo, un nuevo sendero apareció abruptamente desde la periferia de Taehyung, pero igual de rápido se mezcló de nuevo como si perteneciera allí. ¿Había estado allí todo el tiempo? Taehyung no estaba seguro de eso, ya no estaba seguro de nada. A pesar de su instinto de no mirar en esa dirección en general, encontró difícil el no hacerlo, obligado por una fuerza invisible que lo movió más cerca, la esencia misteriosa que había asociado con Yoongi se hacía más fuerte con cada paso. Con cautela, se movió a través de la abertura en la pared – respirando hondo cuando atravesaba la oscuridad envolvente, fue capaz de reconocer un espejo que era tan alto como las paredes. La parte más perturbadora era como se reflejaba, mostrando todo lo que estaba detrás de él, menos a el mismo. La última vez que reviso, él no era un vampiro.

Con mucho miedo acercó su mano y la movió, experimentando con la anormalidad tan bizarra. Estaba a mitad del movimiento cuando apareció de repente en el espejo. Es como si una luz se hubiera encendido, excepto que no era él – no realmente. La persona que estaba viendo tenía sus rasgos, pero todo lo demás era muy diferente. En lugar del brillante cabello naranja que constantemente retocaba, el cabello del reflejo era negro. Era un color solitario que había dejado atrás por varias razones, una de ellas es que era el recordatorio de la tragedia.

Taehyung necesitaba cambiar durante ese tiempo en su vida y así lo hizo, mudando su piel vieja para sobrevivir siendo _él mismo._ Sin embargo, la versión actual que estaba viendo era una imagen espejo mucho más oscura, una ligera sonrisa ladina formándose en la comisura de sus labios cuando Taehyung estaba frunciendo el ceño – confundido y aterrado. Una corona, delicada de oro adornaba la parte superior de la cabeza de su reflejo en el espejo, bellamente adornada con joyas en sus orejas que combinaban y anillos aclamando cada uno de sus dedos.

Se reiría si no estuviera seguro de que se convertiría en un sollozo, sus ojos temerosos pasando la vista por las vastas y costosas sedas de su vestimenta con volantes. La camisa del reflejo tenía un corte bajo en el frente, hecho a propósito para exponer su pecho, donde había varias marcas de mordidas a través de su piel, comenzando por la base de su cuello – las marcas haciéndose especialmente profundas en sus clavículas y hasta donde desaparecían debajo de la tela sobre su esternón.

La fuente de esas marcas apareció repentinamente en el reflejo detrás de su imitación, Yoongi moviéndose con la fluidez de una serpiente mientras avanzaba. Taehyung casi se sintió obligado a advertirle a este otro yo, cuando miro instintivamente a donde él esperaría que el mayor estaría parado junto a él, suspirando en alivio de que el espacio estaba vacío. Un gemido profundo – su instinto se retorció cuando reconoció su propia voz – cortada a través del silencio demandando atención y volteó su cabeza hacia el espejo, indefensamente atraído hacia la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Los dedos de Yoongi se enterraban en los oscuros mechones de su cabello, tirando a la fuerza a su imitación hasta su altura. El sonido del dominante fue un gruñido bajo, tan crudo y gutural – corrió por la columna de Taehyung como una caricia antes de que sus labios colisionaran con hambre mientras juraba que sintió la quemadura como si fueran sus propios labios los que estaban siendo devorados.

“Esto es lo que queremos,” escucho a su propia voz decir – su boca roja e hinchada por los fuertes e insistentes tirones de los dientes de Yoongi. Su réplica tartamudeó por el delicioso abuso, las palabras saliendo entrecortadas y afectadas, “Necesitamos que d-duela, para que se sienta _a-ah_ real – para que podamos sentir de nuevo.” Lentamente le extendió su mano a Taehyung, sus dedos deslizándose por el espejo, casi desesperado, “Ven a-aquí para que él pueda repararnos.”

El aire que respiraba era tan dulce entonces, funcionando como atractivo sobre los sentidos de Taehyung. ¿Quién era el para negarse a sí mismo? Estaba cansado de contenerse a sí mismo. Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante aturdido, su propia plegaria aun resonando fuerte en sus oídos. El hecho de que sus deseos más profundos estuvieran literalmente reflejados y hablados en voz alta – todo lo llevó más cerca a la maravillosa liberación que tanto ansiaba.

_Si alguien podía repararlo, Yoongi podía…_

“Sí…” Taehyung exhaló, mareado por el anhelo que sintió entonces, alcanzando su mano hacia sí mismo – hacia la íntima exhibición de sumisión que vio enmarcada en el reflejo. La versión de Taehyung que reflejaba de vuelta había sido atrapado por el Rey tanto en cuerpo como en mente, su debilidad y vulnerabilidad no solamente permitida, si no consentida. Ellos a penas se rozaban la piel del otro, cuando sintió un pulso de electricidad correr por la punta de sus dedos y bajando por su cuerpo.

“Espera, ¡Taehyung–no debes!” Un apretón urgido en su brazo fue tirado a la fuerza lejos del espejo. Luchó contra el agarre de la persona que lo sujetaba, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarse con su reflejo, cuando hubo un sonido de algo rompiéndose – un quiebre notable apareció en el centro del vidrio. El daño creció como una red intrincada esparciéndose hacia cada esquina, distorsionando la imagen de sí mismo y Yoongi. Taehyung se sintió igual de roto, desmoronándose como polvo una vez se estrelló contra el suelo.

Se giró en los brazos de su captor, golpeando sus puños contra la sólida pared en el pecho de Jimin, “¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Era mi única oportunidad!”

“¡Era un truco!” Jimin discutió, su tono duro para enfatizar el hecho – apretando su agarre en el antebrazo de Taehyung para estabilizarlo mejor. Le dio una sacudida, “Si te calmaras por un momento, te darías cuenta de eso.”

“No, no lo era…” Taehyung sacudió su cabeza, girando lo suficiente para ver por encima de su hombro donde el espejo debía estar quebrado por completo, pero ya no estaba. Todo lo que estaba allí era un callejón sin salida con un enorme hoyo en el piso donde Taehyung pudo haber caído si Jimin no lo agarraba a tiempo. _¿Qué?_ Tembló, “Jams, ¿Qué carajo?”

“Es _Jimin_ y – el real maldito iba a usar una visión para atraerte a la mazmorra,” Jimin explicó más calmadamente, enfocando sus ojos al truco barato. “Una vez caes al fondo, no hay escape. Es donde su realeza tira a las personas para ser olvidados.”

Taehyung estaba comenzando a entender lo vil que era el Rey, usando conocimiento muy personal e íntimo para hacerlo fallar en su tarea. Suavemente tiró de la camisa de Jimin, inclinándose contra el contorno de su cuerpo. Taehyung lo miró, pensando con más claridad, “Necesito encontrar a Jungkook y sacarnos de aquí. _Por favor._ Necesito que me ayudes.”

“Necesitaré más brazaletes si ese es el caso,” dijo, gentil en cómo se alejó de Taehyung. Era obvio que el chico aún estaba asustado por lo que sea que haya visto en el espejo. Jimin le extendió una mano expectante, cuando el menor removió el resto de sus brazaletes y comenzó a dejar cada pieza en la pequeña palma del dominante. “Ah, sí. El pago está bien Si me sigues…”

Taehyung evito ver al cielo, tratando de mantenerse enfocado en la tarea y no preocuparse por cuanto tiempo le quedaba. Jimin parecía conocer el laberinto, guiándolo por esquinas sin trampas.

“Me sorprende que quieras mi ayuda después de lo que te dije antes, acerca de que no deberías confiar en nadie en Underground,” Dijo Jimin, jugando con el plástico alrededor de su muñeca. “Además, parecías muy reacio acerca de todo el tema de Jungkook.”

“Escucha, no actúes como si no me acabas de salvar. Pude haber sido barrido del tablero como algún jodido juego de ajedrez. Esta es de hecho la segunda vez que me salvas, por cierto,” Dijo Taehyung, sin hacer comentarios acerca de la indiscutible vista de Goblins verdes corriendo con sus trinches y armaduras. “Y tienes toda la razón con que soy reacio. Ustedes dos son algo. Una cosa tonta, pero algo al final del día.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Pregunto Jimin, nunca se detuvo, conociendo lo importante que era que no detenerse.

“Okay, ¿Sabes los universos paralelos?”

Jimin reflexiono en esto por un momento, “¿Cómo en los DC Comics, ‘Tierra 2’?”

No esperaba que Jimin fuera genial, _nunca_ – pero está bien, lo acepta. “Exactamente, sí. Piensa en eso como un mundo diferente, donde Jungkook no es un bebe y él te gusta mucho, pero yo no lo apruebo.”

“Sigues sin aprobarlo,” Jimin le recordó gentilmente.

“Es un bebé,” Taehyung dijo sencillamente, completamente perturbado por la idea. “Así que, sí, no.”

“No, quiero decir, incluso si es un amor platónico, donde todo lo que quiero es ayudar a salvarlo, porque en algún universo él es mío,” Jimin comenzó, su corazón hinchado ante la idea de heredar tal riqueza. Él pensaba que los brazaletes eran preciosos, pero en algún otro mundo él tenía a una persona para apreciar. “…lo seguirías desaprobando.”

Taehyung no tenía una respuesta que suavizara el golpe, porque hasta el momento, Jimin no estaba equivocado. Continuaron adelante con un silencio lleno de tensión y poco con que distraerse, Taehyung finalmente ojeó el reloj. Era la octava hora, dejando solo cinco horas para atravesar el laberinto. Quería preguntarle a Jimin cuanto faltaba, pero el aire entre ellos se sentía muy pesado.

Un latigazo, seguido por gritos masculinos de dolor tortuoso tenían a Taehyung vacilando en sus pasos. Era inquietante como Jimin no parecía perturbado por los preocupantes sonidos, como si fueran ordinarios, un jodido día en Underground.

“¿Qué diablos fue ese sonido?” Taehyung pregunto, sintiendo que Jimin no iba a darle una aclaración sin previo aviso.

“¿De verdad crees que esos pequeños Goblins bastardos no podrían poner sus garras en un par de varitas violetas? Están torturando a alguien, _obviamente_ – y probablemente por petición de su majestad,” Dijo Jimin, sin dar una mirada en la dirección en la que Taehyung estaba fijado, quien estaba maravillado y perturbado por las palabras de Jimin.

“¿Varitas violetas? ¿Torturado? Pero no podemos dejarlo…” Taehyung se apagó, mientras comenzaba a retroceder de donde los sonidos se hacían extremadamente amplificados. Otro sonido de la varita, luego otro llanto desgarrador. Taehyung fue rápido en doblar la esquina, dejando toda aprensión y miedo de lado, rehusándose a escuchar las advertencias de Jimin cuando dio un vistazo para ver a… ¿ _Seokjin?_

_Sí._

Seokjin en un traje costoso color rosa bebé con una mano casualmente dentro de su bolsillo, mientras en la otra sostenía una varita con una estrella en la punta, en todas las formas algún tipo de hada. Directamente frente a él, un hombre estaba colgado de cabeza en una gruesa cuerda, su cuerpo se retorcía cada vez que la piel tenía contacto con la afilada punta de la estrella. El distintivo siseo de electricidad corría por el instrumento, antes que Seokjin lo electrocutara, el voltaje lo suficiente alto para causar violentos espasmos de agonía.

“La orden del Rey fue especifica. Dijo que no te dejara ir hasta que esté convencido de que estas muy arrepentido de tus acciones, pero no creo que lo estés,” Dijo Seokjin, su comportamiento arrogante con un aire de importancia. “…Ya te orinaste encima, dos veces, pero no estás arrepentido, ¿verdad? La regla número uno es que no toques las pertenencias del Rey, aun así, pusiste sus codiciosas manos encima, incluso tuviste la audacia de dejar marcas. Tsk, tsk.”

Había un recorrido fresco de lágrimas corriendo por la frente del culpable hasta su cabello. El hombre estaba histérico, hasta que abrió sus ojos para ver a Taehyung parado allí, congelado en horror.

“¿Eres tú, _muñeco?_ ” Suspiró, su voz rasposa por los gritos. El hombre agito su cuerpo desesperado, sus ojos saltones mientras continuaba viendo a Taehyung como si fuera un ángel enviado directo del cielo, un completo salvador – específicamente allí para recatarlo de las malvadas garras del dominante hada.

Seokjin inclino su cabeza curiosamente, una sonrisa tomando sus labios cuando noto la presencia de Taehyung. Jimin estaba allí un segundo después, dando zancadas hasta el chico como si estuviera listo para irse sobre él, cuando Seokjin lo interrumpió. “¡Oh, hola! ¿Vinieron a ver el show?”

“¡No!” Taehyung jadeó con incredulidad, físicamente teniendo que darse la vuelta lejos de la enfermiza imagen de Seokjin una vez más electrocutando a la víctima. “¿Quién carajo quiere ver esta mierda? Por favor, ¿puedes parar?”

“Espera – ¿Hay otros humanos que tengan permitido vagar afuera del castillo?” Jimin preguntó intrigado, pensando que él era el único. Se suponía que eran criaturas las que vagaban por el laberinto y por supuesto, el mismo – era simple porque se le fue encargado cuidar de ello, matando hadas-patito todo el maldito día. Era un trabajo ingrato, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Seokjin pauso en su tortura, “Usualmente no tengo permitido dejar los terrenos del castillo, pero aquí es donde el rey me instruyo que llevara el castigo.”

“P-para que tu pudieras encontrarme, ¿Cierto, muñeco?” El hombre torturado y herido estaba delirante, pero de alguna forma Taehyung sabía, mientras comenzaba a reconocerlo como el extraño de la noche anterior, que hablo con la verdad. Que Yoongi quería que el viera esto. El salón, el fuerte olor a cigarrillos, el cubículo del baño… Todo volvía a él.

_Muñeco._

Los ojos de Taehyung se cristalizaron, tomando la mano de Jimin. Dio un paso atrás por el miedo, viendo un juego de paredes de acero cerrándose a su alrededor y así hicieron – atrapándolo sin salida. Se sintió claustrofóbico en el pequeño espacio cuando unas grandes manos comenzaron a tantear bruscamente sus caderas, y un suspiro – caliente y pegajoso, ventilando a un lado de su cuello. La respiración de Taehyung era rápida y errática, llevándolo a hiperventilar.

**Ayuda.**

* * *

Era tarde – la sensación de ardor detrás de los cansados ojos de Yoongi le recordaron la hora. Había fingido dormir por el bien de la comodidad de Taehyung. El chico había quedado dormido rápidamente, mientras que el insomnio del mayor lo abrazo como a un viejo amigo. Aprendió más sobre Snapchat, yendo y viniendo con Jimin, tomando una foto de Taehyung mayormente para sí mismo antes de enviársela. Eran las cuatro de la mañana para cuando Yoongi sintió que podría dormir, los suaves ronquidos viniendo del menor le dejaban todo tipo de ternura y dulzura.

Comenzó a quedarse dormido, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir junto a otra persona. En la mayor parte del año en el que se dirigía al final de su relación con Taekwoon, siempre dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes. Era obvio que Taehyung iba a ser diferente desde el comienzo, el acercamiento del dominante era poco ético, ya que prácticamente atrajo al chico a la palma de su mano. Había hecho la persecución en lugar de ser perseguido y Yoongi estaba lejos de negar que estaba atraído por Taehyung con una intensidad que no había sentido antes. Yoongi incluso mostró afecto, esa sagrada línea de profesionalismo siendo cruzada solo por probar su perfectamente obstinada boca. La noche entera había sido quizás un poco doméstica, a pesar de que Yoongi podía apreciar la atención que era requerida para cuidar una nueva mascota, especialmente una tan salvaje, completamente pura.

Un pequeño lloriqueo sacó al profesor de su ensoñación, un temblor notable en todo el cuerpo de Taehyung donde el, como había prevenido – se había transformado en un koala, sosteniéndose de Yoongi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Abrió sus soñolientos ojos y bajo la mirada al chico adormilado. El teléfono entre sus cabezas seguía reproduciendo _Laberinto_ desde los audífonos de Taehyung, el brillo de la pantalla brindando suficiente luz para ver la capa de sudor que se formaba entre las cejas fruncidas del más joven.

Era obvio que estaba preocupado por lo que sea que esté soñando, pero luego recordó lo que Taehyung le dijo más temprano, que cada vez que Yoongi aparecía en sus sueños, lo consideraba una pesadilla. ¿Taehyung estaba soñando con Yoongi? El profesor movió su brazo por la cintura delgada de Taehyung, moviendo gentilmente los húmedos mechones de cabello de su rostro, hebras pegadas a sus mejillas. ¿Qué tal si el chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla _real_?

“Taehyung,” Yoongi lo llamó mientras quitaba la colcha de los hombros de Taehyung, dejando que el aire frio chocara con su piel cubierta en sudor. La segunda vez el dominante dijo su nombre con más severidad, despertándolo con sorpresa. El corazón de Taehyung palpitaba salvajemente como un colibrí, sus manos cerradas en la camisa de Yoongi para enrollarse más cerca contra la firme pared de su pecho.

Hubo una pizca de diversión en la usualmente seria voz del dominante, más enternecida que maliciosa cuando preguntó, “¿Te estoy haciendo sufrir, ángel?”

Taehyung suspiró entrecortadamente ante el confort de estar en los brazos de Yoongi – arrullado por la voz relajante del profesor hablándole, suaves bocanadas de aire llegando a su piel en cada palabra. Taehyung se sintió seguro por ahora, asegurándose de que no hubiera espacio entre sus cuerpos, enganchando una de sus gruesas piernas alrededor del más pequeño. Era incapaz de formular palabras, esperando que sus lentas acciones serían suficientes para responder. El sueño aún no agobiaba y el alcohol hacía de sus extremidades extremadamente pesadas.

Yoongi sintió un peso completamente separado de la forma acurrucada de Taehyung se asentaba en su pecho. No había mentid cuando dijo que estaba esperando el que, abrazado, aun así, estaba teniendo problemas para admitirse a sí mismo lo mucho que le gustaba. No podía recordar la última vez que había sostenido a alguien de esa forma, que había _querido_ sostener a alguien de esa forma. A pesar de lo que Yoongi le había dicho a Taehyung temprano, el fin de su relación con Taekwoon lo había afectado profundamente, al punto donde no había pensado que sería capaz de dejar entrar a alguien de nuevo.

Soltando un suave suspiro, alejo esos pensamientos por ahora, enfocándose de nuevo en el exhausto chico a su lado. Deslizo su mano desde el cabello de Taehyung para trazar suaves líneas con su dedo índice por el puente de la nariz perfectamente redonda del menor, rozando su lunar. Era un método que su madre usaba para calmarlo, murmurando suavemente a Taehyung, “Vuelve a dormir.”

* * *

Taehyung sintió a él mismo regresar a su conciencia, las formas borrosas a su alrededor volviéndose paredes sólidas, ya no estaba en la pesadilla de la lucha en el baño. El alivio que sintió era palpable, y substancialmente más calmado ahora, volvió su atención a los otros dos presentes con él.

“Bueno, eso fue un poco dramático de tu parte,” Dijo Seokjin desde su posición al lado de Jimin quien tenía los brazos cruzados enojado, como si hubieran estado esperando por su regreso. Por suerte, el hombre del salón que lo había llamado _muñeco_ se había ido – Taehyung sinceramente no quería saber ni le importaba qué le había pasado. Actualmente, los tres estaban parados en una ubicación diferente a donde recordaba, sin embargo, sabía que seguían dentro del laberinto.

“¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo perdiste?” Jimin preguntó rápidamente antes de girarse agresivamente para continuar bajando por el estrecho camino que comenzaba a cambiar de piedra a césped. “Lo que sea, ya lo superé…” No habían pasado ni tres segundos antes de suspirar con lastima hacia Taehyung, “Okay, no lo supere. Te dije que no miraras, ¿no es cierto? Pero no, tú tenías que mirar. No puedes ir jodiendo por ahí, desmayándote cada vez que alguien, ¿De acuerdo? **Quack.** De todos modos, _Hombros_ aceptó a ayudarnos a entrar al palacio.

_¿Qué carajo…?_

“Lo siento, pero ¿Tú acabas...?” _Nah, de ninguna manera._ Taehyung agito su cabeza como si estuviera aclarando su mente de tal pensamiento absurdo, porque seguramente Jimin no acaba de hacerle quack. Ignorando también las quejas de Jimin ( _Porque wow, jodidamente indignante para él el sentirse ligeramente perturbado por asquerosos actos de tortura, ¿cierto?)_ , se enfocó en la última parte. “Todos mis brazaletes desaparecieron, así que no tengo nada con que pagarle.” Rápidamente buscó nuevamente por algo que pudiera ser de igual valor, pero no tenía nada, a menos que Seokjin aceptara un par de boxers _Supreme._

“Sí, pero eso no es lo que quiere,” Le dijo Jimin, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando entraron a un matorral de altas flores marchitas, empujándolas a fuera de su camino. “Odio este maldito lugar.”

_¿Oh?_

Taehyung observó al mayor con curiosidad, “¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

Seokjin caminó más lento para alcanzar al chico, manteniendo su vista en Jimin, ya que las margaritas eran más altas que él, “El Rey robó una pieza de mi memoria – Lo sé porque se regodea de ello todo el tiempo. Está orgulloso de si ismo, pero creo que borró algo muy importante para mí. Deberías derrotarlo con mi ayuda, entonces me gustaría que lo hicieras devolvérmela.”

Taehyung se preguntó brevemente qué tipo de recuerdo podría encontrar el Rey lo suficientemente importante para robarlo, luego decidió que no era su problema. “Ok, trataré de convencerlo,” Taehyung ofreció, incapaz de hacer mucho más que hacerle una promesa. A pesar de que parecía improbable que Yoongi haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

“Creo que no te has dado cuenta de cuanto poder tienes aquí.” Seokjin dejó a Taehyung con esa enorme y confusa declaración para alcanzar a Jimin. “Espera Jackey, estamos comenzando a acercarnos al castillo.”

Un suspiró exasperado siguió, “¡Es Jimin!”

“De acuerdo, Jiminie, cálmate, un diez está hablando,” Dijo Seokjin, a lo que Jimin no se molestó en rectificar, ya que es lo más cercano que alguien se había acercado a su nombre. “Hay un baile de máscaras esta noche, una fiesta victoriana si así lo desean, los voy a llevar como mis invitados.”

Taehyung se rio amargamente a eso, dolorosamente desanimado por la idea. “¿Está tan seguro de que va a ganar?”

“Ese es nuestro Rey,” dijo Jimin con entusiasmo antes de voltear sus ojos. “¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces? Sólo tengo este atuendo.”

“Siempre está mi piedra de deseo.” Seokjin hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando una cartera hecha de terciopelo color crema. La piedra en si se veía ordinaria, todas las cosas consideradas – como una piedra suave que podrías encontrar en una laguna. “Me aseguré de cargarla en luna llena y estaba planeando en usarla para traer de vuelta mis memorias, pero, si Taehyung es capaz de derrotar al Rey, también tendremos de vuelta nuestra libertad, y estoy de acuerdo con los tratos dos por uno.”

“Así que, ¿Estás diciéndome que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es desear que nos viéramos elegantes y bam, está listo?” Taehyung preguntó, escéptico.

Seokjin le entregó la piedra, “Sí, así mismo

Taehyung estaba sorprendido, “¿Yo?”

Jimin colgó un brazo por los hombros del menor, apretando el brazo de Taehyung, tranquilizándolo, “Definitivamente deberías ser el que lo haga. Es tu búsqueda, ¿no es así?”

Taehyung tomó la roca en su palma, los tres parados en el centro de un laberinto floreado – el sol comenzando a retirarse en las sombras. El tiempo estaba corriendo y la onceava hora ya estaba en camino, un reloj gigante clamando en el cielo una carga en Taehyung más pesada cada minuto que pasaba. Cerró sus ojos, decidiendo darle una oportunidad a todo esto del ‘deseo’. Si este objeto se suponía que le concedería cualquier deseo que quisiera, Taehyung podía pensar en incontables formas de usarlo. Si usaba su deseo con cuidado, podría resolver el laberinto y acabar con todo. _Diablos,_ pudo tener a Jungkook de vuelta en sus brazos justo aquí y ahora.

Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo. En cambio, se encontró a si mismo deseando que estuvieran vestidos en atuendos acordes para el baile de máscaras del Rey Goblin, como Seokjin quería. Luego de un tenso momento, escuchó a Jimin tomó un respiro en asombro, indicando que quizás – había funcionado. Abrió un ojo para ver el poder del deseo por sí mismo. Jimin estaba ahora vestido como un demonio, en un traje rojo que marcaba su delgada figura y cabello gris estilizado con un par de cuernos negros de minotauro que venían con una media máscara.

La paleta del atuendo de Seokjin se mantuvo en las mismas tonalidades de rosa, manteniendo su estilo de tres piezas, pero con la adición de un sombrero de copa que sobre compensaba en su extravagancia y tamaño. La máscara que usaba le quedaba como una Colombina, cubriendo sólo sobre sus ojos y nariz y estaba hecha enteramente de plumas. Era ridículo. “Te ves como un flamingo humano, solo… elegante,” dijo Jimin como si escuchara los pensamientos de Taehyung.

“¿Qué carajo son esas?” Seokjin rio, mientras pateaba una de sus piernas. Estaba usando botas de tacón brillantes con forma de pezuña, que sin duda dejarían un taconeo molesto en su camino en tierra firme. “Oh, ¡ya se! Es lo que me aparta de ser llamado un maldito flamingo, demonio de mierda.”

“¿A que me parezco?” Taehyung preguntó, abriendo sus brazos para examinar lo que estaba usando. Estaba de blanco de pies a cabeza, con sedas fruncidas en sus hombros y mangas, moños iridiscentes cayendo de sus hombros por su espalda como una capa trenzada.

“Podrías ser un ángel” Jimin sugirió, mirando a Seokjin por su opinión.

El mayor se acercó a examinarlo, una mano en su mentón para hacer su escena de reflexión, “No tienes una máscara por alguna razón, pero hay muchas cosas brillantes en tus mejillas y tu capa cae en forma de alas. So, Jam-a-lam podría tener razón. Además, un ángel sería apropiado.”

Taehyung llevó una mano a su cabello, un lado peinado detrás de su oreja, donde dos de sus pendientes caían en cadenas con gemas guindando. No era fanático de exponer sus – _en su mente, de todos modos_ – grandes oreas o cejas, pero lidiaría con ello. Su apariencia no importaba, realmente. Jungkook era lo que importaba.

“Eh, es cierto,” Jimin le dio la razón, bajando su tono para agregar drama mientras molestaba a Taehyung con, “Su alteza te ha comparado con Beatrice en una o dos ocasiones. Dijo que eras como un faro, iluminando el camino fuera del infierno y que pronto conocería el paraíso.”

Taehyung se sonrojo profundamente, abrumado con tal metáfora siendo aplicada a su existencia. “Que mal para su alteza, porque si de mí se tratase, lo dejaría allí hasta podrirse, y creo que sé cómo hacer que eso pase.”

“Oh, dinos,” Seokjin presiono, tomando la iniciativa sin siquiera discutirlo. Él sabía las entradas y salidas mejor que nadie en su fiesta de tres hombres.

“Si esto es parecido a _Laberinto,_ todo lo que tengo que hacer es denunciar su poder sobre mí, como lo hizo la chica de la historia – en la batalla final. Es decir, podría recitar las palabras _en mis sueños,”_ Dijo Taehyung, certero en que había logrado hacerlo. “Si estoy equivocado, hay algo que tienen que hacer por mí no importa que.” Ellos aceptaron con la cabeza, alentándolo a que continuara. “Mientras lo distraigo, necesito que encuentres a mi hermano y lo lleves a casa por mí.”

“Entre ustedes dos, creo que pueden llevarlo a _‘Tierra 2’.”_ Jimin le sonrió al más joven, haciendo uso de su conversación anterior. El pauso entonces, comenzando a darse cuenta de las implicaciones, luego preguntó, “Espera, ¿eso significa que finalmente estas dispuesto a confiar en mí?”

“Creo que mis opciones son limitadas, pero sí, _Jimin,”_ Taehyung enfatizó en la correcta pronunciación de su nombre. “Confío en ti.”

Seokjin para ese punto estaba perdido y harto de ellos, “Realmente no quiero saber. De todos modos, estamos por llegar a las puertas del castillo, donde solo un caballero va a estar de guardia. No se dejen engañar – es la cabeza de la guardia real y es jodidamente bueno en su trabajo. Es irritante, de hecho.”

“Entonces…. Tendremos que usar nuestros encantos femeninos,” Dijo Jimin encogiéndose de hombros, el chiste fue suficiente para hacer aparecer nuevas sonrisas en sus rostros mientras atravesaban el final del laberinto. Taehyung deseaba sentirse más realizado, pero con la ayuda que recibió, es como si no hubiera hecho algo sustancial. Se toparon con un par de puertas de acero negras – Era como Seokjin había dicho, viendo como un caballero en armadura estaba parado allí revisando los nombres de los invitados enmascarados antes de permitirles la entrada.

“¿Es el castillo? No…” Taehyung comenzó a pensar en voz alta, confundido en lo familiar que eran los alrededores para el – como el castillo se parecía mucho a un muy conocido club. Las puertas de acero negras y vidrios teñidos eran inconfundibles. Se aventuraron a través de praderas que podrían haber tenido el mismo ancho y distancia que el estacionamiento de… “… ¿Esto es Void?”

Seokjin levanto la mano, silenciando al chico, “No se preocupen. Yo me encargo.”

“¿Qué mierda–? ¿Realmente lo hace? Está galopando,” Dijo Jimin con su rostro serio. Giro su cabeza hacia Taehyung, “¡Galopando! Cristo, sálvanos.”

Seokjin camino hacia el caballero, haciendo gestos hacia las puertas de forma impaciente, “Joonie, déjanos entrar. No tengo todo el maldito día y el Rey está esperando.”

“Oh, lo hace, ¿no es así?” Namjoon – _por supuesto que era Namjoon,_ estaba divertido, ladeando su cabeza cubierta en armadura, mirando detrás del hombro del mayor a Taehyung. EL chico era una amenaza a su amo. “¿Quieres decirme que el Rey está esperándote para entregarle personalmente su muerte a su puerta? Espero que no estés esperando propina.”

“¿Has visto estos tacones? Creo que merezco una,” Seokjin replico, incapaz de decir ‘no’ cuando se trataba de Namjoon. Siempre quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo con él, incluso si significaba entrar en una acalorada discusión, Namjoon probándolo. Normalmente, para atraer la atención el más joven, Seokjin debía ser astuto e informado de una serie de temas interesantes – hablando con Namjoon en círculos.

“Si, por desgracia no puedo ver a otro lado, son muy brillantes, pero Okay,” Dijo Namjoon, su voz profunda de hojalata detrás de su casco, la armadura de batalla ocultando su rostro completo de la vista. Taehyung se preguntaba cómo demonios podía siquiera ver en esa cosa. “Te doy un consejo. Regresa y llévate al chico y al sin gracia contigo. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás arriesgando tu vida ayudándolos. El Rey probablemente esté al tanto. Él podría estar arreglando la orden para tu muerte mientras hablamos.”

“Él borró mi memoria de algo y mi cuerpo sabe lo que es – lo _sabe_ , y creo que la muerte sería una mejor alternativa que vivir así. No puedo, Joon. No podría vivir así otro día. “Seokjin tuvo que alejar sus ojos del reflejo en la armadura de Namjoon, cansado de verse a sí mismo para variar. La desesperación no le sentaba bien, nunca lo hizo – chocando con el rosa. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar, “Taehyung es mi única oportunidad de tener de vuelta lo que me quitó, puedes ayudarme, o…”

“¿O que harás…?” Namjoon inquirió suavemente, bajando su carpeta para darle a Seokjin su atención completa. Desde afuera, parecía como si el caballero estuviese listo para pelear, pero Seokjin sabía que no.

Sin embargo, Jimin no lo vio así.

“Arrancaré ese estúpido casco de tu cabeza y lo meteré en tu trasero,” Jimin escupió, torciendo una mano en la manga de Taehyung mientras la apretaba. Seokjin elevo una ceja ante la explosión del más pequeño, de alguna forma conmovido por el gesto.

“No puede ser removido,” Namjoon les informó mientras llevaba una mano al metal frío y rio amargamente, “El Rey dijo que, si me lo quito, me caerá una maldición.”

Wow, no había escasez de cuántas personas había herido el Rey, los números aun aumentando, sin duda. Hizo sentir a Taehyung enfermo y aterrado por Jungkook. Entrecerró los ojos viendo a Namjoon, “¿A cuántas personas ha jodido? Necesita ser detenido. ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de dejarme _intentar_?”

“Un beso,” fue la respuesta inmediata de Namjoon, las pesadas piezas de su armadura sonando cuando tomo lentos pasos hacia él. Seokjin era el único que no se alejó de él, sus ojos bailando con intenciones perversas.

Había una extraña sensación de déjà vu para Taehyung, cosa que ignoró. Estaba muy impresionado, “¿Quieres que te bese?”

“Joonie se refiere a _mí,”_ Seokjin bufo, casi sonando irritado de que el asumiera que se trataba de él. “No podrías saberlo por la cantidad de mierda que me lanza justo ahora, pero nos coqueteamos _todo el tiempo.”_ Se volteó hacia el caballero, sus suaves labios convertidos en una sonrisa ladina salaz. “¿Por qué ahora, Joonie?”

“Estás dispuesto a morir para poder tener de vuelta un recuerdo. ¿Es tan sorprendente que estoy dispuesto a recibir una maldición por un simple beso? Nuestro tiempo debe ser _ahora,”_ Namjoon explico en un tono que era bajo e íntimo – tan personal, que Taehyung tuvo que voltear para darles privacidad.

El caballero se paró a centímetros de Seokjin, bajando su cabeza como un modo de darle permiso de remover la barrera que los separaba. Seokjin le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de cubrir la tristeza que sentía, “Si esta es la única moneda que recibirás, entonces.”

Levantó ambas manos, tomando firmemente el casco de Namjoon. Seokjin quería rehusarse – quería insistir que un beso de él no merecía el recibir una maldición. Pero no lo hizo, reconociendo lo testarudo en Namjoon que estaba muy cercano a imitar la propia. En cambio, levanto con cuidado la pieza de la armadura de la base en su cuello. El metal era pesado y frio, dejándolo caer de sus dedos, apenas registrando el sólido sonido que hizo cuando golpeó el suelo antes de ver a Namjoon por alguna señal de la maldición. Pero en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, supo que era todo lo contrario – el aire fue aspirado de los apretados pulmones de Seokjin, como si el _tiempo, tiempo, tiempo_ vino a golpearlo como un tren de carga.

Namjoon se mantuvo quieto, sus ojos marrones brillantes detrás de las lágrimas sin derramar de la oleada de emoción pasando a través de él, mirando a Seokjin como si estuviera admirando un monolito, profundamente hermoso y creado solo para él. El tiempo había colapsado de su capsula, los fragmentos perdidos colocados con cuidado nuevamente en su lugar, como piezas de rompecabezas.

“Jin, ¿Cómo…?” Namjoon susurró, su voz tensa al punto donde dolía incluso hablar. Inmediatamente tomó la mano del mayor, deteniéndolo de tocar su mejilla, temeroso de que no fuera real. “¿Qué nos hizo? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo…?

“Te robó de mí, Joon. _Dios,_ él te borró, pero sabía que estabas allí, podía sentirlo.” Seokjin jadeo, inhalando y exhalando temblorosamente mientras sostenía la mano extendida, acariciando la palma de Namjoon – sus labios dejando un firme beso allí.

Jimin miró a Taehyung, quien tenía la espalda volteada por distintas razones ahora, temblando visiblemente, estaba tan lívido. “El conjuro fue roto cuando se miraron a los ojos. Es por eso que el Rey le dijo que le caería una maldición si se quitaba el casco. El visor debe estar hechizada. Ese es un nuevo nivel de imbécil para su alteza, ¿no lo crees?”

De hecho, es todo lo que Taehyung era capaz de pensar en ese momento. Estaba más determinado que nunca, al borde de la súplica cuando finalmente se volteó a mirar a Seokjin y Namjoon, “Lo siento, pero aún necesito tu ayuda. Ese maldito monstruo tiene a mi hermanito y sé que acaban de volver a tenerse, y que no estás obligado a ayudarme, pero yo–“

Seokjin para ese momento, tenía su rostro enterrado en el hombro de Namjoon, llorando silenciosas lágrimas de alivio, cuando interrumpió a Taehyung, “Dije que iba a ayudarte y es lo que tengo intención de hacer.” Se alejó lo suficiente para mirar al caballero, “¿Joon?”

Como si operaran en la misma frecuencia, Namjoon sabía exactamente lo que Seokjin le pedía hacer – tocando las puertas en una especie de código, haciendo señas para que abrieran a mas invitados. Las puertas dieron un chirrido mecánico mientras se abrían lentamente, y era la primera vez desde que Yoongi apareció en la casa de la abuela de Taehyung que se sintió ligeramente a la cabeza del juego. Finalmente, habían llegado a su destino.

Jimin coloco una mano en su hombro, apretándolo tranquilizadoramente, “Esto es todo… ¿Estás listo?”

“Como nunca lo estuve,” Le dijo a Taehyung, porque _tenía_ que estarlo, porque no había otra opción. Y así, subieron las escaleras que los guio a la desalentadora versión de Void. Era una extremadamente alta y presuntuosa escalera – cien veces más intimidantes que la realidad, haciendo su primera visita se sintiera como una tarea sencilla en comparación. Esta vez no había un área de recepción, no estaba Claire para coquetear con él en su escritorio, o algún amplio corredor para caminar. En lugar de eso, había una espaciosa área inmediata que estaba llena con docenas de extraños enmascarados vestidos en colores que estaban limitados al borgoña y oro, dejándolos a los cuatro resaltando en contraste con bastante dureza entre la multitud. 

Namjoon guio el camino, una mano firmemente tomando la de Seokjin, determinado a no perderlo de nuevo. “Lo vi teniendo al niño arriba en su salón del trono.”

Justo cuando alcanzaron las escaleras que los guiarían al segundo piso, lejos del salón, voltearon hacia Taehyung – porque el chico no los iba a seguir más allá de este punto. El tiempo de separarse había llegado, Taehyung a enfrentar al Rey, los otros a encontrar y rescatar a Jungkook. El simplemente debía confiar en ellos. Jimin estaba un paso delante de él, más alto por un momento, “Todo va a salir bien. Vamos a hacer lo nuestro, tú haz lo tuyo y nos veremos pronto.”

“Okay– sí, gracias por hacer esto,” Taehyung dijo, mirando a las tres improbables personas que estaban enfocadas en ayudarlo – que lo _habían_ ayudado una vez antes. Era difícil alejarse de ellos. Para poder ir a hacer _‘lo suyo’_ , tenía que volverse un señuelo bien ubicado, y por lo que había aprendido de las intenciones del Rey Goblin, no sería una tarea difícil.

Era como nadar a través de aguas infestadas con tiburones, dotado de sangre fresca – esperando el tirón agudo de dientes predadores que lo arrastraran antes de exhalar su último aliento. En el centro del salón, en un turbio océano de personas, estaba la próxima cena del Rey. La vibración de los cuerpos fluyendo como mareas, colisionando en el como si bailaran con gracia en círculos alrededor de él, haciéndolo sentir enclaustrado y al borde. La música de la gran orquesta se las arregló para sonar siniestra y fantástica, pero estaba demasiado confundido para apreciarlo apropiadamente, como si estuviera escuchando desde una burbuja. 

El enorme reloj victoriano al final del pasillo comenzó a sonar, cuando llego la duodécima y última hora, seguido por un notable cambio en el flujo del baile de las parejas. Ahora ellos se separaron en una clara división, revelando lo que estaba parado detrás de ellos, su Rey – vestido en un atuendo formal que consistía en negro. Yoongi cerró la distancia entre ellos con una lentitud intencional, la tensión en cada paso era palpable y sofocante.

Bajó su máscara blanco hueso de su rostro, señalando a Taehyung en su sitio con una mirada solitaria glacial. El menor no tenía palabras, efectivamente siendo arrastrado debajo de la corriente subterránea – indefenso para pelear en su contra cuando Yoongi se paró a pocos centímetros de él. Se sentía como si un conjuro mantenía a Taehyung congelado en su sitio – tenso e inmóvil mientras Yoongi tomaba su mano en su propio guante de cuero, moviendo los nudillos del chico a sus labios pintados de negro, dejando un suave beso.

“Te ves absolutamente encantador,” Yoongi murmuró, manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados y usando su agarre como palanca para atraer a Taehyung más cerca. El menor permitió que pasara fácilmente, pero era indefenso a resistirse cuando sintió el frio aliento de Yoongi llegar a su piel, susurrando sus palabras directamente en su oído, “Me haces querer hacer cosas que no soñaría en hacerle a nadie más – cosas tontas, cosas irracionales. Movería las estrellas por ti, Kim Taehyung. Estaría dispuesto a destruir galaxias y arriesgarme a incurrir la ira de los Dioses solo por tenerte.” Taehyung jadeo suavemente, incapaz de detener el escalofrío que corrió por su columna en respuesta.

El Rey comenzó a moverlos con gracia alrededor de la pista de baile en sincronía con la música. Taehyung intentó – dando su mejor esfuerzo de no distraerse por el fuerte agarre en su cuerpo, pero ahora es difícil. “Pero he resuelto tu laberinto,” Dijo Taehyung, la ligera vacilación en su voz no pasó desapercibido para el mayor – podía ver el brillo de diversión en los ojos de Yoongi. “Así que, ya no puedes ‘tenerme’ a mi o a mi hermano, malvado idiota.”

“¿Crees que ese no era mi plan todo el tiempo?” Yoongi dijo descarado en voz baja mientras giraba a Taehyung en el mismo ritmo preciso del vals. Nunca había sido el fuerte de Taehyung – _Bailar._ Nunca había sido capaz de moverse en una manera que fuera con gracia, o fluido, sin embargo, justo ahora los dedos presionados en su espalda lo guiaban a través del suelo perfectamente, guiándolo en dando giros y vueltas que él nunca hubiera podido pensar posible por sí mismo. “Tu mazo entero estaba expuesto para mi antes de siquiera hacer una jugada. Mis sirvientes, te ayudaron a derrotarme a _mí,_ ¿Y _esos_ tres? Están en mi salón del trono llevando al niño a salvo mientras hablamos.”

“ _¿Pero ¿cómo sabias eso…?_ ¿Qué harás con ellos?” Taehyung preguntó en voz baja, temblando hasta los huesos para el obvio deleite del mayor por haberlo sorprendido.

Yoongi sonrió ladinamente con sus labios brillosos, sus ojos mirándolo de forma oscura a través de sus salvajes cabellos rubios platinados – esquivando la pregunta, “Volvamos a donde dijiste que derrotaste mi laberinto. Esa declaración es un poco vasta, ¿No lo crees? ¿Cómo esperas que me lo crea, cuando ambos sabemos que tu entrada aquí fue prácticamente gratis?”

“No importa cómo llegue aquí, si mi memoria no me falla; no había reglas específicas en contra de aceptar ayuda a través del Laberinto.” Taehyung le miró de vuelta, un temblor atravesando su cuerpo. “Además, es tu culpa. Tal vez si no trataras a tus súbditos como mierda, ellos no conspirarían contra ti.”

“Valientes palabras de alguien que perdió,” Yoongi musito, apretando su agarre en la cintura de Taehyung, anticipando que él intentaría separarse. “Pero no te preocupes, voy a dejarlos ir, a los traidores y a tu hermano. Y a cambio de mi generosidad, te quedarás aquí en Underground donde gobernaré sobre ti y–“ los ojos del menor se cerraron con fuerza mientras Yoongi se inclinaba, esperando que la boca cruel tomara la suya – sus rostros tan cerca que casi se tocaban. Sintió más de lo que escuchó la suave risa que inundo su piel, el mayor rozando sus palabras contra el labio tembloroso de Taehyung en un toque tan suave como una pluma, “…satisfacer este temeroso anhelo que tienes por mí.”

Taehyung sintió su resolución resbalarse como si estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la atracción que sentía por el otro hombre – como dominante, profesor y persona, incluso como un retorcido Rey de una tierra imaginaria. Era claro que Yoongi no iba a reconocer sus esfuerzos, como si estuvo jugando con él todo el tiempo, justo como Jimin le advirtió. Tal vez el necesitaba recitar las palabras de la batalla final después de todo, las palabras que en su versión de la historia derrotarían al Rey Goblin. Se enfocó nuevamente, separándolos por los centímetros que Yoongi había permitido y comenzó, “A través de peligros incontables y dificultades innumerables…”

Yoongi ladró una diabólica risa, su brusquedad sacudió al chico, “Oh, no te avergüences, Taehyung.”

Él continuo, ganando impulso por lo nervioso que estaba, “He luchado mi camino hasta el castillo más allá del laberinto para tomar al bebé que has robado.” Esta era la parte donde Yoongi debía empezar a rogar para que se detuviera, pero no había una pista o señal de pavor en los ojos del Rey, en su lugar, se veía misteriosamente calmado. “Porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya y mi reino tan grande.” Trató de salirse de los brazos de Yoongi, pero era fútil – se sintió como si su plan se deshacía segundo tras segundo y nada podía evitar que pasara. Gritó casi desesperadamente, “¡No tienes poder sobre mí!”

Eso fue todo, la última línea fatídica recitada como una maldición – la decimotercera hora llegó a tiempo cuando lo hizo. El juego debería haber acabado, el Rey Goblin derrotado.

Yoongi hizo una mueca visible, como si el intento de Taehyung era doloroso de mirar, “¿Sabías que esas palabras sólo funcionan si las _sientes_? _Sí, de hecho,_ un pequeño hueco que no incluyeron en el texto, pero pensé que era bastante obvio.” _Sólo funcionan si las sientes…._ Taehyung sintió una pizca de desespero ante las palabras, aun no estaba listo para afrontar las implicaciones.

“Ayúdenme…” Dijo Taehyung, su voz a penas más fuerte que un susurro – mirando a los invitados, dándose cuenta por primera vez que el salón estaba vacío a excepción de Yoongi y él. Probablemente pasó una vez el reloj dio su última campanada, desapareciendo la visión.

“La primera cosa que debes aprender acerca de tu Rey es que siempre gano, Taehyung. _Siempre_ ,” Yoongi concluyó con rudeza liberando la mano del chico para acariciar forzadamente la suave mejilla, provocando un suave lloriqueo antes de alejarlo ligeramente permitiendo que los alrededores se derritieran convirtiéndose en algo nuevo. Pasó instantáneamente, dejándolos en la misma posición en la que estaban hace menos de un segundo, excepto que, en vez de un vacío salón, estaban parados en la afelpada alfombra de una habitación decorada con colores oscuros.

Yoongi no le permitió un momento para acostumbrarse, cuando la mano en el rostro de Taehyung lo empujó hacia atrás a una corta distancia, la fuerza de ello poco natural cuando cayó encima de un colchón. Su cuerpo rebotó antes que Yoongi lo inmovilizara debajo de su peso. Pasó su mano por el pecho de Taehyung, sus ojos ónix resplandecían de forma malvada, “Merezco tener mi premio ahora, ¿no crees?”

Taehyung fue rápido girando su cabeza hacia un lado, los labios de Yoongi fallando en encontrarse con los suyos con una fría risa. “Estás dando exactamente lo que quiero cuando intentas pelear conmigo…” El Rey cambió el curso, pasando sus dientes por la esbelta curva de la garganta de Taehyung, deleitándose en los suspiros y ahogados jadeos que Taehyung fallaba en mantener. Se burló del chico, prácticamente ronroneando las palabras en su húmeda piel, “Te quiero absolutamente lívido conmigo. Sí, ángel, fallaste… Ódiame, resístete, así cuando finalmente aceptes ser tomado por el deseo, tu sumisión será mucho más dulce. Y voy a follarte una y otra vez hasta que la derrota haya permeado cada fibra de tu ser.”

Los dedos cubiertos de guantes de Yoongi, ejecutando un hechizo no hablado que manipulaba las sábanas negras de seda. La tela completa se enrolló como enredadera alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Taehyung, extendiendo al chico, abierto y vulnerable – manteniéndolo cautivo. El rey inclinó su rubia cabellera ante la vista, abiertamente hambriento, “…admítelo, así es exactamente como me quieres, también. Quieres que el amor sea forzado sobre ti, de otro modo, no quieres ni una pizca de él. Nunca lo buscarías por tu mismo. ¿Lo harías? _No.”_

Taehyung no se molestó en quitar las restricciones – no podía negar mucho más las acusaciones que lo sostenían más fuerte que las ataduras. No sería se ayuda, cuando Yoongi sabía todos sus secretos, era capaz de ver de alguna manera a través de las paredes y barreras que Taehyung había erguido para exponer la verdad que había escondido incluso de sí mismo. No tenía sentido en luchar contra cualquier cosa cuando todo lo que quería era Yoongi. Ahora lo sabía. 

Tal vez era con ese conocimiento intimo que el mayor insistió con agudos roces con sus dientes, mientras su mano atrapaba en un lento camino tanteando por su estómago antes que sus dedos se enrollaran en el como garras – sacando la camisa de Taehyung de sus pantalones en su camino de vuelta arriba.

“Dime que así es como me querías,” Dijo Yoongi, el tono con el que hablo le dio la impresión a Taehyung de que no era una solicitud. Que Yoongi sabía, pero quería escuchar las palabras salir de Taehyung de todos modos. Pero Taehyung no estaba listo para rendirse aún. Yoongi se inclinó cuando el menor no respondió, tomando el rostro de Taehyung, forzándolo a encontrarse con sus ojos entrecerrados, su expresión oscureciéndose visiblemente cuando vio lo afectado que estaba el chico, “No tienes idea como te luces cuando me ves, cuan perdido, cuan ido estás…”

“Mira lo hermoso que te ves debajo de mí. ¿ _Puedes_ verlo?” Yoongi le preguntó, su voz profunda y arrulladora – las palabras como una caricia – y la vergüenza se acumulaba dentro de él, desgarradoramente palpable. Taehyung _podía_ ver lo mucho que lo quería, incapaz de resistirse cuando valientemente sus caderas se encontraron con las de Yoongi, respondiéndole con sus acciones.

“No es un problema si no puedes decirlo aún. Tengo una eternidad para quebrarte.” Las perlas en la camisa de Taehyung volaron con tirones contundentes en cada botón, los dedos envueltos en cuero abriendo la tela arruinada para exponer más del satén de Taehyung, piel morena en su hambrienta boca. Desde el reflejo del espejo, se veía como si estaba siendo devorado, el labial negro manchando donde sea que Yoongi rozaba con sus labios, succionando con fuerza marcas rojas a lo largo de la delicada columna de su cuello, Taehyung no pudo evitar estar afectado por los visuales.

El Rey reciprocó las embestidas de las caderas de Taehyung con una presión firme de la propia – permitiendo profundizar la tan necesitada fricción; mientras se hundía sin vergüenza contra el pene del menor a través de las rígidas capas de sus pantalones, abriendo los muslos de Taehyung un poco más de lo que lo había hecho, permitiéndole sentir lo duro que estaba – lo listo que estaba para arruinarlo finalmente.

Las palabras de Yoongi lo derritieron, “Quiero que veas mientras te tomo.” Deslizó una mano debajo de la seda desaliñada de la camisa de Taehyung, la fría sensación del cuero sobre su pezón le causó un escalofrío, la parte inferior de su cuerpo frotándose hacia arriba mientras astutos dedos jugaban con su sonrojado y sensible pecho. Un tirón seductor lo hizo lloriquear, arqueando su espalda para dar más de él por instinto, cuando Yoongi se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros acusatorios.

“Quítalos,” Dijo, llevando dos de sus dedos cubiertos en guantes contra el labio inferior de Taehyung. Inmediatamente el menor rodeo sus dedos sobre la punta del material, tomándolo mientras Yoongi removía su mano hasta que el guante ya estaba retirado completamente. Luego lo arranco de la boca del chico, tirándolo en la oscuridad de la habitación, “Eres tan bueno, ángel,” Yoongi le arrulló en una alusión con burla al atuendo de Taehyung, “…y tan fácil para mí.”

“No me digas fácil,” Taehyung jadeo, encontrando difícil de procesar una respuesta fuerte cuando estaba siendo sostenido debajo de la pesada mirada del Rey – casi moviéndose para ocultar su rostro en su brazo para escapar, cuando la mano que estaba abierta a través de su quijada se deslizo en un brusco agarre en el frente de su garganta, y suaves labios presionados contra los suyos en un hambriento beso. Abrió sus labios en un jadeo sorprendido antes de gemir en respuesta. Yoongi tomó ventaja mientras comenzaba a lamer dentro de su boca con fuertes giros de su lengua, ahondando cada vez que el más joven intentaba recuperar su aliento, haciéndolo sentir sofocado y mareado por la chispa de miedo mezclándose con el latido de excitación en el fondo de su estómago.

“Háblame así de nuevo, pequeño tigre, y te encerraré lejos en una jaula,” Yoongi se rio sin diversión real, apartándose momentáneamente, final ente permitiendo a Taehyung un profundo aliento jadeante antes de profundizar de nuevo. Sus dedos hábiles se sumergieron se sumergieron entre ellos para desabrochar los pantalones de Taehyung, el cerré abriéndose mientras forzaba su mano debajo de sus boxers de algodón. Inmediatamente tomó la longitud pulsante de Taehyung, masturbándolo en conjunto con cada estocada de su lengua entre los labios de Taehyung, follándolo lento y profundo – una mera imitación de los actos que vendrían. Los húmedos y pegajosos sonidos de piel sobre pie hacían sentir a Taehyung más de un poco de humillación, victima voluntaria, pero victima al fin, y a él…

Le _gustaba._

Yoongi rompió el beso con una suave y completa lamida de sus labios oscuros, como si saboreara al chico antes de comenzar a bajar – girando su lengua en círculos repetitivos sobre el pecho de Taehyung, donde las marcas estaban comenzando a aparecer. “Eres tan receptivo a los toques más ligeros, tan sensible, tan perfecto…” Suspiró en la piel cubierta de escalofríos antes de atrapar un pezón entre la húmeda calidez de su boca, succionando lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar el aire de los pulmones de Taehyung en otro jadeo, sus muñecas tirando de la seda que lo sostenía.

Con la mano aún firme contra su garganta, Taehyung no tenía otra opción que continuar mirándose a sí mismo sufrir en el reflejo del espejo – labial negro manchado por todos lados y alrededor de su boca, sus piernas bien abiertas con la mano de Yoongi trabajando entre ellas, masturbándolo en un lánguido ritmo, sin prisa. Estaba abierto y vulnerable a todos los caprichos del Rey, su vientre apretándose con fuerza por los rápidos movimientos de su malvada lengua, chocando contra su pezón erecto.

Incluso si Taehyung quería que todo parase, cosa que no _quería,_ no había forma posible de escapar de lo que estaba pasando. Parte de él incluso se permitió ese hecho – disfrutando culpablemente del hecho de ser contenido y _usado_ para el consumo de Yoongi. Era como si recogiera sus pensamientos, la mano del mayor se apretó una fracción alrededor de su garganta, la dura erección de Taehyung se retorcía en respuesta en donde estaba siendo atrapado en la otra mano de Taehyung y se resoplo de una forma que era cantarina en burla, “Dulce e inocente pequeño Taehyung. Tan alto en tu pedestal, muy bueno para _esto,_ muy bueno para _mí._ Voy a arrastrarte hasta aquí abajo para arruinarte.” 

Abandono su agarre en el pene goteante del más joven para bajar sus pantalones lo suficiente para alejarlos de su camino, sus boxers removidos de sus temblorosas piernas en movimientos rápidos y bruscos antes de tirar de los lazos de sus propios pantalones. Taehyung tragó grueso, sabiendo lo que pasaría pronto – y de hecho el sonido de Yoongi deshaciéndose de su propia ropa interior vino luego. Capturó las piernas de Taehyung, descansando en su hombro, la sed oscura alrededor del tobillo del chico cediendo a su amo, sin mostrar resistencia.

Yoongi giró su cara para acariciar la tierna piel esperándole – pausando para lamer una larga franja en el muslo interno de Taehyung, causando que temblara, descubriendo que la pantera que una vez pensó que Yoongi sería, desanimado y predador, se había realizado por completo y había salido a jugar. Había poca aprehensión de parte de Taehyung en este punto, el hecho de que era virgen había sido omitido de su sueño en su mente solo esperando por una cosa.

_Una. Cosa._

Y Yoongi estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Fue sin más aviso que Yoongi tomo su gruesa e hinchada longitud en su puño y empujo bruscamente en la calidez estrecha de Taehyung – sin cesar hasta que estuvo completamente enfundado tan lejos y profundo como pudo, el aro de musculo estirado obscenamente alrededor de su pene. No había nada lento o delicado en su encuentro, mientras Yoongi se inclinaba en su agarre magullado alrededor de la tráquea del chico y procedió a embestir en su interior sin piedad. Era exactamente como Taehyung _quería,_ mientras lloraba en el silencioso cuarto donde sus sonidos parecían hacer eco, la fuerza en cada golpe llevándolo más arriba del colchón donde sus puños cerrados seguían golpeando la cabecera. 

Taehyung estaba cambiando el sueño sin ser consciente de su propio control, quería sentir a Yoongi hasta la medula, quería estar bajo su influencia y ser corrompido – como el dominante le había prometido, Taehyung quería sentir desesperación y derrota. Taehyung anhelaba ser superado por todo eso, como la luna tragándose al sol, era un eclipse inevitable. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado durante su vida de adulto joven aterrado por el sexo?

No había dolor, solo dicha – una quemadura placentera reemplazando el dolor que solía residir en su estómago. Quería más, a pesar del ritmo implacable de las caderas de Yoongi y cerró sus dorados muslos alrededor de la cintura de Yoongi en un intento de atraerlo más profundo. El Rey se cernía sobre él, una sonrisa pervertida adornaba las esquinas de sus curveados labios gatunos. Su voz era gruesa y llena de lujuria, “Eso es. Cae por mí, ángel. Déjame quebrarte.”

“S-Si, por favor...” Taehyung jadeo, desesperado por ello, cuando Yoongi pasó sus dientes por su boca, tragándose sus lloriqueos. Obedientemente abrió su boca cuando sintió la lengua de Yoongi calmando su abusado labio inferior, gimiendo profundamente cuando lo llenó, tan, tan lleno. Quería correrse, obvio en el modo en el que seguía arqueando sus caderas contra las de Yoongi, persiguiendo cada ola de placer que colisionaba contra su cuerpo. En armonía con las necesidades del más joven, el Rey deslizó una mano de su agarre en el muslo de Taehyung para cerrarla en su goteante pene, manchando aún más el desastre pegajoso entre ellos.

Una risa siniestra chocó contra los labios temblorosos de Taehyung, sus bocas rozando muy lento y persistente, “¿Quieres que te deje correrte?”

“Déjame, por favor…. Me quiero correr, te quiero, también,” Prácticamente sollozó, el húmedo golpe de sus pieles encontrándose cada vez que Yoongi se adelantaba, continuando con sus embestidas hasta el punto donde Taehyung pensó que se iba a quebrar debajo de él. Le recordaron forzosamente que su vida estaba literalmente en la palma de la mano del Rey cuando Yoongi aplico presión continuamente alrededor de su garganta, cortando su respiración con su agarre. Taehyung no podía respirar. La adrenalina corría por sus venas junto al pánico, su miedo se renovó diez veces cuando su orgasmo pendiente se disparó.

Encima de e, podía verlo – a través de la bruma espesa y nublada cubriendo sus sentidos. Podía ver finalmente la espantosa verdad siendo reflejada de vuelta en el espejo. El deseo atrapado dentro de sus ojos brillantes y desvanecidos expuesto como un nervio. Taehyung apenas descubriendo ahora mientras estaba en el precipicio de su liberación, que podía morir justo allí y ahora, y amaría cada segundo de ello.

El aliento frio de Yoongi inundo la sensible concha de la oreja de Taehyung mientras se deslizaba, “Si te quieres correr, deberías _despertar.”_

_Taehyung se despertó sobresaltado, sus latidos acelerados contra su pecho – sudor acumulado entre sus cejas. Había soñado – siempre eran muy vividos, pero este era simplemente ridículo. Un mal remake de[Labyrinth](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bdafa33bf75ef3fe68d88b24b7cc6beb/tumblr_nm59s9ZAYJ1ru47bfo4_r2_500.gif), donde Yoongi tenía el papel del Rey Goblin. Se robó a Jungkook y mierda, había estado tentado a sacrificar a su amigo para poder ganar al dominante como un devoto amante esclavo._

* * *

Sentado en su escritorio con sus apuntes abiertos, Taehyung sabía que las horas sobre las horas de estudio que había establecido para la tarde se habían convertido en una pérdida total. Su mente seguía plagada de lo que ocurrió ayer en la mañana, y regresaba su conversación una y otra vez en su mente. El profesor finalmente había cedido, pero Taehyung tenía que preguntarse si había estado motivado por las razones equivocadas. Si ¿tal vez la preocupación o ansiedad de lo que le habría pasado en el salón habían provocado que Yoongi actuara antes de lo que quería?

Taehyung froto el tejido de su bufanda morada entre sus dedos, contemplando. ¿Qué pasaría si Taehyung estuviera equivocado acerca de su ‘preciado’ articulo? ¿Qué pasaría si es menos acerca de ser simbólico y más de ser literal? Finalmente, decidido, tomó su teléfono, luchando contra el escalofrío que corrió por su columna ante el prospecto – imaginando la recompensa de haber tenido razón, y el castigo de estar equivocado. Ambos escenarios sonaban aterradores, lo que era ahora un sinónimo para ‘encantador’ en el diccionario de Taehyung.

El timbre se detuvo con la llamada siendo atendida, la vos seductora y coqueta de Claire se filtraba a través del receptor para darle una apertura alegre y cálida que se sintió tan, _tan_ errada para la verdadera atmosfera de Void.

No había vuelta atrás después de esto.

Cerró sus dedos en la bufanda, como si reuniera todo su valor entre la palma de su mano, “Me gustaría agendar una consulta.”

* * *

[cc](https://curiouscat.me/moods) l [tw](https://twitter.com/okayoonji)  
[tw trad](https://twitter.com/chocvmint)

**T/N:**

_Puro_ – Puro o bruto, como un diamante sin trabajar. Se refiere a la inexperiencia de Taehyung en el tema.

 _Sin gracia_ – Moody usó un término entre Armys, “No Jams”, pero le hice una traducción al español para seguir con el contexto.

Espero poder subir más capítulos durante la cuarentena para poder alcanzar los episodios en inglés, nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los que leen <3


	7. Términos y Condiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**
> 
> ¡Hola! Bienvenidos al séptimo capítulo. Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por el continuo apoyo con este fic. ¡1k kudos es muuuuuy asombroso! Estoy muy feliz de que lo estén disfrutando. Algunos de ustedes no lo sabrán, pero estoy participando en la Semana Taegi. Como me tomo como mil años en escribir, **decidí tener el one-shot listo y fuera del camino** antes de continuar escribiendo el capítulo ocho. Va a ser estresante hasta que lo termine, y mi palabra significa mucho para mí. Por favor entiendan durante este tiempo.
> 
> ¡Gracias [Voldy](https://twitter.com/hobis_sneakers) por nuevamente revisar el capítulo! Soy muy afortunada de tenerte.
> 
> Además, me gustaría anunciar que ¡Espresso Marmalade está siendo traducido a Indonés! Si esto lo hace más fácil para ustedes, siéntanse libres de leerlo [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/642003634-espresso-marmalade-note).
> 
> **Como siempre, siéntanse libres de hacer preguntas, o revisar actualizaciones:**
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moods) l [tw](https://twitter.com/okayoonji)
> 
>   
> **T/N:**
> 
> ¡Hola! Quería avisar que los capítulos van a ser traducidos un poco más lentos, gracias a la cuarentena tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente y soy beta voluntaria para otros fics en inglés. No he dejado la traducción, es un fic que significa mucho para mí como para dejarlo de lado, además que le di mi palabra a Moody de seguir hasta el final, no por obligación, por gusto.
> 
> Si alguien quiere o necesita una beta para revisar sus fics, one shots o si quiere que sean traducidos, pueden escribirme en mi perfil, con gusto los ayudaré independientemente de género.
> 
> Este capítulo en particular me costó mucho traducirlo por mis fobias, el contacto con agujas en la piel (perforaciones, tatuajes, entre otros son un detonante para mí, si hay alguna falla en ciertos párrafos, por favor sepan comprender. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta traducción, me hace feliz saber que estoy ayudando a que más personas puedan leer este fic.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moods) l [tw](https://twitter.com/okayoonji)
> 
> [tw traductora](https://twitter.com/chocvmint)

* * *

_  
_

* * *

Arte de mi querida amiga, [helio](https://twitter.com/yoonvminism).

_‘Dile a todos que estoy bien, pero sigo  
Sentado aquí, ahogándome en el sabor que quedó’_

Capítulo Siete: _Términos y Condiciones_

Taehyung llegó temprano a clase el siguiente lunes. Era como solía hacer cuando el Profesor Jung era que enseñaba y llevaba consigo su desayuno, así podrían discutir más de arte y los esplendores de viajar por Europa con casi idéntico entusiasmo. Los temas que el Profesor Jung encontraba imperativos o interesantes, también Taehyung y había llegado a valorar el tiempo uno a uno sin restricciones con su mentor. Hoy, sin embargo, el ambiente era familiar, pero la premisa era un poco diferente – claramente, dado el hecho de que su querido profesor estaría ausente por todo el semestre. Taehyung estaba despierto a esta horrible hora para intentar atrapar al Profesor Min temprano, porque había perdido sus lentes y esperaba que Yoongi los tuviera, de otro modo tendría que pagar por un par nuevo, cosa que no podía costear.

Cómo habían escapado, no tenía idea. Lo hacía sentir inquieto el no tenerlos a mano, sin saber dónde carajos habían ido. ¿Quién diría que los lentes tendrían piernas? Recordó quitárselos para frotar sus ojos, dejándolos en la mesa de Yoongi.

Entró al salón de clases y estuvo de alguna manera aliviado de que parecía estar vacío, incluso si las luces estaban encendidas. Preguntándose si Yoongi quizás estaba en su oficina, o afuera haciendo diligencias, Taehyung se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a preparar su comida. Consistía en una pequeña caja de cereal y un pequeño cartón de leche. Abrió la bolsa y puso la bolsa aparte – estaba por comenzar a colocar la leche cuando escucho a alguien aclarando su garganta.

Yoongi cerró la puerta del salón con un libro en la mano, caminando a pasos largos hacia su escritorio en el frente del salón, mirando la hora en su reloj antes de hablar nuevamente, “Llegaste cuarenta minutos antes, Taehyung-ssi.”

Compartieron la misma cama hace menos de un día, incluso habían acordado tener una relación D/S, y, aun así, Taehyung era Taehyung-ssi, incluso en privado. Taehyung intento no actuar como alguien de veintidós años al respecto. “Creo que dejé algo en tu departamento, ¿mis lentes? – y se me acabaron mis lentes con prescripción. Pasaron muchas cosas y olvidé recogerlos. Así que, uhm, las cosas están un poco _borrosas_ para mí, _profesor.”_

“Por suerte no tienes que conducir hasta aquí,” Yoongi musito, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo delantero de su blazer para retirar un estuche familiar. “Qué desastre habría sido…” Luego, tomo una simple taza negra descansando al lado de su laptop abierta y la tomó con él al escritorio de Taehyung. “No como el que estabas a segundos de cometer. Estos pisos son de alfombra, ¿sabes?”

Dejó ambos artículos frente al chico, tomando un suave color en sus mejillas y los círculos debajo de sus ojos. Taehyung no tuvo mucho descanso y si lo hizo, no descansó nada. A pesar de eso, no estaba tan cansado para tomar la indirecta, y Yoongi lo miró colocar el cereal en su taza – colocando estratégicamente la cuchara de plástico encima antes de agregar la leche, saturándolo completamente para suavizarlo por igual. Era bizarro lo metódico que era, y Yoongi nuevamente sintió que estaba ganando una percepción de Taehyung a través de acciones triviales.

Mientras el cereal se humedecía, Taehyung retiró los lentes del estuche, tratando de ignorar la aceleración en su pulso, completamente consciente de que estaba debajo del escrutinio del dominante. En un intento de hacer las cosas menos incomodas, intentó rompiendo el silencio, “Gracias, profesor. Es un gran alivio el poder ver nuevamente.” Dejó de lado la parte acerca de no saber que habría hecho de otro modo, y, aun así, no queriendo llamar la atención de sus finanzas.

“Recibí una llamada acerca de una consulta anoche,” Yoongi ignoró las gracias, presionando una mano contra la superficie del escritorio de Taehyung, inclinándose casualmente. “Claire debería escribirte con los detalles. También me aseguré que la cita se ajuste a tu horario. ¿El hecho de que llamaste sugiere que averiguaste el objeto? Por tu bien, espero que aciertes.”

Taehyung lo miró desde debajo de sus monturas oscuras– hermoso, ojos en forma de almendra creciendo en curiosidad ante la amenaza implícita. “¿Qué pasaría si estoy equivocado?” Cayó en cuenta, de repente. Jungkook tuvo que pagar el costo del servicio antes de ser oficialmente el sumiso de Jimin. “Profesor – ¿Tendré que pagar?”

La expresión en el rostro de Yoongi, ya de por sí era carnal desde el momento en el que Taehyung se colocó sus lentes y se convirtió en la personificación de la estética del chico escolar, se intensificó. Respondió la primera pregunta con un tono que era positivamente lascivo, “Oh, _vas a pagar.”_ Pudo ver la pausa en la respiración de Taehyung, la forma en la que su pecho se mantuvo detenido por un momento. “Pero no, no hay un costo monetario entre nosotros. Sólo el contrato. Jimin tiene a todo Void pensando que eres mío y sería de mal gusto cobrarte por algo que quiero de igual forma. Los clientes se separan de los sumisos elegidos, Taehyung.”

Taehyung se silenció con un bocado de cereal, porque, de verdad – no tenía nada más para decir. Estaba contento de que el dinero no sería parte del intercambio, pensando que es vergonzoso, como si se debería sentir más culpable de lo que ya lo hacía.

Yoongi se ocupó con asignaciones en su escritorio por unos minutos antes de regresar a Taehyung con una carpeta en mano, el chico notó su nombre escrito en la letra del Profesor Jung, mirándolo curiosamente. “Eres un chico listo,” comenzó, elevando su otra mano capturando un mechón del cabello naranja de Taehyung entre sus dedos, pensativo. “La prueba de la semana pasada acerca del Goticismo… No, tal vez incluso antes de eso, cuando probaste saber más que cualquier otro de tus compañeros en el tema de piezas mitológicas – estaba muy impresionado contigo. ¿Qué tan bueno eres, Taehyung?”

“Me gusta la Historia Griega, especialmente el arte,” respondió, luchando contra el ardor en sus mejillas ante el corto, toque casual de su cabello. El cumplido en sí mismo lo cubrió en forma de un escalofrío, complaciéndolo. “El Periodo Helenístico es uno de mis favoritos.”

Los ojos de Yoongi brillaron ante aquellas palabras, “Estuve en el Altar de Pérgamo en Berlín. Casi no llegué a ir a las otras exhibiciones.” Si algo, _algo_ en particular pudiera hacer sentir a Taehyung celoso, era esa poca información. Tal vez sólo los estudiantes de Historia de Arte podían sentir ese nivel de envidia verdaderamente. Yoongi añadió, “Fui nuevamente la siguiente mañana y comencé a dibujar a Atena derrota a Alcioneo. Intenté completar las piezas faltantes yo mismo con mi propia interpretación–“

“Quiero verlo,” Dijo Taehyung automáticamente.

Yoongi trató de no sonreír ante el entusiasmo del chico, convencido ahora más que nunca acerca de la dirección que podía ver para Taehyung, “Quiero sugerirle al Profesor Jung acerca del programa de pasantías para ti. Se llama la Asociación Guggenheim. Estarás inmerso completamente en diferentes culturas, tener una experiencia de primera mano con museos directamente de curadores. Te llevarán a través de toda Europa. Estaría dispuesto a escribir la carta de recomendación yo mismo.”

Taehyung estaba sorprendido por la oferta – su corazón saltando de alegría, antes de que una pared de dudas e inseguridad le colocara un alto a la incipiente felicidad. No sentía que tenía derecho a ello – o si lo hacía, ¿Cómo podría saber si no era Yoongi moviendo hilos por él? “¿Está intentando deshacerse de mí, profesor?”

Yoongi entrecerró sus ojos, “No hagas eso.”

“¿Hacer _qué_?”

“Cerrarte,” Yoongi le acusó, sus ojos enfocados en los del otro, haciendo sentir a Taehyung incómodamente transparente. “Había un brillo de emoción un momento y luego se había ido en el siguiente.” Prácticamente podía escuchar a Yoongi escribiendo notas mentales. “¿Por qué?”

“Oh, ya entiendo… Crees que me conoces ahora,” dijo Taehyung, fácilmente a la defensiva cuando se frustraba. “Porque no adulé inmediatamente su brillante idea, expresé mi gratitud – rogué por ella, cosa que estoy seguro hubieras _amado_ , dada tu posición. Debo haberme ‘cerrado’. ¡Wow! Eres tan observador.”

Las acciones de Yoongi fueron rápidas y no le dieron oportunidad a Taehyung de reaccionar mientras deslizaba dos dedos debajo del mentón del chico, elevando su rostro. Quedó mirando los oscuros irises de su profesor, la diferencia en altura considerable desde este ángulo. “Son los pequeños arrebatos como estos que me recuerdan nuestra diferencia de edad. La inseguridad paralizante y todos tus ‘y si’. Si tu única preocupación es que no lo mereces, lo _haces._ Esta no es una decisión que fue derivada de favoritismo.” El mayor se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca para sacar un jadeo de Taehyung y habló con cuidado, “Y mientras estamos en el tema, déjame ser claro en una cosa. Sólo porque te deseo, no significa que ignoraría potenciales candidatos para asegurarte un lugar.”

Los ojos de Taehyung se desviaron por su propia cuenta a los labios de Yoongi. Estaba formando un puchero alrededor de las palabras, algo que había notado era un hábito suyo, y estaba siendo atraído por aquello.

Yoongi le preguntó entonces, la molestia evidente en su tono, “¿Crees que te faltaría el respeto de esa forma?”

“Honestamente,” Taehyung murmuró, suavemente. “No sé de lo que eres capaz.”

Yoongi elevó una ceja ante aquello, aparentemente sorprendido por su franqueza, “Estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás pronto.”

Luego libero su agarre en el chico, permitiéndole hundirse nuevamente en su asiento, donde su cuerpo se desplomó como si su pequeño intercambio lo hubiese agotado. ' _Igualmente,’_ pensó Yoongi, mientras colocaba una distancia entre ellos, la tensión una cosa muy tangible y peligrosa para estar jugando con ella en el salón de clases.

Taehyung se sintió desesperado por reconciliarse, de lo contrario la cita y el restante de la lección serían difíciles para concentrarse. “¿Me mostrarás tus dibujos?”

“Sí, Taehyung. Te mostraré mis _dibujos.”_

Taehyung tomó otro bocado de su cereal, sonriendo tranquilamente alrededor de la cuchara.

* * *

Usualmente, Yoongi no trabajaba en Void durante los días de semana, especialmente desde que comenzó a dar clases en la Universidad, pero de vez en cuando se hacen arreglos para ocasiones especiales y clientes – y quizás, le haría un bien complacer sus oscuros impulsos, accediendo a una escena que envolvía Edgeplay. Las sesiones usualmente incluyen una larga y exhaustiva noche de daño mental y físico que normalmente se consideraría peligroso, a menos por supuesto que se hayan tomado las precauciones de seguridad necesarias:

Claire le tendió un portapapeles con los detalles del cliente, “Firmó el RACK. Lo sé, _lo sé_ – prácticamente te lo tendieron de regalo. Sabía que querrías venir y tratarlo tú mismo.”

Una vez cada luna azul, el cliente perfecto aparecería. Alguien que quisiera tomar parte en la particular marca de diversión sadista de Yoongi, alguien que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para tolerarlo. La navidad había llegado antes para Yoongi, podía verlo ahora – mientras revisaba cada campo, impresionado con lo que había sido marcado como _Sí_ – _Into,_ como juego con fuego, bloodplay y asfixia. Las cajas marcadas como _No_ o _Tal vez_ eran menos en número. Pasó la hoja principal, leyendo los detalles clínicos del cliente que eran requeridos para tales actividades. Su firma significaba que estaba consciente de los riesgos involucrados y lo consentía, pero era más importante asegurarse de que era apto física, pero casi más importante, mentalmente.

Con el Edgeplay, todas las apuestas eran seguras, ya que el filtro y las máscaras no eran necesarias, la escena estaba diseñada para empujar al cliente al borde de sus límites psicológicos.

“¿Mis cuchillos?” Preguntó, una parte de él sabía que se habían hecho cargo, pero tenía que estar seguro. Su colección de cuchillos era hermosa, siempre los elogiaban cada vez que él tenía la oportunidad de sacarlos. Yoongi había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo convirtiendo la cuchilla de afilada a suave.

“En la heladera, ya deben estar frías.” Empujó sus anteojos hasta el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice. “Arreglar tu escenario siempre toma un poco más de tiempo. Voy a suponer que vas a necesitar al menos veinte minutos para ti. ¿Hay algo más que pueda conseguirte mientras esperas?”

“Sí,” Yoongi pausó, encontrándolo ligeramente consciente de que esas palabras estaban saliendo de su boca luego de haber jurado no pasar por ese proceso de nuevo. “Voy a necesitar un contrato D/S elaborado, junto con una copia de la lista YNM, por favor.”

Ella le tendió una carpeta morada de su escritorio, “Está listo.”

Por supuesto que lo estaba.

Le agradeció mientras tomaba la carpeta de sus uñas recientemente arregladas, pero no sin antes ver ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos, emocionada por él. Sin más palabras giró en sus talones. Había un cuarto de casillero que los profesionales de escena usaban regularmente para cambiarse de sus atuendos de escena. Se dirigió en esa dirección, sus ojos nuevamente mirando los papeles del cliente. Algunas palabras estaban fuera de los límites, sin insultos homofóbicos – nada que él extrañaría realmente.

Al cliente no le importaba sentirse afeminado, posiblemente emocionado por ser verbalmente humillado en frente de una audiencia, y palabras para ese efecto estaban más que bien. Usualmente, una simple mirada era suficiente para descubrir _cómo_ degradar a cada cliente, las palabras correctas para hacerlos derrumbarse. Era como una ecuación, mientras más trabajabas a través de ello, más fácil era quebrarse. La penetración estaba en la lista de _Sí – Into_ , incluso doble penetración. Flebotomía, Knifeplay.

Yoongi se sintió tentado a llenar la boca del sumiso con la lista y follarlo en seco, hasta que lo haya masticado y tragado por completo. Estaba reprimido internamente, Taehyung siendo la causa principal de ello. Luchando contra su instinto, siendo paciente. Pensamientos que lo hicieron cuestionar su propio autocontrol, porque ese era el único estado en el que un dominante debería estar _–_ constante control perpetuo.

“Vi que tu conejito se fue antes,” Sobre escuchó a Hwasa hablando, deteniéndose a si mismo de entrar en la habitación en caso de que la conversación fuese personal. “Prácticamente corrió del edificio.”

La voz de Jimin hizo eco a través del corredor vacío, “Dijo que tenía que ganarle a la tormenta.” Un casillero fue cerrado ruidosamente. Un poco de agresión en las acciones del dominante más joven. Yoongi no se atrevió a moverse, llenándose de curiosidad por el compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo de Taehyung. “El chico con el que comparte habitación sufre un trauma, aparentemente, y tiene miedo de estar solo.”

“Ah…” Ella siguió y Yoongi supo que eso será el final del tema. Hwasa no era conocida por ser empática, especialmente con los hombres.

 _Increíble –_ era la única disposición de Yoongi cuando se trataba de Taehyung. Ahora había dos dominantes que sabían más acerca de su casi-sumiso, de lo que él sabía. Hwasa probablemente no tenía idea de que el ‘chico’ al que Jimin se refería era Taehyung, pero, aun así, era el principio del tema. Decidió que lo odiaba, reduciendo el número de oportunidades de que Jimin tuviera que llamar su atención a un total de ‘uno’.

Entró en el cuarto, saludándolos casualmente. Hwasa movió su mano hacia él, “No es como si no quisiera verte, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?”

“El cliente perfecto,” Jimin resopló, ya sabiendo la razón.

“Aahh, suertudo. ¿Quieren saber quién era mi cliente perfecto?” Hwasa preguntó, retóricamente. “Jung Hoseok. Y les diré por qué…”

Jimin and Yoongi fingieron indiferencia, pero ambos dominantes escuchaban cada palabra, ambos reconociendo el nombre como el amigo cercano de sus sumisos. “Flexible, arrogante…Tenia una buena boca. Hacía los sonidos más bonitos para mí cuando suplicaba por más.” Yoongi se ocupó en cambiarse a un par de jeans gastados y una franela manga corta negra. “Me las arreglé para asegurarle un puesto en la Fiesta de Hakyeon. Claro, él estaría atendiendo como un esclavo de hogar, pero el servicio de sumisión le va bien, creo.”

‘ _Sí,’_ Yoongi quería agregar, ‘ _Es gracioso cómo no ha regresado desde entonces.’_ Pero eso sería muy descortés.

Por las pocas veces que había visto a Jung Hoseok, había sido capaz de ver que era versátil, pero uno muy malcriado. Ser activo desde abajo era algo que ocasionalmente ocurría durante el servicio de sumisión de esclavos desobedientes, y la Fiesta de Hakyeon no respondería amablemente a eso. Ni un poco. Un sumiso entrenado o esclavo sería mejor para la ocasión. Una mirada compartida de, ‘nope’ entre él y Jimin para hacerle saber que estaban en la misma página.

“¿Ustedes van a ir este año?” Preguntó, tirando sus largos rulos sobre su hombro en un estilo típico de Hwasa. Era tan mala como Jimin peinando su flequillo.

“Quiero llevar a Jungkook conmigo,” Dijo Jimin, colocándose una sudadera con capucha – terminando su noche ahora que su sumiso se había ido por la velada. Esta sería la primera vez que llevaría a alguien con él a la fiesta de protocolo.”

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia el dominante mayor, “¿Y tú?”

“No fui las últimas veces, ¿qué sería una vez más?” A Yoongi no le gustaba toparse con antiguos conocidos. Esos que fueron a las Fiestas de Hakyeon sin dudas remarcarían que su sumiso solía ser Taekwoon. Luego de su separación, hubo un desbordante recuerdo de condolencias por lástima, como si la muerte de su separación fue colosal o profunda ( _lo fue)._ Se sorprenderían de verlo y no quería atraer ese tipo de atención.

“Deberías ir,” Jimin lo alentó, colocando su bolso sobre su hombro. “Muéstrales que estás bien. Más que bien, de hecho.”

Yoongi no iba a comprometerse a una respuesta definitiva, “Lo pensaré.”

Con una sonrisa hacia Yoongi en respuesta, dejó la habitación. La oportunidad de Jimin se había ido, pero Yoongi estaba más preocupado por la cena ahora.

Si Yoongi decidía atender, ¿Llevaría a Taehyung con él? El chico pudo haber escuchado acerca de la fiesta a través de Jungkook. Si Taehyung decidía convertirse en suyo, ¿Realmente podría tolerar a otros dominantes recorriéndolo con sus ojos como su fuese un pedazo de carne?

Eso era otro problema para Yoongi. Había la posibilidad de que Taehyung no quisiera hacer escenas en el escenario, en frente de extraños. Una parte egoísta de él lo prefería, de hecho. ¿Podría ser capaz de lidiar con espectadores viendo a Taehyung de esa forma? Tendría que continuar tomando clientes, le guste a Taehyung o no. Pero quizás sería posible presentarse como Jimin comenzó a hacer, sin ninguna forma de sexo como recompensa.

Su asistente de escena llegó para informarle que ya era hora, la familiar pizarra en mano con el nombre _‘Heechul’_ escrita en ella. Ese era el nombre del sumiso de esta noche. Los formularios le habían informado de ello, junto con el hecho de que era un poco mayor que Yoongi. La lista de _Si – Into_ le revelaba que tenía tiempo en la escena BDSM. Un buen chico que sabía lo que quería, qué le gustaba, cosa que Yoongi apreciaba.

Tomó un considerable esfuerzo el llevar a Taehyung al fondo de su mente. Taehyung y su trauma. Taehyung y el hecho de que estaba asustado por una tormenta. Su único consuelo era que Jungkook estaría allí pronto para cuidarlo. 

Yoongi subió los escalones hasta el escenario, la luz del techo tan brillante y luminosa que la audiencia parecían sombras que se movían. Podían ver a Yoongi, pero él no podía verlos a ellos _–_ Era bastante atractivo. Heechul ya estaba allí, de rodillas mirando hacia adelante, mientras Yoongi hacia cuenta de la mesa con equipamiento que habían armado para él. Eran las usuales paletas, esposas y látigos al lado de una colección colorida de juguetes. La nueva adición era un pequeño refrigerador colocado encima de un soporte en una esquina, guardando sus cuchillos.

Un látigo en particular captó su atención, estaba elaborado completamente de cuerda de Kevlar, capaz de sostener fuego, el final de cada cuerda anudada intricadamente para causar un dolor punzante. La vela en la mesa ya lo llamaba, un encantador jugueteo. El juego con fuego era interesante, pero Yoongi no podía comenzar con fuego. Necesitaba ser paciente. En lugar de eso, se trajo el instrumento consigo, palmeando su muslo repetición calmada.

“Desde el momento en el que leí tu archivo, supe que quebrarte no iba a ser sencillo,” Yoongi comenzó, siendo honesto acerca de ello– cortando las mentiras. “Pero estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con hombres como tú. Orgullosos, exitosos y, aun así, muy inseguros de sí mismos. Sólo mira esa jodida postura. ¿Cuántas veces has estado de rodillas, en esa posición, rogando por atención?”

Heechul sabía que no debía responder sin que se lo permitieran. Usualmente, Yoongi hacia declaraciones tan naturalmente que la mayoría de los sumisos respondían sin permiso. Este no era como la mayoría de ellos.

“Sí, es por eso que te excitas por otros viéndote de esta forma. Es porque eres un patético imbécil,” Yoongi se burló, ganando impulso cuanto más calmado y complaciente el mayor se comportaba – impresionantemente bien entrenado. “¿Quieres saber lo que hago con imbéciles patéticos como tú? Los conquisto. De una forma u otra, pero antes de hacerlo, ¿Por qué no te presentas tú mismo?”

Yoongi se dirigió a la barra suspensoria, donde había un gancho de metal en el centro, señalándole a su asistente que la armara para él. Ella se aseguró que las esposas estuvieran en su sitio, para que el confinamiento de las muñecas del sumiso sea rápido. Yoongi odiaba hacer trabajo extra cuando no estaba completamente inmerso.

“Me llamo Heechul,” Dijo, su tono suave y placentero a los oídos. No era la voz de Taehyung, llena de miel y rica, sensual – no era el pecado encarnado, pero podía trabajar con eso.

“No, eso no es quien eres.” Yoongi se paró detrás de él, el viejo piso del escenario chirreaba debajo de sus pesadas botas. Colocó los pesados extremos colgantes del látigo en el hombro de Heechul, “Diles el nombre que te di. Vamos, incluso te ayudaré. Eres un patético…”

“Soy un pequeño patético imbécil,” Heechul murmuró, sus ojos cerrándose cuando sintió la cuerda caer por su espalda baja, donde Yoongi lo molestaba. Había marcas profundas a través de su piel, nuevas y viejas, marcado por alguien sin cuidado. Yoongi sintió una burbuja de odio ante el pensamiento de que había dominantes que permitían que eso pasara, pero rápidamente lo disipó. No era el momento de distraerse.

“Ahora que entiendes quién y qué eres, quiero que te levantes.” El sumiso fue rápido en obedecerle, parándose sin dudarlo y esperando próximas instrucciones. “Mi asistente va a colocarte esposas de cuero y de allí, nuestra velada puede comenzar. Ya deberían haberte informado, pero como recordatorio te lo diré nuevamente, la palabra de seguridad es ‘piedad’.”

Siempre era piedad – el enunciado de esa sola palabra casi hecha para tener que detenerse. Una vez Heechul se volteó, Yoongi pudo tener una mejor vista de él. Cabello oscuro en capas caía pasado su mentón, sus ojos grandes y expresivos con un par de labios carnosos. Era un espécimen atractivo, algo que realmente no importaba. Había un desapego a la preferencia que venía con el trabajo. Yoongi había servido hombres y mujeres – edades y razas omitidas en el acto. Sin embargo, mientras más apuesto es el sumiso, Yoongi se sentía más obligado a arruinarlos. 

Yoongi **lo iba** a arruinar.

El proceso es un baile lento, se trata del ritmo adecuado – el número correcto de pasos. Estar desnudo y expuesto frente a la audiencia no era suficiente para llevar a Heechul al subespacio. Estar esposado y vulnerable, abierto al abuso no iba a llevar a Heechul al subespacio. Dado su largo historial de exactamente _esto,_ iba a tomar algo más directo para hacerle saber que esto era real. Que él le pertenecía a Yoongi ahora.

Nunca fue destinado a hacer un trabajo fácil.

La palma de la mano de Yoongi pasó a través del rostro de Heechul, rápido y agudo – un gruñido salió del sumiso. Golpes estaban listados como _Sí_ – _Into,_ pero una bofetada era igual de efectivo, quizás hasta más degradante. Yoongi sintió su cuerpo reaccionar a aquello, visceral pero fácil para él estar bajo control. Otra bofetada y una suave risa salió de Heechul, lo que sea que estaba pensando en la punta de su lengua, nunca escaparía de sus labios.

Los comienzos del subespacio dejan al sumiso sintiéndose increíblemente ligero, como si ellos estuviesen volando. Una mirada a los ojos del sumiso le hacen saber que la visión del túnel se había comenzado a formar. Es el momento en el que el dominante y sumiso están más conectados, donde nada y nadie más existe o importa – incluso Yoongi podía sentir el subespacio atrayéndolo. Era diferente para cada profesional de escena, mientras se concentran más, sus sentidos aumentan. Él se concentraba únicamente en lo que Heechul necesitaba para poder obtener lo que quería de esta experiencia. Cada toque era deliberado, como si los dedos de Yoongi excavaran en cada hueco y grieta que había para reclamar.

La técnica del látigo fue aprendida a través de repetición. Típicamente, un profesional de escena no debe tener permitido azotar a nadie, a no ser que puedan ser capaces de realizar cien perfectos golpes en el mismo punto. Látigos con fuego podría parecer gentil, pero la sensación estaba en otro nivel. Yoongi encendió las _caídas_ del látigo, la llama a una temperatura ideal con el combustible correcto. Permitió a Heechul sentir el calor contra su espalda con suaves lamidas al principio, lentamente aumentando la intensidad y sensación con rápidos azotes realizados repetida y precisamente – encendiendo más sus endorfinas.

Luego de varios minutos de esto, su asistente que estaba a su lado, habló suave, pero directamente, “Hay una petición de participación de la audiencia. Le gustaría usar su boca en el sumiso.”

“Oh, _bien…_ finalmente, algo que quizás pueda _complacerme,_ ya que tú no lo haces por mí. – nunca lo harías, de hecho, me aburres jodidamente,” Dijo Yoongi, su voz peligrosamente baja entonces mientras tocaba con flamas de cada nudo la piel de Heechul, tocándola y quitándola en un instante. El delgado arco de su espalda – el exquisito llanto de dolor y humillación sonó a través de Yoongi como una alarma, cada nervio de su cuerpo timbrando en respuesta. Lo dejó sin aliento por un momento, “Podría encontrarte digno de nuevo si un extraño tomara tu patética excusa de pene. Tal vez incluso estire tu hoyo al mismo tiempo. Podemos ver cuál prefieres, ¿Tener el pene siendo succionado o tu culo lleno hasta el borde con mi semen?”

Si iba a haber otro participante, no importa su rol, tendría que apagar el fuego. Para el momento en el que había terminado con el látigo, la piel de Heechul estaba roja e irritada a través de su espalda alta, pero no era nada que se mantenga por más de un par de días. Rodeó a sumiso, tomando su rostro entre su pulgar y dedo índice, inspeccionándolo. Era un completo desastre – los músculos de abdomen apretados, pene lamentablemente hinchado y pesado entre sus piernas temblorosas.

“Una zorra como tú probablemente ni siquiera necesite ser preparada,” Yoongi rio, tomando nota del líquido pre seminal saliendo desde la punta de su longitud. “Sólo mírate, estas goteando sobre ti mismo. Todo mojado para mí como una pequeña perra.” Así no era como funcionaba, pero las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Apartó sus ojos lejos de la expresión llorosa y acalorada de Heechul, soltándolo con rudeza de su agarre.

Le hizo un gesto a su asistente para permitirle al participante que fuera al escenario. El chico se veía un poco tímido para lo que estaba ofreciéndose a hacer, a pesar de no malinterpretar las miradas llenas de adoración que seguía enviando en la dirección de Heechul. Yoongi le señaló, “Si se corre antes de que yo le permita, tú tomarás su lugar. Y no seré amable, así que espero que seas capaz de al menos hacer eso.”

Le tomó cinco segundos elaborar una respuesta, “S-sí, señor.”

“Bien. Puedes comenzar.” Podía prácticamente _sentir_ el lloriqueo que dejó los labios de Heechul, el sonido crudo y gutural una vez la boca de participante estaba envuelta y ajustada alrededor de su descuidado pene. Yoongi sólo prepararía al sumiso para si mismo, decidiendo olvidar la doble penetración. Tomó un plug anal de la mesa, una aleación oscura con una joya de rubí roo en su base. Coloco una considerada cantidad de lubricante en el juguete, su tamaño suficientemente grueso para ser incómodo sin haber tenido uno o dos dedos anteriormente, pero no lo suficiente para ser doloroso.

“A-Ah…” Heechul jadeó, retorciendo sus piernas lejos del frío metal entrando en su cuerpo – la acción colocando su pene más profundo dentro de la boca hambrienta del participante. Los sonidos de succión se estaban volviendo ruidosos y sucios, especialmente cuando movía su mano desde su base hacia arriba por el sobre el largo de Heechul cada vez que lo empujaba nuevamente a su boca. Yoongi llevó su mano alrededor del estómago del sumiso, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras hundía el plug el resto del camino, encontrándose con ligera resistencia.

“Supongo que no eres tan zorra como pensaba, aun así, este es el único uso para ti,” Yoongi se burló, dándole a la base del juguete unos pocos golpeteos fuertes, follándolo más profundo. “No eres nada más que un hoyo que llenar para mí.” El calor de las llamas dejó la piel de Heechul sensible al tacto, incluso la brisa podía sentirse como una caricia. Ahora era el momento oportuno de Yoongi para sacar sus cuchillos.

Los cuchillos eran su orgullo y felicidad. Había viajado a Japón por ellos, no fue un viaje pretencioso considerando todas las cosas, pero había gastado una buena cantidad de dinero teniéndolas hechas a mano. Yoongi no tendría sus cuchillas saliendo de la línea de montaje. Así que optó por conocer al forjador en persona y le dio sus bocetos. Era una colección de mariposa; cada cuchillo creado con un ala diferente. El final de cada mango tenía una cadena de plata conectada con un pendiente de la raza a la que pertenecía el ala. Sus cuchillos eran tan hermosos, con patrones intrincados – los patrones únicos grabados en el mango y su aterradora habilidad al blandirlas le otorgaron a Yoongi el apodo de Almirante Rojo, como la mariposa. Era un nombre que evocaba la belleza y el miedo delicioso de muchos, o al menos antes de rápidamente lo dispersara. Para Yoongi, simplemente sonaba pretencioso.

El truco para el juego con cuchillos era _hielo._ Algunas personas disfrutaban la sensación de anticipación y amenaza de la cuchilla – a otros les gustaba la sensación de la sangra pasando por la piel. Yoongi sacó uno de sus cuchillos del refrigerador, una delgada capa de hielo cubriendo en final de la cuchilla. Deslizó los dedos en los húmedos mechones del cabello de Heechul y bruscamente llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, el brazo yendo alrededor del frente para presionar el cuchillo debajo de su oreja.

Tembló en el agarre de Yoongi, su cuerpo impotente forjado con placer – la boca del participante succionaba avaramente hasta el fondo de su garganta. Sin embargo, ahora había miedo, muy real y prominente mientras se encontraba en el subespacio. La fantasía y realidad tendían a mezclarse después de un tiempo, es por eso que era importante que el dominante nunca flaqueara. Uno debía ser adepto y ser capaz de saber cuándo el sumiso tuvo suficiente, incluso cuando ellos suplicasen por más.

“No vas a hacer ningún sonido, no mientras él toma tu pene, no mientras te follo. Si fallas, presiono la cuchilla en tu piel y no voy a detenerme hasta que sangres,” Yoongi murmuró, su voz grave – hizo que un escalofrío corriera a través del cuerpo de Heechul. Las gotas de agua eran heladas comparadas con la sangre real, pero para una mente tan lejos de la borrosa línea entre placer y terror, entre realidad y fantasía, la sola sensación era suficiente. Su mente sobre estimulada podía llenar el resto. Tocó el cuello de Heechul con el cuchillo, provocando un fuerte soplo de aire, un obstáculo en la respiración del sumiso. Yoongi se mantuvo calmado, cómodo en su elemento, “¿Entiendes? Respóndeme.”

Heechul tragó grueso, pero fue suficientemente ruidoso – suficientemente firme, sabiendo cómo responder a una orden. “Sí, Señor…”

Yoongi llevó su mano entre sus cuerpos, los dedos pasando por la base del plug. Solo la presión añadida fue suficiente para hacer que el cuerpo entero de Heechul temblara, cuando sacó hasta la punta el juguete y lo empujó de vuelta. Un fuerte tirón en las uniones sosteniendo las muñecas del sumiso encima de su cabeza le dieron una clara indicación de lo fácil que iba a ser. No podía descifrar la habilidad del chico arrodillado en frente del sumiso, Heechul estaba muy sensible en este punto que cualquier boca lo haría retorcerse, pero la combinación de ambas debía ser una tortura.

El juguete se deslizó dentro y fuera del agujero abusado un par de veces con un ruidoso y húmedo chapoteo sonido antes de que Yoongi descartara el juguete abruptamente, dejando a Heechul siendo un completo desastre. El dominante entonces comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón calmadamente, la imagen de relajado y en control, a pesar de cuan ansioso realmente estaba de sentir el calor sofocante y la calidez de otro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había dado su pene a un sumiso. Se sentía como una eternidad de infierno perpetuo para él ahora que Taehyung estaba en su vida, una prueba constante de su moderación, y todo lo que hizo fue perderse en el sueño de lo que sería el más joven debajo de él.

Yoongi era meticuloso en su jugueteo, aplicando una generosa cantidad de lubricante entre las respingadas nalgas de Heechul antes de llevar su pene a través del desastre, cubriéndose a sí mismo con él mientras se guiaba firmemente dentro y fuera del apretado y resbaladizo agujero. Yoongi era más grueso que el plug, pero Heechul lo tomó igual de bien, lentamente – cada tentador centímetro hasta llegar tan lejos como pudo.

El agarre en la cadera de Heechul le estaba dejando marcas cuando Yoongi pausó para darle a ambos un momento a ambos para ajustarse. Su mente comenzó a vagar a su propio ritmo, pensando en un chico diferente. Era inaceptable para él el cerrar los ojos durante la situación en la que se encontraba para, en vez de eso, visionar que la piel dorada debajo de sus dedos pertenecía a otra persona, a Kim Taehyung. Continuamente reemplazaba la realidad con fantasía. Si Heechul fuese el joven, Yoongi le daría sin dudarlo, le daría a Taehyung todo. Cada pedazo de sí mismo, lo bueno junto a lo perverso. 

Un sonoro gemido proveniente de Heechul resonó en la cabeza de Yoongi, pero para él, era una octava más profunda – era pura miel, como los sonidos que Taehyung le había dado en la oficina del Profesor Jung. Yoongi sostuvo al sumiso más fuerte, las estocadas haciéndose más frenéticas y agotadoras, mientras mantenía su palabra, trazando el frente de la garganta de Heechul con la hojilla en un ángulo horizontal, imitando el acto de cortarle la garganta. El hielo derritiéndose rápidamente contra la piel en ríos hasta su clavícula y sobre su pecho. 

Se sentía muy real en la neblina de su mente – causó que Heechul lloriqueara nuevamente. El sonido que hizo fue tan duramente exasperado y reprimido. Yoongi continuó con su castigo, recorriendo la punta del cuchillo sobre el pezón erecto. Las caderas del sumiso temblaron en respuesta, sus músculos tensos alrededor del pene de Yoongi – los gemidos eran cortados continuamente por Heechul intentando retenerlos. Realmente no tomaría mucho más para dejarse ir. Yoongi se inclinó, su frente descansaba entre los hombros del sumiso, el impacto de sus cuerpos encontrándose bruscamente, el dominante queriendo más de lo que merecía. Él quería algo que estaba más allá de su alcance.

Él quería que fuera Taehyung, cometiendo el error de permitir verter sus sentimientos en la escena, Heechul siendo la victima subsecuente. Con la imagen de la sangre carmesí en la piel dorada consumiendo sus pensamientos, la punta de la hojilla, la única parte que Yoongi mantuvo remotamente afilada, bailó a través de la piel sensible – pasando por el abdomen de Heechul, dejando un camino de rojo furioso a su paso. Era suficiente para romper la piel, suficientemente profundo para dibujar una delgada línea de sangre.

Yoongi era conocido como sanguinario. No era algo que necesariamente debía negar, su reputación procediéndole. De hecho, era de alguna forma famoso por ello en la Escena BDSM de Seúl, y así es como había terminado siendo nombrado el Almirante _´Rojo´_. Había algo en el olor y la textura de la sangre, algo acerca de la facilidad que era rechazada por otros, mientras a él lo fascinaba y tentaba.

Varias veces el participante tuvo que contenerse, succionando fuerte cada vez antes de hacerlo – alejándose para bombear ligeramente alrededor del largo de Heechul, sintiendo que estaba muy cerca. Yoongi permitió que esto continuara, partiendo sus labios sobre la espalda del sumiso, dejando que su ilusión se reprodujera más a fondo, casi llamaba el nombre de Taehyung. Sin embargo, no importa qué tan vivida era la imagen en su mente, la realidad una perra cruel recordándole que no podía perder el control de esa forma.

Pero era suficiente.

Le permitió a Heechul liberarse con un murmuro apretado, el sumiso corriéndose en la boca del otro hombre, finalmente con permiso de hacer sonido sin consecuencias. No le había dado un aviso previo cuando Yoongi se corrió en él con una seguidilla de suspiros ásperos y graves improperios temblorosos. Clavando las uñas en las caderas de Heechul, mantuvo en su lugar al sumiso mientras vaciaba hasta la última gota que tenía para dar, embistiendo hacia adelante una, dos veces – sacudiendo a Heechul hacia adelante ligeramente por lo brusco que era, como si estuviera decidido a incrustarse en él.

La asistente estaba a un lado del voluntario de la audiencia, ayudándolo a levantarse y ofreciéndole una botella de agua. Ayudar a Heechul a bajar con cuidado y a salvo, sería un proceso más largo. Yoongi tendría que deshacer todo el daño psicológico, prevenir lo que podría pasar, alguien podría creer que en verdad no valen nada. La caída del subespacio era delicada y diferente para cada persona.

A través de la escena, había cuchicheos desde la audiencia – callados, manteniendo el nivel de respeto que Yoongi demandaba. Sólo fue cuestión de minutos que la multitud se hizo silenciosa para él. Np era inusual en tal intenso juego. Él podía ver la rigidez mutua, cautivados, y asombrados hasta el silencio. Reflexionando internamente, se alegraba de que lo hayan disfrutado. 

Yoongi escuchó la mueca de incomodidad cuando salió de Heechul, estirando la mano para aceptar la toalla de su asistente para limpiarse a ambos rápidamente. Teniendo en cuenta que Heechul era prioridad. Una vez se incorporó, se giró para ver al sumiso, asimilando los delgados rasguños a través del vientre donde la punta del cuchillo había cortado. Lentamente, Yoongi se arrodilló frente a Heechul – las grandes manos del dominante rodeaban su pequeña cintura. Yoongi lo miró directamente a sus ojos marrones, manteniendo la vista mientras se inclinaba y comenzó a trazar cada corte con la punta de su lengua. El sumiso dio un salto al principio, la delicadeza aterciopelada de la lengua de Yoongi como azotes antes de que comenzara a sentirse relajante.

Después, se encargó de las restricciones de Heechul, frotando gentilmente las marcas en sus muñecas antes de ofrecerle la bata de su kit de cuidados. Era un ítem que estaba destinado para ayudar a bajar del subespacio a los sumisos. Yoongi lo ayudó en eso, le entregó agua y le dijo, “Después de que bebas esto por mí, te daré un baño.” Él cuidó a Heechul él mismo, llevándolo a una de las habitaciones y ayudándolo a limpiarse.

Yoongi se preguntaba si parte de él se sentía culpable. Claro, cómo trató a Heechul fue exactamente para o que firmó, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio todo el tiempo. Cuando pensó en Taehyung, otra ola de culpa que era totalmente diferente lo llenó. El chico aún no era suyo y, aun así, se sentía responsable por sus _sentimientos._ Taehyung podría sentirse traicionado por sus acciones esta noche con Heechul, que haya follado con otra persona. Yoongi no había tenido que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas en un largo, _largo_ tiempo.

Se aseguró que Heechul llegara a su auto yéndose con una sonrisa, lo que era el objetivo principal. En su camino de vuelta al club, Claire se inclinó sobre su escritorio para alcanzar a Yoongi, “Cuando fuiste por un bocadillo, hizo una cita nueva para la próxima semana. ¿Qué debería decirle?”

“Ya regreso,” Dijo Yoongi, mientras se dirigía a los casilleros para tomar sus pertenencias. No podía esperar a llegar a su casa y tomar una ducha, completamente exhausto. Pausó para descansar su cabeza contra el frio metal del casillero, dándose un momento. No fue ni un segundo después que su teléfono comenzó a sonar – una llamada entrante. Sacó el dispositivo de su abrigo, leyendo el contacto: _K. Taehyung._ Por un segundo, Yoongi sintió otro breve atisbo de culpa cubriéndole. Yoongi rápidamente lo aplastó, _estaba haciendo su trabajo,_ y tomó la llamada.

“Taehyung,” respondió, llevando el teléfono a su oído. No es que le importara particularmente, pero, “¿Es tarde, ¿cierto?”

“Oh – sí, lo es, algo. Si estás ocupado, puedo…” Taehyung estaba divagando, el silencio los separaba más que la distancia misma. Su primera llamada telefónica iba a estar llena de tensión incómoda. _Perfecto._

Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que el sonido de la voz grave de Taehyung lo inundara. “No estoy ocupado, ángel.” Recordó entonces, que Taehyung había estado asustado. Estaba tan asustado que Jungkook tuvo que irse de Void para ir con él. Yoongi trató de no sonar sospechoso, “¿Todo está bien?”

“Quería decirte que recibí la confirmación para nuestra cita mañana.” Había una pizca de duda allí, una risa que al menos le dio a entender el hecho de que Taehyung estaba ansioso.

Yoongi giró dejando su espalda contra el casillero, “¿Por qué? ¿Eso te pone nervioso?”

La respiración de Taehyung era notablemente entrecortada, un poco pesada, “Profesor…”

“¿Sí?” _´Que tal si me dices por qué me llamaste realmente, por qué te asustan las tormentas´,_ Yoongi quería decir, revelando que él sabía lo que había pasado, pero necesitando que el otro le dijera por sí mismo. Y por supuesto, Jimin tuvo una sola oportunidad. Taehyung, por el otro lado, tendría una infinidad de oportunidades a partir de ahora hasta mañana. Una vez el contrato esté firmado, Yoongi no toleraría mierdas como esta. No se le ocurrió que tal vez haya un poco de hipocresía a sus pensamientos, tal vez había algo que Yoongi debía confesar también.

“Hoy fue…” Taehyung suspiró, el temblor en su voz hacía la situación mucho peor para ambos. Yoongi se sentía forzado al silencio mientras esperaba a que Taehyung terminase su oración – su paciencia ya se estaba haciendo delgada. Pero el menor cambió de idea, comenzando a dar marcha atrás. Los secretos de Taehyung quedarían a salvo por otro día. “¿Vas a perforarme mañana?” Preguntó, cambiando el tema.

Yoongi volteó hacia el sonido de la voz de Taehyung, prácticamente frotando su cara en el teléfono. Sonrió tristemente, “Típicamente, se me informa dónde el sumiso le gustaría su perforación y luego yo salgo y elijo cualquier pieza que sea de mi agrado. La respuesta corta es, ‘no’. ¿Algo más?”

“Eso es todo,” Taehyung mintió – continuó mintiendo. Era insoportable y Yoongi estaba a punto de regañar al chico para terminar el horrible día que claramente tuvo. Pero se contuvo.

“Buenas noches, ángel.” Su conversación terminó con Yoongi sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. Esperaba haber hecho algo positivo por Taehyung. Suspiró y empacó sus cosas para irse. Las escenas como la de esta noche eran física y emocionalmente agotadoras, y si sus encuentros previos con Taehyung era algo con que lidiar, mañana sería igual. Necesitaba tener una buena noche de sueño, y esperaba que Taehyung hiciera lo mismo. ¿El chico podría quedarse dormido pensando en Yoongi como él lo haría acerca de Taehyung? Sonrió para sí mismo, un chiste privado en sus labios.

_Malos sueños, Taehyung…_

* * *

“Sí, pero necesito el auto esta noche, más de lo que tú lo necesitas,” Jungkook dijo, tomando las llaves de la mano de Taehyung, completamente ignorante del predicamento de Taehyung. Aun no le había dicho a Jungkook sobre su cita en Void. Taehyung no sabía _cómo_ decirle tampoco. Jungkook había dejado abundantemente claro que debía ser cuidadoso alrededor de Yoongi y sus recientes acciones eran exactamente lo contrario a escuchar sus advertencias.

Taehyung no tenía otra forma de transporte además del auto que debían compartir. Raramente lo usaba, haciendo la renuencia de Jungkook más ofensiva. “¿Tu ‘ _Amo’_ no puede llamar un Uber para ti de nuevo?”

“¿Para ir al centro comercial? No.” Jungkook pausó para considerarlo, sabiendo que el dominante probablemente aceptaría, pagaría por el costo del Uber y luego un poco más. Habría condiciones, por supuesto.

Nada es gratis. Agitó su cabeza, “ _No.”_

“¿Al menos puedes dejarme entonces? Está más o menos en el camino,” Dijo Taehyung, tomando su bolso. Estaba helado afuera, la tormenta de ayer hizo el camino de hielo. Evitó los ojos de Jungkook, queriendo evitar las preguntas que sabía que vendrían.

“Hyung, ¿A dónde tienes que ir que está tan lejos al norte…?” Jungkook arrastró la pregunta hasta detenerse cuando todo tuvo sentido. “Oh, por Dios.”

“Oh, por Dios,” Taehyung repitió, suavemente – sus ojos enfocados en un punto aleatorio en el piso, sus mejillas sonrojadas en un profundo tono de rosa. “Mira, iba a decirte eventualmente.”

“¿Qué? ¿Cuando estuviéramos en el estacionamiento de Void?” Jungkook rio, incrédulo y de alguna forma ofendido por el hecho de que Taehyung había esperado todo este tiempo para decirle. “¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué estás yendo ahí?”

Miró a Jungkook sintiéndose culpable, la expresión de ojos amplios del chico se había vuelto amarga. Taehyung no quería ser deshonesto, pero no había querido alarmar a su amigo tampoco. “Tengo una cita.”

“Con Yoongi, supongo,” Dijo Jungkook, declarando lo obvio, que con todos los murmullos de Void acerca del tema, pero no había pensado que era algo sustancial hasta ahora, escuchándolo venir del mismo Taehyung. Era increíble. Jimin había dicho una mentira y ahora se había hecho realidad. Jungkook tenía tantas preguntas que apenas sabía por dónde comenzar, decidiendo por traer de nuevo el tema que venía rondando los últimos días. “¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente en el salón la otra noche?

“Seokjin y Namjoon estaban ahí,” Taehyung comenzó, regresando nuevamente a la habitación, sabiendo que esta conversación iba a tomar más que unos minutos.

“¿Qué…” Jungkook estaba perdido, “Carajo?”

“Sí y uhm, estoy bastante seguro de que ellos eran los que nos enviaron los cocteles. No completamente seguro, pero Seokjin dijo algo de haber exagerado con los cocteles, los bastardos,” Taehyung replicó, recordando vagamente un beso en el asiento delantero. “En fin, con todo el rumor de mi siendo el sumiso de Yoongi…”

“Realmente no era un rumor, por lo que parece.” Jungkook no tenía idea de lo que Taehyung estaba pensando, ni quien era. ¿Cómo hizo Taehyung para ir de una pequeña atracción hacia Yoongi, a convertirse en su sumiso? ‘ _Oh, hola, descarado,’_ pensó para sí mismo. Había sido inspirado para convertirse en el sumiso de Jimin casi inmediatamente, tan curioso, y probablemente era lo mismo para Taehyung.

Aun así, ¿ _Cómo_ pasó todo esto?

“¿De verdad vas a decirme esta mierda? ¿ _Tú?_ – La persona que me arrastró hasta Void en primer lugar? ¿El chico que predicaba acerca de la mágica experiencia que es ser un sumiso?” Ahora era Taehyung el que reía. “Esto no tiene precio.”

“ _Cálmate,_ hyung. No estoy molesto porque vas a Void, esa parte me hace feliz. Y ni siquiera estoy molesto por tu cita con Yoongi,” Jungkook explicó, acercándose para sentarse en la cama opuesta a la de Taehyung. “Sólo odio que cuando cosas – cosas importantes – pasan y no me dices, cuando literalmente te digo todo. La mitad del tiempo tengo que adivinar contigo.”

 _Como con las tormentas,_ Jungkook quería agregar, pero no iría hasta allí esta noche. No iría porque sabía por qué a Taehyung no le gustaban las tormentas, incluso si no hablaba de ello. Él les dijo – a Hoseok y Jungkook acerca de cómo su abuela falleció. El mismo día que se enteraron; estaban en un tren dirigiéndose a Daegu. Hoseok rentó un auto y condujeron a la granja como usualmente hacían cada verano, excepto que no estaban esperando ser recibidos por Taehyung en la estación. Ya habían pasado tres años que Jungkook comenzó a notar un patrón cada vez que había una tormenta. Si estaban afuera, Taehyung querría ir a casa inmediatamente, incluso si estaban en medio de una revisión o incluso fuera cenando. No importa si estaban dentro secos y seguros, Taehyung iba a comenzar a hablar muy rápido. El sudor iba a comenzar a juntarse entre sus cejas, signo de una fiebre encendiéndose, todo debido al estrés que trajo esa terrible noche.

Si no estaban juntos durante una tormenta, las llamadas comenzarían a llegar. Jungkook y Hoseok las recibieron en múltiples ocasiones, únicamente para confirmar que estaban dentro en algún sitio – **no manejando.** Si estaban en un auto, Taehyung insistiría en quedarse en el teléfono con ellos hasta que llegaran a su destino. Tristemente, esa no era la peor parte de eso. La única vez que Jungkook había dejado su teléfono durante una tormenta fuerte. Regresó a una habitación oscura con Taehyung enrollado en su colcha, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y su cuerpo deshecho en escalofríos.

Fue después del accidente que conoció a Hoseok, ambos colocando las experiencias juntas para confirmar que este miedo irracional era parte del obvio trauma de Taehyung. Así que se prometieron el uno al otro que nunca lo dejarían solo. Uno de ellos estaría allí si había una tormenta. Podrían llamar a Taehyung a la primera señal de una tormenta. Intentarían deshacerse del monstruo antes de que pudiera atacar. Aunque a este punto, Jungkook sentía que probablemente lo estaban permitiendo.

Jungkook se inclinó entre el estrecho espacio entre él y el mayor, “Yo solía ser el que no decía nada. Tú cambiaste el interruptor por mí, ahora no sé cómo callarme. Es raro cuando tengo que hacerte _a ti_ hablar. ¿No estabas hablando de Seokjin y Namjoon siendo unos idiotas generosos?

Taehyung no había tenido intenciones de revelar esta parte, no queriendo preocupar al más joven un poco más, pero entonces Jungkook tenía que ir y comenzar su discurso de la amistad como si estuvieran en un episodio de Naruto. “Cierto, yo quería poner a Yoongi celoso, y quizás yo haya desaparecido a un cubículo con algún tipo. Era horrible. Apestaba a cigarrillos, estaba considerablemente menos ebrio que yo, y seguía llamándome ‘Muñeco’.”

“ _Ew_ , hyung... ¿Y por estabas allí haciendo una movida de Hobi? Él es quien atrae chicos extraños en clubs, no tú,” Jungkook bromeó, a pesar de su enojo. Estaba furioso ante la idea de Taehyung poniéndose en peligro. Siendo descuidado, No hubiera podido ser capaz de ayudar si algo _hubiese_ pasado.

“Le envié un video de nosotros, de mí y del tipo.” Taehyung dijo de mala gana, no queriendo revivir cada detalle. Algunos de esos, no _podía_ – estaba seguro de que había piezas faltantes, conversaciones mezcladas, una historia incompleta. Pero recordó a Seokjin. “Seokjin estaba listo para interferir, pero lo manejé con mi spray pimienta.”

“Amo esa cosa,” Jungkook murmuró, aún decepcionado de que Hoseok no creyera que él necesitaría uno por _su_ cumpleaños, pero aliviado de escuchar que Taehyung había podido usarlo para defenderse. “Lo siento, prosigue. ¿Iba a ayudarte?”

“Sí me ayudó. Me llevó al lavamanos y trató de calmarme. Creo que Namjoon estaba preparando el auto. No sé de dónde salió. Probablemente del bolsillo de Seokjin,” Taehyung razonó, como si lo dijera casualmente. “Lo próximo que supe, es que estaba en un auto. Esos dos se estaban besando.”

“¿Seokjin y Namjoon? Seokjin lo odia,” Jungkook declaró, tratando de hacer las cuentas y calcular cuando o como tales eventos pudieron haber pasado. “La mayoría de las veces, Seokjin está demasiado ocupado caminando delante de él, como si Namjoon es un cachorro destinado a perseguirlo por un bocadillo. Es ridículo… _Ah,_ la vida de un monitor enamorado de un dominante.”

“¿No eres de la misma forma? Hasta los pies por tu Amo.”

“...Touché.”

El mayor le dio una mirada nerviosa al reloj. “Voy a llegar tarde, así que ¿Puedes o no puedes dejarme allí?” Taehyung preguntó, levantándose de la cama. Se habían puesto muy cómodos, muy inmersos en la historia de Taehyung para recordar que ambos tenían lugares a donde ir.

“Okay, te voy a dejar, pero tienes que seguir hablando.” Esas fueron las condiciones de Jungkook.

Taehyung asintió, nuevamente tomando su bolso. Esperó hasta que estuvieran afuera para continuar la historia. “Entonces llegamos a un complejo de apartamentos y nos acercamos a la puerta. Resultó ser la casa de Yoongi.”

Jungkook tuvo que pausar. “¿Después de hacer esa escena con el video?”

“Sí… y OH, oh, él incluso me llamó después que envié el video, pero no podía responderle.”

“¿Estoy hablando con un fantasma ahora? ¡Dime dónde está tu cuerpo!” Jungkook gritó dramáticamente, mientras agitaba los hombros de Taehyung. “Dios santo, puedo tocarte. ¿Soy especial, hyung? Dime que soy especial.”

“Oh, eres jodidamente especial, de acuerdo,” Taehyung le aseguró molestándolo, abriendo el asiento del pasajero y acomodándose. Jungkook estaba más que entusiasmado de unirse, encendiendo el auto y dirigiéndose al camino. “Si casa es como un museo, pero uno pequeño y cómodo.”

“Eso no tiene sentido,” Jungkook rio. “Y tienes suerte. No he estado en el departamento de Jimin aún y se supone que viviré ahí. No me dejará hasta que me gradúe.”

Taehyung prácticamente se encogió, “Oh, _asqueroso._ Por favor no me hagas respetarlo. Y no, quiero decir – hay mucho arte. Probablemente réplicas.”

“¿Y qué pasó después? Sé que no jugaron cartas toda la noche.”

“Conocí a su perro, Holly… Y luego vomité…” Taehyung saltó la parte donde Yoongi lo sostuvo por la muñeca y le permitió sentir lo duro que estaba – recordando que eso fue prácticamente por decisión propia, fue tan repentino. Eso o él estaba constantemente excitado por Taehyung, lo que era un pensamiento ridículo. “Me dio un cepillo de dientes y me llevó a dormir.”

Jungkook inclinó su cabeza, muy confundido, “Lo siento, pero ¿Qué? ¿No tenía nada que decir acerca del tipo? ¿Cómo decidieron tener una cita juntos? Esta mierda fue de cinco a veinte muy rápido.”

“Él no estaba feliz acerca del tipo. Me hizo sentir avergonzado y estúpido, lo que no es algo muy difícil para el hacer, lo hace muy seguido. Parece como un ser superior a veces. Supongo, tal vez esta vez lo merecía,” Taehyung respondió, honestamente. “Estábamos sentados en el desayuno – me hizo el _desayuno_ y me dijo que podía tenerlo, como dominante.”

“Como dominante, claro, _claro._ Dime, hyung, ¿Cuándo exactamente decidiste que ibas a darle una oportunidad a ser sumiso?” Jungkook inquirió, aún confundido por cómo pasó. Por supuesto, Taehyung se disculpó por ser prejuicioso antes. Recientemente había demostrado una flexibilidad hacia la escena BDSM, pero ¿suficiente para ser parte? “De nuevo, esta es una de esas cosas que tuviste que haberme dicho.”

“No sé cómo explicarlo realmente, pero me hace querer, bueno, someterme,” Taehyung dijo, el calor en su rostro encendiéndose – no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de charlas con él. Él era el último virgen entre sus amigos. No había muchos detalles jugosos que compartir, siempre había sido un escucha en esas discusiones. “Creo que puede ayudarme a aceptar quién soy, descubrir qué me gusta y convertirme en mi propia persona, no la que creo que debería ser. ¿Tal vez él puede ayudarme a abrirme?”

“Eso es muy tierno…” Jungkook murmuró, recibiendo un codo en el brazo mientras paraban en el semáforo. “Ow! ¿Qué? ¡Hablo en serio! Si no estuvieras con prisa, te diría que tu atuendo es tonto. Necesitas mejorar tu estilo, comprometerte con el cuero. Volverá loco a Yoongi. No este extraño suéter largo negro, jeans y bufanda morada sin sentido…”

 _¿Cuero?_ Taehyung trató de imaginar lo incómodo que sería, aun así, lo bien que indudablemente se vería en Yoongi caminando en un par de jeans de cuero ajustados.

Jungkook entró en el estacionamiento de Void, el auto estacionado para mirar a Taehyung. “Mándame un mensaje cuando estés listo para venir por ti.”

“Gracias, eso sería bueno,” Taehyung le concedió, repentinamente volviéndose sombrío. Estaba inquietamente serio en el pequeño espacio. “Estoy un poco asustado.”

“Estaría preocupado si no lo estuvieras…” Jungkook palmeó su muslo, yendo más fuerte en el tercer golpe. Pareció despertar a Taehyung, frotando el punto lastimado con una risa. “Yo también estaba asustado, pero son buenas personas. Confío en ellos. No habrías considerado esto si no te sintieras del mismo modo con Yoongi.”

“Debería estar estudiando,” Taehyung suspiró, inclinando su cabeza contra el asiento. “No debería estar aquí.”

“Hyung…” Jungkook lo miró seriamente. “Sal del maldito auto.”

“Excelente charla,” Taehyung sonrió, el empujón era exactamente lo que necesitaba cuando cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la entrada de Void. No estaba tan lleno durante esta hora de la noche en día de semana, pero igual se sentía como una de las muchas personas vestidas de negro, adhiriéndose a las reglas que nunca terminaría de entender.

El área de recepción estaba colmada de personas, pero Claire lo notó en seguida. Ella lo señaló, terminando con una forma de admisión. “Oh, hola, chico hermoso.” Le mandó un pequeño guiño picante antes de inclinarse hacia el hombre ayudándola detrás del escritorio. Taehyung lo reconoció como uno de los monitores, ‘Wonshik.’ “Tengo que mostrarle a Taehyung su cuarto, ¿Puedes controlar las cosas por unos minutos?”

“Como si tuviera opción.” Wonshik replicó, pasando una pequeña línea hacia él. “Aquí”

Claire rodeó el escritorio, mucho más alta de lo usual en sus tacones de 15 centímetros. “Por este lado,” dijo, llevándolo por el pasillo familiar, pero en lugar de ir en línea recta, cruzaron a la derecha. “Trata de recordar el camino. Siempre se encontrarán en el mismo cuarto si decides convertirte en el sumiso de Sugar. Él escogió el cuarto Siete para ustedes.”

“¿Cuarto Siete?” Taehyung preguntó, admirando las puertas de acero negro y mármol prístino.

“Debo decir, realmente no me importa la reconstrucción que le hizo al número del cuarto,” ella chasqueó la lengua, parándose frente a la puerta. En cada del número solitario, había un obvio garabato de 7. El número del cuarto actual, dado los cambios de Yoongi, era ‘777’. _¿Qué…carajo?_

Ella le preguntó, “¿Significa algo para ti?”

“No.” Sólo que Yoongi es un cursi. “Quiero decir, el cielo, ¿Supongo? Números angelicales…” 

“Es todo lo que sé” Dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros. Taehyung escuchó el pop de su goma de mascar, mirándolo como si fuese algo para devorar, la forma usual de Clair de coquetear. “Puedes adelantarte y esperar adentro. Sugar estará contigo en poco tiempo.”

“Oh, Okay, gracias…” Le sonrió, tratando de contener lo nervioso que estaba, esperando que ella pudiera quedarse con él por un momento o dos, pero ya se estaba yendo. El saber que Yoongi aún no estaba en la habitación fue probablemente la razón por la que abrió la puerta sin problema.

La decoración era simple con una mesa negra brillante en el centro de la habitación. Sólo había dos sillas, cuando fácilmente cabían mas. Había una puerta cerrada en el fondo que Taehyung no se atrevió a revisar. El piso estaba hecho de madera oscura – pensando en cómo debía doler para aquellos que tenían que arrodillarse, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría que hacer lo mismo en un futuro no tan distante. La habitación estaba vagamente iluminada por una lámpara que colgaba justo encima de la mesa. Un libro esperaba por él y mientras más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta que era un cuaderno de bocetos.

Taehyung se sentó y tomó el cuaderno – los buenos modales le decían que debía esperar, la ansiedad le decía que siguiera adelante y lo viera. La ansiedad ganó. Abrió el libro en la primera página. Era casi todo en blanco, excepto por la elegante firma de Yoongi en tinta negra. Las siguientes paginas debían ser de Europa, los bocetos que Yoongi había prometido mostrarle, encontrando _Atena derrota a Alcioneo_ del Altar de Pérgamo. Había llenado las partes faltantes de las esculturas en una forma que tuviera sentido y lo mejoró. Era impresionante, todos los detalles íntimos que iban en su obra de arte, la Catedral de Florencia, Santa Cruz y la Ciudad Dorada de Alemania.

Justo cuando Taehyung había comenzado a pensar que Yoongi había estado interesado en capturar exclusivamente las complejidades de la arquitectura antigua, las páginas siguientes estaban dedicadas a mariposas. Variando de pequeñas a grandes, eran bocetos realísticos de disecciones, todas de la misma especie. Taehyung no sabía cuál, aun así, estaba intrigado. Luego había diseños para juegos de cuchillos, se veían muy delicados, los patrones elaborados con las alas de una mariposa, la misma mariposa de antes y los rubíes de sangre al final de una cadena.

Estaba tan ensimismado en los dibujos que apenas notó las pisadas acercándose a la puerta hasta que fue abierta. El mejor dejó que las páginas se resbalaran por sus dedos, sus ojos mirando a Yoongi como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo algo ilegal, inseguro en un principio de cómo _respirar._ La única vez que había visto al mayor en un atiendo de escena fue la noche que intentó ponerle fin a Jimin, ese blazer negro y cinta roja. El atuendo de hoy iba un poco diferente, la boca de Taehyung de repente de secó mientras miraba el crop-top manga larga oscuro ajustado con gruesas hebillas plateadas. 

El resto del conjunto del dominante era igual de doloroso para la sensibilidad de Taehyung, los jeans rasgados oscuros, y las botas con punta de acero completando el look. Yoongi incluso había pasado tiempo colocándose accesorios, llenándose de collares y anillos. Aplicó un maquillaje difuminado ahumado que casi parecía natural debido a su insomnio, no era inusual para la mayoría de los profesionales de escena el usar cosméticos. Tenía su cabello negro hacia un lado, peinando el otro lado detrás de su oreja llena de piercings. Se veía… _bien._

Yoongi elevó una ceja inquisitiva hacia él, sus ojos parpadeando al cuaderno abierto en la mesa, “¿Voy a tener que atar tus diez dedos juntos, Taehyung?”

“No sabía si debía esperar o no,” Logró decir, sorprendido de ser capaz de decir oraciones firmes y coherentes. Estaba obsesionado con Yoongi, siguiendo cada movimiento del dominante como un gato a un puntero láser.

Notó que Yoongi sostenía una carpeta, junto a lo que parecía una pluma muy costosa. “Si no estás seguro de hacer algo, la apuesta más segura es esperar por mí. En cualquier caso, ¿te gustó lo que viste?”

“Sí, uh…Todo es muy hermoso, la técnica te luce. Es como si dibujaras con sombras o algo.” Taehyung quería regañarse a sí mismo. ¿Podría sonar más ridículo? _Probablemente._ Rápidamente prosiguió, “Además, no te imaginaba como un fanático de mariposas.”

Yoongi asintió para sí mismo, aceptando los halagos. “Estoy seguro que no lo hiciste. ¿Cómo te fue con tu asignación?” Estaba frente a Taehyung ahora, inclinado parcialmente contra la mesa con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, mirándolo. El chico parecía confuso ante el cambio abrupto de tema, hasta que él hizo un gesto con la mano, “Te enseñé el mío, ahora enséñame el tuyo…”

' _Oh, el objeto preciado’,_ Taehyung finalmente recordó, su cerebro estaba a punto de hacer corto circuito desde el momento en el que Yoongi pasó por la puerta. El menor había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensarlo y no importa en qué forma lo pensara, su posesión más valiosa era su bufanda morada. La misma bufanda que estaba usando alrededor de su cuello. Tomó los finales de esta antes de mostrársela al mayor, “Es esto, ¿No es cierto, Prof–?”

“Es ‘Señor’ de ahora en adelante,” Yoongi le corrigió antes de bajar la mirada a la familiar tela tejida. Taehyung aún se estaba acostumbrado a ser interrumpido a mitad de oración, sus mejillas en un profundo tono de escarlata, sonrojadas de la vergüenza. “Y tienes razón, es tu bufanda morada favorita.” Yoongi se acercó más como si estuviera por compartirle un secreto, pausando para sonreír de medio lado, su voz una octava más profunda por encima de un susurro, “Qué _buen_ tigre.” Entonces le tendió la carpeta a Taehyung, mirando mientras abría un documento parecido a un trámite legal y esperaba por él para leerlo. Era la página de _Términos y Condiciones,_ declarando cómo el contrato no era un lazo legal, pero debía ser tomado con la seriedad como si se tratase de uno hasta que el Dominante o el Sumiso decidieran terminarlo.

“Mis metas de mi sumiso, ¿cuáles son?” Yoongi preguntó, estirando su mano para comenzar a pasar los dedos por la bufanda. Era casual al comienzo, un leve juego seguido por un pequeño tirón abrupto. Yoongi la había aflojado, deslizándola libre del cuello de Taehyung. El joven cerró los ojos ante la sensación del cosquilleo antes de obligarse a sí mismo a concentrarse. “Debes ser honesto conmigo, Taehyung. ¿Qué crees que deba ser trabajado?”

“Siento que necesito estar en control de todo. Es una necesidad constante. Todo debe ser perfecto.” Taehyung respondió, tratando de ser honesto _consigo mismo,_ pero encontrando difícil el completar tal tarea con Yoongi como quien lo está pidiendo. Taehyung no quería revelar ninguna debilidad al otro hombre, temeroso de lo que podía hacer con eso.

“ _¿Control?_ Parece un poco simple, pero supongo que es un buen comienzo,” Yoongi le concedió, pasando la bufanda entre sus manos. Taehyung, _siempre el estudiante,_ fue a tomar el bolígrafo para escribir en el campo en blanco, sus dedos apenas rozaron el objeto cuando Yoongi chasqueó la lengua, “Creo que requieres una lección de modales básicos, Taehyung. Nunca te dije que podías tocar mi bolígrafo. ¿Debería mostrarte ese nudo sobre el brazo después de todo y mirar cómo te las arreglas?”

“Espera – con mi bufanda no, ¿cierto?” Taehyung preguntó, con voz vacilante. Se sentía desconfiado ahora, como lo hizo la primera vez en el salón de clases cuando Yoongi había insinuado tal cosa.

El mayor estaba erguido, ya no estaba inclinado a pocos centímetros. “Con _mi_ nueva bufanda, sí. ¿Está bien para ti?”

“¿’ _Tu’_ nueva bufanda? N…No, no puedo dejar que la tengas, no importa lo mucho que estés muriendo por usarla en algún ejemplo retorcido, profesor,” dijo Taehyung, deteniéndose de continuar cuando vio una sonrisa ladina desaparecer del rostro de Yoongi, sus ojos color ónix entrecerrándose oscuramente. “No. Puedes tener cualquier otra cosa, pero no esto. De ninguna manera.”

“Qué rápido olvidas una simple orden. No vas a llamarme de otra forma que no sea ‘Sir’ mientras estés en Void o durante cualquier tipo de juego.” Había pomposidad en el tono de Yoongi, como si él supiera que esto pasaría – como si hubiese contado con ello, incluso. “En cuanto al objeto de valor en cuestión, es mío de ahora en adelante. Si no puedes aceptarlo, entonces toma tus cosas y _vete.”_

Taehyung suspiró ante eso, cada fibra se su ser luchando contra la urgencia de arrancar la bufanda de los dedos de Yoongi y dirigirse a la salida. Frotó su nuca, donde se hallaba toda su tensión y estrés. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que lo quería – toda esta extraña, aparentemente mierda posesiva, tratando de creer que era lo mejor para su salid. Que su propia posesividad por la bufanda era exactamente el tipo de control que sabía necesitaba dejar ir. Se rio de sí mismo, agitando su cabeza, “Está bien si me ata, _Sir.”_

“Sólo iba a atar tus brazos al principio, pero ahora estoy pensando que deberías ser amordazado por la forma en la que me hablaste, tan irrespetuoso y fuera de lugar,” Yoongi murmuró quedamente, sus ojos oscuros, aunque con una diversión enmascarada. “Junta tus muñecas por mí, Taehyung.” El chico hizo lo que se le pidió, permitiéndole a Yoongi posicionar sus brazos exactamente como los necesitaba. “Comienza con un nudo de columna doble,” el mayor le informó, explicándole el proceso mientras lo realizaba.

La voz de Yoongi parecía más gruesa de lo usual, ya sea por su proximidad ( _¿Era posible que Yoongi estuviese afectado por esto, así como Taehyung?)_ , o bajo estas nuevas circunstancias, era más íntimo que las otras veces. En su lugar, Taehyung trató de enfocarse en el procedimiento, sus ojos curiosos asimilando cuántas veces amarró la bufanda alrededor de sus muñecas. “Usualmente dejo suficiente espacio en el lazo para hacer un aro, esta parte aquí es donde atravesamos la cola, así se convierte en una linda correa.” Yoongi tiró del final de la bufanda una vez pasó a través del ‘lazo’ ( _nuevo término para el índice expansivo de Taehyung),_ llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Llevó las puntas de la bufanda detrás de sus brazos hasta su frente – deslizando el material por sus labios. “Abre tu boca, cariño. Ambos sabemos que no tienes problema haciendo eso…”

Taehyung nuevamente luchó contra su instinto de desobedecer, permitiendo que el tejido abrazara las esquinas de su boca. Yoongi pausó, visiblemente afectado por ver a Taehyung en tal estado, cuando sus ojos se encontraron calurosamente, el menor mirándolo. A pesar de eso, Yoongi continuó normalmente, _siempre el maestro,_ “Cuando no hay suspensión involucrada, es llamado bondage de piso.” Tenía suficiente espacio los finales a la espalda – tirando de la tela para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy apretada ni muy suelta. “Cuando ambos brazos estén atados y estés amordazado, nos comunicaremos por pestañeos. Un pestañeo para ‘Si’ y dos para ‘No’. ¿Estás entendiendo hasta ahora?”

Taehyung pestañeo una vez, Yoongi reconociéndolo con otra de sus sonrisas ladinas. Taehyung era demasiado. “Bien,” dijo, sentándose en el tope de la mesa con la carpeta a mano. En su cursiva pulcra, Yoongi llenó en las Metas del Sumiso como ‘Control’. Modales podrían haber sido elegidos en el camino. Yoongi pasó a la lista _YNM_ por ahora, disfrutando ver a Taehyung amordazado, sabiendo perfectamente que el material estaba siendo empapado por la saliva ahora.

“Pasemos a las reglas. Cada dominante tiene sus lineamientos. Las mías son bastante simples. La etiqueta BDSM es que debes referirte a tu dominante como ‘Master’, ‘Amo’ o ‘Sir’. Ya te he dicho con cuál estoy a favor. La incapacidad de comprender tal concepto resultará en un castigo. Debes consentir el ser perforado o colocado un collar, debes usar tus accesorios cuando llegues a Void.”

Taehyung recordó la primera noche cuando Jungkook olvidó su collar y Jimin usó su mano como sustituto. Viéndolo ahora, tal vez exageró. Taehyung nunca admitiría tal cosa. Estaba siendo guardado y llevado a la tumba con él.

“Yo no debería hablar sobre los fundamentos de la confianza, pero la clave para cada relación D/S es la honestidad. Debes ser abierto y honesto conmigo, de otro modo no puedo ayudarte.” Yoongi pensó acerca del día anterior durante su conversación en el teléfono donde Taehyung estuvo a segundos de confesar, pero se contuvo. “Dicho esto, te diré ahora…Yo no tolero las mentiras. Ni siquiera las mentiras blancas. Y donde muchos dominantes son considerados altamente observadores, yo soy excepcional. Así que no me pruebes. No te gustará el resultado.”

Yoongi no iba a ser tacaño en cuando a la información que había entendido a través del espionaje a la conversación de Jimin y Hwasa, decidiendo dejarlo pasar por ahora. “Pestañea si me entiendes, Taehyung.”

El menor respiraba pesadamente, la aprensión allí, pero pestañeó una vez. Yoongi continuó, “También está el tema de la exclusividad. No me gusta cuando mis sumisos pertenecen a alguien más. Crea drama innecesario. Si estás pensando en comenzar una relación, es necesario que me lo digas. También vas a necesitar hacerte pruebas, ya seas sexualmente activo o no, incluso en tu caso particular – siendo virgen. Te daré una planilla de la frecuencia de tales visitas. Los dominantes también deben hacer tales exámenes y estás en tu derecho de pedirle los detalles a Claire.”

 _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_ Taehyung estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso mientras más clínicas comenzaban a escucharse las cosas. Sin embargo, esa primera parte era complicada también. Los sumisos no deben pertenecer a nadie más, ¿Pero ¿qué hay de los dominantes? Yoongi lo vio a los ojos, pudo ver el conflicto saliendo a la superficie, “¿Algo que quieras decirme?”

Taehyung pestañeó – el mayor estaba enternecido por lo bien portado que era, estando atado y amordazado. La forma en la que seguía órdenes, incluso cuando iban en contra de su naturaleza. Era un inicio prometedor para su nueva relación. Yoongi pudo alcanzar a Taehyung desde donde estaba sentado, sacando el material chamuscado libre de la boca del más joven, “adelante, entonces.”

“¿Todo esto de la regla de ‘exclusividad’ aplica al dominante también?” Taehyung preguntó, una presión notable en su tono, “… ¿o no puede ser negociado ya que es tu trabajo?”

“Debo verme con otros clientes.”

Taehyung rio, “Eso suena a un ‘no’ para mí.”

“Ver a un cliente es diferente a ver a mi sumiso. Antes de ti, no tenía a nadie a quien serle leal,” Yoongi explico, la punzada de culpabilidad de la escena de la noche anterior aún era prominente. “Aunque, todos los clientes que son bien portados merecen ser recompensados, y usualmente es con _liberación.”_

“Entonces, ¿Los follas?” Taehyung estaba siendo brusco, sus nervios al borde.

Yoongi asintió, “No con frecuencia, pero a veces.”

“¿Recientemente?” Taehyung se estremeció ante su propia pregunta, casi no queriendo escucharla, pero necesitándolo – él necesitaba saber.

“Sí,” Yoongi dijo, manteniendo su voz calmada – reconociéndolo completamente, a pesar del inevitable dolor que Taehyung podría sentir, sabiendo que no sería capaz de entenderlo por completo. El momento en el que Taehyung se levantó de su asiento, había sido anticipado, encontrándose con el más joven en el camino. “Siéntate.”

“Desata el nudo. No quiero escuchar nada más que tengas para decir.” Taehyung era impulsivo, sí – imprudente, _ingenuo._ Yoongi había dicho que quería herirlo y luego usarlo, aun así, persiguió esto. Él era peor que Jungkook a este punto, persiguiendo ciegamente. Era prematuro para llamarlo amor, pero él deseaba a Yoongi, y el simple hecho del mayor durmiendo con otra persona era suficiente para sentirse traicionado. Se atrevió a dar un paso en el espacio del dominante cuando Yoongi no se movió. “Estabas celoso cuando pensaste que iba a dormir con ese tipo del salón. Te dio pánico y accediste a tenerme, sólo para que nadie más pudiera…”

“Nadie más va a tenerte,” Yoongi respondió, manteniéndose calmado y en control – siempre, _siempre._ Dejó su mirada caer en el suave y profundo arco de los labios de Taehyung, el lunar esperándolo allí, rogando ser besado. “Nadie más va a tenerme, tampoco, si me dices lo que quieres, Taehyung. Te dije que fueras honesto, pero justo ahora estás intentando escapar como siempre haces.” 

Tomó el mentón de Taehyung entre su pulgar y dedo índice, atrayendo al más joven cerca de él. “Dime que no puedo follar con ellos y no lo haré. Adelante, prohíbemelo…” Y Yoongi lo decía en serio. Fue casi sorprendentemente sencillo hacer tal oferta si el resultado final sería tener a Taehyung para él solo.

Taehyung contuvo el aliento, el aire entre ellos se mezclaba con sus rostros tan cerca. Con sus pestañas batiéndose, labios temblando por la llama familiar de los labios de Yoongi contra los suyos – murmuró tembloroso, “Mientras yo sea tuyo, no puedes besarlos…” Taehyung rozó sus labios juntos, gruñendo suavemente en el fondo de su garganta cuando Yoongi apretó su agarre, manteniéndolo firme para un lento y prolongado roce. “…y no puedes follarlos.”

“Oh, ¿ _no?”_ Yoongi dijo de forma juguetona, emocionándose.

Taehyung lo miró con ojos feroces, “No.”

“ **Hecho.** Ahora siéntate,” Yoongi respiró, soltando el rostro de Taehyung para guiarlo gentilmente de nuevo a la silla. “Voy a agregar tu clausula a la regla de exclusividad,” Dijo, tomando la carpeta y escribiendo. Curioso, Yoongi lo miró, “Ahora, por qué no me cuentas un poco acerca de mi bufanda, ¿Taehyung? Después de todo, lo que es tuyo pronto será mío.”

“¿Y lo que es tuyo es…?

“Lo que yo permita que sea,” dijo, arreglando el papeleo. “¿Recuerdas ese papel que llenaste mediocremente aquella noche en Void?”

Taehyung asintió, recordando que había estado muy ansioso y extremadamente prejuicioso para tomar la experiencia en serio. “Lo recuerdo.”

“ _Bien,_ porque vamos a llenarla de nuevo de la forma correcta ahora.”

Taehyung tragó grueso, su boca secándose, “Sí, Sir.”

Los ojos de Yoongi brillaron hermosamente en la escasa iluminación del cuarto, brillando hacia él con una mirada casi predatoria. “Ponte cómodo, Taehyung, esto va a tomar un rato.”

* * *

**N/A:**

**Pequeño Glosario:**

**D/S** – Dominancia y Sumisión

 **RACK** – _(Risk- Accepted Consensual Kink)_ Kink Consensuado de Riesgo Aceptado, que es generalmente permisivo de ciertos actos sexuales riesgosos, mientras los participantes están conscientes de los riesgos.

 **Lista YNM** – Lista Yes, No, Maybe. Lista de kinks que el sumiso está dispuesto a practicar, rechaza o está dispuesto a probar en caso de no haberlo practicado con anterioridad o no es un kink del que disfrute con regularidad.


End file.
